Sword Art Online 2: Back To The Virtual World
by MySonicFan
Summary: A year after escaping SAO, Kazuto and Sonic have been back to the real world. But once they heard a incident in a game called Gun Gale Online. They soon hear a player name Death Gun has been killing people according to the investigators. Now, it's up too Kirito and Sonic to log into the game to stop the killer with a little help with a player inside the game.
1. 1 Year Later And The World Of Guns

**The wait is finally over. Sonic's adventure still continues in his virtual adventure. I hope everyone enjoys this.**

* * *

 _*Inside The Virtual World*_

 _"The idea that agility is the only stat that matters is only an illusion. Sure, agility is an important stat. Firing speed and dodging... If you were good at those two things, you were good. Until now, anyway. But that's all in the past now. And to those of you who spent the past eight months never leaving the house, raising that stat... Sucks to be you." Zexceed said_

 _People started booing, expect for one._

 _"That's what we'd expect to hear from the top player of the most hardcore VRMMO, Gun Gale Online. Pretty extreme!" Presenter said_

 _"Well, I may only get one chance in my life to be on MMO Stream..." Zexceed said_

 _"Oh, don't say that. Aren't you aiming for the next Bullet of Bullets?" Presenter said_

 _"Of course. If i'm going to enter, I'll play to win!" Zexceed said_

 _"But you know, Zexceed... BoB is a solo tourament, with random encounters. Doing the same doesn't guarantee you'll get the same result. I'm not sure you should be chalking your victory up to your status type." Dark Wind said_

 _"No, the results were indicative of a broader trend within GGO. You're an agility-based character, Dark Wind, so I can understand why you'd want to deny it." Zexceed said_

 _"Hmph.."_

 _"It's ture that, until now, the strongest strategy has been raise your AGI, and fire a powerful physical weapon as fast as possible. But the balance of a MMO changes all the time. In particular, games with levels don't let you re-spec your stats. You need to constantly predict the future when you spend your points, because the best style for your level zone won't always stay the same. Minimum strength requirements and accuracy bonuses keep increasing for new equipment introduced... *giggle" Zexceed said_

 _"Zexceed always used to talk about how awesome agility-based characters were."_

 _"I can't believe I listened to him."_

 _Someone start's walking pass the players. The person took out the Type 54 "Black star" pistol. He pull's it back and point's it at the TV._

 _"Zexceed... False victor... You will now be judged by ture power!"_

 _Some players were giggling. The person fire's and the bullet hit's the TV and the head of Zexceed._

 _"So you see... In the end, what's really important is the player's own ability-"_

 _Zexceed stopped talking and grab's his cheat. He kept grabbing it until he disapper._

 _"Oh, my... Looks like we lost the connection. It should be back in a second, do don't thouch that dial!" Presenter said_

 _Everyone looked at the person shock._

 _"This is ture power! Ture strength. Fools... Remember this name, and fear! The name this gun and I share! Death Gun!"_

* * *

 **Sword Art Online 2**

 **1 Year Later And The World Of Guns**

* * *

 _*At The Real World*_

 _Asuna was by herself and texting her mom._

 _Asuna: I'll be home by 6._

 _Asuna's Mother: Be sure to be home by dinner._

 _"December, 2025... Soon, it'll be a year." Asuna whisper_

 _Asuna start's walking away from the train stastion._

* * *

 _*At Kazuto's and Sugu's home*_

 _Sugu was grabbing all of Kazuto's dirty clothes as she got ready to wash them. Kazuto was changing as he was going somewhere._

 _"Hey, Kazuto." Sugu said_

 _"Yea, what is it?" Kazuto said_

 _"Who was that person again that helped you during your adventure when you were trapped in the game." Sugu said_

 _Kazuto thought for a moment._

 _"Oh, It was my good old pal Sonic The Hedgehog." Kazuto said_

 _"How did you meet him?" Sugu said_

 _"I first met him when i logged into SAO. I think he followed me threw a ally as he was a little confuse on where was he." Kazuto said_

 _"Do you miss him with all the battles i_ _nside the game?" Sugu said_

 _"Yea. I wish i could meet him someday. He was a ture friend." Kazuto said_

 _All of a sudden, a portal opened up._

 _"What the?!" Kazuto said_

 _After the portal opened a blue hedgehog came out of the portal._

 _"I didn't mean to press the button!" The hedgehog said_

 _The hedgehog landed on top of Sugu and Kazuto as they all fell to the ground. The portal closed behind them._

 _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to land on top of you two-" The hedgehog said looking down_

 _He than saw Kazuto and Sugu._

 _"K-Kazuto... S-Sugu?"_

 _"S-Sonic?" They both said_

 _All of them get up._

 _"Is it really you?" Kazuto said_

 _"It... is." Sonic said_

 _Kazuto look's at him than hug's him in joy. Sonic hug's him back._

 _"It's great to see you again Sonic." Kazuto said_

 _"Me too." Sonic said_

 _They both stop hugging. Sugu run's toward Sonic and hug him very hard._

 _"*Chokeing* S-Sugu i-i miss you too!" Sonic trying to talk. Man, you got stronger!" Sonic said_

 _Sugu drop's Sonic too the ground. Sonic take's deep breath._

 _"So what bring's you here?" Kazuto said_

 _"I didn't mean to bother you. I just wanted to play the game until i click the button than it send me here. And where are you going all changed?" Sonic said_

 _"I have to go somewhere. You want to come with me?" Kazuto said_

 _"Sure, i'll go." Sonic said_

 _They both start walking out of the room and leaving to the place._

 _"I miss you Sonic." Sugu said_

 _Sugu continue her day like nothing ever happen. She grab the clothes and took them to the laundry._

* * *

 _*Somewhere around the City*_

 _It was a windy and beautiful day. Asuna was just standing looking up at the sky._

 _"What's the difference between the real world and the virtual one?" Asuna whisper_

 _Two people apper right in front of Asuna._

 _"The amount of information. That's all." Kazuto said_

 _"Yep, Smart as always." Sonic said_

 _Asuna look's in front to see Kazuto and... Sonic._

 _"S-Sonic. You both surprised me..." Asuna said_

 _"Yea, look's like i'm finally back with my two best friends." Sonic said_

 _"We got here right on time." Kazuto said_

 _"*giggle* I guess I was running on autopilot. Anyway... Hello, Kirito and Sonic. And good to finally see you again Sonic." Asuna said_

 _"That's dangerous."_

 _"Yea."_

 _"Hey, Asuna." Kazuto and Sonic both said_

 _"Wh-What?" Asuna said_

 _"It's just... Those clothes look good on you. They bring back a lot of memories..." Kazuto said_

 _"So many good memories." Sonic said_

 _"Yeah, but I don't have a rapier. And I see you're wearing a lot of black today. And only shoes and gloves." Asuna said_

 _"Well..." Sonic and Kazuto said_

 _"Sugu washed all my clothes this morning. This was all I had." Kazuto said_

 _"These shoes and gloves are the only things I put on." Sonic said_

 _"That's why you shouldn't let your laundry pile up Kazuto!" Asuna said_

 _"Uh.."_

 _Asuna hug's Sonic and Kazuto's arms._

 _"So we happen to be wearing our old colors today... What are the odds of that?" Asuna said_

 _"Well, if we meet all the time over a year-"_

 _"Just say, "Yeah, you're right!" Come on. Let's go. You too Sonic, I'll show you the city." Asuna said_

 _Asuna start's taking both of them somewhere._

* * *

 _*East Gardens of the Imperial Palace*_

 _"Hey, don't you think the palace is kind of interesting?" Kazuto said_

 _"Interesting?" Sonic and Asuna said_

 _"How?"_

 _"It's 2 kilometers long and 1.5 kilometers wide. It covers 20% of Chiyoda Ward. No tunnels or subways run under it. Planes aren't allowed to fly overhead, either. It's a giant off-limits zone in the middle of Tokyo. And it's cut off, not only physically, but information-wise, as well. See that security camera?" Kazuto said pointing_

 _Sonic and Asuna look to she a security camera._

 _"This place has its own unique closed network, and you can't access it from outside at all." Kazuto said_

 _"That's a strange-looking camera." Asuna said_

 _"It does dosen't it." Sonic said_

 _"Yeah. This place is in the middle of Tokyo, but it's also its own, isolated world. Maybe that's taking it a bit too far." Kazuto said_

 _"*giggle* Maybe." Asuna said_

 _The three of them kept walking._

* * *

 _*Moments Later*_

 _"This is where Edo Castle's inner citadel used to be." Kazuto said_

 _"Let's go." Asuna said_

 _Asuna start's taking them with her._ _Kazuto told a family to take a picture of Him, Asuna and Sonic. They agree and took a picture of three of them. After the picture was taking they wave goodbue to them. The twins look back and wave bye at them. They wave back at them._

* * *

 _*Evening, Former Cannon Emplacement*_

 _The three of them were sitting at a bench watching the sunset._

 _"Hey, remember the survey about what we'll do after graduation? What are you planning to do with your future?" Asuna said_

 _"I think i'm going to go from a player to a creator." Kazuto said_

 _"A creator? What kind of game will you make?" Asuna said_

 _"Not a game... A man-machine interface to replace our current full-dive technology. I've been frequenting a lot of tech fourms, to study. But they're all in English, so it's pretty rough." Kazuto said_

 _Asuna smile's at him._

 _"I want to stay with you forever, Kirito." Asuna said_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I-I mean... It'd be great if Yui could be with us here, too..." Asuna said_

 _*Sonic had a flashback of Yui saying brother to him*_

 _"It's been a while since i heard of Yui." Sonic said_

 _"That'll be possible, once we can use an augmented reality environment whenever we want. Right now, there's too much difference in the amount if information." Kazuto said_

 _"You were saying that earlier, weren't you? The real and virtual worlds are only different in the amount of information... What does that mean?" Asuna said_

 _"Well... You know how there's a difference between holding hands like this in the real world and in ALO?" Kazuto said_

 _They were holding hands differently._

 _"You're right. I can feel a lot more from your real hand. Oh! That's what you mean by more information." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah. But what if, someday, we could replicate the sensations your skin feels? Could you tell the difference between a real hand and an avatar's hand just by touch?" Kazuto said_

 _"I could. If it were your hand. It isn't only touch. Don't sound and taste convey a lot more information in reality, too? So even if the Amuspheres had AR capability..." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah. You'd know whether something was real or not the minute you saw or touched it. But if there's a huge technology breakthrough someday, and we're able to receive a large amount of sensory information in the real world..." Kazuto said_

 _"We could cross the boundary between worlds and be with Yui all the time. That day is coming, right?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Make something like that for us, okay?"_

 _Asuna lean's on Kazuto. Kazuto look's at Sonic._

 _"It's great to finally see Sonic." Kazuto said_

 _"Yea, but, how come no one is running away or looking at me weird?" Sonic said_

 _"I told everyone about you. Everyone loved a single detail of you inside S.A.O and ALO. I even showed everyone a photo of you." Kazuto said_

 _"That make's sense." Sonic said_

 _Sonic and Kazuto both fist bump._

 _"Best friends forever." Sonic and Kazuto said_

 _They both looked up at the sky._

* * *

 _*About 4 hours earlier*_

 _Kazuto got a message on his phone of a location he was suppose to go._

 _"You ready Sonic?" Kazuto said_

 _"Let's do this." Sonic said_

 _Sonic and Kazuto enter inside a room._

 _"Welcome."_

 _"Hey, Kirito! Over here!"_

 _They both look to see someone waving at them. They both started walking toward's the person. They than sit down._

 _"I'll pay, so order whatever you want."_

 _"Will do that, then, Thank you very much." Kazuto said_

 _"Oh, don't be so formal... Just talk to me like you both would in ALO."_

 _"S-Sure... Will have..."_

 _They both look at the menu. Both of them were struggling what to get._

 _"N-No chili dogs?" Sonic said_

 _"Um... I'll have the parfait au chocolat, the framboise mille-feuille, and a hazelnut latte." Kazuto said_

 _"Just give me what he's getting." Sonic said_

 _"Sorry to bring you all the way here, Kirito and your blue friend."_

 _"If you're really sorry, don't bring me all the way to Ginza... And don't call me that in front of others! And this blue friend is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. We both fought along side eachother during those times." Kazuto said_

 _"You're so cold... After you woke up inthe hospital a year ago, I was the first person to visit you."_

 ** _*Flashback a Year Ago at the hospital*_**

 ** _"He's right. He was my first visitor after i woke up. The leader of the response team. Kikuoka Seijirou, of the Ministry of Internal Affairs Telecommunications Bureau, Advanced Communications Networks Promotion Division Section 2, AKA the Virtual Divison."_**

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

 _*Well, what else do you need? I told you pretty much everything there was to know about SAO..." Kazuto said_

 _Kikuoka closes the menu book._

 _"I want to discuss something else today."_

 _Kikuoka take's a tablet out of his bag and give's it to Kazuto._

 _"Look at this."_

 _"What is it?" Sonic said_

 _Sonic and Kazuto both look to see a pictiure a man._

 _"Who's this?" Kazuto said_

 _Kazuto give's the tablet back._

 _"Hmm, last month, on November 14th... The landord, Tokyo apartment building smelled something while cleaning. She got worried and opened the electronic lock on the door, and discovered ghe body of this man Shigemura Tamotsu, age 26. He'd been dead five and a half days. His room was messy but hadn't been ransacked. The body was on the bed. And on its head..." Kikuoka explaning everything to Kazuto and Sonic_

 _"An Amusphere?" Kazuto said_

 _"Exactly. Given the possibility of foul play, an autopsy was held. The cause of death was acute heart failure."_

 _"Heart failure? His heart stopped? Why?"_

 _"We don't know."_

 _They both just stare at Kikuoka. The waiter come's to their table and bring their food._

 _"Here you go."_

 _The waiter walk's away._

 _"Given the time of death, and the low probability of a crime, a thorough autopsy was not conducted. But he'd been logged in for two full days without eating anything."_

 _"That isn't so unusual. What's so special about this case?"_

 _"Maybe playing for two days straight and without eating may have the reason of his heart failure or something different. Tell us more." Sonic said_

 _"The games he had installed was Gun Gale Online. Do you both know it?" Kikuoka said_

 _"Sure... It's the only game in Japan with pro players." Kazuto saod_

 _"He had won a tournament in Gun Gale Online, GGO for short, that was held in October, to determine the strongest player. His character name was Zexceed." Kikuoka said_

 _"Then he was playing GGO when he died?" Kazuto said_

 _"No, he was appearing on a program called MMO Stream, as his Zexceed avatar. We know the time from the logs. And this hasn't been confirmed, but another user wrote on their blog that something strange happened in GGO the same time as his heart attack."_

 _"Strange?"_

 _"At the exact same time this was happening, a player was acting strangely in a bar. He screamed something about "judgment" at the TV Zexceed was appearing on, and fired his gun. One of the players watching this happened to have an audio log running, and uploaded the file to a video site. The file contains a counter in Japan Standard Time. The shot was fired at the TV at almost the same time Shigemuta disappeared from the program." Kikuoka said_

 _"So that's where the audio came from. I remember listening it back at my world." Sonic thought_

 _"That's just a coincidence." Kazuto said while eating hes dessert_

 _"There was another one." Kikuoka said_

 _"What?!" Sonic and Kazuto shocked_

 _"This one happened on November 28th. Somewhere in Saitama City, Saitama. Another body found in a room, in a two-story apartment. A newspaper salesman looked inside and saw a man, lying on a futon, wearing an Amusphere... Another horrible smell." Kikuoka said_

 _A lady fake cough at them. Kazuto, Sonic, and Kikouka all looked at the lady with the other ladies._

 _"Well, skipping the particulars of the corpse... Another acute heaty failure. He was also a higly skilled GGO player. His character name was... Lightly Salted Tarako? He was playing the game at the time. He was at a meeting with his squadron... I guess that's what they call a guild... in a Glocken City plaza... When he was shot by another player." Kikuoka said_

 _"Was it the same guy as Zexceed?" Kazuto said_

 _"Probably. He said the same things about power and judgement, and used the same character name."_

 _"What was it?"_

 _"Death Gun."_

 _"Death Gun?" Sonic and Kazuto said_

 _They both stare at him._

 _"You're sure it was heart failure, right?" Kazuto said_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"There wasn't any damage to their brians?" Kazuto said_

 _"How can he get killed by a virtual bullet?" Sonic said_

 _"I wondered those, as wll. I spoke to the coroner who handled the autopsies, and they said there was nothing wrong with their brains nor any bullets inside them. And what's more, The NerveGear used microwaves powereful enough to burn out the signaling devices and destroy part of the brain. But the Amusphere is designed for that kind of power emission to be impossible. The developers were insistent to that." Kikuoka said_

 _"You've done a ot of homework, Kikuoka... All this for something that seems like nothing more than coincidence and rumor?" Kazuto said_

 _"Well. i'm ninety percent sure it's coincidence, or someone's making it up. So we're speaking hypothetically here. Do you think it's possible to stop a player's heart with a bullet fired from within a video game?"_

 _"That's what im trying to think. A a virtual bullet wouldn't have a killed a player in real life." Sonic said_

 _Kazuto had a vision of the bullet going threw the data, out of the game and hitting the player's head. After the vision, he shook his head back to reality._

 _"I don't think so, but assuming this Death Gun could send some kind of signal to Zexceed's and Lightly Salted Tarako's Amuspheres... Some sensation of touch that would stop their hearts... Or taste, or smell, or sight, or sound... Some kind of sensory information..." Kazuto said_

 _Kikouka was just smiling at him._

 _"Hey, wait. You've already looked into all this, haven't you? If you smarty pants have thought this through." Kazuto said_

 _"No, no... I'd never do that to you, Kirito and Sonic. I enjoy talking to both of you." Kikuoka said_

 _"Were done."_

 _Sonic and Kazuto both get up._

 _"We heard enough of your information." Sonic said_

 _"Here's our conclusion. Stopping a player's heart from within a game is impossible! The gunshots and heart failures are unrealted-"_

 _Both of them started walking away from the table._

 _"W-Wait! You both can order another slice of cake. Just stay for a while!" Kikuoka said_

 _Sonic and Kazuto both stopped walking._

 _"Well, I'm relieved to hear you say that aloud... I was thinking the same thing. These two deaths weren't caused by gunshots from within the game. So i'd like to ask both of you... Will you two log into Gun Gale Online and make contact with this Death Gun?" Kikuoka requested_

 _"Why not just say it, Kikuoka? "Go get shot." Kazuto said_

 _"Well..."_

 _"No way in hell! What if something happened to me?!" Kazuto in anger_

 _"I am not going into that stupid game just so i can get shot!" Sonic in anger as well_

 _They both start walking away until Kikuoka grabbed both of them in the back._

 _"We all just agreed that was inpossible! And it looks like Mr. Death Gun has pretty strict criteria for his targets." Kikuoka said_

 _"Criteria?" Kazuto and Sonic said_

 _Kikuoka nodded with a yea. After the argument, they both sat back down._

 _"Yes. Zexceed and Lightly Salted Tarako were both renowned top-level players. In other words, he won't shoot you unless you're both good. Probably. Kayaba recongnized you both as the strongest players-"_

 _"That's impossible... GGO isn't that easy a game! It's filled with pros." Kazuto said_

 _"That's it. What does it mean to be a pro?" Kikuoka said_

 _"Just what it sounds like. Gun Gale Online is the only virtual MMO that lets you exchange game coins for real money. Basically, you can take the money you earn in-game and exchange it for real cash. The pros are the ones who can earn money in GGO every single month. A top player can make anywhere from 200,000 to 300,000 yen a month. For that reason, the high-level GGO players spend far more time and passion on their game than other MMO players. We can't just log in and expect to match them. Find someone else." Kazuto said_

 _"Wait, wait... I don't have anyone else! If you don't think you both can fight the pros, I'll pay both of you to cooperate with the investigation. This much." Kikouka showing three fingers_

 _Kazuto and Sonic both gulp._

 _"Why is this such a big deal to you? It's just another internet horror story." Kazuto said_

 _"It could be fake news." Sonic said_

 _"You see, my bosses are worried about this. The effects of full-dive technology on the human body are the single biggest focus of research right now. I want to know what's really going on before they start trying to use this to restrict the technology. I want to be sure. How's that for a reason?" Kikuoka said_

 _"Wouldn't it be faster to ask the administrators?" Kazuto said_

 _"Zaskar, the company that develops and operates GGO, has its servers in America. The real company's address, phone number, and e-mail are all confidential. Since The Seed went public, all kinda of shady virtual worlds have popped up." Kikouka said_

 _"Uh."_

 _"Which means the only way to get at the truth is to make contact with them within the game. Of course, we'll take every safety precaution. And I won't tell both you to get shot. Just tell me your impressions, and give me your judgement. Will you both go?" Kikuoka said_

 _Kazuto and Sonic looked at the table and started thinking._

 _"Four thousand people died in Aincard. After a yea, I've almost put that behind me. But now, more people are being murdered in virtual reality, and me and Sonic are being called back. It's like someone is telling us not to forget." Kazuto said_

* * *

 _*Back To The Present*_

 _Sonic, Kazuto and Asuna were still sitting in the bench. And Kazuto and Asuna wer still holding hands._

 _"I think I understand why you brought me here." Asuna said_

 _"Y-Yeah?"_

 _"If the world is composed of an axis called time and a plane called space, then Tokyo's center-in other words, our reality-is this place. The center of the endlessly expanding virtual worlds, thanks to the Seed, is the castle that's gone, right? That's why this twilight brings back so many memories." Asuna said_

 _"I see... You're right. There's something your words just now helped me to understand." Kazuto said_

 _"Huh? What?" Asuna said_

 _"The shape of Aincrad. It's possible that is shape represented an axis of the time and a plane of space." Kazuto said_

 _"Yea, But that would mean that the world the commander tried to create was intended to taper off to a point, and someday disappear. And two certain people made it explode midway. Without waiting to see the end." Asuna said_

 _"Were s-sorry, Miss Second-in-Command..." Kazuto said_

 _Asuna and Kazuto started giggling._

 _"Asuna, listen..."_

 _"Yea, what is it?"_

 _"Nothing, it's getting cold. Let's get going." Kazuto said_

 _"Yeah, let's come back with Liz, Leafa, and the others. I'm sure eating lunch on that lawn would be fun!" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah, in the spring."_

 _"Hey Sonic." Asuna said_

 _Sonic didn't respond._

 _"Sonic?"_

 _"Hey Sonic." Kazuto said_

 _"Y-Ye_ _a?" Sonic said looking all worried_

 _"Hey, What's wrong?" Kazuto said_

 _"*sigh* Hey Asuna, Can you give me and Kazuto a second to talk to eachother?" Sonic said_

 _"Sure." Asuna replied_

 _"What is it?" Kazuto whisper_

 _"I'm *gulp* a little worried." Sonic whisper_

 _"Of what?"_

 _"Hearing the detail's of Death Gun. I don't think i'm not ready to fight him yet." Sonic whisper_

 _"Hey come on man, Were both doing this together. No matter if we both get defeated by him." Kazuto whisper_

 _"Are you sure?" Sonic said_

 _"100% sure." Kazuto said_

 _They both fist bump._

 _"You sure how to make a Hedgehog happy." Sonic said_

 _"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Asuna said_

 _"Alright then. Let's go." Kazuto said_

 _The three of them got up from the bench and started walking._

 _"You know who Death Gun remind's me of... Shadow. But more good of wielding a gun." Sonic thought_

* * *

 _*Inside Gun Gale Online*_

 _A group of people were walking threw a desert like place minding their own business. What they didn't know was that someone was pointing a sniper at them._

 _"I'm in position."_

 _"Roger. The enemy hasn't changed course or speed. They're 400 meters from you, 1,500 from me." A girl said_

 _"That's pretty far. Can you do it?"_

 _"I'll be fine."_

 _The girl put's her finger on the trigger._

 _"Okay, open fire. I'm counting on you, Sinon."_

 _"Roger."_

 _The girl get's ready to fire._

 _"This pressure, this unease... This terror... 1,500 meters? That's like tossing a wad of paper in a wastebasket."_

 _The girl point's the sniper on one of the players._

 _"Yes... Yes... Compared to that time..."_

 _The girl pull's the trigger as the bullet started going toward's the player. Once the bullest made it. The bullet shot threw the head._

 _"Next."_

* * *

 _"Next Time: Cold-Hearted Sniper." Kirito and Sonic said as narrators_

* * *

 **Hey everyone! MySonicFan here and yep, the story is back. Sorry i wasn't able to make it earlier, I took a break from because it was hard work doing the last story i did. But, hey the story is back. That's all i want to say.**

 **Before i go, there's something i have to say. I got a PM that said. Will Shadow apper in SAO 2? I'm sorry to say but he isn't, there's no point after Gun Gale Online. So i'm sorry but i'm not adding Shadow.**

 **But anyway, I hope everyone enjoy's this story and as always i'll to you all later. Peace.**


	2. Cold-Hearted Sniper

**Sword Art Online 2: Back To The Virtual World**

 **Cold-Hearted Sniper**

* * *

 _*GGO, SBC Glocken, Underground Dungeon, 9/14/2025*_

 _Sinon was firing her Sniper Rifile to a monster that she's battling againist. The monster roared in pain as Sinon watch it with the scope. Than, the monster shot out a red beam from it's tail to Sinon. The beam stopped before hit it Sinon. Sinon pointed the Sniper on top of the monster. She than shoot's it as roared in pain. The monster beam the wall as it came collaspeing on top of it._

 _"*sigh in relief*"_

 _Sinon found the monster from all the smoke and shot it. The monster roared as her. Sinon kept shooting it as bullets keep disappering in thin-air. Sinon took her final shot at the monster. The monster get's hit by hit and roar's as it fall's toward's the ground. The monster exploded and disappered in thin-air. Sinon looked at the monster disappered. A menu open in front of her._

 _*PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate 2*_

 _She click's on the menu and and it closed. A sniper appered in mid-air. She grab's it and look's at it._

 _"Ultima Ratio Hecate 2. Hecate..." Sinon whisper_

* * *

 _*GGO, Wasteland Field, 12/7/2025*_

 _There were a group of players were sitting down all doing nothing but talking about something._

 _"Hey, Dyne... Are they really coming? Are you sure your information is good?"_

 _"I checked their route myself. I'm sure of it. The monster spawns are probably good, so they're claering them out. That means more money for you. No complaining."_

 _"But aren't these guys the same ones we hit last week? Isn't it possible they are scared and changed their route?"_

 _"Monster-hunting squadrons don't care if they attacked as long asthey earn enough hunting. They're wonderful prey for player-hunting squadrons like ours. They're like monsters, moving by algorithm. They have no pride."_

 _"That's right."_

 _"They're all equipped with energy weapons for hunting monsters. As lomg as we have defense fields ready, they're easy prey."_

 _"But couldn't they have some kind of contingency plan for us?"_

 _"They can't easliy get that many physical guns, to attack humans. At best, they'll have one support weapon. And... The best sniper in GGO will take care of that for us."_

 _The player look's at Sinon sitting down next with her sniper._

 _"The plan's perfect. Right, Sinon?"_

 _She nodded._

 _"Well, that's probably ture. With Sinon's long-range attack, we're in great shape."_

 _"*clear's thoart* That's right."_

 _"Well... if, and I do mean if, Sinocchi were to miss, I'll buy us the sixty seconds she'll need to move and the reset the enemy ID information."_

 _"Liten to you..."_

 _"So anyway, Sinocchi... You free after this? I found a gun shop with a great selection, and we could go hang out afterward..."_

 _"I'm sorry, Ginrou. After this, I have something to do in the real world." Sinon said_

 _"I see... In the real world, you're a student, aren't you? Got a report to write or something?" Ginrou said_

 _"Something like that."_

 _"Ginrou, you're bothering Sinon. Don't talk about the real world here."_

 _"That's right. Even id you're a lonely solo player, both here and there."_

 _"What?! You guys haven't had a date in years, either."_

 _"Cut it out, you guys-"_

 _"They're here."_

 _All of them stop._

 _"Then it's finally time..."_

 _They see them with_

 _"Yeah, it's them. One, two, three, four, five... Seven? There's one more than last week."_

 _Sinon look's down with her Sniper scope._

 _"Four in the front row with enegry blasters. One with a high-caliber laser rifle. And... One with a physical gun, a Minimi. That's the target, then. That last one's wearing a cloak, so I can't see what he has."_

 _"For real?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Think it could be that guy Death Gun everyone's talking about?"_

 _"Heh, No way. No way someone like that exists. He's probably a transporter who put all his points into strength. He's carrying ammo, energy packs, or the items they've earned. You can ingnore him during the battle."_

 _"I don't like the look of that guy. I want to attack the one in the cloak first." Sinon said_

 _"Why? He isn't carrying any real weaponry."_

 _"I don't have a solid reason... I just don't like the fact that he's an unknown."_

 _"But that Minimi's a problem, too. If we get stuck dealing with it, and the blasters get close, it'll be trouble."_

 _"All right. I'll target the Minimi first. If I can, I'll hit the caped one with my next round."_

 _"Hey' we're running out of time to chat... They're 2,500 meters away."_

 _Okay, we'll follow the original plan, and advance to the building's shadow up ahead, to await the enemy. Sinon, if the situation changes, let us know. I'll tell you when to fire."_

 _"Roger."_

 _"Okay, let's go!"_

 _All the players expect Sinon leave with their weapons. Sinon put's on her mic and look's threw the scope. As time passes, She stood at the exact same place waiting for the right moment._

 _"We're in position."_

 _"Roger. The enemy hasn't changed course or speed. They're 400 meters from you, 1,500 from me."_

 _"That's pretty far. Can you do it?"_

 _"I'll be fine."_

 _"Okay, open fire. I'm counting on you, Sinon."_

 _"Roger."_

 _She hold's still for a moment._

 _"This pressure, this unease... This terror... 1,500 meters? That's like tossing a wad of paper in wastebasket. Yes... Yes... Compared to that time..."_

 _Sinon pull's the trigger as he bullet started going straight to the players. The bullet goes straight threw the players head as he disapper in thin-air and the gun hit's the ground._

 _"Next."_

 _She pull's the trigger as the bullet started going to the leader. The player step's aside as the bullet hit's the ground. Sinon look's around the area._

 _"I won't be able to change position..."_

 _"Objective one, clear. Oblective two, fail."_

 _"Roger. Stand be there. Go! Go! Go!"_

 _Sinon look's threw the scope again. When she saw the player with the cloak, he removed it. He had a mini gun behind his back._

 _"What the?! That's... A Minigun!" Sinon in shocked_

 _"They weren't late because their hunt ran long. It was the movement penalty due to the Minigun's weight."_

 _The player grab's his Minigun ready to shoot it. Sinon was still shocked. Sinon also saw two of her team mates running towards energy gun wielders. Ginrou shoot's two bullets that were going towards him. Ginrou started shooting both of them and killing them as they disapper in thin-air._

 _"Hell yea."_

 _Ginrou run's behind a rock and start's reloading._

 _"I knew it, These guys are gonna be easy." Ginrou said_

 _Ginrou look's in front to hear a Minigun firing at him. Bullets started hitting which cause him to disappear in thin-air. His team were all shocked to see him get killed. The player smile._

 _"What the."_

 _Sinon stand's up from her position and start's running down while looking at direction of the player._

 _"That look on his face... Does that mean he's strong enough to smile on the battlefield? That guy... I'm going to kill him!" Sinon thought_

* * *

 _*Somewhere else*_

 _Dyne started shooting at a wall a player was behind. He detected something red while he was in first person._

 _"It's coming!" Dyne said_

 _They all took covered as the Minigun started firing at them._

 _"Damn it... Don't let him get any closer!"_

 _"G-Got it!"_

 _The other team mates started firing at the player but he was behind a wall. Dyne looked around the place to hide._

 _"There's nowhere left to hide... Damn it!"_

 _Dyne looked to see Sinon to see Sinon running toward's them._

 _"Sinon?"_

 _Sinon saw two laser pointers pointing at her. They started firing at her. She dodge every bullet that was going toward's her. She than saw a big laser pointer pointing at her. She jump's over it as the Minigun started firing her. She hit's the ground right beside her team mates._

 _"Sinon!"_

 _"Sinon!"_

 _They run towards her._

 _"They... They hired a bodyguard." Dyne said_

 _"A bodyguard?" Sinon said_

 _"That guy with the Minigun. He's a macho guy named Behemoth."_

 _"If we keep hiding, they'll wipe us all out. He should be running low on Minigun ammo. If we all attack at once, he may hesitate to go all-out. Jin and Miso will approach from the left. Dyne and I will go around from the right. Storm, you stay here and back us up." Sinon planning everything_

 _"It's impossible."_

 _"There's still three guys with blasters out there. If we head in, our defensive fields won't..."_

 _"Blasters can't fire as fast as physical weapons. We can dodge half of them."_

 _"It's impossible! If we run in, the Minigun will rip us apart. It's too bad, let's give up. I'd rather log out than give them a victory..."_

 _"Logging out doesn't mean you'll escape."_

 _"What? It's just a game... Don't take it so seriously! If we run in, we'll just die-"_

 _"You're pathetic!' Sinon yelling at Dyne_

 _"What?"_

 _Sinon grab's Dyne's clothes._

 _"In the game, at least be brave enough to run toward the guns and die!" Sinon getting piss_

 _Everyone was shaking._

 _"Just three seconds. Keep the Minigun occupied for three seconds, and i'll take him down."_

 _"O-Okay."_

 _"All right... We'll split up and attack from both sides."_

 _"Right."_

 _They all stood still quietly. Sinon started finger countdown to three seconds._

 _"Go."_

 _Sinon and Dyne started running, Jin and Miso ran two while Storm stayed behind. The enemies started shooting at them. Two more appeared but Sinon shooting them._

 _"Dyne, back me up!"_

 _Sinon dolphin dive's behind a wall and grab's her sniper and look's threw the scope. She pointed at the bodyguard's head. The player looked as Sinon pulled the trigger to him. The bullet broke his mask._

 _"What?._

 _The bodyguard pointed the Minigun on her. The bodyguard pulled the trigger as he started firing at her._

 _"How do you like that, huh?"_

 _Sinon shoot's the bodyguard in the arm. The player look's to see that she wasen't there anymore, but hiding somewhere else. Sinon looked at Dyne to see him get shot. Dyne get's up while injury and look's at Sinon. Dyne started charging at them with a battle cried. They started shooting him._

 _"Damn it all!" Dyne cried_

 _Dyne get's shot by the face as he disapper's in thin-air. Before he died, he threw a something at them._

 _"Got him."_

 _The thing bounce off a wall and land next to them. It beep one more before it exploded on both of them. They both disapper in thin-air._

 _"Nice guts." Sinon said_

 _"But... I need to move into Behemoth's blind spot somehow... "_

 _Sinon look's up at the tower._

 _"He won't be able to pinpoint my location just yet."_

 _Sinon started running inside and running up the stairs._

 _"He's strong enough to smile on the battlefield. I'll kill him. And I, too..."_

 _Sinon started doing parkour trick's while running up the stairs._

* * *

 _*At The Top of the Tower*_

 _Sinon pointed the sniper down and look's threw the scope. Sinon found the bodyguard and saw hime pointing the Minigun on her. Sinon jump's out the building as the bodyguard started shooting her. One of the bullet cut's off Sinon left leg and the rest of the bullets hit the building causeing a huge dust explosion. The bodyguard started laughing at her. He stop's laughing as soon he saw Sinon still alive. The bodyguard continues shooting at her. Sinon kept dodging every bullet. Sinon pointed the sniper at him. The bodyguard stop's shooting and look's at her flying down._

 _"The end." Sinon said_

 _Sinon pull's the trigger as the bullest went threw the bodyguard's head. Sinon land's and roll's. The bodyguard exploded and disapper's in thin-air._

* * *

 _*At The Real World*_

 _A girl started waking up while wearing a nervegear goggle's. She left her right hand up to feel like she was still using her sniper. The girl take's off the goggle's and put's it away. She cover's her eye's._

 _"Stronger... I have to be stronger..." The girl whisper's_

* * *

 _*Inside A Different Game*_

 _Three girls were battling a grass monster. One of them slice it. The monster's tentacles grab on the girl's leg's and brought up to the air._

 _"Silica!" One of the girl's said_

 _The girl summon's her wing's._

 _"I'm not the person I used to be!"_

 _The monster summon's it's own wing's as well. She started panicing._

 _"L-Leafa!"_

 _"Leave it to me. Now!" Leafa said_

 _Leafa slice's the tentacles freeing Silica._

 _"Liz!"_

 _LiZ was flying down to the monster._

 _"Chest!"_

 _Liz stab's her sword on the monster's brain. The monster disapper's in thin-air. Silica hit's the ground, A menu appear's in front of Liz and Leafa land's._

 _"Yay!"_

 _Leafa and Liz both high-five._

 _"Okay, okay..."_

 _"Did we get the materials?" Silica said_

 _"I have most of what I need..." Liz said_

 _"We can keep going." Leafa said_

 _"Lizbeth's Smith Shop has helped us a lot... Don't worry about asking us." Leafa said_

 _"Thanks. But... I think we've basically cleard the place out..." Liz said_

 _"Let's take a break until they respawn." Leafa said_

 _"Yeah." Liz and Silica both said_

 _They heard a crunch. They all looked to see Kirito and Asuna sitting. But the two weren't alone. Sonic was there as well._

 _"They're sure in love..." Silica said_

 _"It isn't fair!" Liz said_

 _"Now, now..."_

 _"Jeez! They can't keep their hands off each other at school or in ALO." Liz said_

 _"Are they like that at school?" Leafa said_

 _"They are."_

 _The three of the sigh at the same time. They all looked at each other and started laughing._

 _Asuna look at them. Kirito and Sonic were both taking a nap on the grass. Yui appear's and land's on Asuna's hand._

 _"I missed brother so much." Yui whisper_

 _"I missed him as well." Asuna said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both woke up to see Alucard floating in the sky very far. They thought about the player Death Gun. They both sit up._

 _"Hey, Asuna... There's something we want to talk to you about." Kirito said_

 _"It's very important." Sonic said_

 _Asuna just looked at them._

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Memories of Fresh Blood." Sonic and Kirito said as narrators_


	3. Memories Of Fresh Blood And Flashback

**Sword Art Online 2: Back To The Virtual World**

 **Memories of Fresh Blood And FlashBack**

* * *

 _*After School In The Real World*_

 _Everyone was done with school for the day, The girl with the glasses started walking out of the school's entrance as she started leaving. She stop's and take's a breath as smoke appeared out of her mouth. She cover's her mouth she continue's walking._

* * *

 _*At The Grocery Store*_

 _The girl grab a tomato as she was buying some food. Before she walked away. Someone called her name._

 _"Asada... Asada Shino..."_

 _The girl look's at person calling her._

* * *

 _*Outside*_

 _The girl started walking in a ally way to see a girl waiting for her._

 _"Hey."_

 _Two other girl's were grabbing onto her._

 _"Keep walking!"_

 _They push her close to the girl sitting._

 _"Sorry, Asada... We sepnt so much time at karaoke, we ran out of money for the train. We'll pay you back tomorrow, so give us this much."_

 _"10,000 yen? I don't have that much..." Asada said_

 _"Then go and withdraw it." The girl said_

 _A moment of silence._

 _"No."_

 _"What?"_

 _"No. Endou, I won't lend you any money." Asada said as she turn's around to walk away_

 _"Don't screw with me, girl..."_

 _"I'm leaving, so move."_

 _Asada turn's around to see Endou in front of her. She point's her finger at her with a finger gun._

 _"*gasp*"_

 _Asada started shaking in fear on what's going to happen next._

 _"Bam!"_

 _Asada started backing up away from Endou._

 _"Hey, Asada... My brother has a model gun. Next time, I'll show it to you at school. Pistols?"_

 _Asada nodded in a panic._

 _"Jeez, Asada, don't puke! When you vomited and collapsed in class, it was reall bad. Just give us all you have now, and i'll let you go. It looks like you aren't feeling well."_

 _Endou grab's Asada's bag, but before she could take it. Someone yelled at them._

 _"Over here... Over here, officer! Hurry!"_

 _The three of them started running away._

 _"Damn it!"_

 _The three of them were gone. Asada knee's down to catch heavy breaths._

 _"Are you okay, Asada?"_

 _Asada turn's around too see a boy in front of her._

 _"I'm all right. Thanks, Shinkawa..."_

* * *

 _*At A Restraunt*_

 _Asada and Shinkawa were both eating at a restraunt together. Asada took a silp of her drink._

 _"I heard about the other day. You were a big hero." Shinkawa said_

 _"The mission itself was a failure. In our squadron, we lost four out of six. If we set an ambush and that was the result, we can't really claim victory..." Asada said_

 _"But still, it's amazing... They say theat Behemoth guy the one with the Minigun, had never died in a group fight!" Shinkawa said_

 _"What? He was that famous? I'd never seen him in the BoB rankings, so i didn't know."_

 _"Of course not... Miniguns are really powerful, but five hundred rounds puts you over the weight limit, so you can't run. BoB's a solo fight. Someone would hit him from range, and that would be it. But if he has enough support in a group fight, he's invincible. That weapon's cheating."_

 _"They say my Hecate 2 is a cheat weapon, too. As the one actually using it, it does have its problems."_

 _"They're still nice problems to have. So, for the next BoB, what will you do?"_

 _"I'll enter, of course. I have most of the data on the top twenty players in the last one. I'll be taking the Hecate. Next time, I'll kill them all- *stop's talking* I'll try for a high rank."_

 _"If I can defeat all my enemies and prove i'm the strongest, I'm sure i'll..." Asada thought_

 _"You'r amazing, Asada." Shinkawa said_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"You've got that amazing gun, and you put enough points into strength to use it. I'm the one who invited you to GGO, but i've been totally left behind."_

 _"That isn't ture! In the last qualifier, didn't you reach the semifinals?"_

 _"No, it's no good. Agility-types can't go much further without a really amazing gun. I spent my status points wrong..."_

 _"Then you aren't entering the next BoB?"_

 _"Yeah, there's no point."_

 _"Oh. Well, you have your studies, also... To be a docter, right?"_

 _"Yeah, my family runs a hospital. I promised my dad I'd study medicine. I have to do it."_

 _"You're in the high school equivalency course at cram school, aren't you? How are your pratice exams?"_

 _"Umm, I'm fine. I'm keeping up the same rank as I was in school. There's no problem, instructor!"_

 _"Very good."_

 _They both giggle a little._

 _"But you spend so much time logged in, I was a little worried._

 _"I'm studying during the day. It's important to take breaks."_

 _"If you spend that much time diving, you must have a lot of money?"_

 _"That's not true. Agility builds can't solo anymore."_

 _"But you only need to make enough for the connection fees, right?"_

 _Asada look's at the clock._

 _"Oh, sorry... I've got to go." Asada said_

 _"Oh, right. You make your own meals, don't you? Sometime, i'd like you to cook for me again."_

 _"Sure. Sometime. Once I'm a little better. Thanks for the tea. And, seriously, thanks for helping me. You were really cool."_

 _"I wish I could always protect you. Um, listen... Should I walk you home from school?"_

 _"I'm all right. I need to become strong."_

* * *

 _*At Asada's House*_

 _Asada was walking up the stairs to her home. She grab's her key's and put it in the knob. She put's the code as well. When the code said open, she open's the door and enter's inside. She closes the door behind her._

 _"I'm home." Asada whisper's_

 _Asada turn's on the light. She start's changing out of her school clothes expect her shirt. She had a vison when she shot the bodyguard in the head._

 _"Maybe now."_

 _Asada open's her cabinet to see some stuff and a pistol. She grab's the gun and bring's it close to herself. She kept straing at it as her blood and her heart started going fast. She had a vision whn she shot somone with a pistol. She scream's in panic._

* * *

 _*In A Dark Room*_

 _"I don't remember my father's face. I heard he died in car accident when i was two._

 _"After the accident, my mom and I left Tokyo to live with her parents. And we had a peaceful life there. But that peace was suddenly broken_

 _The small Asada saw her mother get push by an old guy. The guy put's his bag on the counter and take's out a pistol and point's it at the person._

 _"Put the money in the bag! Don't push the alarm!"_

 _"Mom..."_

 _"Hurry! Put the money in the bag. Everything you've got! Do it now!"_

 _"Okay!"_

 _The person behind the counter bring's the money to the burgler. BOOM, a shot was fired. Asada covered her eyes and ears. When she opened her eye's she saw a bullet right on the floor in front of her. Asada look's to see the person get shot at. The person fall's down to the floor._

 _"I told you not to push the alarm!"_

 _The burglar point's the gun to a female worker._

 _"Hey, you! Come here, and fill the bag!"_

 _The girl was shaking._

 _"Hurry, or I'll shoot another person!"_

 _The burglar point's the gun on Asada's mother._

 _"I'll shoot!"_

 _Asada run's to the burglar to bite his hand. The burglar started shaking her around. He burglar throw's her to the counter wall. He burglar drop's his gun on the floor and land's in front of Asada. Asada grab's it._

 _"You little..."_

 _The burglar try's to grab the gun from he._

 _"Give that back. Give that back! You stupid kid!"_

 _Asada pull's the trigger as she shoot's the burglar. Blood was coming out of him. The burglat tried getting the gun again but Asada shot him again. This time in heart. The burglar land's on the ground with more blood coming out. The burglar look's at Asada. Asada fire's another shot at him again. This time, right threw is brain. The burglar finally was dead. Asada was gasping for air. She look's at her mother all shock. She look's at the pistol she was holding. Blood was going everywhere. Asada was shaking._

* * *

 _*Back To Reality*_

 _Asada was screaming and shaking as she was holding. She was having the vision when she shot the guy when she was little. She drop's the gun as she run's to the toilet to vomit. After she vomited, she walk' out of the bathroom and put's a blanket over the gun and grab's it. She put's it back to the cabinet. She remove's the blanket as she closes the cabinet. She look's at the mrrior._

 _"I look terrible..."_

 _She land's onto her bed. She started tearing up._

 _"Save me... Someone, save me."_

* * *

 _*Inside The Virtual World* (Pass)_

 _"K-Kirito, S-Sonic you're both qutting ALO?" Asuna said_

 _"N-No, no..." Kirito said_

 _"That's not what we meant..." Sonic said_

 _"It's just for a few days. We'll reconvert soon." Kirito said_

 _"Really?"_

 _"A-Actually, there's a reason. We have to go check things out in another VMMORPG." Kirito said_

 _"Check things out? You both done that a number of time by making new accounts... Converting resets your items, right? Why do you both have to do all that?" Asuna said_

 _"Well, um... Remember that guy from Internal Affairs?"_

* * *

 _*At Toritsu Central Hospital* (Present)_

 _Kazuto and Sonic both made it to the hospital. They looked at it for a moment._

 _"Well, were here." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*Past*_

 _"If Kikuoka needs your help, you may not be able to refuse. But I'm not sure you both can really trust that guy fully." Asuna said_

 _"Actually, We feel the exact same way." Kirito said_

 _"Come back as soon as you both can. This place alone is our home." Asuna said holding Kirito and Sonic's hand._

 _Yui sit's on their hands. They all look to see Leafa, Liz, and Silica waving at them. Sonic and Kirito both nodded._

 _"Of course will return to ALO soon. We're just doing research on what's going on in a game called Gun Gale Online." Kirito said_

 _"We promise after this mess. We will return to our normal routine." Sonic said_

 _Asuna smiles_

* * *

 _*Present*_

 _Sonic and Kirito were both walking threw a hallway to the room they needed to go._

 _"I'm ninety-nine percent sure that Death Gun is a mere rumor. Killing people in the real world from a virtual one? I can't believe that't possible." Kirito thought_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _Sonic and Kirito were both hearing audio of Death Gun on Kirito's computer._**

 ** _"This is ture power. Ture strength. Fools... Remember this name, and fear! The name this gun and I share! Death Gun!"_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _Sonic and Kirito both stop in front of the door that had the numbers 7025._

 _"But the remaining one-percent chance has brought us here."_

 _They both slowly knock on the door. The door open's and the two of them enter._

 _"Excuse us."_

 _"Hey!"_

 _They both look to see a nurse in the room._

 _"Kirigaya, welcome back. I see you brought your new 'pet' as well." The nurse_

 _The door closes behind them._

 _"I'm not... a... pet..." Sonic thought_

 _"H-Hello... It's been a long time, Aki."_

 _Aki grab's Kazuto's butt and Sonic's tail._

 _"What the!"_

 _"Hey! Watch It!" Sonic thought_

 _"You've built up some muscle with your pet, but not enough! Are you eating enough and giving enough food too your pet?"_

 _"Y-Yes! Yes!"_

 _"So this is the respect I get?" Sonic thought_

 _"And actually, what are you doing here?" Kazuto said_

 _"I heard the story fromthe bureancrat in glasses. You're investigating a virtual network with your pet for the government? You haven't even been back a full year... That's rough!" Aki said_

 _"So since I was in charge of your rehab, they said they wanted me to monitor you and your pet. I was taken off my shift today. It looks like they already spoke to the head nurse. I guess the goverment has a lot of pull! Anyway, I'll be working with you for a while again, Kirigaya and your pet."_

 _Aki put's her arm in front of her._

 _"R-Right."_

 _They both shake hands_

 _"Then, the two bureaucrat in glasses isn't here?"_

 _"No, I have a message, though."_

 _Aki give's a note to Kazuto. Kazuto open's it and read's it._

 _"E-mail your reports to the usual address. After the mission's complete, we'll pay compensation as well as expenses, so make sure to submit them. P.S., just because you two are alone in a private room with a pretty young nurse, don't let both of your youthfuls impulses rage out of control."_

 _Kazuto make's the paper to a ball and put's it behind his pocket._

 _"Huh."_

 _"Uh. Okay, We're going to connect to the network." Kazuto said_

 _"Sure, it's all ready."_

 _Aki walk's toward's the power and turn's it on._

 _"Remove your clothes, Kirigaya." Aki said_

 _"Wh-What?"_

 _"I'm going to connect some electrodes. When you were in the hospital, I saw everything already." Aki said_

 _Kazuto cover's his private part._

 _"Um, can I just take my top off?"_

 _"Hmmmm, Sure."_

 _"*sigh's in relief*"_

* * *

 _*Minutes Later*_

 _Kazuto was on the bed naked with the electrodes covered around him. Sonic was sitting on a chair with the electrodes as well but with gloves and shoes on._

 _"Okay, that'll do it."_

 _Sonic and Kirito started putting on the glasses on._

 _"We'll, will be back later. We should be in there for four or five hours." Kazuto said_

 _"All right! I'll keep a close eye on your bodys, so don't worry about a thing!" Aki said_

 _"Th-Thanks." Kazuto said_

 _"Now that's a relief." Sonic thought_

 _Kazuto lay's down and Sonic relaxes on the chair. Aki had two finger's on her forehead wishing them good luck. They both closed their eyes._

* * *

 _"Link start!" Sonic and Kirito both said_

 _Sonic and Kirito were both entering the virtual world._

* * *

 _*At Asada's House*_

 _"Yeah, I'm doing well. I've gotten used to the school and I've made some friends."_

 _"It's fine. Lately, I haven't had many attacks, either."_

 _"Yeah, I know. Don't you catch cold, either, Uncle. I'll be back for winter break."_

 _"Yeah. See you later."_

 _Asada end's the call and lay's down on the bed._

 _"Ever since the incident at the post office, just seeing a picture or a video of a gun was enough to send me into a situational panic attack. Even here, in a Tokyo school, far away from my home, my symptoms barely improved. After Shinkawa suggested it, I started Gun Gale Online as a form of immersion therapy. But strangely, when I'm Sinon in the game, holding a gun or seeing one pointed at me doesn't trigger an attack."_

 _Asada take's off her glasses and grab's the other glasses._

 _"The stronger Sinon gets, the stronger the real me will get. I believe that, and I'll keep fightin with the Hecate 2."_

 _Asada put's on the glasses and lay's straight._

 _"If I can win the next Bullet of Bullets, I'm sure I can... I'm sure..."_

 _Asada closes her eye's._

 _"Link start."_

 _Asada started entering the virtual world._

* * *

 _*Somewhere else*_

 _Someone was listening to a group chat._

 _"There's no sign of Zexceed or Tarako. It's been almost a month. If anyone can reach them in the real world, let me know."_

 _"I told you they're gone. No one knows..."_

 _"We know the day and time Death Gun shot them, so if we checked wheather any VMMORPG players died then, couldn't we tell?"_

 _"If they lived, alone, no one would have noticed they died, and we've already comfirmed that the police won't tell us. A few people wrote an e-mail to Zaskar. And all they said was the usual crap. "We cannot share users' personal information."_

 _"I think someone has to use their own body to prove it. Then tomorrow, at 2330, I'll be at Glocken Central Back, with a red rose on my chest. Death Gun, please come and shoot me."_

 _"We have a hero! But tell us your real name and address, or there's no point, right?"_

 _"Or do a public dive from some net café."_

 _They all started laughing._

 _"It doesn't matter."_

 _The person open's a file that have photos of players with big red X on them. Expect one. Sinon. The person make's a big smile._

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: GGO." Sonic and Kirito said as narrtors_

* * *

 **Hey everyone, MySonicFan here and I hope you guys are liking the series. But there is something i want to announce. So after i finish the series and the movie. I will start doing stories on the video games. That's right, the video game ones are going to be a story as well including the new one. So i hope everyone will enjoy those ones and don't worry, the SAO Offline ones will still be stories but not right now. I have too finish 2 and Ordinal Scale. So yea that's all i have too say. I hope everyone has a great day and as always. I'll too you all later.**

 **P.S. These are just remakes of the orignal ones but with Sonic in them**


	4. GGO And Back To The Virtual World

**Sword Art Online 2: Back To The Virtual World**

 **GGO And Back To The Virtual World**

* * *

 _ ***FlashBack***_

 ** _Flashback when Sonic and Kirito were at the hospital room with Aki getting ready to go inside Gun Gale Online._**

 ** _"I'm ninety-nine percent sure that Death Gun is a mere rumor. Killing people in the real world from a virtual one? I can't believe that's possible. But the remaining one-percent chance has brought me and Sonic here."_**

 ** _Aki had two finger's on her forhead as she wish them good luck to Sonic and Kirito. Sonic and Kirito both close their eyes._**

 ** _Link start!" Sonic and Kirito both said_**

 ** _Sonic and Kirito started entering the virtual world._**

* * *

 _*Inside The Virtual World*_

 _Sonic and Kirito both were inside the game. They look in front of them the world of Gun Gale Online._

 _"Well, were here." Sonic thought_

 _"It's pretty different from ALO... A world that's specialized for killing, huh?" Kirito said_

 _They both look at their hands. Sonic still had his normal shoes and gloves but he had some clothes on. Kirito look's at his hand's._

 _"New clothes huh?" Sonic thought_

 _"Now, then..."_

 _A hair was dangleing from him. He rub's it._

 _"How do I look Sonic?" Kirito said_

 _Sonic just stare's at him._

 _"What?"_

* * *

 _*Moments Later*_

 _"Wh-What the hell?!" Kirito cried out_

 _Kirito look's at a reflection window to himself as a girl._

 _"That was my reaction as well when I saw you" Sonic said_

 _"It's easy for you too say. Your still normal. At least they could've made me resemble a soldier a little." Kirito said_

 _"Hey, you're both an F-1300 type, right?"_

 _Sonic and Kirito both walk back againist the wall. A player was right in front of them._

 _"That's really rare... You almost never get one. I'll buy your whole account for two mega credits, miss!"_

 _"Miss?"_

 _Kirito grab's his chest but didn't feel something 'big'. Kirito sigh's in relief._

 _"Sorry, I'm a guy." Kirito said_

 _"Me too." Sonic said_

 _"Th-Then that's an M-9000 type! I'll pay you both six... No, five megas! Sell it to me! Please sell it to me!"_

 _"Um, this isn't a default character. It's a converted one. I can't really sell it." Kirito said_

 _"Mine too." Sonic said_

 _"Oh, I see..."_

 _They both started walking away._

 _"Sorry. Bye."_

 _"Please forgive us."_

 _"Contact me if you change your minds!"_

 _Sonic and Kirito both sigh._

* * *

 _*Somewhere else*_

 _"My first goal should be to get my name out and attract Death Gun's attention." Kirito thought_

 _"Maybe putting my name in virtual public will attract Death Gun's attention." Sonic thought_

 _Four guys were around both of them._

 _"Where you going, lady?"_

 _"I lover your eyes!"_

 _They continue walking without looking behind._

 _"At least you get more attention than me." Sonic said_

 _And so Kirito and Sonic both kept walking to there location but every male player looked at Sonic and Kirito. Mostly Kirito because on how he look's. They both kept walking and walking until they stop in a unpopulated area._

 _"This is strange. I thought this was a shortcut." Kirito said_

 _"And now, were lost. Could this day get any better?" Sonic said_

 _All of a sudden, Kirito spot's someone walking around by them self's. Kirito start's running toward's the player._

 _"Hey wait up." Sonic following him_

 _They both run up to the player._

 _"Um, excuse us. We're both lost..." Kirito said_

 _"We need help." Sonic said_

 _The player look's at them with a straight face._

 _"Crap, she thinks I'm trying to hit on her." Kirito thought_

 _"What?" The player said_

 _"Um..."_

 _The player look's at their bodys._

 _"Is this both your first time playing the game?" The player said_

 _"Uh..."_

 _The player smile's at them._

 _"Um..."_

 _"Damn, she totally thinks I'm a girl." Kirito thought_

 _"Yep, hey get's more attention than me..." Sonic thought_

 _"Where do both want to go?" The player said_

 _"Um... Well..."_

 _Kirito started getting stress inside him._

 _"Yes, it's our first time playing. We're looking for somewhere to get cheap weapons, and a place called the governor general's office. *giggle*" Kirito said_

 _"Sure, I'll take you both there." The player said as she start's leading the way_

 _"I feel bad for this, but I'm going to let her think I'm a girl for a while." Kirito thought_

* * *

 _*During The Walk*_

 _"By the way, what are you doing at the governor general's office?" The player said_

 _"Um... Me and my friend want to enter an event called Bullet of Bullets." Kirito said_

 _"BoB? A-Ah, you just started today with your friend which is the animal behind you, right?"_

 _"Yes. And don't call him a animal, ok." Kirito said_

 _"O-Ok, Well... Both of your stats might not be good enough."_

 _"These are converted accounts, so we're bringing our abilities from another game."_

 _"Which is kind of crazy." Sonic said_

 _"Oh, I see. Can I ask what brings you both to a game like this that's dirty and stinks like oil?"_

 _"I've always played fantasy games... I wanted to play something more cyberpunk."_

 _They stop walking anymore foward._

 _"And I was kind of interested in gun fights." Kirito said_

 _"I played these kinds of games for two years with 'her'. And those were the good old days." Sonic said_

 _"Ah, And you're bith starting with BoB? You both got guts. Then, I'll take you both to a big market with lots of stuff. We're almost there."_

 _"All right."_

* * *

 _*At The Market*_

 _Sonic and Kirito were just looking around at the market to see what's in there._

 _"Wow, This place look's great." Sonic said_

 _The player was leaving them behind. They started running to catch up to the player._

 _"Th-This place is kind of amazing." Kirito said_

 _"GGO has two major weapon types, Energy weapons ar light and accurate, but players cam equip a defensive field that halves their damage. If you're doing a PvP fight like BoB, you want a physical gun."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Now, then... What type of stats do you both have?"_

 _"Um... Mostly strength... And speed after that." Kirito said_

 _"My higher stats is speed and strength." Sonic said_

 _"A strength and speed-agility type, huh? Then your main weapon should be a heavy assault rifle. Or a large-caliber machine gun as a main weapon and a handgun sub-weapon, for a mid-range type."_

 _Sonic and Kirito were both confused._

 _"But you two are jusy converted, right? So not much money?"_

 _"R-Right."_

 _They both open their menus._

 _"Let's see. I have 1,000 credits."_

 _"I have 1,000 as well."_

 _"That's the starting amount, isn't it?"_

 _"With that money, you can't buy more than a small ray gun. If you wanted a physical gun, I doubt you bouth could even buy a used revolver."_

 _Both of them were a little sad._

 _"Um... If you two wouldn't mind... Shall I lend you both some?"_

 _"N-No, you don't have to do that! I know. Is there anywhere I could earn a lot of money?" Kirito said_

 _"Anything?" Sonic said_

 _"I can't recommend it, but there are casinos and gambling games. There's one over there." The player said pointing at the location_

 _Sonic and Kirito both look too see a that say's 'Let's Challenge'._

 _"Hey, check it! Come on!"_

 _"You gotta be kidding me..." Sonic said_

 _"What's this?" Kirito said_

 _"You enter from the gate, and dodge the NPC gunman's bullets. The goal is to make it as far as you can. And if you tag the gunman, you get all the money other players have ever put in." The player said explaining everything_

 _"A-All of it?"_

 _"No way!"_

 _"About 300,000 credits, huh?"_

 _"Th-That's a huge amount..."_

 _"It's impossible. Once you pass the eight-meter line, he starts doing these cheap speed draws. By the time you see the prediction lines, it's too late."_

 _"Prediction lines?"_

 _"Watch... Someone's about to add to the pool." The player whisper too both of them_

 _"Today you're gonna win!"_

 _"Get ready!"_

 _"All right!"_

 _The player placed his hand on the scan as he was ready to play. 'Welcome New Challenger'._

 _"I'm gonna blast you from here to the moon."_

 _Other players gathered up to see it._

 _"Okay, I'm gonna clear this today."_

 _The countdown started. 3...2...1... GO! The player started running as fast as he can. As he was running, he sunddenly stop's._

 _"What's he doing?" Kirito said_

 _Three bullets pass the player. People started cheering for him._

 _"Was that the prediction line?"_

 _"Yes, a defensive assist system, the bullet line. Expect dor a sniper's fist shot, a targeted player will see a display showing the path a bullet will take."_

 _The player countine's running. The player stop's again for the next round of bullet._

 _"I'll kill you."_

 _The bullets pass the player again._

 _"Too easy!"_

 _He countinue's running._

 _"Go!"_

 _"You loser."_

 _The player duck's as a bullet went pass him and another went to his leg. The player dodge it but fell down to the floor. Three bullets hit his chest. He lay's down on the floor._

 _"Game over."_

 _The prize went up._

 _"I knew it wouldn't work."_

 _"See? You can't move far to the left or right, so you have to run right down the middle. That area's the limit." Sinon said_

 _"I get it... Then, when you see the prediciton lines, it's too late." Kirito whisper's_

 _"Weird." Sonic whisper's as well_

 _Sonic and Kirito started walking._

 _"Hey, wait..."_

 _Kirito put's his hand on the scan. Sonic also put's hand on the scan as well._

 _"Heh, two beginners are gonna try?"_

 _"Those next losers are weird looking and cute!"_

 _"While we're here, why not take a look."_

 _The countdown started._

 _"Ready Sonic?" Kirito said_

 _"I'm always ready!" Sonic said_

 _3...2...1... GO! Sonic and Kirito were running with their arms behind their back._

 _"I'll kill you."_

 _Three laser pointers were targeting at Sonic and Kirito. The bullets been fired. Kirito jump's over them while Sonic slide's under them. They were moving right and left very fast._

 _"You losers."_

 _More laser pointers were targeting Sonic and Kirito. The bullets started going towards them. They both side step as the bullets went lass them._

 _"They already made it ten meters?"_

 _"who are they?"_

 _They both countinue running._

 _"Die."_

 _More bullets were going towards them. They dodge all of them._

 _"Go to hell."_

 _Laser pointers were targeting them at their whole bodys. The bullets started going towards them. They both slide under the bullets and kept running._

 _"You're out of ammo!"_

 _Sonic and Kirito both jump as the person started shooting lasers at them. They both landed and touch him in the stomach. They walk from the robotic person._

 _"No!"_

 _The prize started coming out of the shack. Everyone was shock to see what happen._

 _The money all went too Sonic and Kirito's account. They started walking out of the running area._

 _"Hey, chicken, come on."_

 _"What was that?"_

 _"Who are they?"_

 _Sinon started walking toward's them._

 _"What kind of reflexes do you both have? At the end, in front of it, you both dodged lasers fewer than two meters away. There's hardly any time between prediction lines and actual shots!" Sinon all shock_

 _"Well... Isn't this game's point to anticipate prediction lines?" Kirito said in a happy mood_

 _"Well, Isn't it?" Sonic said_

 _"Anticipate the prediction lines?!"_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Sonic and Kirito were looking for the right weapon to buy._

 _"This assault rifle has a smaller caliber than a submachine gun, so why is it bigger?"_

 _"Could it be glitch or something?" Sonic said_

 _"You both don't even know that, but you both have those ridiculous dodging skills? You said this was a converted accouny, right? What did you play before?"_

 _"We just play a old plain fantasy game..."_

 _"Oh. Well, that's fine. If you both are entering the BoB qualifiers, I'll have a chance to see you both in action. And see you two work together." Sinon said_

 _They both giggle._

 _"So, what was it? The reason an assault rifle has a small caliber?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"It goes bakc to the American M16. The design revolved around a small-caliber, high-speed round, with high accuracy and penetrative power. That doesn't matter, does it?"_

 _They started walking somewhere else._

 _"Now that you both have 300,000 credits, you can get some good stuff. But in the end, it comes down to what you like and want to focus on."_

 _"Focus on?"_

 _Kirito and Sonic stop and saw something._

 _"Um, what about this?"_

 _"Oh that's an energy sword."_

 _"E-Energy sword?"_

 _"Wow."_

 _"Yeah, an energy sword. The official name is "photon sword," but everyone calls them things like laser blades or beam sabers." Sinon said_

 _"There are swords in this world, too?" Kirito said_

 _"They look awesome!" Sonic said_

 _"Yeah, but no one uses them."_

 _"Wh-Why?"_

 _"Well, because you can only strike at point-blank range, and by the time you get that close, you've already been blown apart." Sinon said_

 _"In other words, you just have to get close, right?" Kirito said_

 _"Sure, both of your dodgeing skills are amazing, but against a full weapon..."_

 _Sonic and Kirito started choosing their colors for the beam swords. After they accpected it, a robot came toward's them._

 _"Welcome!"_

 _A scan menu appeared in front of Sonic and Kirito. They both put their hands on them and scan detected them. The menus disapper and two beams swords appeared._

 _"Thanks." Kirito said_

 _"Look's good." Sonic said_

 _They both grab their weapons._

 _"Thank you for your purchase!" The robot said before it left_

 _"Well, everyone has their own combat style." Sinon said_

 _"If they're selling it, you should be able to use it. Even if it doesn't seem so."_

 _They both turn on the sword as the beam appeared with a purple color._

 _"Whoa."_

 _They walk too a empty place as they had a battling position._

 _"They look surprisingly good with that." Sinon said_

 _Kirito and Sonic started slashing in each direction. After the slashes, Sinon clap's for them._

 _"Those skil_ _ls from that fantasy world? It could actually work." Sinon said_

 _"No, it's nothing special. This thing is so light, though..." Kirito said moving it around_

 _"Your telling me." Sonic said_

 _They both pretend too put the swords behind them._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Um..."_

 _They both turned off the swords._

 _"Even if you both go with that as your main weapon, I think you both need a submachine gun or a handgun in your inventory. You'll need to distract them while you get close."_

 _"We understand."_

 _"How much do you two have left?"_

 _"150,000 or so."_

 _"I have 150,000 as well."_

 _"Energy swords are pricey. With 150,000..., You'll also need ammo and weapons, so you'll want a handgun. In that price range..."_

 _"We'll leave it to you."_

 _"If you're going to enter BoB, you'll need a physical gun. And if the goal is to distract them, you'll want accuracy over power. It'll take almost everything you both have, but I'd recommend this. An FN Five-Seven." Sinon said pointing at the gun_

 _"Five-seven?"_

 _"The caliber. It uses 5.7mm bullets. They're smaller than your average 9mm Parabellums. But their shape is similar to rifle rounds, so they have greater accuapracy and penetrative power."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"Are you two even listening?"_

 _"Y-Yea... Then we'll take that. Is there anything else we should pick up?"_

 _"Let's see. A holster, spare ammo... And armor. A defense field, as well. And..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You both never fired a gun, have you?"_

 _"No, I suppose."_

 _"I know someone that uses a lot of guns. But I never fired a gun before." Sonic said_

 _"Want to try it?"_

* * *

 _*At The Shooting Range*_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Sinon were at the shooting range as other players were shooting their own weapons. Sonic and Kirito were both covering their ears from the loud shooting noise._

 _"You can try any gun you buy at the store."_

 _They go too a open range._

 _"Do you know how to fire it?"_

 _"I think so."_

 _"I hope so."_

 _Kirito and Sonic both pick up the gun and both point it at the target._

 _"It's surprisingly light."_

 _"It's made of reinforced plastic. The recoil isn't bad, either. But it's best to start firing with both hands. Keep your left eye open, too."_

 _"Okay."_

 _They both put two hands on the gun and had the left eye open as well pointing at the target. They had there finger's on the trigger. They see a circle in there first person view._

 _"You should see a cricle display."_

 _"The one that's getting bigger and smaller?"_

 _"That's an offensive assist system, the bullet circle, Bullets hit randomly somewhere in that circle."_

 _"What's the best way to raise accuracy?"_

 _"The easiest way is to get closer."_

 _"What else?"_

 _"Stay calm. If you pulse increases, the circle expands."_

 _"It's hard."_

 _"I'm a little shaking." Sonic said_

 _They both hold still as the circle started getting smaller. When the circle was small enough, they pull trigger as they shoot the target, but when they shot it, Kirito arms went and Sonic's gun flew out of his hand and hit's the wall. After that, Sinom bring's the target close to them._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"It didn't hit."_

 _"And I thought I had a good chance." Sonic said_

 _"It isn't easy to hit."_

* * *

 _*Outside The Market*_

 _"You really helped us out. Thank you."_

 _"There aren't many female players. And I wasn't really doing much before the qualifiers." Sinon said_

 _"You're entering BoB, too?" Kirito said_

 _"Yeah, I'm just about to enter."_

 _Sinon look's at the time to see it was 14:50. (Someone Tell Me What It Actullay Is In A 12 Hour Standard Time)._

 _"Oh, no! We only have ten minutes!"_

 _"Oh, We're sorry. It's our fault." Kirito said_

 _"Were sorry for wasting your time!" Sonic said_

 _"No, it's my fault for not paying attention. Let's just hurry."_

 _They started running._

 _"U-Um, isn't there anything like a teleporter." Kirito said_

 _"Nope. In GGO, the only teleportation is dying and respawing at revival point. And your HP will never go down in town, so you can't do that."_

 _Sinon pointed at something that was very far._

 _"The governor general's office is over there. It's three kilometers away... Entering will take five minutes, so we need to get there in three."_

 _"Please... Please get there!"_

 _Kirito look's around and see's some motorcycles._

 _"There."_

 _Kirito grab's Sinon's hand as they started running too the motorcycles. When they got there, Kirito put's his hand on the scan, ready to use it. Sinon was sitting behind him (or her)._

 _"Okay."_

 _"I'll meet you two over there." Sonic said_

 _"Got it." Kirito said_

 _Sonic start's running very fast to the governer general's office with his speed leaving Sinon and Kirito behind. Sinon felt wind blow from her face from Sonic's speed. Sonic jump's down to a highway cars and trucks driving by. He coutinue's running with his speed, passing every car on the road._

 _"Wow, he is pretty fast. Just imagine fighting againist him in the BoB. It will be too difficult to even shoot him once." Sinon thought_

 _Kirito start's driving it with good speed._

 _"Hang on tight!" Kirito said_

 _Kirito was driving and jump's too the highway as well._

 _"How? These buggies are really hard to drive, and almost no can handle them!"_

 _"W-Well... I used to play racing games."_

 _A bus was in front of them. They drift to another lane._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _Sinon started laughing._

 _"Wow! This feels great! Hey, faster. Go faster! Just like your blue friend!" Sinon said_

 _"Okay."_

 _Kirito make's the motorcycle more faster. Sinon was happy the whole time. She look's up too see the governer general's office. Sonic was almost close too the location where he needed to go._

 _"It's a little weird running very fast in a virtual world. I use to run like a normal persons speed back in SAO. But running like this, is a little weird but i'll get use to it sooner or later." Sonic thought_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Guns and Swords." Sonic and Kirito said as narrtors_


	5. Guns And Swords

**Sword Art Online 2: Back To The Virtual World**

 **Guns And Swords**

* * *

 _Kirito and Sinon both made it to the governer general's office in time. They stop in front of it and Sonic was already there waiting for them._

 _"Hurry up!" Sonic yelled while inside the office_

 _Kirito check's his watch too see it was 14:55._

 _"Five minutes."_

 _"We can still make it."_

 _Sinon grab's Kirito's arm and run to the office._

 _"This way!"_

 _The both started going up the stairs too the entrance of the governer general's office._

* * *

 _*Inside The Governer General's Office*_

 _Kirito, Sinon and Sonic were all inside the Governet General's office. Kirito and Sonic were looking around the place._

 _"Come on, hurry."_

 _Sinon started taking Kirito to the location, while Sonic was following them. There were more players around them as they walk pass them._

 _"Is Death Gun here?" Kirito thought_

 _"Here. You can enter the tourament here, It's a normal touch panel terminal. Do you know how to use it?"_

 _"Yeah, I'll try it."_

 _"I'll be right next to you, so if you need any help, ask me."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Ok." Sonic said_

 _Sinon walked away from them. Sonic and Kirito walked too the touch panel terminal._

 _*Bullet of Bullets 3 Qualifer Entry*_

 _"I'm going to another touch panel terminal to sign up. Call out my name if you need something ok." Sonic said_

 _"Got it." Kirito said_

 _Sonic started walking to another touch panel terminal to sign up, leaving Kirito all alone. After that, Kirito presses the entry button. Once he clicked on it, It ask about his information._

 _*User Information. Name. Address. Phone Number.*_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Sonic clicked on the entry and he had the same menu as Kirito. It showed both their avatars._

 _"Oh."_

 _"My r-real information?"_

 _*Attention: Please input your real name and address. You may leave this blank or enter false information, but you will be ineligible for top-ranking prizes.*_

 _Sonic and Kirito both saw the words, 'Top-Rankning Prizes*. The both of them were stress out. Kirito was about to put his information until Sinon came._

 _"Are you done?"_

 _Kirito click's on the yes button. He was accpected._

 _"*sigh* Might as well." Sonic said_

 _Sonic click's on the yea button. He was also accpetced._

 _"Yeah, I think... Thanks so much for your help. Hey Sonic, are you done?" Kirito said_

 _"Yea, i guess..." Sonic said_

 _"It's okay. It was kind of fun, riding in that buggy. Anyway, which qualifier block did you get?"_

 _"Um, Block F... F-37. And what about you Sonic?"_

 _"Block F... F-37 as well. Which means, I'll be teaming up with you." Sonic said_

 _*Your Number is F-37.*_

 _"Look's like you two are the first players too team up in a tourament. Anyway, I'm in Block F, too. Maybe because we signed up at the same time. I'm 12, which means... Good. Even if I run into you, it'll be in the finals."_

 _"What's good?_

 _"As long as you two make it to the final battle of the qualifers, you can participate in the battle royal in the main tourament. So it's possible we could both get to the main tourament."_

 _"Oh."_

 _"But if i do see you two in the finals, even if it's a qualifier...I won't go easy on you two." Sinon said_

 _"I understand. Of course. If that happens, let's both fight as hard as we can." Kirito said_

 _"No regrets." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _*Entry for the Bullet of Bullets 3 Qualifing Tourament is now closed*_

 _"For a foreign game, the Japanese on this is pretty good... The offical site was only in English." Kirito said_

 _"The company that operates it, Zaskar, Is American, but Japanese staff is assigned to the server for Japan. But you know, GGO is in kind of a legal gray zone, in both Japan and America."_

 _"Because of the real money-conversion system?"_

 _"The official page has only minimal information. You can only manage your character, access the e-money accounts you need for currency coversion, or do most anything game-related inside the game itself."_

 _"It's well... It's amazing. That's why it's almost entirely cut off from the real world. Because of that, it feels like the real me and the me that exists here are two different people."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"U-Uh, it's nothing, sorry. We need to get to the tourament-qualifier area. Are you ready?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Sure, why not?"_

 _"That's it. It's down there."_

* * *

 _*Inside The Tourament-Qualifier Area*_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Sinon all enter the Tourament-Qualifier Area. When they enter the room, The other players were looking right at Sonic and Kirito. They started getting nervous but had a straight face. Sinon touches them._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"It's nothing!"_

 _"Don't worry, were fine." Sonic said_

 _"Okay. Let's go to the waiting room. You need to equip the combat suit you bought."_

 _"Ah, right."_

 _*Remaining Time: 28 Minutes*_

 _The three of them started walking too the waiting room too get ready. While they were walking pass the other players, they heard a shotgun pump noise. Sonic and Kirito both freaked out but continue walking to the waiting room._

* * *

 _*At The Waiting Room*_

 _Sinon sit's down while Sonic and Kirito both stood up._

 _"They're all such idiots" Sinon said_

 _"Idiots? Those scary guys?" Kirito said_

 _"I even threw up a little in my mouth." Sonic said_

 _"Yeah, showing off your main weapon thirty minutes before the fight? It's just asking to get countered."_

 _"O-Oh... I see."_

 _Sinon stand's up._

 _"You should only equip your energy sword and Five-seven just before the match starts" Sinon said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both nodded. Sinon open's up the menu. She click's a button that removed her clothes. Once her clothes disappear, She only had a bra and panties. Sonic and Kirito both panic as they covered their eyes._

 _"What are you two doing?"_

 _"U-Um... No, I mean... Well... We're s-sorry!" Kirito said_

 _"Please forgive us!" Sonic said_

 _They both looked down._

 _"What's happening?" Sinon_

 _"We haven't introduced ourselfs till now... This is who we are."_

 _Sonic and Kirito both open up their menus and both show it too her._

 _"Till now?"_

 _Sinon look's at both of them._

 _"Kirito"... "Sonic"... Huh, those are interesting names."_

 _She get's surprise's as she see's the sex of both of them._

 _"Males? But you're... But... No way. Your both guys? With that avatar?!"_

 _"W-Well, you kinda knew I sounded like a guy and you let me enter the waiting room with you." Sonic said_

 _Sinon look's down at her body to see herself with her bra and panites only. Kirito and Sonic both looked at Sinon all mad and a little blushing._

 _"You two..."_

 _Sinon slap's both Sonic and Kirito in the face._

* * *

 _*At The Tourament-Qualifier Area*_

 _Sinon had her combat suit on as well Sonic and Kirito as they both had a the same combat suit... and as well as a slap mark on their faces. Sinon walk's to another direction very quickly. Sonic and Kirito both followed her._

 _"Don't follow me you idiots." Sinon said_

 _"B-But we don't know what to do." Kirito said_

 _"Were so sorry." Sonic said_

 _"Don't follow me."_

 _"B-But we don't know anyone else..."_

 _"We won't know what too do without you..." Sonic said_

 _"Don't follow me."_

 _"B-But..."_

 _Sinon stop's walking. Sonic and Kirito both stop as well. Sinon was about to say something. Kirito and Sonic both looked away ready on what's going to happen. But all she did was let out a big sigh._

* * *

 _*At A Table*_

 _Sinon was sitting alone while the other two sat next to each other. Kirito wanted to to say something but he couldn't. He look's at the time to see they only had 10 minutes left. Kirito sigh's while Sinon look's at him. She sigh's._

 _"I'll explain the bare minimum. After that, we're enemies, got it?" Sinon said_

 _"Th-Thank you."_

 _"Don't get the wrong idea. I haven't forgiven you. *Sigh* Once that countdown hits 0, all the entrants will be automatically transferred to a battlefield containing them and their first-round opponent. This field is one-kilometer square region. The terrain, weather, and time are random. You'll start a minimum of five hundred meters apart, And once the match ends, the winner is sent back here. The loser is sent to the first-floor hall. If you lose, there aren't any random equipment drops. In Block F, there are sixty-five people. The fifth one counting your blue friend. So five victories takes you to the finals, and gives you the right to enter the main tourament. I won't explain further or answer any questions."_

 _"I think we got it. Thanks."_

 _"You two better make it to the finals. I've taught you so much, And I want to teach you one last thing."_

 _"One last thing?"_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"The taste of the bullets that means defeat."_

 _"will look foward to that. But what about you?"_

 _"If I wash out in the qualifiers, I'm retiring. This time... This time... I will kill all the strong ones. But the one I want to kill the most is your blue friend." Sinon whisper as she had a smile_

 _Sonic get's shock on what he hear's_

 _"Why is she going after me?" Sonic thought_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Sinon look's at them. Sinon open's up her menu._

 _"This will be the last time we talk like this, so I'll give you my name. It's the name of the one who will someday defeat you."_

 _"Sinon."_

 _She nodded._

 _"I'm Kirito. Nice to meet you."_

 _"Sonic. Nice to meet you as well."_

 _They both try shaking hands with her but nothing. Than, someone come's to their table._

 _"You're late, Sinon. I was worried you wouldn't make it."_

 _"Hi, Spiegel. I got caught up in something unexpected. But... Didn't you say you weren't going to enter?" Sinon said_

 _Spiegel sit's down with them. Sonic and Kirito just looked at both of them talking._

 _"I thought it might be a pain, but I came to cheer you on. You can watch the match on a big screen here. By the way, what did you mean by "something unexpected"?"_

 _"I was showing those people the way here."_

 _Spiegel look's to see Sonic and Kirito._

 _"Hi, I'm that person." Kirito said_

 _"I'm also that person or Hedgehog." Sonic said_

 _"H-Hi, nice too meet you two. Are you two friends of Sinon?"_

 _"Don't be fooled. That's a guy!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Yea. My name is Kirito. I'm a guy."_

 _"My name is Sonic The Hedgehog. I'm also a guy as well."_

 _"G-Guys? D-Does that mean that..."_

 _"Sinon's been a big help... In a lot of ways."_

 _"Stop that... I'm not helping you with anything! And I don't want you calling me by name."_

 _"Calm down." Sonic said_

 _"Don't be so cold..." Kirito said_

 _"Calm down, Cold? I don't even know you!"_

 _"But you helped us pick out our equipment." Kirito said_

 _"And you also helped me find a good size for me." Sonic said_

 _"Th-That was because-"_

 _A glowing object appeared._

 _"We apologize for the wait. The Bullet of Bullets 3 Qualifying Tournment will now begin. After the countdown, all players who have entered the tourament will be automatically transported to the first-round field map. Good luck."_

 _Everyone started cheering. Sinon stand's up and point's at Sonic and Kirito._

 _"Get to the finals! I'll kick your butts there!"_

 _Sonic and Kirito both stand up._

 _"If you're inviting us, We have to be sure we're there."_

 _Kirito and Sonic started walking away._

 _"Y-You..."_

 _They both wave bye at her. They look back at her with a smile. Sinon started getting mad. They both look at Spiegel, he had a mad face expression on him._

 _"Maybe that was taking it a little far." Kirito thought_

 _"I have a bad feeling about this." Sonic thought_

 _All of sudden, Kirito and Sonic started glowing. After they started glowing, they both disappered in thin-air._

* * *

 _*Somewhere Else*_

 _Sonic and Kirito both got transported to a dark place with only a stand they were standing on. They both look too see who are they matching against._

 _*Kirito and Sonic VS Uemaru, Remaining Time: 57 Seconds, Field: Lost Ancient Temple*_

 _Both of them opened up their menus. They both summon their pistols and beam swords._

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"I will kill all the strong ones. But the one I want to kill the most is your blue friend"_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _"Is it possible, that she's Death Gun? Which is the real Sinon? Once we cross swords... No, guns... I'll learn something. And I promise, I won't let her kill Sonic. No matter how much she want's to." Kirito thought_

 _The time finally hit 0 as it said START! Both of them started getting transported to their location._

* * *

 _*Lost Ancient Temple*_

 _Sonic and Kirito both starte running behind a wall. They look behind the wall to find their opponent but nothing. They look in front of them but nothing as well. The two of them were about too grab their beam swords but gusty wind made them stop from grabbing them. They both covered their faces. Once the gusty wind stopped, they both look too see someone pointing the weapon at them. The two of them were shocked. Laser pointers were pointing everywhere at there bodys. The person started firing at them. Two bullets hit there legs. They jumped too something and also dodge the rest of the bullets. They landed on something tall._

 _"What are we going too do?" Sonic said_

 _"That's too many bullets!"_

 _They were about to grab there pistols until saw more laser pointers pointing at them. The player started shooting at them, The two both tripped down to the ground. They both landed, As They hid behind a wall._

 _"We can't even get close... Sonic, I need a littl_ _e bit of time, try to distract him with your speed how much if you can. Are you sure you can run with your injured with?" Kirito said_

 _"I'll try..." Sonic said looking at his injured leg_

 _And so did Sonic. Sonic took a deep breath and started running super fast around the place with a injury on his leg. The player started shooting at Sonic but every bullet miss Sonic due to his speed. Kirito in the other hand was still behind the wall._

 _"Hurry up Kirito! I'm not sure how much my injured leg can take it!" Sonic said_

 _Kirito was about to grab his beam sword._

 _"If I could at least deflect a few of those bullets with my sword... To deflect bullets at the speed, I'd have to be able to accurately predict their trajectories." Kirito whisper_

 _Kirito look's at the player to see laser pointers pointing at him. He hid's back to take cover. The player started shooting at him._

 _"Why isn't he shooting at Sonic?" Kirito whisper_

 _Kirito look's to see Sonic behind a wall sitting down with hands covering his injured leg. Kirito had a flashback when he played the game back at market._

 _"No, I can do it. It tells you exactly where the bullets will go." Kirito whisper_

 _While Sonic was covering his leg, he also had a flashback of when he played the game back at the market as well._

 _"Wait, It tell's where the bullets will go. I won't give up just yet." Sonic whisper_

 _Sonic stand's up from the floor. Sonic and Kirito both grabbed their beam swords ready. They both looked to see that the player was gone. Sonic and Kirito both took a breath as they closed there eyes. They had vision on as they were detecting everywhere around the place. The wind was blowing. They detected the player crawling far toward's them. They both quickly open their eyes._

 _"Go!"_

 _The two of them were running towards the player. The player saw both of them running side by side towards him. The player stand's up ready to fire at them. Sonic and Kirito both turned on their beam swords. In first person, They saw laser pointers pointing everywhere around their bodys. Including there heads. The player fired two bullets at them. Before the bullets were about too him them. They both deflected the bullets from hitting them. The player kept firing at them while Sonic and Kirito both deflected the bullets. From frony flips, back flips, side steps and more. They kept deflecting the bullets. The player fired two more bullets at them. This time, at there heads. Before the bullets even hit their heads, They both blocked the bullets with there beam swords and deflected them._

 _"No way!" The player said reloading_

 _The two of them pointed there pistols at him._

 _"If I'm this close..." Kirito thought_

 _"This look's close enough..." Sonic thought_

 _Kirito and Sonic both started shooting at the player. The player was loosing HP. The two of them step on something hard as they started charging at the player with battle crys. They both hit the player very hard. The player was yelling out loud as the beam swords electrify his is insides. Sonic and Kirito both saw him panicing. Once the beam swords went threw his body, He exploded and disapper's in thin-air. After he disappered in thin-air and everything was all pieceful. They landed on there feets and moved their swords around and put them behind there backs._

 _"We did it again, didn't we?" Sonic said_

 _"We did it again..." Kirito said_

 _They both turned off there swords and looked up. But, they both fell down on the grass._

 _*Congratulations! Kirito and Sonic Win!*_

 _"I've gotta do something so tiring four more times?" Kirito said_

 _"I thought this will be easy as I thought." Sonic said_

 _They both started relaxing as they both were getting transported back._

* * *

 _*At The Tourament-Qualifier Area*_

 _Sonic and Kirito both were transported back too the Tourament-Qualifier Area. They looked around too see other players and Spiegel. But Sinon wasn't there._

 _"Where's Sinon?" Kirito whisper_

 _"Maybe she is still battling." Sonic whisper_

 _All of a sudden, Someone was right behind them breathing heavy._

 _"Are you two the real thing?" The thing said_

 _The two them jumped away from the person. They both grab there beam swords. The person had a mask, A black cloak, Black boots and a mask with red glowly eyes. The person didn't do nothing but just looked at them. The two of them took a breath._

 _"The real things? What do you mean? Who are you?" Kirito said_

 _"What do you want from us?" Sonic said_

 _The person staryed walking toward's them. Sonic and Kirito were about to turn on there weapons. The person stood in front of them which he was taller then Sonic and Kirito._

 _"I saw you two fight. You used your swords, didn't you?" The person said_

 _"Y-Yeah, it isn't against the rules, right?" Kirito said_

 _"Isn't it?" Sonic said_

 _The person get's closer to them._

 _"I'll ask again. Are you two the real thing?"_

 _Sonic and Kirito were both shock."_

 _"Does this person know us? Were sure of it. We've all met before. We've spoken face to face. But where? Where did we meet?" Kirito thought_

 _"His voice... We once met. But where exactly. I don't remember." Sonic thought_

 _The person open's up his menu. He click's on map menu, Tourament menu, Bullet of Bullets 3 Tourament, Click's on Block F and click's on Kirito and Sonic's box._

 _"These names... Those skills with a blade. Are you two the real thing? "_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _Sonic and Kirito both had flashbacks of the old players that they saw back in Sword Art Online. From Kibaou, Diavel, Akihiko Kayaba, Sugou, Sigurd, and Eugene_**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _"I... I know this person, too. We're the same. We're both SAO survivors." Kirito thought_

 _"He was one of the survivors back in SAO. But who was it." Sonic thought_

 _"Who is this person? Where did we all meet?" Kirito thought_

 _"Why is it so damn difficult?" Sonic thought_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _They had another flashback of more players from SAO and ALO. From the Moonlit Black Cats, Rosalia, Schmitt, Yolko, Kains, Godfree and more._**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _Sonic and Kirito saw something on the person arm._

 _"It can't be!" Sonic thought_

 _The two of them were even more shocked to see that on the person's arm. The laughing coffin._

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Showdown In The Wilderness." Sonic and Kirito said as narrtors_


	6. Showdown In The Wilderness

**Sword Art Online 2: Back To The Virtual World**

 **Showdown In The Wilderness**

* * *

 _The person showed both Sonic and Kirito's names on the Bullet Of Bullets 3 Tourament._

 _"These names... Those skills with a blade. Are you two the real thing?"_

 _"I... I know this person, too. We're the same. We're all SAO survivors. Who is this person? Where did we meet?" Kirito thought_

 _"Why is it so damn difficult who was it?" Sonic thought_

 _The person show's his wrist to both of them. The laughing coffin. The two of them were shocked and shaking._

 _"Do you two not understand by question?"_

 _"No, We don't. What do you mean by the "the real thing"?" Kirito said_

 _"That's fine. But whether your fakes using their names or the real ones... Someday, I'll kill you both."_

 _The person walk's pass. Sonic and Kirito were both standing all shock. The person disapper's in the dark. They two of them sat down breathing heavily. They both covered there faces._

 _"It can't be..." Sonic thought_

 _The two of them continue breathing heavily all shocked and sweating._

 _"Laughing Coffin... That emblem belonged to the SAO murderes' guild, Laughing Coffin. Many players were killed by them. But they weren't the only ones who murdered people."_

 _A dip of sweat fell down too the ground as everything turned black._

* * *

 _*Somewhere Else*_

 _The two opened up their eyes too see they that were in a diffrent place and had there old SAO clothes and sword. They both watched Asuna and other players walking pass them._

 _"What's going on?" Sonic whisper_

 _"I don't know, Let's follow them." Kirito whisper_

 _Sonic and Kirito both followed them. After Minutes of walking, All of them stopped walking. One of them turned around._

 _"We're almost to the Laughing Coffin HQ that was in the report. I'll go over this once more before we attack. They are red players! Once the battle starts, they will think nothing of killing us. So we can't hesitate, either. If we do, they'll kill us. But we, in the lead group, have more people and higher levels than they. They may actually surrender without fighting."_

 _Some started giggling. Sonic and Kirito both looked up too see lots of players with black cloaks. Kirito and Sonic were fighting against one of them. They blocked every attack that the player did. Asuna killed on while another one try to slash her duck. More appeared._

 _"I-impossible... Information about our plan leaked?"_

 _Kirito and Sonic both slash the player as disappered. Another one came very fast to attack Kirito and Sonic but they mange too block it in time. The rest of guild were all attacking the other players. A lot of attacking and blocking on coming attacks. Sonic and Kirito were both breathing heavily. They both looked around._

 _"They caught us off-guard, but we've regrouped. We can do this!"_

 _Kirito looked to see a player was charging at Sonic._

 _"Sonic watch out!" Kirito yelled_

 _Sonic looked to see a player charging at him. The player jump's and try's to attack but Sonic manged to block it. Kirito dodged another player's attack that was charging at him. Another player was walking back to see there was a drop down to the bottom. Some of the players of guild all surrounded him._

 _"This is the end."_

 _No repond._

 _"Hey, are you listening?"_

 _The player showed his sword._

 _"Stop it! One more attack, and you'll die!"_

 _"Stop... Stop it!"_

 _The player had a smile on his face. He charged at them and stab's one of them. He slashes another one. After those were done, He kick's a player down to the ground. The player look's up to see him with his sword up. The player yelled as he slashes him half. Sonic and Kirito both heared the cried of the player. They both looked too see three players of the guild all disappered in thin-air. And only one of them killed all three._

 _"No way." Sonic said_

 _The player killed another one. They both walked back a little. The player was charging at them. They both mange too block his attack. The player try to attack both of them but they both kept his sword from attack. Kirito and Sonic both jumped and both slash him at the same time._

 _"The rest of the fight was a bloody hell. In that fight, we lost more than ten people. At least twenty Laughing Coffin members let themselves be destroyed rather than surrender. Two of them were destroyed by Sonic and my sword._

* * *

 _*Back To Reality*_

 _Kirito was still shaking from the Laughing Coffin logo in the person's wrist. Sonic was comforting him with a hand behind him back._

 _"If he's a surviving member of LC, he must've spoken to me at some point after the battle. No, maybe... Could he be one the two I killed? No, that can't be..." Kirito thought_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"The name this gun and I share! Death Gun!"_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _Kirito stood there all shock._

 _"It's the same. His voice was the same as Death Gun's." Kirito thought_

 _"He... The one in the gray cape is Death Gun?" Kirito said_

 _"What's happening Kirito?" Sonic said_

 _"It was him..." Kirito said_

 _"What do you mean?" Sonic said_

 _"The person that came too us was... Death Gun." Kirito said_

 _Sonic needed to think a little until finally he said sometimg._

 _"That was him?" Sonic said_

 _"It was." Kirito said_

 _"How do you know it was him?" Sonic said_

 _"Remember the voice audio we heared back at my house?" Sonic said_

 _"Yea." Sonic said_

 _"W-Well that was him." Kirito said_

 _Than all of a sudden, Someone thouches him at his shoulder. Kirito jump's and look's up. It was Sinon._

 _"What do you want this time Sinon. We heared enough from you for one day." Sonic said_

 _"Shut up you blue animal." Sinon said_

 _"What is it Sinon?" Kirito said_

 _"You two are messes."_

 _"N-No, We're fine."_

 _"Was the fight that close? If so, you both made it back pretty early."_

 _Kirito sit's back and look's down._

 _"If your first fight already has you like that, you'll nevet make it to the finals. Get a grip on yourself. You owe me." Sinon said before walking away_

 _Kirito grab's Sinom hand._

 _"Hey-"_

 _Kirito grab's her hand with two hands now. Sinon look's at Kirito to him all sweating and stress._

 _"It's ok Kirito. Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry." Sonic said comfortimg him_

 _Sinon start's to feel bad for Kirito._

 _"What's wrong? Did something..."_

 _Sonic and Kirito started glowing away. They both disappered im thin-air. Sinon look's at qualifiers._

 _*Kirito and Sonic, Uemaru, Ginko, Ricardo. Kirito and Sonic vs Ginko*_

 _Spiegel look's at Sinon._

* * *

 _*BoB Qualifiers, Round 2, Battlefield-*_

 _Sonic and Kirito both transported too the next round. Kirito just stood there looking at floor._

 _"It's okay now Kirito." Sonic said_

 _All of a sudden, laser pointers were pointing at Sonic and Kirito._

 _"Oh no."_

 _The person started firing at them. All of bullets them expect for two that Sonic and Kirito cheeks. Kirito take's a breath. The Kirito started running towards the player with a battle cry. Sonic grab his beam sword as he started following Kirito._

* * *

 _*-BoB Qualifiers, Round 4, Battlefield-* (Already)_

 _A player was shooting at Sonic and Kirito. They were deflecting the bullets from there beam swords. They fired back at the player. One of the bullets hit's Kirito's leg. Sonic get's a bullet from his stomach. More bullets hit Kirito in the shoulder and the side of his stomach. They countinue too deflect the bullets and shoot at the player._

* * *

 _*At The Tourament Qualifiers Area*_

 _Players were watching Sonic and Kirito battling with the player. They were impress._

 _"Those are crazy ways to fight."_

 _Sinon and Spiegel were both watching Sonic and Kirito as well._

* * *

 _*Back To The Battlefield*_

 _The player kept on shooting at them. They both deflected almost all of the bullets. They both jump behind the player and slash him at the same time in the chest._

* * *

 _*Back At The Tournament Qualifiers*_

 _Everyone was all impressed at both Sonic and Kirito's skill._

 _"They keep fighting like that and winning. Their next fight is in the semifinals. Sinon, yours is too, right? Good luck." Spiegel said_

 _Sinon didn't answer him but kept looking at the screen. She saw Sonic and Kirito just standing there._

 _*Winner, Kirito and Sonic*_

* * *

 _*-BoB Qualifiers, Round 5, Battlefield-*_

 _"My opponent, Stinger, uses an FN SCAR carbine rifle as his main weapon. Since I'm a sniper, if he gets close to me, I'll have no chance. But on this map, if he wants to get in close, he has to pass through here. I'll finish him then."_

 _Sinon was on top of a building hiding while pointing her Sniper at the location. Sinon looked at her hand to have flashback's of Sonic and Kirito._

 _"It's their fault..."_

 _A shadow appeared. Sinon pull's the trigger as it hit something. It was nothing._

 _"Huh?"_

 _Then, A car appeared driving. Sinon remove's the ammo for the next round._

 _"He wanted to make me waste my first shot, and to use that time to get close?"_

 _Sinon point's the bullet at the car window._

 _"But I can still see the first bullet's path. My second shot will be even more accurate."_

 _She pull's the trigger as the bullet flew to the car and hit the window. The player let's go of the steering wheel and disapper's in thin-air. The smashes to a building and explode's on impact._

 _"If he'd gotten out of the car, he might have been able to see the prediction line in time to dodge it." Sinon said_

 _Sinon stand's up from the floor._

 _*Congratulations! Sinon Wins!*_

 _Sinon start's glowing and disapper's in thin-air._

* * *

 _*In A Dark Place*_

 _Sinon reappered in a dark place with just a stand. She look's us to see her next opponent._

 _*Time Remaining: 55 seconds, Field: Intercontinental Highway, Sinon VS Kirito and Sonic*_

 _Sinon had a angry look on her face._

* * *

 _*-BoB Qualifiers, Final Round, Battlefield-*_

 _Sinon appered at the Battlefield. She looked around to see a damage highway and destroyed buildings. She also look's behind to see a force field. She run's inside a bus. She put's her Sniper down and lay's down straight._

 _"They'll move through the shadows to find me... My only chance is my first shot, when they won't know my location. I'll hit him, no matter what. Including his stupid blue animal friend." Sinon thought_

 _She look's threw her scope and look's straight._

 _"Why do I want to beat them so much? Because he's like me? Kirito..."_

 _Sinon shake's her head. She see's something and look's threw the scope. Two figures appered in the distance walking slowly towards her. She zoom's close to get a better view of the two figures. It was Kirito and Sonic. Sinon was nervous and sweating._

 _"Do they think they can dodge my bullets whenever they want?"_

 _Sinon put's her finger on the trigger. Kirito and Sonic were still walking slowly towards her. Sinom started getting mad._

 _"They aren't interested in dodging them?"_

 _The circle was trying to point at Kirito's head. The circle couldn't stay on Kirito's head. Sinon was breathing heavliy._

 _"Screw... S-Screw you!" Sinon cried out_

 _Sinon pull's the trigger as it broke threw the window and to Kirito. The bullet flew pass Kirito and hit's a car. The car explode's behind them. Sinon was shocked. Sinon pointed the Sniper to Sonic next. She pull's the trigger as the bullet started flying toward's Sonic. Sonic matrix dodge very fast as the bullet flew pass him._

 _"H-He dodge it very fast!" Sinon said_

 _Sinon see's Sonic and Kirito both just standing there doing nothing. Not even moving. Sinon was breathing heavliy and sweating a lot. She fire's the next shot but the bullet hit's the ground. She than fire's another one but hit's the ground. She kept firing at them but the bullets all missed and kept on hitting the ground. Sonic and Kirito were both still standing there in the exact same spot. Sinon run's out of bus and run's toward Kirito and Sonic._

 _"Why? Does a fight with me not matter? Is that it?" Sinon said_

 _"Our only goal is to make it to make it to the main tournament tomorrow. We have no reason to fight." Kirito said_

 _"I just want to get out of this world." Sonic said_

 _"Then shoot yourselfs with those guns! Did you two not want too spend the cost of a bullet? Or did you two think if you let me hit you two, I'd be satisfied? "This is just a single match, in a virtual game." I know that's what you two think! But don't assume I think the same way!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"But if I do see you two in the finals, even if it's a qualifier... I won't go easy on you two."_**

 ** _"We understand. Of course. If that happens, let's all fight as hard as we can."_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _"We're sorry, We were wrong. It's only a game, It's only a single match. But that's why we need to fight as hard as we can. Otherwise, we don't have the right, or reason, to live in this world. I thought we knew that. Sinon, would you give us a chamce to make it up to you? Fight us once more."_

 _"No falling back." Sonic said_

 _"Right now?"_

 _The two of were grabbing something from there backs. Sinon pointed the Sniper at them. It was there pistols. They pulled it back ready to fire, They put them away. Kirito had a bullet in his hand._

 _"You still have bullets, right?"_

 _"Yes, just one."_

 _"Then let's do this duel-style. Let me see... We'll move ten meters away, and you'll ready your rifle and us our swords. I'll throw this bullet, and once it hits the ground, the match begins. How does that work?" Kirito said_

 _"So... You in?" Sonic said_

 _"Listen... At a mere ten meters, your prediction line assist won't help you two at all. And a shot from this Hecate will you for sure. At this range, it has a one hundred-percent hit rate." Sinon said_

 _"We won't know until we try." Kirito said_

 _"Do they have some kind of plan? If so... what is it? I want to see it, no matter what!" Sinon thought_

 _"All right. We can finish things this way."_

 _Sonic and Kirito both walked ten meters away from Sinon. They both turned around, Sinon pulled her rifle ready for the last shot. She point's the Sniper toward's Kirito's head. Kirito show's Sinon the bullet._

 _"I knew it. They have some plan." Sinon thought_

 _Sinon pointed the Sniper at Kirito's leg._

 _"Okay, here I go."_

 _Kirito flick's the bullet to the air. Kirito and Sonic both grab there beam swords and turned them on. They both had the same pose. Sinon, Sonic and Kirito were both looking at him. The bullet hit's the ground. Sinon pull's the trigger as it started going toward's Kirito. Two slashes of the beam swords, The bullet broke into four pieces and flew pass both Kirito and Sonic._

 _"No! That's impossible!"_

 _Sinon tried to reload very quickly. Kirito and Sonic were both running towards Sinon. Sinon looked at them as they them both ready too attack. He trip's but they both grab her and put there swords in both side of her face._

 _"I was aiming for your left leg... How could you two predicy where I was firing?" Sinon said_

 _"We could see your eyes on the other side of the scope." Kirito said_

 _"They predicted the bullet's path on their own? They're strong. Those strength and speed go beyond a virtual game!" Sinon thought_

 _"If you two are that strong, why are you two so afraid of?" Sinon said_

 _"This isn't strength nor speed. It's only skill." Kirito said_

 _"Who say's speed is skill?" Sonic said_

 _"You're lying... You two are lying. Technique isn't enough to cut through a bullet from the Hecate. You two must know that. How can I become strong like that? I... I'm trying to learn that." Sinon said_

 _"If... If that bullet could also kill a player in the real world... And if you didn't shoot them, you or someone you loved would be killed... Could you still pull the trigger?" Kirito said_

 _"Would you that? Shoot them for that someone you loved so much that was killed? And take someone's life that other people also care about?" Sonic said_

 _"Do they know about my past? About what happened? No... Maybe they, too..."_

 _They both bring her up closer to them. They both turn off there beam swords._

 _"We can't do it anymore. So were not strong. We don't even know the real names of the two... No, three that we killed back then." Kirito said_

 _"It was a long time ago. I still have memorys of it. I just want them to go away so they won't bother me anymore. But there is no way to forget about it. They will haunt me till the day I die." Sonic said_

 _"I just closed my eyes, put my hands over my ears, and tried to forget it all." Kirito said_

 _Sinon felt bad for the two of them, She drop's her pistol to the floor. She was about hold to Kirito and Sonic's cheeks but they both nodded with a no._

 _"Well... I suppose me and Sonic won the duel, right?" Kirito said_

 _"Isn't that right?" Sonic said_

 _"Ah, um..."_

 _"Then, would you surrender? Killing girls isn't our thing." Kirito said_

 _Sinon move's back from Sonic and Kirito._

 _"Next time, I won't lose! Tomorrow, keep going until toy find me! Resign!" Sinon said_

 _A menu of a scan appered in front of Sinon._

 _*Do you surrender?*_

 _Sinon put's her hand on it._

* * *

 _*At The Tournament Qualifiers*_

 _*F-Block Winner, Kirito and Sonic*_

 _Everyone saw the winners of the Qualifiers, Kirito and Sonic. Spiegel saw it too, As well, The person that confronted them both._

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue_

* * *

 _"Next Time: Crimson Memories." Sonic and Kirito said as narrtors_


	7. Crimson Memories

**Sword Art Online 2: Back To The Virtual World**

 **Crimson Memories**

* * *

 _*At Kirito's Home*_

 _There were three plates on the table with the same food. Sonic was eating the food. While Kirito as was about to eat until Sugu stop him._

 _"Brother! Sonic!" Sugu said_

 _They both look too see Sugu with a smile on her face._

 _"Wh-What's going on, Sugu?" Kazuto said_

 _"You did something that made you all happy?" Sonic said_

 _"Listen... I found this article on the internet this morning. And right here..."_

 _She point's her finger on there names. Kirito and Sonic._

 _"G-Guess some people have similar names." Kazuto said_

 _"Nor someone took our names." Sonic said_

 _"It isn't similar. It's exactly the same." Sugu said_

 _"I suppose it is... B-But you know, it's a common name. I mean, it's an abbreviation of our real names. I'm sure the "Kirito" and "Sonic" in GGO is really Kiri and Soni... Kirigamine Tougorou, Sonikku or something." Kazuto said_

 _Kazuto take's a bite of his food._

 _"If you don't eat, it'll get cold." Kazuto said_

 _Sugu just looked at them with a smile. While eating, Sugu looked at both Kazuto and Sonic with a angry face expression._

 _"That man... That man... He was a Sword Art Online survivor. And that isn't all. We probably foughy before, ." Kazuto thought_

 _"Exactly who was that SAO survivor?" Sonic thought_

 _"Hey, you two!" Sugu said_

 _They both look at Sugu._

 _"You both have a scary expression again." Sugu said_

 _"Th-That's not ture. *giggle*" Kazuto said_

 _"Listen... Actually, I already knew that you two converted from ALO to GGO. Did you really think I wouldn't notice when you two dropped off my friend list?" Sugu said_

 _"It isn't as though you check that list every day." Kazuto said_

 _"Even if I don't, I could still feel it. Last night, I noticed you two disappeared, and I logged out and tried to barge into your room brother. But you two woundn't leave ALO without telling me unless you two had a good reason, would you? I figured there must be some reasom, so I talked to Asuna first." Sugu said_

 _"I see..." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*At Kazuto's Room* (FlashBack)_

 _Kazuto and Sonic were both face timing Asuna on Kazuto's phone._

 _"I'm sorry to call you two this late." Asuna said_

 _"It's okay. And we were just- No, it's nothing." Kazuto said_

 _"You know, if you say that much, you as well finish." Asuna said_

 _"I was only thinking I wanted... to hear your voice." Kazuto said_

 _"We miss you." Sonic said_

 _"Well done."_

 _Kazuto lie's down on his bed._

 _"What's wrong?" Asuna said_

 _"Ah, nothing."_

 _"Did something happen in the new game you converted to with Sonic?" Asuna said_

 _"No, that's not it. Just..."_

 _"If both your new jobs that though, want me to help?" Asuna said_

 _"Thanks."_

 _Kazuto get's back up._

 _"But if you also converted, Yui would be lonely." Kazuto said_

 _"Tell her I said hi." Sonic said_

 _"Are you sure you're both okay? I also make sure to say that to her Sonic. She really misses you two." Asuna said_

 _"Ok." Sonic said_

 _"Yeah, will be back soon." Kazuto said_

 _"Tell me if you need anything at all, okay?" Asuna said_

 _"We will. Goodnight."_

 _Asuna wave's bye to both of them._

 _"Goodnight."_

 _Asuna hang's up the call._

 _"I can't involve Asuna in this. That man will take part in the main BoB tourament. I need to settle things with him. This is our problem." Kirito thought_

* * *

 _*The Present*_

 _"Brother... Asuna said you'd kick some butt with Sonic in GGO like usual, and then you come back at once. But it actually sounded like she was really worried. So am I. Because... Because when you came home late with Sonic, you both had this really scary look on your face." Sugu said_

 _"Maybe so..."_

 _"You two aren't doing anything dangerous, right? I don't want you two to go away again." Sugu said_

 _Kazuto hold's Sugu's hand._

 _"We won't. We promise. Once the GGO tourament finishes tonight, will come back. To ALO... And to this house." Kazuto said_

 _"Will be back to normal like we were." Sonic said_

 _"Okay."_

 _"It's all right. We will come back." Kazuto said_

 _"Yeah. By the way, Brother... I heard from Asuna that this new job you have pays a ton!"_

 _"Y-Yeah... I'll treat you to anything you want, so look foward to it."_

 _"Great! There's this nanocarbom practice sword I've been waiting!"_

 _"O-Oh... Yeah, leave it to us." Kazuto said_

 _"You can count on us." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*At The Park*_

 _Asada was kicking the swing set because she was mad at Kirito and Sonic. Shinkawa was just looking at her. She then sit's on the swing set._

 _"They make me so mad. They make me so mad. Those two make me so mad!" Asada said_

 _"I-It's rare for you to be so blunt..." Shinkawa said_

 _"Because their jerks! And sexual harassers! And show-offs! Why would you come to GGO to use a sword, anyway? And then he pretended to be a girl so I'd show him around the shops with his stupid blue animal friend. And help them pick out equipment! Jeez... They make me so mad!"_

 _Asafa look's at Shinkawa just looking at her._

 _"What is it, Shinkawa?"_

 _"No, no just rare. It's the first time I've seen it. You talking that much about someone."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah, you usually don't seem to care that much about other people."_

 _"Actually, I get mad really easily."_

 _"I see... Then, want to ambush them in some field? If you want to snipe them, I'll be a decoy. But if you want to get back at him, maybe you'd prefer to fight head-on. I can get two or three good machine gunners quickly!"_

 _"U-Um, no... It isn't like that. It's like, well... They piss me off, but the way they fight is so straightfoward and honest. I want to beat them in a fair fight. I'm going to blast a hole in those ridiculous avatar of their avatars of them in today's tournament."_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"Then, would you surrender? Killing girls isn't our thing."_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _She get's angry. She get's up from the swing and point's at the window._

 _"Just you wait... I'll pay you two back twice over!" Asada said_

 _Shinkawa walk's toward's her._

 _"Wh-What?"_

 _"Is it okay for you do that?"_

 _She look's to see had her finger version of a gun._

 _"I was okay... Maybe because I'm mad?"_

 _"I see. Asada!"_

 _Shinkawa grab's her hands._

 _"Wh-What's wrong, Shinkawa?"_

 _"I'm just kind of worried. You aren't acting like you usually do."_

 _"H-How do I usally act?"_

 _"You're always so calm and collected. Nothing upsets you. You have the same problems I do, but you don't run from school. You're strong... Really strong."_

 _"I'm not strong... You know? Just seeing a hun sets me off..."_

 _"But Sinon'a different! She has that huge gun she uses. I think that's who you really are. I'm sure that someday, the real you will be able to be like that, too. So I worry when I see you getting upset or mad over some people like that. I'll... I'll help you!"_

 _"I... A long time ago, I used to laugh and cry like a normal girl, too. I didn't want to be the person I am now."_

 _Shinkawa hug's her._

 _"Asada..."_

 _Shinkawa pushes him back._

 _"S-Sorry. I'm really happy you said that... And I think you're the only person in this city who really understands me. But I'm still not up to feeling that way right now. I think I won't be able to solve my problem unless I fight."_

 _"Oh..."_

 _"So would you wait till then?"_

 _Shinkawa look's at her, He then nod's. Asada smile's._

 _"Thank you."_

* * *

 _*With Sonic and Kirito*_

 _The two of them were going too the hospital. They were going back to go to GGO._

* * *

 _*Night Time* (Pass)_

 _Kazuto was having nightmares of GGO and SAO. When they fought the Laughing Coffin and met the person in GGO. Including the ones they both killed in SAO._

 _"These names... Those skills with a blade. Are you two the real thing? Are you Kirito and Sonic?"_

 _"Are you Kirito and Sonic?"_

 _"Are you Kirito and Sonic?"_

 _"Are you Kirito and Sonic?"_

* * *

 _*Present*_

 _Kazuto made a mad face expression and drove faster to the hospital. Sonic ran the exact speed Kazuto drove with his motorcycle._

* * *

 _*At The Hospital*_

 _Kazuto and Sonic were just sitting at the edge of the bed. Aki kick's both of their legs. They both looked at her._

 _"What's wrong, kiddos? You both have a scary look on your faces."_

 _Aki sit's down between them._

 _"Nothing... It's nothing." Kazuto said_

 _"Don't worry about us." Sonic said_

 _"Hey, you trained your pet to finally talk like everyone else." Aki said_

 _Kazuto look's at Sonic._

 _"Y-Yea I did." Kazuto said_

 _Sonic slap's Kazuto's face._

 _"Ow!"_

 _Aki giggle's._

 _"Anyway, This is your chance to get free counseling from a hot nurse. Tell me what's going on with you two."_

 _"It wouldn't be right to refuse an offer like that, would it? Um... Aki, before you moved to rehab, you were in surgery, right?"_

 _"That's right."_

 _"Um, this is... This is a really rude and insensitive question. But how much do you remember about the patients who died?"_

 _"Let me see... If I try to remember, I can recall their names and faces. Even the patients I was only in the operating room for an hour... Yeah, I remember them."_

 _"Have you ever wanted to forget?"_

 _"Let me see. I don't know if this is an answer... But I think if it's something you're meant to forget, you will. Without even thinking that you want to forget. Because you know... The more times you think you want to forget, the stronger those memories become, right? So doesn't that mean that deep in your subconscious, You think you really shouldn't forget them?"_

 _"Them we are monsters."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"When we were in SAO, We killed three players... Three people. They were all reds. Murderers... But we had the option of neutralizing them without killing. But we killed them anyway. Out of rage, hatred, and desire for revenge. And for the past year, We totally forgotten about them. No, even right now, as I talk about it, I can't remember two of their names or faces. In other words, Were two who can even forget people we killed."_

 _"I just want those memorys to go away so they won't bother anymore. Some nights, I even get nightmares." Sonic said_

 _Aki hug's them both and bring's them close to her._

 _"Kirigaya, Sonic, I'm sorry. I told you two i'd be your counselors, but I can't take away your burden, or carry it with you. I never played Sword Art Online. So I can't really know what it means when you said you killed them. But I know this. You both did it because you two had too, to protect someone else. In medicine, there are times when you must pick who lives and who dies. Of course, that doesn't mean it's okay to kill someone if you have a good reason. But everyone involved has the rigjt to consider the lives they saved. You both have that right. You two have the right to save yourselfs, by thinking of the people you've saved."_

 _"The right to save ourselfs?"_

 _Kazuto eye's get waterly._

 _"But... But I... I forgot the people I killed! I threw away that burden! That duty! That's why I don't have the right to be saved-" Kazuto crying_

 _Aki hug's him. Sonic was tearing up because he felt bad for Kazuto._

 _"If you'd really forgotten, you wouldn't suffer so much." Aki said_

 _Aki and Sonic both hugged Kazuto._

 _"You remember them When the time comes to remember everything, you will. And when that happens, you have to remember that there are people you protected and saved."_

 _ ***FlashBack***_

 _ **"Tell me if you meed anything at all, okay?"**_

 _ ***End Of FlashBack***_

 _Aki and Sonic both closed there eyes as they hugged Kazuto even more. Kazuto closes his eyes at well._

* * *

 _*Moments Later*_

 _Kazuto was naked in the bed ready to go inside GGO. Sonic was sitting on the chair ready to go inside GGO as well. Aki was setting everything up._

 _"Um... Thanks for earlier." Kazuto said_

 _"You made me more happy than I was ever was." Sonic said_

 _"It was nothing!"_

 _"I don't think anything will happen until after 8:00. But will be back at 10:00." Kazuto said_

 _They both put the nervegear glasses. Kazuto lay's down on bed while Sonic sit's up straight._

 _"All right, see you later." Kazuto said_

 _"Will be back in no time." Sonic said_

 _Akil wave's goodbye to them._

 _"Okay, see you two later, heros Kirito and Sonic."_

 _They both looked at her with a embarrass look on there face. They both close there eyes._

 _"Link start!"_

 _The two of them started entering the Virtual World._

* * *

 _*Asada's House*_

 _Asada was laying down on her bed looking at the ceiling._

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _Asada had a flashback when Shinkawa was hugging her._**

 ** _"Asada..."_**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _She shake's her head. She stand's up and slap's her face._

 _"Okay!"_

 _She take's off her normal glasses and grab's her nervegear glasses. She turn's off the light and put's the glasses on._

 _"I'll fight with all my strength. And I'll definitely defeat them!"_

 _She closes her eyes._

 _"Link start."_

* * *

 _*At ALO*_

 _Asuna, Leafa, Lizbeth, Silica and Klein were all fight a monster. The monster use his tail to attack them._

 _"Look out!"_

 _Asuna, Leafa, Lizbeth and Silica all moved away from the attack._

 _"Klein, are you okay?" Silica said_

 _Klein was holding on to the monster's tail._

 _"Everyone, hit him from the side!"_

 _"Who does he think he's impressing?" Lizbeth said_

 _Leaga giggle's._

 _"Klein, get him!" Yui said_

 _"This is easy..."_

 _The monster look's at Klein. The monster grab's Klein thoart. The monster also breath green smoke on him._

 _"Whoa! Poison!"_

 _The monster started spraying the gas everywhere._

 _"Klein!"_

 _"Asuna! Silica? Asuna?"_

 _Asuna didn't do anything._

 _"Asuna!"_

 _Asuna look's to see Klein in trouble. Asuna does a magic spell of him. The gas disapper's and Klein started regaining health. Lizbeth, Silica and Leafa all attacked the monster at the sides. The monster disapper's in thin-air._

 _"I'm aorry, I spaced out on the middle of a fight?" Asuna said_

 _"It's okay! Don't worry about it!" Klein said_

 _"Well, you couldn't help it today." Lizbeth said_

 _"It's almost time for Kirito and Sonic's tournament." Silica said_

 _"It's a little early, but let's call it a day and start getting ready to watch." Leafa said_

 _"We made enough to pay for our drinks and food." Klein said_

 _"You aren't going to eat it all yourself, are you?" Lizbeth said_

 _Yui fly's to Asuna._

 _"It'll be okay, Mommy. Daddy and Brother are going to win." Yui said_

 _"You're right. No matter where they go, Kirito and Sonic are Kirito and Sonic." Asuna said_

 _"Okay, let's go to our room im Yggdrasil City."_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _All of them fly to there location._

* * *

 _*Inside BoB*_

 _All the players were all ready for the tournament. Sinon was walking pass the players with a angry look on her face._

 _"Okay, there it is!"_

 _Sinon stop and looked to see a board of names._

 _*Jack Reacher, Sterben, XYZ, Pale Rider, Gunner X, JIGEN, Kirito and Sonic, Sinon, and Keith*_

 _She continue's walking and up some stairs._

 _"Sinon!"_

 _Sinon look's to see Spiegel._

 _"Spiegel..."_

 _*BoB Main Tournament Starts: 65 Minutes*_

 _"It's almost time. I believe in you. I know you're going to win."_

 _"Thanks. What are you going to do now?"_

 _"I'll watch the feed in a bar somewhere."_

 _"Then, when I'm done, you can either celebrate my victory or lament my defeat with me."_

 _He nod's._

 _"Sinon... No, Asada..."_

 _"Wh-What?"_

 _"I can believe in your words earlier, right?"_

 _"Earlier?"_

 _"You told me to wait... Once you're certain of your strength, you and I c-can..."_

 _"Why are you saying this now?"_

 _"I... I really... I really like you!"_

 _Spiegel grab's her hand. She move's it away._

 _"I'm sorry. Not now. I want to focus on the tournament. I don't think I can win this battle unless I use every ounce of strength I have."_

 _"I see. You're right. But I believe you. I'll believe you and wait."_

 _"Yeah. Okay, I need to get ready. I'll talk to you later."_

 _Sinon walk's away._

 _"Good luck! I'll be cheering you on!"_

 _Sinon look's back to see Spiegel waving._

* * *

 _*BoB Main Tournament Starts: 42 Minutes*_

 _Sinon stop's walking and take's a breath. She then see's a group of players together. Sinon see's two of them walking in. It was Kirito and Sonic. Sinon make's a fist. The two of them both stop in front of her._

 _"Today, I won't lose!" Sinon said_

 _"Neither will us." Kirito said_

 _They all look eye to eye. Just looking at each other._

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Bullet of Bullets." Kirito and Sonic said as narrators_


	8. Bullet Of Bullets And The Tournament

**Sword Art Online 2: Back To The Virtual World**

 **Bullet of Bullets And The Tournament**

* * *

 _*Main Tournament Starts: 65 Minutes*_

 _Kirito and Sonic both looked at the time of tournament._

 _"The day has finally come." Sonic said_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"But whether you're a fake using their names ir the reak ones... Someday, I'll kill you two."_**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _Kirito make's a fist. Kirito start's walking away._

 _"Hey, wait for me." Sonic said following him_

 _Minutes later, They both stopped and looked up._

 _"After the second Bullet of Bullets, Death Gun showed up. Both times, the murders occurred where others could see them. Until then, he probably worked on leveling up his character, so he wouldn't stand out. I guess he isn't listed under "Death Gun." But BoB would be the best stage for him. I know he'll be there. I'll find the name of Death Gun's avatar, and I'll face him again."_

 _They continue walking to their location._

* * *

 _*At The Governer General's Office*_

 _*Main Tournament Starts: 36 Minutes*_

 _"Hey, Sinon. Sinon." Kirito said_

 _Sinom didn't respond to him._

 _"Sinon? Sinon-"_

 _"Stop it! I already said hello. Do you want something else?" Sinon said_

 _"W-Well, I thought that, before the tournament starts, we could maybe share information. I-I'd really appreciate it..." Kirito said_

 _"*Sigh* Fine. I'm sure it'll just be me lecturing you and your blue friend, though." Sinon walking away_

 _"Th-That wasn't my intention! Entirely..."_

* * *

 _*At The Tournament-Qualifier Area*_

 _Kirito and Sonic both enter the area. There were a lot of players sitting down and chatting._

 _*Main Tournament Starts: 32 Minutes*_

 _"In the run up to the tournament, how do you feel?"_

 _"I'll get behind him and use it to finish him."_

 _"Wow."_

 _"The main tournament is always like a big party." Sinon said_

 _"Without Zexceed, this tournament could go to anyone! If you want to win, you need this, top-secret player information for just 1,000 credits!"_

 _"Dark Wind, I'll bet it all on you."_

 _"What are the odds on huuka?"_

 _"Dyne, huh? His skills equipment are okay, but he never really stands out. He'll be lucky to place fifteenth._ _If you want thae dark horse, you'll want Richie."_

 _Someone tap's the player on his shoulder. It was a player with a cowboy like clothes._

 _"Who never reall stands out?"_

 _"I'm s-sorry!"_

 _Sinon, Kirito, and Sonic all passed them._

 _"This won't be like last time."_

 _One of the players look's at them._

 _"H-Hey, aren't those two Kirito and Sonic?"_

 _"I heard they rip through there enemies with photon swords."_

 _"A cool, beautiful berserker, huh?"_

 _"No, Sinon's much better."_

 _"I'd love to be shot by Sinocchi."_

 _"Yeah. I'd rather get sliced up."_

 _"Go play ALO, then."_

 _Kirito and Sonic both looked back at them. Then, The two of them bump into someone._

 _"Sorry." Kirito said_

 _"We didn't see you there." Sonic said_

 _The players get scared._

 _"W-We're sorry, Kirito and Sonic!"_

 _The two of them get confused but still walk. But then, They both stop and both turned around. The players get scared._

 _"You guys..."_

 _They look at them with a angry face. The players get more scare._

 _"Cheer for me and my friend!" Kirito said all happy_

 _All of them get shock._

 _"K-Kirito, S-Sonic, good luck!"_

 _"I'll bet all my money on you two!"_

 _The two of them were waving at them._

 _"What the hell are you two doing?" Sinon said looking at them_

 _*Main Tournament Starts: 20 Minutes*_

 _The three of them were sitting in a round table._

 _"So, in the main tournament, thirty players are randomly placed on the same map?"_

 _A drink appear's from the table. Kirito and Sonic both got scared from it._

 _"You start shooting when you encounter someone, and the last man standing is the winner?"_

 _"I knew it... You're trying to make me explain everything to you."_

 _"Sinon take's a sip of her drink._

 _"Anyway, all of that was in the e-mail the admins sent you!"_

 _"I d-did read it, but... I wanted to make sure I understood it."_

 _"I guess it's all in how you say it."_

 _Two drinks appear from the table._

 _"Basically, you're right. It's a battle royal on a single map with thirty players. Starting locations are random, but you'll be at least a thousand meters from every other player"_

 _"O-One thousand meters? That means that map must be pretty big." Kirito said_

 _"Did you really read the e-mail? The main tournament map is ten kilometers in diameter. It has mountains, forests, and deserts. The stage also starts in the afternoon, so no one has an advantage or disadvantage due to equipment or stat type."_

 _"Can you even find anyone?"_

 _"You're shooting at each other with guns, so it has to be that big. And participants automatically receive an item called a "satellite scan terminl."_

 _"Satellite... Like a spy satellite or something?"_

 _"Yeah. The idea is that a spy satellite passes over the stage once every fifteen minutes. Then it transmits the location information of each player on the map to the terminal."_

 _"In other words, you can only hide in one place for fifteen minutes?"_

 _"That's right."_

 _"But wouldn't a rule like that put a sniper at a disadvantage?"_

 _"Fifteen minutes is more than enough to fire one shot, kill one person, and move."_

 _"O-Oh..."_

 _"Okay, you're done for now? The next time I find you two..."_

 _"W-Wait, wait-"_

 _Kirito grab's Sinon before she could even leave._

 _"Is there still something else?"_

 _He nod's._

 _"It's what I really wanted to talk about."_

 _Sinon take's a breath and sit's back down._

 _"Um... This may seem strange, but how many of the players participating in BoB for the first time have names you don't recognize?" Kirito said_

 _"Anyone?" Sonic said_

 _"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sinon said_

 _"Please... Tell me. It's important." Kirito begged_

 _"Fine, Well, as long as it's only names, I don't mind telling you two. Other than a certain obnoxious energy sword user, only three are new players."_

 _"Three? What are they called?" Kirito said_

 _"Who are they?" Sonic said_

 _The two of them looked at Sinon's menu._

 _*Jack Reacher, Pale Rider, Philnei, No-No, Setsugekka, Gunner X, Keith, Rikoko, XYZ, Masayo, Ten-Q, E.J., Cacamepos the Second, Colonel aliberty, Pancho, Sterben, Raiden*_

 _"Gunner X" and "Pale Rider"? And... I guess it's pronounced "Sterben"?"_

 _"One of these is Death Gun." Kirito thought_

 _"It has to be one of them." Sonic thoughy_

 _"What's with you two? You haven't explained any of this."_

 _The two moved away from her. Sinon was tapping her finger waiting for an answer._

 _"I'm about to really get mad."_

 _"No, well..."_

 _"What? Is your plan to piss me off so I screw up in the main tournament?"_

 _"No... No, that's not it. That isn't it..."_

 _"Does it have anything to do with how you started acting weird in the qualifiers yesterday?"_

 _Kirito look's at her._

 _"Yeah, it does. Yesterday, a playet from another VRMMO spoke to us. One of those names is probably his." Kirito said_

 _"A friend?"_

 _"No, an enemy. We tried to seriously kill him, and he tried to seriously kill us. But we can't even remember what he used to call himself."_

 _"Kill you? An enemy? Were you two in a party, and got into a fight or something?"_

 _"No..."_

 _"Not at all..."_

 _"We honestly tried to take each other's life. They... Their group... did something absolutely unforgivable. No way could we friends. We had to settle things with a sword. Imdom't regret that at all. But... For a long time, I've been avoiding taking responsibility for it. Up until now, I'd forced myself to forget. But I'm not allowed to run anymore. This time, I have to face it head-on... I'm sorry for saying such a weird thing. Forget it." Kirito said_

 _"It's our problem so don't-" Sonic said_

 _"You can still pull the trigger anyway?" Sinon said_

 _"What?"_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"If that bullet could also kill a player in the real world... And if you didn't shoot them, you or someone you loved would be killed... Could you still pull the trigger?" Kirito said_**

 ** _"Would you do that? Shoot them for that special someone you loved so much that was killed? And take someone's life that other people also care about?" Sonic said_**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _"Kirito, Sonic, were you two one of the players in that game?"_

 _They didn't responded._

 _"Sorry. I'm not supposed to ask that, am I?"_

 _"No, It's okay." Kirito said_

 _"No need to apologize." Sonic said_

 _"Kirito... Sonic..."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _They just see her just looking at them._

 _"Sinon?"_

 _"We need to head to the standby dome, or we won't have time to focus our minds or inspect our equipment."_

 _"You're right."_

 _The three start walking to the standby dome. They head inside to the elavator and put the number of the level they are going. The elavator door closes as the three of them started going up. They didn't talk for most of the way up._

 _"I understand that you two have your reasons for what you two are doing. But your promises with me are something different. I'm going to pay you two back for yesterday's final round. So... If you let someome else shoot you two, I won't forgive you."_

 _"We understand. Will survive until we see you." Kirito said_

 _"Thanks."_

 _B20. The elevator finally stop. They finally made it to there level. The elevator door opened. The three of them finally walk out of the elevator._

 _"You battle junkies who love the smell of gun oil and gun smoke, are you ready? The deadline for your bets is almost over. Now, it's time to see who the thoughest player in the hardest VRMMO, GGO, is!"_

 _The players started cheering. Sonic and Kirito were both watching it as well._

 _"MMO Stream will be showing live footage of the battle! Now, time for the countdown!"_

 _"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One."_

 _*Bullet of Bullets 3 START!*_

 _"Bullet of Bullets, start!"_

 _Everyone started cheering._

* * *

 _*At The Battlefield*_

 _Everyone was watching the stream tournament live. Two players were shooting eachother from the mountains. One at the bottom while the other on top. The player from the bottom was shooting at the player on top of the mountain. The player ran out of bullets and hid behind some rocks. The player on the top kept on shooting him. The player at the bottom took out a grenade and threw it at the player on the top. The player on the saw the grenade and started shooting it. The grenade exploded in mid-air._

 _Two other players were shooting at eachother the forest. One of the players slide's behind a tree and hide's behind it. He look's to check around but get's shot in the head. A box appear's on top of him._

 _*DEAD*_

 _The player that killed the other look's behind to see another swinging and shooting at him. The player get's shot twice at his body. A menu box's appear's on top of him._

 _*DEAD*_

 _In other location of the map. A player was looking around to find the opponent. Then, someone pointed a sniper was pointing at him. It was Sinon. Sinon saw the player walking around. While looking at him, she noticed two things with him. She pull's the trigger as the bullet hit's one of the thing._

 _"Bingo."_

 _The player exploded as soon the bullet hit the grenades._

 _Everyone cheered for her._

 _"All right."_

 _"Nice!"_

 _"You got him, Sinocchi!"_

 _Sinon run's somewhere. She hide's behind a tree. She grab's something from her pocket and turn's it on. It showed the whole and where the players are located._

 _"Twenty-one players are still alive..."_

 _She tap's on her location and zoom's out. She click's on the others. Dyne and Pale Rider._

 _"Looks like Dyne is being chased. Richie's looking hit anyone who goes after him with a heavy machine gun. So he won't move. Dyne and Pale Rider would be the better choice."_

 _A countdown appeared._

 _"Is he still alive?"_

 _She was about to click on Kirito and Sonic's one but she didn't._

 _"I don't care what happens to those jerks!"_

 _Before she turn's it off and put's it back away. She saw another person next to Kirito's one._

 _"Who is that?" Sinon said_

 _Then, the person next to Kirito's location started running very fast. The person was running around the whole map in a circle. The person ran in every location that the other players were at._

 _"Is he running to every player so they can waste some bullets?" Sinon said_

 _She then hear's a noise coming from the grass. She then stand's up and point's at the grass. She heard the noise coming very quickly. She pull's the trigger as the bullet start's flying to the grass. The bullet instead hit's the ground. Then, someone appear's from the grass. It was Sonic. Sonic ran pass Sinon very fast making dust fly everywhere. Sinon covered her face so dust won't go to her eyes. After the dust cleared off, She look's around to find Sonic but he was gone and no where to be found._

 _"He made me waste one of my bullets." Sinon said_

 _She turn's off the map and start's running to another location._

* * *

 _*Somewhere Else*_

 _In another location. A player was running threw the forest looking for someone._

 _"What is that guy?"_

 _The player see's a road up ahead. He start's running faster to the road. Once he was far enough, he slide's and look's at the forest all laying down._

 _"Now, come on out. I'll pump you full of holes."_

 _Then, A sniper was pointing at the player. It was Sinon._

 _"You should always chexk your six, Dyne." Sinon said_

 _Before she can even pull the trigger. She heard a noise. She grab's her pistol and point's._

 _"Who's there?!"_

 _Someone took the gun out of her hand and pushes her back to the rocks._

 _"Shhh!"_

 _She look's to see Kirito on top her with Sonic behind them._

 _"Wait. We have a plan."_

 _"In this situation, there aren't any plans or compromises! One of us dies... That's all! And thank's for wasting my bullet blue." Sinon said_

 _"Your welcome." Sonic said_

 _"Please... I don't want them to notice us."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I want to watch the battle on the bridge till the end. Until it ends, don't attack."_

 _"Watch and do what?"_

 _"That depends on what I see, but I'll leave this area. We won't attack you."_

 _"I might shoot you from behind."_

 _"If that's your choice, that's fine. Please understand. It's about to begin."_

 _Kirito and Sonic both look._

 _"If we get a chance to start over, will you fight me for real?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _The two of them move away from her. They both take out barnoculars and look at the bridge._

 _"You should be a bit more cautious." Sinon said_

 _Sinon look's threw the scope._

 _"If he tries to move, I'll shoot him first."_

 _"Fine. No, wait."_

 _The three of them see someone walking toward's the player. The player had a shotgun on his hand and slowly walk's to the pkayer that was laying down._

 _"What?"_

 _Dyne start's firing at the player. He dodge every bullet with no ace._

 _"Damn it!"_

 _Dyne keep's firing at the player. But the player kept dodging them by moving around the bridge._

 _"He's strong... He limited the weight he carries in order to boost his 3D-movement ability."_

 _The player was running toward's Dyne. Dyne kept on firing him but the player jump's to the other side._

 _"And his acrobatic skill is really high!"_

 _The player land's and frontflips. Dyne keep's on shooting him. The player slides under all the bullets. He get's back up when Dyne bullets were wasted._

 _"Damn you!"_

 _The player shoot's Dyne with a shotgun. The player grab's his thoart and shoot's his chest. Dyne was loosing a lot of health. The player reload's his shotgun._

 _"Crap!"_

 _He point's the shotgun at Dyne's head. He fire's it threw his head. Dyne lay's on the ground not moving a inch. A menu box appear's on top of him._

 _*DEAD*_

 _"If he had the time to swap magazines, he should have shot from the hip." Sinon said_

 _"The pale guy's strong. Was he the one who wore the cape?"_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"An enemy. We tried to seriously kill him, and he tried to seriously kill us."_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _"Is he faster than me?" Sonic said_

 _"I'm going to shoot him."_

 _"Okay. But if he really is that man..._

 _"You think he can dodge at this range?"_

 _"You're kidding me."_

 _They than see the player get shot in the chest. Sinon try's hearing something but nothing._

 _"I missed the gunshot?"_

 _"No, I deinitely didn't hear it."_

 _"Nor me."_

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"The only possibilities are a quiet laser rifle or, if it's a physical gun, a silencer... But he shouldn't be dead, so why isn't he moving?"_

 _"It looked like he was shot from the forest."_

 _"No. I think it was from farther than that. I just looked all the way to the end of the map, and no one's within a kilometer." Sinon said_

 _"I see."_

 _"Wait, Kirito... Where did you two came from?"_

 _"We were following that Pale Rider. Oh, that's it."_

 _"what?"_

 _"Come to think of it, We were swimming in that river during the scan. We were underwater the whole time, so I guess the satellite couldn't find us."_

 _"With those equipment? How?"_

 _"We unequipped all our items and moved them to item storage, of course."_

 _"Then if you're at the bottom of the river, the satellite scan can't pick you up, huh? I'll remember that. So when I something appear on the map. Was that you Sonic?" Sinon said_

 _"Yea. I put shoes and gloves back on and Kirito told me to go to every location where every player is located to waste some of there bullets. So I did." Sonic said_

 _"I see." Sinon said_

 _"Sinon, his avatar has a strange light effect."_

 _Sinon zoom's closer to the thing that hot Pale Rider._

 _"A stun bullet?"_

 _"What?"_

 _They look to see someone else at the bridge with red glowing eyes._

 _"Not again." Sonic said_

 _"How long has he been there?"_

 _The person show's them his weapon._

 _"Silent Assassin?!"_

 _"Is that the name of that rifle?"_

 _"Yeah... A high-level sniper rifle that comes equipped with a silencer. I'd heard rumors that it existed within GGO, but it's the first time I've seen one. If he can use a gun like that, who is he?"_

 _The person walk toward's Dyne and Pale Rider. He take's out his pistol and point's at the bodys._

 _"He's going to finish him with the handgun?"_

 _The person pray's._

 _"Sinon, fire..."_

 _"At which one?"_

 _"The one in the cape! Please shoot him! Quicly! Before he shoots!" Kirito yelled_

 _"Hurry!" Sonic yelled out_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Death Gun." Kirito and Sonic said as narrator_


	9. Death Gun

**Sword Art Online 2: Back To The Virtual World**

 **Death Gun**

* * *

 _*At ALO*_

 _Asuna, Leafa, Lizbeth, Silica, and Klein we all watching the BoB tournament live stream._

 _"Brother and Sonic are not getting much screen time." Leafa said_

 _"All the battles are broadcast, aren't they? Knowing Kirito and Sonic, I thought we'd be seeing them all the time." Silica said_

 _"No... They may not seem like it, but they have the strategist and speed type. They might be hiding until there are fewer players left." Klein sakd_

 _"Even Kirito and Sonic wouldn't do that... Right, Yui?" Asuna said_

 _"That's right. Daddy and Brother would strike the enemy from behind so quickly, there'd be no time for them to show up on camera!" Yui said_

 _"That sounds likely. And it's a gun game, but they'll still use a sword instead of a gun."_

 _All of them giggle._

 _"They're strong..." Lizbeth said_

 _"The pale guy?"_

 _They all see Pale Rider shoot Dyne with his shotgun. Then, Pale Rider grab's Dyne throat and shoot's him in the stomach. Dyne was loosing a lot of HP. He hit's the ground. Pale Rider reload's his shotgun and point's it at Dyne's head._

 _"Damn it!"_

 _Pale Rider fire's his shotgun at Dyne's head. Dyne was laying down on the ground not moving an inch. A menu appeared on top of him._

 _*DEAD*_

 _"Amazing."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I'm sure they're likely to be the winner." Lizbeth said_

 _They then see Pale Rider get shot at. All of them gasp._

 _"Hey, that's no fair!"_

 _"He isn't out of it yet!"_

 _They see that his hand arm is eletric._

 _"What's that?"_

 _"Probably an attack that paralyzes the target for a specified time."_

 _"It's like the wind magic spell Tunder Web."_

 _The camera switch to the Pale Rider's first person view. They saw nothing for a while until they see a cloak. They all gasp. The camera look's at person with a cloak, black boots and a mask and glowing red eyes._

* * *

 _*Inside GGO*_

 _The person take's out a pistol and point's it at the two bodys. The person was praying._

 _"Sinon, fire..."_

 _"Huh? At which one?"_

 _"The one in the cape! Please shoot him! Quickly! Before he shoots!"_

 _"Hurry!"_

 _Sinon point's the sniper at the person's head. She pull's the trigger as the bullet started flying toward's him. The person move's away from the on coming bullet. The player look's at them._

 _"No way. It can't be." Sonic whisper's_

 _"He knew where I was."_

 _"No way."_

 _"He must've seen me somewhere, so the system recognized me."_

 _Kirito and Sonic both look at there binoculars. They see the person point the pistol at Pale Rider. The person fire's at Pale Rider's chest making a loud band. Pale Rider lost some health... but not a lot. His hand started twitching. Then all of a sudden, Pale Rider get's up very fast. Pale Rider point's his shotgun at the person's face. But then, He drop's his shotgun then he fall's on the ground. He was grabbing his chest then he disapper's. A menu appeared in the air._

 _"DISCONNECTION*_

 _"What was that?" Sinon said_

* * *

 _*At ALO*_

 _The five of them were all shock to see what happen to Pale Rider. The camera stare's at the person's face._

 _"My ture name, and the ture name of this gun, is Death Gun. Someday, I will appear before you. And I will bring you ture death with this gun. I have the power. Do not forget. It isn't over. Nothing is over. It's show time."_

 _"I've met him somewhere. But where? No, it had to be there, inside Aincard." Asuna thought_

 _Klein drop's his drink to the ground. The glass break's._

 _"Hey, what are you doing?"_

 _"No way... He can't be..." Klein said_

 _"You know who he is?" Asuna said_

 _"No, I can't remember his old name. But i'm sure of it. That's an LC member." Klein said_

 _They all gasp._

 _"Laughing Coffin..."_

 _"Is he the knife-user who was their leader?"_

 _"No, it wasn't PoH. He talks and acts totally different. But what he just said, "It's show time." That was PoH's catchphrase. It's probably someone close to him, one of the high-ranking players." Klein said_

 _"Kirito... Sonic..." Asuna whisper's_

* * *

 _*Back At GGO*_

 _The three of them were still standing at the same spot looking at the player._

 _"I'm certain of it. He's Death Gun." Kirito said_

 _"Death Gun? You mean the one from that weird rumor about players that he shoots not logging in?" Sinon said_

 _"Yeah. He's actually capable of killing players through some method." Kirkro said_

 _"No way."_

 _"Two people are already dead in real life."_

 _They see the person walking away. He never came back._

 _"He isn't coming back out."_

 _A timer started ringing. Sinon look's to see her time was up. She get's up._

 _"Kirito and Sonic, you two watch the bridge. I'll use this to check his name."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"You got it."_

 _Sinon walk's away from them and turn's on the map. She click's of her's, Kirito and Sonic's location. She then click's on the one that was on bridge. But it said Dyne._

 _"He isn't here. He moved during this short time? No..." Sinon thought_

 _"This is our chance."_

 _"Our chance?"_

 _"The guy in the cape doesn't appear on my terminal. He's gone underwater like you two did. Which means that all his weapons are unequipped."_

 _"You can still move underwater with a single handgun, right?"_

 _"Even if so, I can beat a guy with a lone handgun-"_

 _"No! You just saw his black handgun kill Pale Rider. One shot, and you could really die!" Kirito said_

 _"Is not worth it!" Sonic said_

 _"I don't want to accept that there's a player who's actually killing people in real life..."_

 _"But there is. That player in the cape, Death Gun, killed lots of people in the VRMMO me and Sonic were once part of. He swung his sword, knowing people would die, And We, too..."_

 _"Someone like that is really playing GGO?"_

 _Sinon get's a flashback of the tragic event that happen when she was little._

 _"Sinon! Sinon!"_

 _"Wake up!'_

 _She wake's up all shock._

 _"I'm fine. Just a little surprised. To be homest, it'll take some time for me to believe your story. But I don't think it's something you made up."_

 _"Thanks. That's plenty."_

 _"Anyway, we need to get out of here."_

 _She turn's off terminal._

 _"The other players will think we're fighting and come to kill us three."_

 _"You're right. The let's split up here."_

 _"What will you do?"_

 _"Me and Sonic will follow Death Gun. Sinon, try to stay as far from him as possible."_

 _"But..."_

 _"I'll keep my promise. Next time we fight, Will go with all we have. Back there, thanks for listening, instead of shooting us."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Let's go Sonic."_

 _"You got it."_

 _The two jump off the mountain._

 _"Hey! Jeez..."_

 _She see's them running away._

 _"Wait!"_

 _They look behind to see that was already there with them._

 _"I'm going, too. That Death Gun's pretty strong. If you lose to him, you can't fight me." Sinon said_

 _"Well..."_

 _"I don't like it, but it'll be safer to work together temporarily, and knock him out of the running."_

 _"No. He'a really dangerous." Kirito said_

 _"We don't want any more people to die." Sonic said_

 _"We don't know where he went, so isn'it it dangerous whether I stay with you or not?"_

 _Kirito look's at her and nod's. All of sudden, Kirito and Sonic both took out there beam swords and turn it on. Sinon move's away from them. There were lots of laser pointers pointing at them. The player started firing. Kirito and Sonic started deflecting all of the bullets. One of the bullets was about to hit Sinon's face until they both deflected it._

 _"No way!"_

 _"We'll start with him. Will charge. You back us up." Kirito said_

 _"Got it." Sinon said_

 _Sinon lay's down on the ground and point's her sniper at the player._

 _"Roger."_

 _The player kept on firing at them. Kirito and Sonic kept on deflecting the bullets with badass skills. Sinon was shock to see both of them deflecting a lot of bullets._

 _"Now, Sinon!"_

 _"Do it!"_

 _Sinon pull's the trigger as the bullet was going toward's the player. The bullet hit's the player's stomach. It also knocked him back._

 _"No way..."_

 _Half of his body disappered expect for bottom part. A box appeared on top of it._

 _*DEAD*_

 _She get's back up and take's a breath. Kirito amd Sonic both turn off there swords and put them away. They continue walking like nothing ever happened._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _"Death Gun should have gone north along the river. We want to stop him before there are more victims. Give is some ideas, Sinon." Kirito said_

 _They stop walking._

 _"Uh. Evem if he has that weird power, he's still basically a sniper. That outs him at a disadvantage in open spaces with few places to hide."_

 _Sinon point's at the city._

 _"I think he's headed into that abandoned city."_

 _"Okay, we'll make for the city."_

 _"All right."_

 _They start making there way to the abandoned city._

* * *

 _*Back At ALO*_

 _All of them were all shock that happen in the live stream._

 _"In SAO, there was an unwritten rule to never let someone's HP reach zero, no matter what happened, Because if that happened, you'd reallt die. But LC killed dozens... No, hundreds of players. In the end, the lead group took them out. We formed a team and tried to capture them." Klein said_

 _"Then my brother..." Leafa said_

 _"And Sonic..." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah, They probably fought on the front lines. It was awful."_

 _"They been acting weird since last night. Maybe they are trying to settle this once and for all."_

 _"W-Wait a second. Wasn't it a part-time job?" Lizbeth said_

 _"I'm logging out. I'm going to contact Kirito's employer." Asuna said_

 _"Employer?" Silica said_

 _"The one who sent him and Sonic to GGO must know something. And Yui, While I'm logged out, can you search for information on GGO?"_

 _"Roger, Mommy." Yui said_

 _"Okay, everyone. Wait just a bit."_

 _Asuna open's up her menu. Go's to option's and presses the log out button. She log's of pf the game._

* * *

 _*Back At GGO*_

 _The three of them were running towards the city as fast as they can. Sonic was far away from Kirito and Sinon. They were far behind him. They soon make it to the city._

 _"We didn't catch up to Death Gun. Did we pass him somewhere?"_

 _"No, no way... The whole time we ram, I watched the water."_

 _"I see... Then he must be somewhere in the city already. The river ends there."_

 _"Okay. So we'll wait for the next scan to identify his location, and take him out before he shoots someone else."_

 _"That's fine, but there's a problem. You forgotten that "Death Gun" isn't his character name, have you?"_

 _"O-Oh, yeah... There were three new players you didn't know, right? Pale Rider wasn't Death Gun. Which means it's one of the other two, Gunner X or Sterben."_

 _"If they're both in the city, we don't have time to wait. Listen, I just had an idea... "Gunner" is like the "Gun" of "Death Gun." And the "X" is like the cross gesture he made. Or is that too obvious?"_

 _"Well... Character names are usually obvious. Ours just our real name rearranged. Expect for Sonic. What about yours?"_

 _"Same here."_

 _They look at eachother._

 _"Okay. If both of them are there, we go after Gunner X. Even if I get paralyzed like Pale Rider, don't panic. Just get into sniping position. Death Gun will come out to finish me and Sonic with his black gun. Fire then."_

 _"I might aim at you two."_

 _"I already know you won't aim at me. Now, it's time. I'm counting on you, partner."_

 _The two of them enter the city. Sinon just see them enter the city. She shake's her head._

 _"This is the only time I'm helping you two, okay?"_

 _She start's following them._

* * *

 _*15 Minutes Later*_

 _The three of them were looking at the watch. It started ringing. Sinon turn's on the terminal._

 _"Kirito, you check from the north."_

 _Kirito started tapping on every players location. He soon find's Gunner X name._

 _"There he is!"_

 _"Right now, only Gunner X is in the city."_

 _"Yeah, there's no sign of Sterben. In other words, Gunner X is Death Gun. He's probably after this guy."_

 _"We need to stop him before Rikoko is in firing range."_

 _"Yeah. Back us up."_

 _"Roger."_

 _Sinon lead's the way as Kirito and Sonic both follow her. They hid behind cars and buildings so they can't get notice. After all the hiding, they all make it to the location. Sinon turn's on her detected mode on. She was looking everywhere until she spotted a gun behind a wall._

 _"There he is. Over there." Sinon whisper's_

 _"Seems like he's waiting for Rikoko. Okay. While there's still, Me and Sonic will hit from behind. Sinon you get into position in the building in front of the stadium." Kirito said_

 _"I was going to go with you..."_

 _"We can fight without fear because you're backing us up. That's what a partner does, right?"_

 _She nod's. He nod's back._

 _"I'll begin my attack thirty seconds after we split from you. Is that enough time?"_

 _"Yeah, it's plenty."_

 _"Okay, thanks. Come on Sonic."_

 _The two of them start running. Sinon look's at them while they ran. Sinon then ran to another direction of the city. She then stop's and catch a breath from running everywhere._

 _"If I defeat Death Gun, They'll go back to being my enemys. I'll shoot them, defeat them... And forget them. I'll never see them again."_

 _Before she can run. She get's shot in the shoulder and fall's down to the ground knocking her out. Minutes later, She slowly wake's up._

 _"What?"_

 _She look's to see that was shot. Her body was electrifying._

 _"Who's there? Death Gun is in the stadium."_

 _She then see's the same person that she saw back at the bridge. The person walk's toward's Sinon._

 _"Kirito and Sonic, this will tell me if you're real or a fake. I remember your raging anger back then. If I kill this woman and you go mad the same way you did then, you're real."_

 _"Kill me? Me?"_

 _"Now, show me your rage, Kirito. Your desire to kill. Your mad blade. Show me once again."_

 _The person does the cross gesture. A camera was right behind him. Sinon tried to grab her pistol from her pocket. Death Gun take's out his pistol. She then she's the logo of the gun. She was shock._

 _"A Black Star Type 54. That gun... What... What is it doing here now?"_

 _She drop's her pistol. Death Gun point's the gun at her. She get's a vision of the guy she shot when she was little._

 _"No..."_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Death Chaser." Kirito and Sonic as narrators_


	10. Death Chaser

**Sword Art Online 2: Back To The Virtual World**

 **Death Chaser**

* * *

 _Death Gun take's our his black pistol read to shoot at Sinon. She look's at the gun. It has a star in the gun. Sinon get's shock._

 _"A Black Star Type 54... That gun... What... What is it doing here now?"_

 _Sinon drop's her pistol. Death Gun point's the gun at Sinon ready to shoot her. She get's a vision of the man that she killed when little._

 _"The meaning if strength... The meaning of combat... I thought if I kept watching them, watching Kirito and Sonic.. that I'd understand it someday."_

 _Death Gun put's his finger on the trigger._

 _"I don't want to give up!"_

 _Death Gun slowly pull's the trigger as he shot her... Or did he. Sinon closes her eyes but soon notice that her HP didn't go down. She open's her eyes to see two bullets hit Death Gun in the arm. Two more bullets hit behind him. Death Gun soon's run's and hide's behind a lamp pose. Death Gun put's his Black Star gun away and take's out his Sniper. He knee's down and fire's but didn't hit nothing. Then, two grenades flew at him._

 _"Grenades?" Sinon said_

 _Death Gun run's inside the building. The grenades weren't grenades but sm oke bombs. Someone grab's Sinon's hand and pick her up. Another person grab's her Sniper up. The other person carry's Sinon somewhere else. The other person followed. Sinon look's to see Kirito and Sonic._

 _"Kirito? Sonic?"_

 _The two of them kept running. Kirito was breathing heavliy but he didn't gave up just yet. Sonic kept on following him without breathing heavliy nor sweating._

 _"That's enough. Leave me..."_

 _All of a sudden, A bullet zoom's between Kirito and Sonic. The bullet hit's a sign. The sign fall's at the ground. They kept on running without looking back. Kirito soon notice a sign that say's. "Rent a Buggy &Horse." They ran to the place that had the Buggys and Horses. When they got there, They saw three buggys and one horse._

 _"The horse is no good. You can go off-road, but it's too hard to use."_

 _Kirito carefully's put's Sinon on the buggy and put's the seat belt on her. Kirito put's his hand on the scan ready to use it. Kirito start's the engine but it didn't work the first time. He start's it again and it worked. He started driving the Buggy. Sonic ran the exact speed as the buggy. Sinon take's a breath but then Kirito stop's the buggy and Sonic stop's as well._

 _"Sinon, destroy that horse with your gun." Kirito said_

 _"Huh?"_

 _She look's behind to see the horse._

 _"Okay, I'll try."_

 _Sinon point's the sniper at the horse. Sinon looked at it and was about to shoot it until... she stop's all of a sudden._

 _"Why? I can't do it. Why? I can't pull the trigger!"_

 _Sinon soon notice Death Gun appearing and running toward's them._

 _"Sinon, hang on!"_

 _Sinon get's a visom of the same man again. She gasp. Kirito start's the engine and start's driving away leaving Death Gun behind. Sonic was right beside them with the exact speed as the buggy._

 _"Can we escape?"_

 _Kirito and Sonic both look back._

 _"Damn, Not yet... Stay sharp!"_

 _Sinon look's behind to see Death Gun riding the Horse._

 _"Why? He'll catch us. Go faster! Go! Go!" Sinon begged_

 _Kirito look's at Sonic._

 _"You go without us!" Kirito said_

 _"Are you sure?" Sonic said_

 _"Don't worry, will be ok. Now go!" Kirito said_

 _"Got it!"_

 _And so Sonic did as he started running faster leaving them behind. Sonic was soon gone and no where to be seen._

 _"Will he find us?" Sinon said_

 _"Don't worry, the terminal will find his way." Kirito said_

 _Death Gun was catching up toward's them. Death Gun take's out his pistol and point's it at them. He was pointing at Sinon's face. Sinon moved away and Death Gun pull's the trigger as the bullet go's toward's them. The bullet zoom's right pass them._

 _"No!" Sinon panic_

 _Death Gun shot another bullet but hit's the back of the buggy._

 _"No... Save me! Save me!"_

 _"Sinon, can you hear me? Sinon, at this rate, he'll catch us. Shoot him." Kirito said_

 _"I can't!"_

 _"You don't have to hit him. Just distract him!"_

 _"I can't! He's... He's..."_

 _"Then you drive! I'll fire that gun!" Kirito said_

 _"Hecate... It's a part of me. No one can use it but me."_

 _Sinon grab's her sniper and point's it at Death Gun. Her finger was shaking so much._

 _"I can't shoot. I can't... My finger won't move. I can't fight anymore."_

 _"No, you can. Everyone can fight. It's just choice of whether you should!"_

 _"If I have a choice, I choose not to fight. I don't want to suffer anymore. I thought I could be stronger in this world, but that was only an illusion."_

 _Kirito grab's Sinon's hand._

 _"I'll shoot with you. So do it once... Just move your finger."_

 _They both put there fingers on the trigger. Sinon couldn't still._

 _"I can't! It's shaking too much to hit him."_

 _"It's okay. The shaking will stop in five seconds. In Two, one, now!"_

 _The buggy jump's off a car and fly's up in the air._

 _"How can he stay calm in a situation like this? No, it isn't that he's calm... He's just giving it all he has. He's continually chosen to fight with all his strength instead of making excuses. That's the source of his and Sonic's strength."_

 _They both pulled the trigger as the bullet started down toward's Death Gun. But it didn't hit Death Gun._

 _"I missed."_

 _It instead hit's the truck. The truck started buring until it exploded with Death Gun as well. They landed on the ground and stop to look back. They see Death Gun disapper inside the fire._

* * *

 _*At The Desert*_

 _The two of them were stop at the desert with no one else expect them. Kirito see's Sonic running toward's them. Sonic stop's right next to them._

 _"Where did you go?" Kirito said_

 _"I just went to a diffrent part of the city. I also saw dark smoke at the sky. So I left to find you with the terminal." Sonic said_

 _"At least your ok." Kirito said_

 _Kirito look's around the desert._

 _"Jeez. It's so wide open, there's nothing to hide behind..." Kirito said_

 _"There's probably a cave over there. If we go there, we can avoid the satellite scan." Sinon said_

 _"Okay, let's go."_

 _The three of them started going to the cave._

* * *

 _*At The Cave*_

 _The three of them were at the cave hiding. Kirito and Sonic both stretch their bodys._

 _"For now, let's avoid the next scan here." Kirito said_

 _Sinon walk's deeper to the cave and sit's down with her sniper._

 _"He just appeared next to you, right? Does he have the ability to make himself invisible? And is that why he didn't show up on the scan?" Kirito said_

 _"I think so. It's an ability called Metamaterial Optic-Distortion Camouflage. We should be all right here. The ground is rough sand, so even if he's invisible, he'll still make sound as he moves, and we'll see his footsteps. He can't just appear right next to us like last time." Sinon said_

 _"I understand. Then we need to keep our ears sharp." Kirito said_

 _Kirito sit's little bit away from Sinon. Sonic was sitting on top of rocks just looking at the outside view._

 _"Hey, is there any chance he died in that last explosion?" Sinon said_

 _"No, right before the truck blew, I saw him jump off his robot horse. I doubt he's unharmed, but I can't believe it killed him." Kirito said_

 _"That didn't work. The truck that exploded?" Sonic said_

 _"Yea." Kirito said_

 _"I see. At the stadium, how were you two able to come to save me so quickly? You two were on the outer rim, right?" Sinon said_

 _"We realized immediately that the Gunner X we were after wasn't Death Gun." Kirito said_

 _"How?" Sinon said_

 _"It was definitely a woman." Kirito said_

 _"A badass woman. And a though player." Sonic said_

 _"That's when we knew we missed something big. By the way, her real name isn't "Gunner X." It's "Musketeer X." We defeated Musketeer, amd we looked south from the stadium, and we saw you lying on the road. We thought you were in danger, so I borrowed her rifle and smoke grenades, and ran while shooting and throwing." Kirito said_

 _"By the way, The second bullet that I shot at Death Gun was my pistol." Sonic said_

 _"If only I'd been more alert..." Sinon said_

 _"You don't need to blame yourself so much. We didn't realize he was hiding, either. If we'd changed positions, We would've been the ones hit with the tranquilizer. And then you would've saved us. Right?" Kirito said_

 _"Wouldn't you?" Sonic said_

 _"I'm being consoled by two people I thought were my rivals... They know I'm broken and weak. And they are trying to console me like a child." Sinon thought_

 _"Anyway, we're going. You should stay here and rest a while longer. Honestly, I'd rather you logged out, but you can't do that during the tournament." Kirito said_

 _Kirito and Sonic both open there menus and check on there status._

 _"You two are going to fight him... To fight Death Gun. Just the two of you?" Sinon said_

 _"Yeah. He's strong. To be honest, it'll be tough to defeat him without his firing at least once. If he points that gun at me and Sonic, We might abandon you and run. So we can't drag you into this anymore." Kirito said_

 _"I don't want anyone to die from Death Gun anymore." Sonic said_

 _"Your both afraid of him, too."_

 _"Yeah, we are. A while ago, We might've been able to fight him, even if it means we both die. But now there are a lot of things we have to protect. We can't die, and we don't want to." Kirito said_

 _"It's not the time yet." Sonic said_

 _"Things you want to protect?" Sinon said_

 _"Yeah. In the virtual world and in the real one." Kirito said_

 _"Then just stay in this cave and hide. During BoB, you can't log out on your own. But as soon as it's just us and another one, we can kill ourselves and let that person win. That'll end the tournament." Sinon said_

 _"I get it. That's one option... But we can't do that. If we just wait for the tournament to end, there's no telling how many others he'll point that gun at." Kirito said_

 _"Oh. You both are really strong. I won't run." Sinon whisper's_

 _"Huh?" Kirito looking at Sinon_

 _"I'll go outside and fight that man, too." Sinon said_

 _"No, Sinon. If he shoots you, you could really die. Me and Sonic are a 100% melee type, but you aren't! He can turn invisible. If he gets close and surprises you, you're in far more danger than we are." Kirito said_

 _"We can't let another one die." Sonic said_

 _"I don't care if I die." Sinon said_

 _Kirito and Sonic both gasp._

 _"Back there, I was so scared... I was so scared of dying. I was weaker than five years ago. Pathetic. Screaming. I'd rather die than live like that." Sinon said_

 _"Of course you're scared... There's no one who isn't afraid to die." Kirito said_

 _"And we mean nobody." Sonic said_

 _"I don't want ti be scared. I'm tired of living in fear. I won't ask to come with you two. I can fight on my own!" Sinon said_

 _Sinon get's up walk's away but Kirito grab's her._

 _"You'll fight alone, and you'll die alone. Is that what you're trying to say?" Kirito said_

 _"Yeah. I think that's my fate." Sinon said_

 _She try's moving her from Kirito and Sonic._

 _"Let me go. I have to go!" Sinon said_

 _"You're wrong. No one dies alone. When someone dies, the part of them that lives inside someone else also dies. You already live inside me and Sonic." Kirito said_

 _"That's impossible. I've never given myself to anyone else." Sinon said_

 _"We're already involved with one another!" Kirito getting mad_

 _Sinon grab's hold tight of Kirito's clothes._

 _"Then... Then... You protect me for the rest of my life!" Sinon crying_

 _Tear's fell down ti the ground._

 _"You don't know anything! You can't do anything! Don't says that! This... This is my battle, and no one else's! Even if I lose, even if I die... No one has the right to blame me! Or will you carry that burden forever? Will you... Will you... hold the hands of a murderer?!" Sinon crying and getting angry._

* * *

 ** _"Murderer! Murderer! Murderer!" Little kids saying to her as she was little_**

 ** _"Murderer!"_**

 ** _"Murderer!"_**

 ** _"You murderer!"_**

 ** _"Don't touch me, murderer!"_**

 ** _"You'll get blood on me!"_**

 ** _"Murderer! Murderer!"_**

 ** _Little Sinon look's at her hand that were bloody. She then start's walking away._**

* * *

 _Sinon was pounding on Kirito's chest crying. Sonic walk's toward's them. Sinon was crying more now. Kirito and Sonic were about grab her but she push there arms away._

 _"I hate you two! I hate you two so much!" Sinon crying_

 _Sinon knee's down crying even more._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Kirito and Sinon were sitting next too eachother. Sinon wasn't crying anymore. Sonic was sleeping outside the cave piecefully. His leg's were danggling in top of the cave._

 _"I hate you and Sonic, but... Let me lean against you for a while." Sinon said_

 _Sinon lean's on Kirito._

 _"I... killed someone." Sinon whisper's_

 _Kirito look's at her._

 _"Five years ago, there was a robbery at a post office in a small Tohoku town. The media said the robber died when his gun misfired. But actually, I was there, and I stole his gun. And I shot him to death." Sinon explaining everything_

 _"Five years ago?" Kirito sakd_

 _"I was eleven. Ever since then, whenever I see a gun, I throw up or pass out. Whenever I see a gun, I can see the face of the man I killed. And I get scared... So scared." Sinon said_

 _"But..."_

 _"Yeah. But in this world, I've been okay. So I thought... If I could be the strongest person in this world, I could be stronger in the real world. I could forget that memory... But back there, when Death Gun attacked me, I was scared. At some point, I stopped being Sinon. I was back to being the real me. I'm scared to die. But... But... Living im fear hurts just as much. If I run from Death Gun and those memories, without fighting, I'll beome even more weaker than I was. So... So..." Sinon scared_

 _"I... I... killed someone, too. With Sonic." Kirito whisper's_

 _Sinon's eye open widely._

 _"I told you before that me and Sonic knew Death Gun, that guy in the cape, from another game, right? The name of that game was Sword Art Online" Kirito said_

 _"Then you and Sonic really are..." Sinon said_

 _"Yeah. What they call a SAO survivor. So is Death Gun. He was a member of a murder guild named Laughing Coffin, a red player. A raid-sized party was formed to imprison them. Me and Sonic were both members of the guild." Kirito said_

 _Kirito take's a breath._

 _"The informatiom was leaked, and we were ambushed instead. In the horrible chaos that followed, We killed two LC members with our own hands." Kirito said_

 _Kirito take's another breath but longer._

 _"But we forced ourselfs to forget what we one. Until yesterday, when we met that man, Death Gun." Kirito said_

 _"Then Death Gun was a member of thay guild you and Sonic fought, Laughing Coffin?" Sinon said_

 _"Yeah. He has to be one of the ones who survived and was imprisoned. So... We have to finish things with him here, in this world." Kirito said_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: What It Means To Be Strong." Kirito and Sonic said as narrators_

* * *

 **Hey Everyone, MySonicfan here and I have a two speical announcements. After I finish this story and Ordinal Scale, I will be doing the GGO spinoff and Alicization (When They Bithe Finally Get Release.) Yes I know, The GGO spinoff with Sonic will be a little weird but stay with me, I'll try my best to make it good for all of you. And the Alicization one, I hope you guys are more excited about that one because I am as well. It's going to be a good year. There will be more SAO and Sonic storys. Including the video games. Well that's all I have to say. I hope everyone has a great day and I'll talk to you all later.**


	11. What It Means To Be Strong

**Sword Art Online 2: Back To The Virtual World**

 **What It Means To Be Strong**

* * *

 _*Back Where We Left Off*_

 _"Then Death Gun was a member of that guild you and Sonic fought, Laughing Coffin?" Sinon said_

 _Sinon get's back up and hold's both Kirito's shoulders._

 _"Kirito, tell me one thing. How did you overcome those memories? With Sonic as well? How did you two keep them from controlling your lifes? How are you two able to be so strong now?" Sinon said_

 _A moment of silence._

 _"We haven't overcome them." Kirito said_

 _"What?" Sinon surprise_

 _"Last night, We had a dream where we saw the three we killed over and over again. We could barely sleep. Their faces when their avatars disappeared... Their voices, their words... Will never be able to forget them. And the only reason why Sonic had the same dream as I did was because I woke up and saw him moving around the floor back and fourth all sweating." Kirito said_

 _"Th-Then... Then, what do I do?" Sinon said_

 _"But, Sinon... I think that's necessary. We needed to accept what killing them meant, the weight, and to keep thinking. Doing that is the bare minimum of atonement I can do." Kirito said_

 _"Accept? Keep thinking?" Sinon whisper's_

 _She remove's her hand's away from Kirito's shoulder's._

* * *

 _*Somewhere At The Desert*_

 _Death Gun was at the desert looking for Kirito, Sonic, and Sinon._

* * *

 _*Back At The Cave*_

 _"Whoever is wearing that cape is a real person, who actually exists, aren't they?" Sinon said_

 _"Yeah. If I knew their name from SAO, we could find their ture name and address. That's why me and Sonic came here." Kirito said_

 _"Oh... Then he can't forget about SAO, and he came to GGO because he wants to PK again?" Sinon said_

 _"I think it's more than that. When he killed Zexceed and Lightly Salted Tarako... And when he killed Pale Rider in this tournament... He chose times when a lot of people were watching. That exaggerated cross sign... He's trying to appeal to a large mass of people. To show them that he really has the ability to kill people from a game." Kirito said_

 _"But how is that possible?" Sinon said_

 _"From what I heard, Zexceed and Tarako didn't die of brain damage, but heart failure." Kirito said_

 _"Heary failure? That's..." Sinon confuse_

 _"To be honest, I can't even imagine how he's doing it. I'd like to think that there's no way to stop a player's heart by shooting them in a game. No, wait. Come to think of it... It's kind of strange." Kirito said_

 _"What is?" Sinon said_

 _"Why did Death Gun use his rifle to shoot at me and Sonic back there, tprather than his handgun? If he'd used his handgun, he could've killed me and Sonic." Kirito said_

 _"That's true." Sinon said_

 _"Maybe is isn't that he didn't use it. But that he couldn't use it. That black handgun. A reason he couldn't shoot it. His rifle. That cross sign he made. A cape that hides you. Condition... Rules." Kirito said_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"Well, I'm relieved to hear you say that aloud..." Kikuoka said_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _"I knew it. You can't really kill someome with a gun in a game. Just shooting them with a gun in the game wouldn't be enough." Kirito said_

 _"What do you mean?" Sinon said_

 _"What if you needed to make some preparations in the real world to kill someone by shooting with a gun here?" Kirito said_

 _"Preparations in the real world? If that was the case, how would he find the player's real-world information? He doesn't know who they are." Sinon said_

 _"No, even a regular player could find the target's address." Kirito said_

 _"What?" Sinon said_

 _"The governer general's office. BoB players enter their ture names and addresses into that terminal. It's an open space with no privacy." Kirito said_

 _"No way. When we entered them, he was looking over our shoulders? If someome was that close, we'd have noticed." Sinon said_

 _"What if he was using a scope or binoculars?" Kirito said_

 _"That's impossible... He'd get his butt kicked for bad manners." Sinon said_

 _"What if, just hypothetically, Death Gun's cape worked in town?" Kirito said_

 _"He turned invisible and looked over our shoulders? But Death Gun's logged into the game. He can't do anything in real life." Sinon said_

 _Kirito look's at the little creature drinking. He soon noticed two tails which got him shock._

 _"No. No, he can! There are two Death Guns... Two of them! The first of them is the avatar in the beat-up cape. He shoots the target in the game. The second enters the target's room in the real world and simultaneously kills the defenseless player." Kirito said_

 _Sinon get's shock._

 _"Even if they knew the target's ture addresses, they'd need a key to get in. What about others in their houses?" Sinon said_

 _"Zexceed and Tarako both lived alone, in old apartment buildings. The electronic locks on the doors were probably older ones with bad security. And when theor target is diving in GGO, their actual body is completely unconscious. Even if they had trouble opening it, there's no way they'd be noticed." Kirito said_

 _"Th-Then how do victims die? You said it was heart failure, right? Could you stop someone's heart in a way that's undetectable to police and docters?" Sinon said_

 _"Some kind of drug... Maybe?" Kirito said_

 _"But wouldn't they find that? Like a pin prick from the injection..." Sinon sais_

 _"The bodies weren't found for a while, so they were badly decomposed. And it isn't unheard of for hardcore VRMMO players to die of heart attacks after not eating or sleeping." Kirito sais_

 _Sinon garb's hold on Kiriti's clothes._

 _"No way. Why would Death Gun do all that?" Sinon said_

 _"Yeah. But he must've wanted to keep being a red player. For example, part of me and Sonic's still remember being swordsmen." Kirito said_

 _"I kind of understand that. Sometimes, I think to myself that I'm a sniper. The the other Death Gun who's killing people in the real world is also..." Sinon said_

 _"Yeah. He might be another Laughing Coffin member. But he needs to check that the time closely aligns with his real world partner, or he wouldn't be able to do it. That's it. Maybe that cross gesture is to camouflage checking his wristwatch." Kirito said_

 _"I see..." Sinon whisper's_

 _Kirito hold's Sinon's shoulders._

 _"Sinon, do you live alone?" Kirito said_

 _"Y-Yeah. The door's locked, though. I have an old electronic lock, too. The_ _chain... Might not be locked." Sinon said_

 _"All right... Listen. Stay calm and listen. When he was firing at us from his robot horse, he was aiming at you. That means the preparations are complete." Kirito said_

 _"Preparations? For what?" Sinon said_

 _"Death Gun's partner is in your room right now, watching a video of the tournament and waiting for you to be shot. It's possible, anyway." Kirito said_

 _Sinon eye's wideing as she started getting shock._

* * *

 _*At The Real World, Sinon's House*_

 _Sinon was lying down on her bed with the nerve gear glasses on. Then a shadow apper's. It was Death Gun's partner. He wore a blue cape and the same mask as Death Gun. Death Gun's partner took out a shot that docters use and and put's it inside Sinon._

* * *

 _*Back Inside The Virtual World*_

 _"No... No! No! I can't..." Sinon shock_

 _Sinon was getting scared, shaking and breathing a lot. A menu appear's. It read 170 bgm._

 _*INCREASED HEART RATE WARNING*_

 _"No, Sinon! If you automatically log out now, you'll be in danger. You can do it. Calm, yourself." Kirito said_

 _She started calming down. Her heart rate started going down as well. As soon as she calmed down. She get's close to Kirito. Kirito hug's her._

 _"Until Death Gun shoots you, the intruder can't do anything to you. That's the rule they set for themselves. But if you automatically log out and see his face, you'll be im danger. So for now, calm down." Kirito said_

 _"But... But... I'm scared! I'm scared!" Sinon said_

 _Kirito hug's her more. Sonic soon yawn's and wake's from his nap. He get's down on top of the cave and look's inside to see Kirito and Sinon hugging._

 _"What's happening?" Sonic said walking toward's them_

* * *

 _*Inside ALO*_

 _The five them were still watching the live stream of BoB. There were knocks on the door. They all look to see the door open. It was a male with the same color blue as Asuna. And was tall._

 _"Chrysheight! You're late!" Lizbeth said_

 _"I c-came here her at top speed from the save point. If ALO had speed limits, they would've taken my license." Chrysheight said_

 _Chrysheight walk's up to Leafa, Silica, Lizbeth. He soon notice Asuna just staring at him. Asuna walk's up to him._

 _"What's going on?" Asuna said_

 _"*Clear's Thoart* It might take a while to explain the whole thing... And I don't even know where to start-" Chrysheight said before he got cut off_

 _"Trying to talk your way out of it?" Asuna said_

 _"Then I'll handle it." Yui said_

 _"On November 9th, a player calling himself Death Gun fired a shot into a monitor in GGO. On the same day, in a Nakoano Ward apartment, a player in full-dive died of unnatural causes." Yui explaining everything_

 _"Well, that's a surprise. You gathered all that information in this short a time, and reached that conclusion? And interest in a part-time job with the Virtual Division?" Chrysheight said_

 _Asuna get's mad at him._

 _"No, I'm sorry... At this point, I'm not going to try and lie to you. The little one's explanation is right. All of it." Chrysheight said_

 _"Hey, Mister Chrys... I heard you're the one who hired Kirito and Sonic. So you knew about those murders and had Kirito and Sonic convert their avatars anyway?" Klein said_

 _"Wait a second, Klein. They aren't murders." Chrysheight said_

 _"What?" Klein confuse_

 _"An Amusphere couldn't hurt a hair on your head, no matter what you did with it. And it certainly can't stop a heart that it isn't even connected to. Last week, Kirito, Sonic, and I had a long debate about it, and ultimatley reached thay conclusion. A bullet in a video game can't kill a body in the real world." Chrysheight said_

 _"Then why did you ask Sonic and my brother to go to GGO? You felt something... No, you still do. That player named Death Gun has some kind of terrifying secret, right? Chrys..." Leafa said_

 _"Death Gun is an SAO survivor like us. And a former member of Laughing Coffin, the worst of the red guilds." Asuna said_

 _"Is that ture?" Chrys said_

 _"Yeah. I can't remember his name. But Klein and I were part of the fight against LC." Asuna said_

 _"H-Hey, Asuna... Does Chrysheight know about SAO? You said in the real world, he's some government employee who does some kind of network stuff. And as part of his research into VRMMOs, he's playing ALO..." Lizbeth said_

 _"That's right, but I used to have another job. I was pary of the SAO incident Task Force. Not that we were actually able to respond in any real way." Chry said_

 _"Chrysheight, wouldn't you be able to find Death Gun's real life name and address? If you have a list of surviving Laughing Coffin members, and you check with their service providers to see if they're playing GGO right now?" Asuna said_

 _"No, that's impossible. Just knowing that they're a former Laughing Coffin member would 't tell us their name or address." Chry said_

 _"Then why don't we ask the game's owners?" Silica said_

 _"GGO is run by an overseas company. So it'd be hard to do it now." Chry said_

 _"I'm sure Sonic and my brother is on the battlefield to learn their name right now. When they came back yesterday, Sonic and my brother looked really scared. I think they realized yesterday's qualifiers that someome from Laughing Coffin was playing GGO. And that they might be trying to kill again. So they went to finish things with them. To find their old name and to make them stop PKing." Leafa said_

 _"Kirito... Sonic... You two... You two always... You two always are..." Asuna thought_

 _Klein slam's his fist on the counter._

 _"You idiots! Why didn't you tell me?! If you had, I would've converted, too." Klein said_

 _"That's right. But Kirito and Sonic wouldn't do that. If they thought there was any danger at all, they wouldn't try invlove us. That's the kinds of people they are." Silica said_

 _"Yeah... They always been like that. In fact, they are probably protecting someone who's supposed to be their enemy right now." Lizbeth said_

 _They all look at the screen._

 _"Chrysheight, you must know where Kirito and Sonic are diving from." Asuna said_

 _"Y-Yes, I suppose."_

 _Asuna stomp's her feet._

 _"I do. Actually, I had the place set up for him. The security's perfect, and so is the monitoring. There's someone right next to them, and I can say for sure that their real bodys are in no danger-" Chry said before getting cut off again_

 _"Where are they?" Asuna said_

 _"It's an Ochanomizu hospital, in Chiyoda Ward." Chry said_

 _"A hospital in Chiyoda? The one Kirito went to for rehab?" Asuna said_

 _"Yea, that's right." Chry said_

 _"I'm going to the place that they are in the real world." Asuna said_

* * *

 _*Back At GGO*_

 _Kirito was still hugging Sinon. Sonic was sitting right next to them. He was looking at Kirito hugging Sinon. Kirito told everything that was happening to Sonic when he was having a nap._

 _"Tell me what to do." Sinon whisper's_

 _"Defeat Death Gun. Then his partner will disappear, unable to do anything." Kirito said_

 _"But even without his Black Star, he's pretty good. Didn't you see him dodge a shot from the Hecate at a humdred meters? And I don't think we can hide like this forever. The other players will realize that we're hiding in this desert cave. At any second, we could be attacked with a grenade." Sinon said_

 _"I see." Kirito said_

 _"We've been a pair this far. Let's all fight together to the end." Sinon said_

 _"But if he shoots you with that handgun..." Kirito said_

 _"That thing's just an obsolete single-action. Even if he shoots at me, you can use your swords to deflect to easily, right?" Sinon said_

 _"Yeah, We won't let him hit you. But we still think it's better if he didn't see you." Kirito said_

 _"But..." Sinon said_

 _"No, Will gladly accept your offer to help. But, Sinon, you're a sniper. You're best firing from long range." Kirito said_

 _"That's ture." Sinon said_

 _"Let's do this. During the next satellite scan, Me and Sonic will show up on the map alone and draw out Death Gun. He'll probably hide far away and try to shoot us with the rifle. We'll use his first shot to find his location, and you shoot him. How about it?" Kirito said_

 _"You like the plan?" Sonic said_

 _"Your both going to be decoys?" Sinon said_

 _They both nod._

 _"Fine... We'll do that. But just be sure you don't get killed by the first and second shot." Sinon said_

 _Sinon grab's both Kirito and Sonic's sides._

 _"W-Will try. But his rifle doesn't make any sound, and you can't see a prediciton line on the first shot." Kirito said_

 _"Who was it that said you should anticipate the prediction lines?" Sinon said_

 _"Um, that aside, Sinon..." Kirito said_

 _The three of them all look up to see the camera pointing at them._

 _"Crap. I should have paid more attention." Sinon said_

 _"Uh, what is that?" Kirito said_

 _"Is it spying on us?" Sonic said_

 _"No, It's the libe broadcast camera. Normally, it only focuses on battles, but there aren't many players left, so it came here." Sinon said_

 _"That's bad. Our conversation..." Kirito said_

 _"It's okay. It won't pick up voices unless you yell. Why not wave? Or is there someone you don't want seeing this?" Sinon said_

 _"Uh, N-No, well... Wh-What about you? I think most people seeing this will assume we're women expect Sonic." Kirito said_

 _"Come on." Sonic said_

 _"I-It's fine. I don't care. If a rumor goes around that I'm into that, it means fewer people will go after me." Sinon said_

 _"Then I have to keep pretending to be a girl?" Kirito said_

 _"Don't tell me you forgot... The first thing you did was pretend to be a girl to make me-" Sinon said_

 _The camera disapper's._

 _"It's gone. It's nearly time. There are two minutes until the next satellite scan. I'll stay here, and you two go outside and check your terminal, right?" Sinon said grabbing her sniper and getting up_

 _"Oh, come to think of it..." Kirito said_

 _"What now? There's no time to change the plan." Sinon said_

 _"No, the plan stays as is. Not that... I was thinkinh that, in the end, Death Gun's ture name... Or I guess his actual character name is "Sterben." Kirito said_

 _"Oh, I see. I guess so. What does it mean, I wonder." Sinon said_

 _"If we get close to him, will ask. Okay, will be outside. Come on Sonic." Kirito said_

 _The two of them start walking outside the cave._

 _"Be careful you two." Sinon said_

 _They both put up tumbs ups._

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Bullet Of A Phantom." Kirito and Sonic as narrators_


	12. Bullet Of A Phantom

**Sword Art Online 2: Back To The Virtual World**

 **Bullet Of A Phantom**

* * *

 _*At The Desert, Night Time*_

 _Kirito and Sonic were looking up at the night sky waiting for something._

 _"Here it come's." Sonic whisper's_

 _A light apper's in the sky flying. Kirito take's out his terminal and turn's it on. It show the map of city and desert. They were both looking around but nothing._

 _"No one's around here, huh?" Kirito said_

 _Kirito zoom's out the terminal. He soon see's another circle of a player's location. Kirito tap's on it._

 _*Dark Wind*_

 _He zoom's out more._

 _"There are seven left, including Sonic, Sinon and Death Gun, who doesn't show up." Kirito thought_

 _Kirito soon's see two players location that don't have color._

 _"They took each other out? Four left." Kirito thought_

 _*PLAYER COUNTER 24/31*_

 _At the start,there were thirty one people. Two survivors... Twenty-four killed. Adding Sonic, Sinon and Death Gun comes to twenty-nine. Pale Rider makes thirty. We're missing one." Kirito thought_

 _Kirito turn's off his terminal._

 _"Did Death Gun take someone else out afterward? No, whoever's working with him is standing be mear Sinon's house... I may be missing something big." Kirito thought_

 _The two of them walk back inside the cave._

 _"Well?" Sinon said_

 _"There should be five left. Me, you, Sonic, Dark Wind, Death Gun, who doesn't appear on the screen, and maybe one more... They might be hiding in a cave like we are." Kirito said_

 _"Just five left... But it's been an hour and forty-five minutes. Considering the last match ended in just over two hours, we're basically matching the pace. It's strange that no one came to chuck a grenade in here." Sinon said_

 _"Yeah. It's possible that Death Gun might have been looking for us, and taking out anyone he saw with his rifle." Kirito said_

 _"The he's sure to get the "max kills" award. Anyway, the problem is Dark Wind. You and Sonic were the only survivors who showed up on his terminal. He'll definitely come for you two." Sinon said_

 _"Is he strong?" Kirito said_

 _"Like that strong?" Sonic said_

 _"Last time, he came in second place. He's a typical agility build called the Run-Gun Demon." Sinon said_

 _"Ru... Run-Gun?" Kirito said_

 _"That's the best name he can come up with?" Sonic said_

 _"Run and Gun... A style where you run, shoot, and run again. He uses an ultra-lightweight machine gun, the Calico M900A. Last time, he lost to Zexcced's rare gun and armor and came in second, but some people say he's the better player." Sinon said_

 _"D-Does that mean he might be the best player on the Japanese GGO server?" Kirito said_

 _"Is he?" Sonic said_

 _"Listen... If you two guess it right, right now, I'm the only person Death gun can kill. Because his partner needs to be near my home. On other words, that means Dark Wind can't be killed by Death Gun. So I kind of hate to say this, but couldn't we use him as a decoy? If Death Gun shoots him, we'll know where he is. And you could say I'm doing something similar." Sinon said_

 _"You're strong, Sinon..." Kirito said_

 _"You really are strong." Sonic said_

 _"No, I'm just trying not to think about it. I've always been good at closing my eyes to something scary. Anyway, what about that plan?" Sinon said_

 _"Yeah, were basically in favor. But there's something that bothers us. We counted all the surviving and defeated players and it only added up to twenty-nine. Even if one is Pale Rider, that doesn't explain the other." Kirito said_

 _"Are you saying Death Gun killed someone else after that? That's impossible. His partner should be after me, shouldn't he?" Sinon said_

 _"Yeah, that's ture, but... When you think about it, it doesn't make much sense. There were only thirty minutes between Death Gun shooting Pale Rider and his trying to shoot you. In other words, Pale Rider's house must be in the same prefecture, and under thirty minutes away. Isn't that a little convenient?" Kirito said_

 _"But it's the only possibility." Sinon said_

 _"We don't know for sure that Death Gun only has one partner. If there's more than one, one might be waiting for you, while another player is killed. In other words, it's possible that Dark Wind is also a Death Gun target." Kirito said_

 _"N-No... You're telling me that three or more are invloved in something so terrifying?" Sinon said_

 _"At least ten Laughing Coffin players survived. I can't believe thay every single one of them is involved, but we have no evidence that there's only one other person." Kirito said_

 _"Not a single one yet." Sonic said_

 _"Why... Whiy is it so importany for them to be player killers? They were finally released from that death game, so why?" Sinon said_

 _"It's probably the same reason that me and Sonic tried to be a swordsmen and you try to be a sniper." Kirito said_

 _"I called them player killers, but I take that back. In this game, there are many who PK. I was in a squadron like that. But PKs have their own pride and resolve. Killing someone with posion while they're full-diving isn't PKing. It's just a cowardly crime. It's murder. Which means we can't lose to people like that!" Sinon said_

 _"Yeah, that's right. We can't let them get away with this anymore. Me and Sonic will defeat Death Gun on this battlefield, and make him and his real world partners pay." Kirito said_

 _"Yeah, that's the first duty we must fulfill. We need to start over from there, and atone for killing two amidst that choas, and then the other one later on. We need to protect Sinon, defeat Dark Wind, and beat Death Gun. It won't be easy, but we need to do it, no matter what." Kirito thought_

 _"I'll handle Dark Wind. I won't let Death Gun kill him." Sinon said_

 _"What?" Sonic said_

 _"He's strong. Even you won't be able to take him out in one hit. While you two are fighting him, Death Gun will go after you." Sinon said_

 _"Th-That might be ture, but..." Kirito said_

 _"You said it, too, right? I'm a sniper. If you two act as my spotter and tell me the enemy's location, I'll handle Dark Wind amd Death Gun." Sinon said_

 _"I see. Then will leave the sniping to you. The two of them must be getting close. I'll jump out in the buggy first. You leave afterward and get to a position where you can attack." Kirito said_

 _Sinon nod's. Kirito and Sonic both stand up and put a fist in front of them. Sinon get's up as well._

 _"Good luck out there, partners." Sinon said_

 _The three of them all fist bump._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Sinon was on top of a building looking down. She look's threw her night vision scope and look's at Kirito and Sonic just looking around._

 _"Dark Wind is coming from the west, so if Death Gun is going to open fire, it'll probably be from the east. If he takes a hit in his heart or his head, it's almost certain death. And he'll shoot while he's invisible with his cape. But you two... You two were able to cut even my bullet. You two can dodge it, right, Kirito and Sonic? My job is to take out Dark Wind immediately. If I miss, Kirito and Sonic will be both killed. And after that, Death Gun will kill me. My real life depends on this one shot. Just like back then. Hecate 2, please... I'm weak. Lend me your power. Give me the power to stand and start walking again!" Sinon thought_

 _Kirito and Sonic were both looking at the sky. They both close their eye. There scaning mode were on. They were scaning everywhere around the desert. They spotted him_

 _"The southwest... This is Dark Wind. Sinon will handle Dark Wind." Kirito thought_

 _"Don't mess this up Sinon. Were counting on you." Sonic thought_

 _Sinon pointed her sniper at Dark Wind's head. Dark Wind was running very fast._

 _"He's fast." Sinon thought_

 _Dark Wind start's running faster._

 _"What do I do? Try to predict his movement and lead him, on fire at his feet, deliberately missing my first shot, and then finish him when he panics?" Sinon thought_

 _Sinon was about to pull the trigger but she didn't._

 _"No... When he has Kirito and Sonic in his sights, Dark Wind will stop. I'll wait until then. I'll endure this. So you need to, as well. Kirito, Sonic, please believe in me!" Sinon thought_

 _Kirito and Sonic still jad their eyes close. They see Dark Wind running very fast._

 _"Concentarte... Feel his killer instinct. Just like before." Kirito thought_

 _"Just don't think about anything and just relax." Sonic thought_

 _Everything was quiet. Kirito and Sonic both felt concentarted._

 _"That's right. Last time, We noticed them because we felt their killer instinct. What was the name of that man who attacked us?" Kirito thought_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _They both had flashback's when they fought Laughing Coffin guild._**

 ** _"Kirito... Sonic... I'll kill you two later."_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _They both open their eyes. They both turned around and looked everywhere but nothing._

 ** _"I'll kill you two later."_**

 _Two bullets were charging at them in a very far distance. The two both quickly moved away from the bullets. They both saw the bullets zoom pass them both. A bullet took out some of Kirito's hair. The two of them look behind to see the bullets hitting the building. Part of building collapse and fell down to the ground. Dark Wind was right next to it._

 _"Dark Wind..." Kirito said_

 _"We got you this time." Sonic said_

 _Then, two laser pointers were pointing at Kirito and Sonic's faces. They both took out their beam swords. They deflect the bullets that were going towards them. The two of them started running to the person. Bullets were still going towards them. They both deflected them and continued running. Dark Wind hide's behind a wall. Sinon pointed the sniper at him. She pull's the trigger as the bullet started flying toward's him. He look's to see the bullet going toward's him. The bullet goes threw him making a huge hole on his chest. He started rolling at ground then stop's. A menu appear's on top of him._

 _*DEAD*_

 _She pull's her weapon for the next bullet._

 _"Kirito! Sonic!" Sinon said pointing the sniper at them._

 _The two of them kept deflecting the oncoming bullets as they kept running. They both jumped very high and deflected more bullets from the sky. They both front flip down and landed. They started slideing down a hill. Once they stop slideing down the hill they started running super fast and kept deflecting the bullets. Sinon look at the person shooting at them. It was Death Gun._

 _"There he is." Sinon said_

 _Sinon point's her sniper at Death Gun's head. Death Gun look's at her. He then point's his sniper at Sinon on top of the building._

 _"No."_

 _Death Gun and Sinon both pulled there triggers at the same time. The bullets both fly pass eachother as they went different directions. Death Gun's bullet hit's and break's Sinon scope. Her scope disappear's. Sinon's bullet hit's and break's Death Gun's whole sniper rilfle. Sinon pull's back her sniper._

 _"It's up to you now, Kirito and Sonic." Sinon said_

 _Kirito and Sonic kept running towards him._

 _"You did it, Sinon. Will take it from here!"_

 _Death Gun stand's up and take's out something. Kirito and Sonic started charging at him with battle crys. Death Gun moves away from there attacks very fast. They both see him move away. He than stabs both of them with a single attack. A hole appeared on their shoulder._

 _"Kirito! Sonic!" Sinon said_

* * *

 _*At The Hospital*_

 _Asuna was going up the elavator to the floor of Kirito and Sonic's room._

 _"It's okay, Mommy! No matter how strong their opponent, Daddy and Brother won't lose. Because their Daddy and Brother." Yui said talking with her on the phone_

 _"Yeah, you're right." Asuna said_

 _The elavator stop's at the floor. The door open's. Asuna start's running out of it and to Kirito and Sonic's room._

 _"Turn left at the corner, and go eight meters." Yui telling her the way_

 _Asuna soon make's it and open's the room very quickly._

 _"Kirigaya? Sonic?" Asuna said_

 _The two of them were sweating and breathing a lot._

 _"Kirito! Sonic!" Asuna running inside the room_

 _She run's toward them both._

 _"You're Yuuki, right? I've heard." Aki said_

 _"Has. something happened to Ki... Kazuto and Sonic?" Asuna said_

 _"Don't worry. They are in no physical danger. But their heart rate started suddenly climbing." Aki said_

 _"Their heart rate? What's going on?" Asuna said_

 _"Mommy, look at the PC panel on the wall. I'll tune it to MMO Stream's live footage." Yui said_

 _The PC go's to the Bullet of Bullets tournament live stream. Asuna and Aki both see Kirito and Sonic fighting Death Gun. The two of them were injured._

 _"That's Kirito and Sonic." Asuna said_

 _"That's Kirigaya and Sonic's avatars?" Aki said_

 _"Yeah, there in combat. That's why there heart rates elevated." Asuna said_

 _Asuna soon noticed the sword Death Gun was using._

 _"An estoc? No. That's him! One of the Laughing Coffin leaders was really good with an estoc. His name... His name was... Ste... Steven? Did he misspell "Steven"?" Asuna said_

 _"No." Aki said_

 _"No, Mommy." Yui said_

 _"That's German. It's also specialized medical vocabulary. It's read "Sterben." Aki said_

 _"Sterben?" Asuna said_

 _"It means "death." It's used when a patient passes away at a hospital." Aki said_

 _Asuna look's at Kirito and Sonic both sweating and breathing heavliy._

 _"Kirito... Sonic..." Asuna said_

* * *

 _*Back Inside GGO*_

 _Kirito and Sonic were both fighting Death Gun._

 _"That's a rare weapon... Actually, I never heard anything about metal blades being in GGO." Kirito said_

 _"Did you converted accounts?" Sonic said_

 _"Looks like you two should have studied more, black swordsmen. You can make it with the gun-blade skill. Though the length and weight can't be much more than this." Death Gun said_

 _"Them were afraid you wouldn't be able to make a blade we like." Kirito said_

 _"You still like blades with high strength requirements? Then that toy must disappoint you two." Death Gun said_

 _"It isn't that bad. We always wanted to use something like this. And... A sword's a sword. If we slice through you and deplete your HP guage, We win." Kirito said_

 _"You got that?" Sonic said_

 _"*giggle* Bold. Can you do that? You've breathed too much of the real world's rotten air. If the old you had see that weal vorpal strike, he'd be disappointed." Death Gun said_

 _"Maybe... But that goes for you, too. Or do you think you're still a member of Laughing Coffin?" Kirito said_

 _"Are you still a member of them?" Sonic said_

 _"So, You two were able to remember that much? Then you two understand the difference between you and me. I'm a real red player, but you two aren't. You two simply killed out of fear, to survive. You two are cowards, who never thought about what that meant, and tried to forget everything." Death Gun_

 _"Maybe. But you aren't a murderer any more, either! We already know how you killed Zexceed and the others. It isn't that black gun's power let alone you own power." Kirito said_

 _"Then what is it? Tell me." Death Gun said_

 _"You used that optical camouflage cape to watch the players inputting their addresses on the terminals at the governor general's office. You have your partners sneak inside their rooms to inject them with a drug at the right time, making it look death by heart failure. That's the truth. Imternal Affairs has all the SAO players' real names and character names. Once they know your old name, they'll know your real name, your address, and how you committed all your crimes! End this... Log out and turn yourself in!" Kirito said_

 _"I see. You have a fascinating imagination. But you aren't quite there. You can't stop me. Because you can't remember my old name." Death Gun said_

 _"What? How can you be so sure?" Kirito said_

 _"*giggle* You've even forgotten the reason why you forgot. Listen. After that battle ended, I was about to give you my name. But you two..." Death Gun said_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"We don't want to know your name, and there's no reasom for us to. Were never going to see you again." Kirito said_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _Kirito and Sonic were both shock._

 _"You don't know my name. That's why you can't remember it. I'll defeat you two here, and you'll lie on the ground as I kill the girl, and all you'll be able to do is watch!" Death Gun said_

 _Death Gun try's to attack both of them but they block the attack... But did they? Kirito was stab threw the stomach. He jump's back from Death Gun. Death Gun try's to attack Sonic across but Sonic block's it very fast and step's back next to Kirito. Death Gun giggle's._

 _"This is made of the best metal you can get in this game. It's supposed to be made of a space battleship's armor." Death Gun said_

 _Death Gun start's running toward's them and started attack them very quickly everywhere._

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Phantom Bullet." Kirito and Sonic as narrators_


	13. Phantom Bullet And The Final Round

**Sword Art Online 2: Back To The Virtual World**

 **Phantom Bullet And The Final Round**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*_

 _All of the cameras were all looking at the fight of Kirito, Sonic and Death Gun. Death Gun started quick attacking both of them. They took some of the hits. They had scars everywhere around their bodys. The two of them backflip away from him. Death Gun charges at them and continue's to attack. Kirito and Sonic kept blocking his attacks from taking more damage. Death Gun giggle's. He stab's both Kirito and Sonic two more times. The three of them kept fighting and blocking a lot._

 _"He's strong. One moment... I just need one moment. If I can breal his rush..." Kirito thought_

 _The sword goes between them._

 _"Kirito! Sonic!" Sinon looking at the distance_

 _She turn's on her night vision on. She zoom's in to see Kirito and Sonic fighting against Death Gun._

 _"If I only my scope worked..." Sinon looking at her sniper_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"We needed to accept what killing them meant, the weight, and to keep thinking. Doing that is the bare minimum of atonement we can do." Kirito said_**

 ** _*Emd Of FlashBack*_**

 _Sinon turn's on vision mode again and look's at them fighting._

 _"Right now, Kirito and Sonic are trying to translate his words into action, by stopping the criminal named Death Gun, who carries the darkness of SAO. They can't do it because their strong. They do it because they accept there weakness. They worry, suffer, and they move foward anyway!" Sinon thought_

 _Sinon make's a fist._

 _"Is there anything I can do?"_

 _She turn's off her night vision._

* * *

 _*At The Hospital, The Real World*_

 _Asuna and Aki were both the live stream and watching Kirito and Sonic fighting against Death Gun._

 _"Kirito... Sonic..."_

 _There heart rates were up to 160 pbm._

 _"If they sweat this much, they have a risk of dehydration. We can't have them log out temporarily, can we?" Aki said_

 _"No matter what we say here, Kirito and Sonic won't hear us. And the Amusphere will automatically cut off if they reach a dangerous level of dehydration." Asuna said_

 _"All right. I'll watch a little more." Aki said_

 _"Mommy, there hands... Take there hands. The warmth of your hand will reach them. My hands can't touch your world... So touch them for me, too." Yui said_

 _"No, that's isn't ture. I'm sure your hands will also reach them. Let's cheer on Daddy and Brother... Kirito and Sonic together." Asuna said_

 _Asuna grab's in both Kirito and Sonic's hand._

 _"Mommy." Yui sais_

 _"Fight, Kirito and Sonic... For what you believe in. I'm always here for you two. I'll always watch your backs and supprt you two." Asuna tearing up_

* * *

 _*Back Inside GGO*_

 _Kirito and Sonic both kept fighting him and blocking his attacks. They dodge two that were coming down at them. They continue fighting him._

 _"He's right... We refused to hear his name! We never wanted to think of him again." Kirito thought_

 _Death Gun kick's both Kirito and Sonic's feet. They hit the ground and Death Gun try's to finish them at the ground they didn't give up and continue fighting him. They both roll back up and continue fighting._

 _"But... That was actually impossible!"_

 _They both try to attack from above him but he block it. They push down at the ground but he kick's them both away from him. They both hit the ground but didn't give up as they stood up and continue fighting. Death Gun charges at them and attacks them but they both dodge the oncoming attacks._

 _"We didn't forget. We pretended to forget!"_

 _Death Gun slahes them in the face. But they still haven't gave up just yet._

 _"We were just fooling ourselfs!"_

 _Death gun charges at them and attack's them but they dodge the attack. He try's to attack them again but they both blocked it. He attack's again and this time it. He make's another cut on there faces. They both looked at there mask._

 _"Red eyes... During the meeting before the attack... "Black." "Red." Red... Zaza."_

 _Death Gun attack's them but they moved aside from it._

 _"Red-eyed Zaza... That's your name!" Kirito said_

 _The moved away from eachother and stoppe fighting. They just looke at each other._

 _"Why would you do this Zaza?!" Sonic said_

 _Then, a laser pointer was pointing at Death Gun. Death Gun's to see it. The three ofthem all saw it. It was Sinon. She was pointing her sniper at him without the scope._

 _"Kirito! Sonic!" Sinon said_

 _They both started charging at Death Gun._

 _"This attack via prediction line is an illusion containing all of Sinon'a experience, insight, and fighting spirit. We can't waste this last attack... This phantom bullet!"_

 _Death Gun was about to disapper in front of them. They were about too grab him but the feel of there hands. They quickly took out there pistols and started shooting at him. He got shot four times by them. Death Gun felt the pain and started charging at them. He does his quick attack but they dodge it all. They both charge at him. They both stab Death Gun as they were cutting threw him. They out all of there rage and quickly slice him in half. When they cut him in half a huge explodsen happened. Kirito and Sonic got knocked back from the huge explodsen. They both rolled at the ground but they got up from rolling more. Death Gun's body hit the ground very along with his sword as well. The two of them were breathing heavily._

 _"It isn't over yet... I won't let it end until they find out, and..." Death Gun said before his red eyes fade away_

 _A menu appear's on top of him._

 _*DEAD*_

 _They both stand up._

 _"No, it's over, Zaza. We'll find your partner. Laughing Coffin's murders are over." Kirito said_

 _Kirito start's walking away. Sonic follow's behind him as well._

* * *

 _*Back At The Hospital*_

 _Asuna sigh's at she saw Kirito and Sonic kill Death Gun. Asuna hold's there hands more thightly._

 _"Kirito... Sonic..."_

 _"Daddy... Brother..."_

* * *

 _*Back At GGO*_

 _Kirito and Sonic were both walking with eachother. They soon notice Sinon walking toward's them. They kept looking at eachother. They stopped in front of eachother. They all had smiles on there faces. The three lf both fist bump for there victory. The all look at the sky._

 _"We did it." Sonic said_

 _"It's over... We need to end the tournament." Kirito said_

 _"Yeah, we do." Sinon said_

 _"Once and for all." Sonic said_

 _"With Death Gun gone, his partner that was after you should have left. So if you log out, you should be safe. But it would be safest to call the police, anyway." Kirito said_

 _"But when I call 110, what should I tell them?" Sinon said_

 _"That's ture... My employer is a government employee, so we can ask him to help. But I can't ask for your name and address here." Kirito said_

 _"It's fine. I'll tell you." Sinon said_

 _"B-But..." Kirito said_

 _Sinon goes toward's Kirito and Sonic's ears._

 _"My name is Asada Shino. My address..." Sinon said_

 _Sinon tell's her address to them._

 _"I'm surprised. That's right near where were diving and running." Kirito said_

 _"Really?" Sinon said_

 _"After we log out, want us to go there?" Kirito said_

 _"Do you?" Sonic said_

 _"You two are wi- No, I'm fine. There's a friend near me I trust." Sinon said_

 _"Then when we log out, I'll contact my employer and have him send the police." Kirito said_

 _"Okay. Anyway, are you just going to have me reveal my personal info, and that's it?" Sinon said_

 _"Oh, sorry... My name is Kirigaya Kazuto." Kirito said_

 _"Name's Sonic The Hedgehog. You should know it by now." Sonic said_

 _"Kirigaya Kazuto... Sonic The Hedgehog... So, "Kirito" and "Sonic." Those are pretty obvious names." Sinon said_

 _"I d-don't want to hear that from you." Kirito said_

 _"Yeah..." Sinon said_

 _The three of them giggle._

 _"Now, if we're going to log out, we need to end BoB. What do you want to do, Sinon? Want to have another duel like yesterday?" Kirito said_

 _"It's your choice." Sonic said_

 _Sinon look's at them._

 _"You two are a mess. If I beat you two here, I couldn't take pride in it at all. We can fight in the next BoB tournament." Sinon said_

 _They both sigh._

 _"Now let's go end this." Sinon said_

 _"But how? Unless one of us loses all their HP, there's no winner, right?" Kirito said_

 _"They say the first BoB had two winners. Because the person who was going to win lowered their guard, and got hit by a present grenade." Sinon said_

 _"A present grenade? What's that?" Kirito said_

 _"What are you trying to say?" Sonic said_

 _Sinon take's a grenade out of her pocket and put's it on Kirito's hand. She tap's on it to activate's it. It start's beeping._

 _"What the!" Kirito said_

 _"No!" Sonic said_

 _Kirito and Sonic both pass it back to eachother. Sinon then hug's them both. Kirito and Sonic both make a worried smile. Sinon just smile's. They both giggle as the grenade explodes and kills the three of them._

 _*Third Bullet Of Bullets WINNER, Sinon, Kirito and Sonic*_

 _The players started celebrating for the victorys of Sinon, Kirito and Sonic. Fireworks were around the sky for the three winners of the third BoB._

* * *

 _*In A Dark Place*_

 _Kirito and Sonic were both looking at the menu as the countdown to log out of GGO. They both look at all the players. They even see Garrett and Pale Rider._

 _"There were two victims of Death Gun, after all. Which means he has more than two partners."_

 _The countdown hit zero as they both logged out._

* * *

 _*At Asada's House*_

 _Asada slowly wake's but sneeze's. She look's around to see that no one was at her house. She take's off the nerve gear and put's them back. She put's on her normal glasses. She get's up from her bed and turn's on the light. She checks everywhere to find that no one was at her house. From her closet, under the bed, the bathroom._

 _"I feel so stupid."_

 _Her door ring's. She get's scared for a little. The door ring's again and again._

 _"Asada, are you there? Asada, it's me." Shinkawa said_

 _"Shinkawa?" Asada said_

 _"I really wanted to congratulate you on your victory, so I brought this." Shinkawa said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _"Um, congratulations on winning. That was amazing, Asada... Sinon. You're finally the best gunner in GGO. But I knew you would be someday... Because you have a real strength no one else has." Shinkawa said_

 _"Thanks." Asada said_

 _"Um... Asada!" Shinkawa said_

 _"What?" Asada said_

 _"You told me to wait, didn't you?" Shinkawa said_

 _"Shinkawa?" Asada said_

 _"You told me that if I waited, you's be mine someday, right?" Shinkawa said_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"So... So I..."_

 _"Wh-What's gotten into you?" Asada said_

 _"I'll stay with you forever. You don't hav to rely on them. I'll protect you forever, okay?" Shinkawa said_

 _Shinkawa stand's up with a creepy smile on his face. Asada was getting worried. Shinkawa then hug's her._

 _"Sh-Shinkawa-" Asada said_

 _"Asada, I love you. I love you, my Asada. My Sinon!" Shinkawa said_

 _"S-Stop it!" Asada yelled_

 _She pushes him away from her. He fall's down at ground._

 _"No, Asada... Don't you betray me, too." Shinkawa said_

 _"Shinkawa?" Asada said_

 _Shinkawa get's up and slowly walk's up to Asada. He then take's out something from his pocket. He put's it at Asada's side._

 _"Shinkawa..." Asada said_

 _"Don't move. If the stuff in this syringe gets inside you, your muscles stop working, and your heary and lungs stop." Shinkawa said_

 _"Syringe?" Asada said_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"Some kind of drug... Maybe?"_**

 ** _"Yeah, my family runs a hospital. I promises my dad I'd study medicine. I have to do it."_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _"Then you're... You're the other Death Gun?" Asada said_

 _"Wow. You found out Death Gun's secret, didn't you? That's right. I'm one of Death Gun's hands. But until the BoB, I was controlling Sterben. But today, I wanted to do the job in the real world. I mean, I can't let any other man touch you... Even if we are brothers." Shinkawa said_

 _"B-Brothers? The person who was in the SAO mueder guild was your brother?" Asada said_

 _"Don't worry. I won't let you be alone." Shinkawa said_

 _Shinkawa touch her body with her clothes on but she grab's him._

 _"There's... There's still time. You can start over! You're going to cram school, right? You want to be a docter, right?" Asada said_

 _"A docter? I don't care about that anymore! My parents, the people at school.. They're all morons! If I could have beem the strongest in GGO, that would've been enough for me. But... But that jackass Zexceed spread that lie about agility types being the strongest! GGO was everything to me. I sacrificed everything in real life for it! Damn it!" Shinkawa getting angry_

 _"Is that... Is that why you killed him?" Asada said_

 _"That's right. Was there anyone better to be the sacrifice proving that Death Gun was the strongest in GGO... No, in all the VRMMOs? I'm done with this stupid reality. Come on, Asada... Let's go to the next one." Shinkawa going crazy_

 _"Sh-Shinkawa..." Asada beg him to stop_

 _"We can be reborn in a world like GGO... No, one more fantasy-like if you prefer. We can be reborn there. Be husband and wife, and live together! We can have adventures together. Have kids! I'm sure it'll be so much fun! Now, come with me, Asada..." Shinkawa getting more crazy_

 _Shinkawa rub's her face._

 _"Asada, you're so pretty. So pretty... My... My Asada... I've always loved you. Ever since I heard the story at school, about what happened to you! I'm sure you're the only girl Japan who's killed a real bad guy with a real gun. You're really amazing. I told you that you have real power Thay's why I chose a Tyle 54 as the weapon to create Death Gun's legend. I admire you so much... I love you. I love you... More than anyone..." Shinkawa said_

 _"N-No..."_

 _Shinkawa start's getting crazy. She them has a vision of the person she killed. She then closes her eyes._

* * *

 _*In A Different Place*_

 _Asada was covering her face with her arms. She was floating around where crystals were everywhere around her._

 _"I don't want to see anything anymore. I don't want to feel anything anymore. I'm sure this isn't reality. Kirito... Sonic... You two came to save me. I'm sorry I wasted it..." Asada thought_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"After we log out, want us to go there?" Kirito said_**

 ** _"Do you?" Sonic said_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _"If Kirito and Sonic really did come, they'll be in danger. But there's nothing I can do." Asada thought_

 _"That isn't ture." Sinon said_

 _Asada look's at her to see her GGO self._

 _"We've always been focused on ourselves alone. We've only fought for ourselves. But... It may be too late now, but let's fight one last time, for someone else." Sinon said_

 _Sinon put's her hand out to Asada. Asada look's at it. She slowly put's her hand on her._

 _"Come om, let's go!" Sinon said_

* * *

 _*Back To Reality*_

 _Asada open up's her eyes. Shinkawa put's his hand more inside her stomach._

 _"Asada..."_

 _Asasa punches him in the face. She grab's the thing Shinkawa had. She punches him the face again. The two of them kept fighting until Sinon run's away from him and to the door. She try's to open but it was too late as Shinkawa grab's her from the leg._

 _"A-Asada!"_

 _Shinkawa bring's her and get's on top of her. She was panicing a lot._

 _"Asada! Asada! Asada! Asada! Asada! Asada! Asada!" Shinkawa yelling her name_

 _Then all of a sudden. Her door open's and two people came inside her house. One of them knee's his face as the other one punches his fave very hard. The three of them were fighting. From gabbing eachother too pushing each other._

 _"Run, Sinon!" Kirito yelled_

 _"Leave right now!" Sonic yelled_

 _Asada look's to see both Kirito and Sonic fighting off Shinkawa from Asada. They had the vision of both there GGO avatars._

 _"Kirito... Sonic..." Asada whisper's_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: One Little Step." Kirito and Sonic said as narrators_


	14. One Little Step And The End Of GGO

**Sword Art Online 2: Back To The Virtual World**

 **One Little Step And The End Of GGO**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*_

 _Asada ran to her to try to escape. As soon as she unlock's the door very quickly she fall's down at the ground as Shinkawa grab her leg._

 _"A-Asada..."_

 _Asada try's to escape but she get's pull by him back. He than get's om top of her._

 _"Asada... Asada! Asada! Asada! Asada! Asada! Asada! Asada! Asada! Asada! Asada!" Shinkawa repeating her name_

 _She then scream's. Then, The door open's and two people came running inside. Shinkawa look's and get's knee and punch at the same time. The three of were fighting eachother. Asada saw the three of them fight. From pushing eachother to punching._

 _"Run, Sinon!" Kirito yelled_

 _"Leave right now!" Sonic yelled_

 _Asada look's to see Kirito and Sonic. She also had a vision of there GGO selfs._

 _"Kirito... Sonic..." Asafa whisper's_

 _The three of them got up and push eachother a lot._

 _"What the hell are you doing?" Kirito yelled_

 _"Leave!" Sonic yelled_

 _Then, Shinkawa punches Sonic in the face and kick's him at a wall. Sonic was bleeding threw his mouth and breathing heavily._

 _"Sonic!" Asada yelled_

 _"What... What are you doing?!" Shinkawa yelled_

 _Shinkawa pushes Kirito toward's the bed._

 _"Stay away... Stay away from my Asada!" Shinkawa said_

 _Shinkawa started punching Kirito in the face a lot. Shinkawa garb's the syringe from his pocket._

 _"Kirito!" Asada cried_

 _"No!" Sonic yelled_

 _Shinkawa put's the shot at his stomach and needles him. Asada get's angry and get's up. She look's around to find a item she can use as a weapon. She spot's a music box in the table._

 _"Sonic." Asada said_

 _"Got it." Sonic said_

 _Asada grab's the music box from the table. Sonic stand's back up. Asada soon's hit's Shinkawa with the music box while Sonic punches him the face very hard. They both knock him out cold. The syringe hit's the wall._

 _"Kirito!" Asada cried_

 _"What happen?" Sonic said_

 _"He got me. I had no idea that was a syringe..." Kirito trying to talk_

 _"Where? Where did he inject you?" Asada said_

 _Asada zip's down his sweater and to the inject right at his heart._

 _"Don't die... Don't die like this!" Asada said_

 _"Keep fighting it man!" Sonic said_

 _Asada put's his t-shirt to see the injectson. There were liquid coming out of it. Asada grab's a napkin and wipe's the liquid off. She throw's the napkin away and touches the thing from his chest. Kirito was struggling._

 _"Hey, um... What is this thing that's stuck to you?" Asada said_

 _Kirito look's at it._

 _"Did he inject me here?" Kirito said_

 _"It looks that way. What is this?" Asada said_

 _"Um... I think it's an electrode for a heart monitor." Kirito said_

 _"I had one but they took it off." Sonic said_

 _"Jeez, that scared me..." Kirito said_

 _"That's my line! I thought you were going to die." Asada said_

 _"I... I am going to die." Kirito said_

 _Asada get's close to him. Kirito was about hold her face but she didn't want it. The three of them look at Shinkawa._

 _"Is he okay?" Kirito said_

 _Asada walk's to him and touches his hand slowly._

 _"It looks like he is. Anyways, thanks for coming you two." Asada said_

 _"No, in the end, I wasn't able to do anything. And were sorry were late. Are you hurt" Kirito said_

 _"Don't be shy." Sonic said_

 _Asada look's at them and look's at the floor. She was shaking and crying a little. Kirito and Sonic get up close to her and hold her shoulder._

* * *

 _*The Next Day*_

 _Asada was at school just sitting down looking at the building. She then hears girls laughing. She look's to see the same girls that tried to rob her._

 _"Don't call me here and keep me waiting." Asada said_

 _"Asada, you've been a little cocky lately, haven't you?"_

 _"Yeah, it's a bit much, isn't it?"_

 _They walk closer to her._

 _"It's fine. We're friends. But of course, if we're in trouble, you'll help us, right? For now, 20,000 yen will be enough. Lend it to me." Endou said_

 _Asada take's off her glasses._

 _"I told you before. I'm not lending you any money." Asada said_

 _"I seriously did get it from my brother today. Do what you want." Endou said_

 _Endou take's out a real gun and point's it at Asada._

 _"He told me to sure I never pointed it at anyone... But you're fine, aren't you? You're used to it. Now cry. Kneel and apologize!" Endou demaned_

 _Asada blood rate was going fast and started having flashbacks of the person she killed. Endou pulled the trigger but it didn't worked. She try's pulling it again but nothing._

 _"What's with this thing?" Endou said_

 _She keep's trying to pull the trigger. Asada then walk's up to her and grab's her Endou's wrist._

 _"Ow!"_

 _Asada take's the gun away from her and look's at it._

 _"A Government 1911, huh? Your brother has good taste. Not my preference. Most guns require you to take the safety off first." Asada said_

 _Asada point's the gun at a can. She hold's still and pull's the trigger. The bullet hit's the can and fall's down at the ground. Asada took a breath. Asada look's at the three of them._

 _"C-Crap..." Endou scared_

 _"It's dangerous to point it at anyone." Asada said giving the gun back to Endou_

 _"Here you go." Asada walking away_

 _Endou knee's down at the ground. The two other girls knee down as well._

 _"Are you okay? Endou?"_

 _The three of them looked at Asada. Asada turn's around._

 _"Bye." Asada looking at them and walking away_

 _When Asada was far enough. She hold's on the wall and breath's heavily._

 _"This is my first step..." Asada said_

 _Asada continue's walking like nothing ever happened._

* * *

 _*At The School Entrance*_

 _Asada was about to leave threw the school entrance. Before she did, she saw Kirito and Sonic leaning back on Kirito's motorcycle. The two of them were just talking to each other about some stuff nothing personalj_

 _"Asada! Who are those two?" A girl said_

 _"Is that your boyfriend with his blue pet?" Another girl said_

 _Asada leave's the school and walk's toward's Kirito and Sonic as they were talking to eachother._

 _"Hey! I told you we could me, but what are you two doing somewhere so obvious?" Asada said_

 _The two of them stoppe talking and looked at her._

 _"Yo." Kazuto said_

 _"Hey." Sonic said_

 _"Hey there, Sinon." Kirito said_

 _Asada got mad at them both._

* * *

 _*Information On What's Going On*_

 _"After what happened, Shinkawa Kyouji and his brother, Shouichi, were arrested. Shouchi's testimony made the existence of anotjer conspirator clear. The thrid Death Gun, Kanamoto Atsushi, is still on the run, but Kikuoka says it's only a mayer of time until he's caught. Death Gun began when Shouichi purchased a cape, which could make you invisible, in a real-money trade. Using that cape and binoculars, Shouichi began to fanatically collect other players' information. Meanwhile, his brother, Kyouji, was having trouble leveling his character." Kazuto explaining everything_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"The idea the agility is the only stat that matters is only an illusion."_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _"Spiegal was an AGI type, and he hated Zexceed for previously saying that AGI was the most important stat, while he shifted to STR/VIT-based build. When Shouchi heard this, he told Kyouki Zexceed's real name and address, and the two of them discussed how to kill him. Even so, they say that at first they weren't serious. But as they debated for days and days, the plan began to seem increasingly realistic. At last, they settled on stealing a dangerous drug and a master key, used for opening doors in emergencies, from their dad's hospital. They carefully researched their targets, focusing on people who lived alone, in places with weak security. Shouchi used this master code to enter the house of Zexceed, AKA Shigemura. They settled on a time to kill Shigemura's character. Kyouji logged in, using his brother's character, "Sterben." He called himself "Death Gun," and attacked Zexceed with a gun. The second victim, Lightly Salted Tarako, was killed in a near-identical manner. But GGO players didn't get scared of Death Gun. They treated it as a joke. The perpetrators became infuriated, and decided to kill three different players in the BoB tournament. Their targets were players who met the same conditions as the other murders, Pale Rider, Garrett, and Sinon." Kazuto explaining a lot of info_

* * *

 _*At A Restaurant*_

 _Kikuoka, Kazuto, Sonic and Sinon were all talking on what's happening._

 _"But there was a big problem with killing mutiple people." Kazuto said_

 _"That's right. A partner needed to be at the target's house. When the killing took place." Kikouka said_

 _"And that's when a third partner, Kanamoto, was brought in." Kazuto said_

 _"You could say Kanamoto was an old friend of Shouchi's. In SAO, they were members of the same guild. His character name was Johnny Black. Do you and Sonic remember him?" Kikuoka said_

 _"That was a long time ago." Sonic said_

 _"A poison knife user who paired with Zaza." Kazuto said_

 _"Kanamoto's house was near Pale Rider's and Garrett's, so he took them. Kyouji took Sinon. Until now, Shouichi had been doing the killings, but this time, Kyouji insisted." Kikouka said_

 _"Um... Did you hear that from Shinkawa... I mean, from Kyouji?" Asada said_

 _"No, this is based on his brother's testimony. Kyouji is keeping silent." Kikouka said_

 _"Oh..."_

 _Kikouka take's out his tablet._

 _"By the way, about Shinkawa Shouichi. Since he was little, he's had a weak constitution. His father gave up on him early, and decided that his younger brother, Kyouji, would take over the hospital." Kikuoka said_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"There's no problem, instructor!"_**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _"Even so, it seems like the two of them got along well. But Shouichi got into MMORPGs. And in 2022, he became a prisoner of Sword Art Online." Kikuoka said_

 _Kazuto and Sonic both got a little angry._

 _"When Shouichi came back, Kyouji was the one person he told... About how he'd been feared as a real murderer in that world. To Kyouji, his brother seemed like a hero. Shouichi says that everything about Death Gun plan, including the murders, was a game. That there was no difference between it and how, in SAO, they'd research their targets, ready their equipment, and carry out attacks." Kikuoka said_

 _"The dark side of virtual MMOs, maybe. Reality starts to seem less real." Kazuto said_

 _"As for you... What about your reality?" Kikuoka_

 _Kazuto look's at the window._

 _"It's ture that there are things I left in that world. And that, because of it, there's less of me here now... I think." Kazuto said_

 _"Do you ever think you want to go back?" Kikuoka said_

 _"Don't ask that. It's in bad taste." Kazuto said_

 _"But Kirito... What you just said is different than what you said earlier." Asada said_

 _"Huh"_

 _"You said there was no such thing as a virtual world. That wherever you are is reality. Right now, the world i'm in... The world is my only reality. Even if the were a virtual world, I think it would still be reality to me." Asada said_

 _"I see... You're right. What Sinon just said may be the one truth of any worth in this whole thing." Kazuto said_

 _Asada hit's him._

 _"Don't tease me!" Asada said_

 _"You're quite right. At the moment, that's all I know. Any questions?" Kikuoka said_

 _"Well... What's going to happen to Kyouji?" Asada said_

 _"From the way they act and what they say, they're likely to be sent to a medical reformatory. Those two don't actially have a "reality." Kikuoka said_

 _"No, I don't think that's ture. I don't know anything about his brother, but to Kyouji, reality was inside Gun Gale Online. He abandoned everything in this world, and decided that GGO was his reality. He did hours of painful and boring grinding for experience every day, trying to be the best. I'm sure he was under a ton of stress." Asada sakd_

 _"Stress in a game? But isn't that confusion of reality what a game is supposed to accomplish?" Kikuoka said_

 _"Yes, I think Kyouji got this world and that one mixed up." Asada said_

 _"But why?" Kikuoka said_

 _"I don't know that. Kirito, do you?" Asada said_

 _"Because he wanted to be stronger." Kazuto said_

 _"More stronger inside the game." Sonic said_

 _"Yes, I was that way. Maybe every virtual MMO player is the same way. They just want to be stronger. Kikuoka, I'm going to see him. I'd like to see him and tell him what I've thought so far, and what I think now." Asada said_

 _"You're a strong person. Please do. When he's allowed to have visitors, I'll semd you an e-mail message. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Kikuoka said_

 _"Yeah, sorry to take up your time." Kazuto said_

 _"Yeah, hope you didn't have stuff to do that were important." Sonic said_

 _"Um, thank you." Asada said_

 _"No, it was my fault that you three were in danger. I need to do at least this much." Kikuoka said_

 _Kikuoka get's up from his chair but say's something to Kirito and Sonic._

 _"Oh, right, Kirito and Sonic... Death Gun... No, Red-eyed Zaza, AKA Shinkawa Shouichi, gave me a message for you two. Of course, you have no responsibility to hear it. What will you do?"_

 _They both looked at Asada._

 _"Will hear it." Kazuto said_

 _"No matter what it says." Sonic said_

 _"Okay, then." Kikuoka said_

 _Kikuoka take's out the letter and open's it. He start's reading it._

 _"*Clear's thoart* "This isn't the end. You don't have the power to end it. You two will be made to realize this soon. It's show time." That is all." Kikouka reading the letter to them_

 _"Wow. He is just getting started." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Kikuoka was waving bye to them as he walking away. The three of them were just looking at him._

 _"Um, Sinon?" Kazuto said_

 _"What?" Asada said_

 _"Are you free after this?" Kazuto said_

 _"I don't really have any plans..." Asada said_

 _"Could you hurry up, People are looking right at me." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*At The Dicey Cafe*_

 _The three of them finally made it to Dicey Cafe. Asada get's off Kazuto's motorcycle. Kazuto turn's off his motorcycle and get's off. Sonic walk's next to them as he followed them with his speed._

 _"Is this where you wanted to take me?" Asada said_

 _"Yeah. I wanted to introduce you to someone." Kazuto said_

 _Kazuto open's the door of the cafe._

 _"You're late. While I was waiting, I ate two pieces of apple pie. If I get fat, it's your fault." Rika said_

 _"Why?" Kazuto said_

 _"Don't blame us." Sonic said_

 _The three of them walked inside the cafe._

 _"Great to see you again Sonic." Agil said_

 _"Yea. It's been a while hasen't it." Sonic said_

 _"Introduce me, Kirito." Asuna said_

 _"O-Oh, right... This is third champion of Gun Gale Online, Sinon AKA Asada Shino." Kazuto introducing Asada for them_

 _"S-Stop it."_

 _Rika and Asuna bith get mad._

 _"A-And these are my friemd from SAO. Lisbeth, AKA Shinozaki Rika, the rip-off blacksmith." Kazuto said_

 _"What? What did you say?" Rika said_

 _Rika ran up to Kazuto as she was about to punch him until Kazuto moved away from as she fell down at the floor._

 _"Wow. You haven't changed a bit." Sonic said_

 _"Shut up!" Rika said_

 _"Anyway, That's the berserk healer, Asuna, AKA Yuuki Asuna." Kazuto said_

 _"Th-That's mean..." Asuna said_

 _"Ow..." Rika on the floor_

 _"Anyway, take a seat." Kazuto said_

 _The three of them took a seat. Along with Asuna and Rika._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _"Sterben... It wasn't "Steven," was it? A word used by hospitals for "death." I wonder what he was thinking when he named himself that." Asada said_

 _"It's better not to look for more meaning than there is in a name. You'll lose sight of a lot more than you notice." Asuna said_

 _"Ooh, pretty smart. Coming from someone who uses their real name for their character, it sounds persuasive..." Rika said_

 _"I heard that." Sonic said_

 _Asuna and Rika were pushing eachother around._

 _"Don't say that!" Asuna said_

 _"Sorry, Sorry!" Rika said_

 _Asada gave a little smile at them. They both stopped fighting._

 _"Anyway, I'm happy to meet a female VRMMO player in real life." Rika said_

 _"Yeah. Please be our friend, Asada." Asuna said_

 _Asada didn't talk but looked at the floor. Kazuto and Sonic both looked at Asuna._

 _"Listen, Asada... Sinon. There's a reason we asked you here today." Asuna said_

 _"A reason?" Asada said_

 _"Sinon, Sonic and I need to apologize to you first. We told Asuna and Liz about what happened to you long ago." Kazuto said_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"We needed their help." Kazuto said_

 _"Sinon, we actually went to the town where you used to live." Asuna said_

 _"What? Why did you..." Asada getting up from table_

 _Kazuto and Sonic both grabbed her by the wrist._

 _"Because we thought you hadn't met the person you needed to meet, or heard the words you needed to hear. It may hurt you, But we couldn't just ignore you." Kazuto said_

 _"The person I needed to meet? The words I needed to hear?" Asada said_

 _Asada look's to see Rika opening a door. It was a mother with her young mother. They both sit down with Kazuto and Asada._

 _"Sonic, Can you please give us a little alone time. Not trying to be mean to you or anything." Kazuto whisper's_

 _"It's ok. I was about to get up anyway." Sonic whisper's_

 _Sonic stand's up and walk's toward's Asuna as she was standing. The both of them wre just standing up looking at them._

 _"Um, who are you?" Asada said_

 _"Hello. You're Asada Shino, right? My name is Oosawa Sachie. This is Mizue. She's four." Sachie introducing her self and her daugther_

 _No response from Asada._

 _"Before she was born, I worked at the post office." Sachie said_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Asada get's a flashback of the robber pointing the gun at lady. She get's more shock that the lady was her. Sachie._

 _"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Shino. I should have come to see you earlier. I neve apologized. Or thanked you." Sachie crying a little_

 _"When it happened, I was pregnant with her. So, Shino, you not only saved my life, but hers, as well. Thank you... Thank you so much. Thank you." Sachie thanking Asada so much_

 _"Saved your life?" Asada said_

 _"Sinon, you've always blamed yourself. You've tried to punish yourself. I won't say that's wrong. But at the same time, you have the right to think about the lives you saved. You have the right to think about them and forgive yourself. I want you... I want..." Kirito tearing up_

 _Sonic walk's toward's him and pat's him in the back._

 _"There there Kazuto." Sonic said_

 _Mizue walk's up to Asada. She take's out something out of her and and show's it to Asada. To Shino. It was a drawing that she made. Asada slowly grab's the drawing from her._

 _"Shino, thanks for saving Mom and me!" Mizue thanking her_

 _Asada hold's the drawing tight as tear's fell down her face and onto the paper. Mizue hold's on to Asada hand. Mizue was smiling at her, Asada smiled back. They both put both there hands together._

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: The Queen Of The Lake." Kirito and Sonic as narrators_

* * *

 **I won't be doing Debriefing. It just explain's what is happening from the story right now. So don't tell me to do 14.5.**


	15. The Queen Of The Lake

**Sword Art Online 2: Back To The Virtual World**

 **The Queen Of The Lake**

* * *

 _*At Kazuto's House*_

 _"There are only three days left in this year. How are you all doing?" The female news reporter said_

 _Kazuto, Sugu and Sonic were eating breakfest._

 _"Were you two late up again, Brother and Sonic?" Sugu said_

 _"I didn't, I went to sleep." Sonic said_

 _"Homework for school, mechatronics." Kazuto said_

 _"Mechatron... Brother. Look at this." Sugu said_

 _Sugu put's the tablet on his face._

 _"What? Someone found the Holy Sword Excaliber in ALO?! Someone finally got it, huh?" Kazuto said_

 _"While you two are at school. I just play ALO to get more EXP and level up. I have a higher level then Kazuto." Sonic said_

 _"So that's why your sword skills are better then mine. And have you tried to fine the Holy Sword Excaliber?"_ _Kazuto said_

 _"What could I say? I just play until you come back from then you log in and I have to log back in with you. And yes, I heard about that sword. So I been trying to get the sword. I always grind EXP because I thought the sword came from a boss for your reward. So that's why my level is higher." Sonic said_

 _"Hey calm down guys. Just read carefully... It's only been found. That's all. No one actually has it yet." Sugu said_

 _"*Sigh* What? Don't scare me like that." Kazuto said_

 _"Several months ago, on an Arum plateau, Leafa and I were swallowed by a giant worm monster, and dropped into the underground world known as "Jötuhemir." This was before we saw Sonic again. And I heard from him that everytime we logged out of ALO. He log's him by himself to fight some monsters. Anyway There, we saw Tyrant-class humanoid with four arms attacking a Tyrant that looked like a combination of an elephant and a jellyfish. Leafa asked me to save the one that was being bullied, so I baited the four-armed Tyrant away, and lured it into a lake, where the elephant-jellyfish Tyrant finished it. Leafa named the jellyfish thing "Tonkii," and it grew eight wings, and carried us to the path to the upper world. On our way there, we saw a huge labyrinth hanging from beneath the World Tree, and two golden long swords that glistened at its base, Excaliber." Kazuto explaing the back story_

 _"I was planning to get it at some point, but..." Kazuto said_

 _"You've beem spending all your time on the New Aincard." Sugu said_

 _"But how did they find it? Players can't fly in Jötunheimr. And it's high enough that, unless you fly, you can't see its location." Kazuto said_

 _"Maybe someone succeeded in saving on of Tonkii's friends, and triggered the quest flag like we did." Sugu said_

 _"That'd make sense. That creepy..." Kazuto said_

 _Sugu get's a little mad._

 _"No, "unique" appearance that Tyrant has means only a werido..." Kazuto said_

 _Sugu get's a little more mad._

 _"I mean, a very nice person would save it. I'm surprised you aren't the only one." Kazuto said_

 _"He isn't creepy. He's cute. But that means it may be only a matter of time until someone clears the dungeon and gets the sword." Sugu said_

 _"You're right..." Kazuto said_

 _"What will you do, Brother?" Sugu said_

 _"*Clear's thoart* Sugu, there's more to a VRMMO than looking for rare items." Kazuto said_

 _"Yeah. Even if the weapon's stats make you stronger..." Sugu said_

 _"But I think Tonkii wanted us to find it, and that's why he showed it to us. I bet, in his heart, he's hoping we can clear the dungeon. You know... Tonkii's out friend, right?" Kazuto said_

 _"You were just saying he was creepy." Sugu said_

 _"What are you two even talking about?" Sonic said_

 _"Just some animal we found at ALO." Sugu said_

 _"Anyway, So, Sugu, are you free today?" Kazuto said_

 _"Well, my club's off for the rest of the year." Sugu said_

 _"Okay! Up to eight people can ride Tonkii, right? Which means you, me, Sonic, Asuna, Klein, Liz, and Silica... That leaves one. Agil has his shop to look after, and we can't rely on Chrysheight. Recon's in Syplh territory." Kazuto said_

 _"I know! Let's ask Sinon!" Sugu said_

 _Kazuto snap's his finger._

 _"Great!" Kazuto said_

 _"Sound's good!" Sonic said_

 _"I'll contact everyone. You two talk to Asuna." Sugu said_

 _"Sure." Kazuto said_

* * *

 _*At Asuna's House*_

 _Asuna was taking a bath by herself. She was fully naked. She was just sitting there._

 _"I want to see Kirito and Sonic once more before I have to return to Kyoto." Asuna thought_

 _Then, her phone started ringing. She grab's her phone and answer's it._

 _"Hello? Kirito and Sonic?" Asuna said_

 _"Good morning, Asuna. Do you have a moment? This afternoon, I'm trying to do a quest, with everyone, in ALO including Sonic." Kazuto said_

 _"I'm free all day today." Asuna said_

 _"Okay. I'll send you a message with the time and place we're meeting." Kazuto said_

 _"Sounds great! See you two on the other side! Okay!" Asuna said_

* * *

 _*Inside ALO (Two Week's Later)*_

 _Klein was drunk as he was drinking more of his drink. Kirito, Sonic, Silica and Sinon were watching him getting drunk. Kirito and Sonic were both wearing the same outfit as each other._

 _"So Sonic, Have you been grinding EXP?" Klein said_

 _"Yea, A lot of times. I level is higher than Kirito's" Sonic said_

 _"Are you already on break for New Year's, Klein?" Silica said_

 _"Yeah, since yesterday. Even if I wanted to work, at this time of year, nothing comes in. The CEO keeps bragging about how great we are to have a whole week off for New Year's. Hey, Kirito and Sonic... If we do get the Excalibers today, help me get the Spirit Blade Kanedzuchi." Klein said_

 _"That dungeon's so freaking hot, though." Kirito said_

 _"I been there once alone. Wasn't pretty. And that was time I saw you all again. Like several months ago." Sonic said_

 _"Sure, but Jötunhemir is so freaking cold!" Klein said_

 _"Then, I know what I want... The Light Bow Shekinah." Sinon said_

 _"You've had your character for two weeks, and you already want a legendary weapon." Kirito said_

 _"How come you want that bow?" Sonic said_

 _"The bow Liz made me is wonderful, but I'd like a bit more range." Sinon said_

 _"Listen... In this world, bows have more range than spears, but less range than magic. You're the only one who's trying to hit the target from a hundred meters away." Lizbeth said_

 _"Honestly, I'd like to double that." Sinon said_

 _Lizbeth smile's a little. The door open's as Leafa and Asuna were there._

 _"We're here!" Leafa said_

 _"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Asuna said_

 _"Welcome back!" Silica said_

 _"I've been waiting!" Klein said_

 _"While we were out shoppimg, we did some information-gathering. It doesn't look like any players, or parties, have made it to that mid-air dungeon, Daddy and Brother." Yui said landing on Kirito's head_

 _"Then how did they find Excalibers location?" Kirito said_

 _"There needs to be someone right?" Sonic said_

 _"It seems someone found a different quest than the one we found with Tonkii. And as a reward, an NPC showed Excaliber to them." Yui said_

 _"And evidently, it isn't a very peaceful quest, either. It wasn't a fetch or an escort quest. It was a slaughter-type, in which you try to kill more than a certain number of monsters. And so, everyone in Jötunheimr is trying to kill as many monsters as they can." Asuna said_

 _"That isn't very peaceful, no." Kirito said_

 _"But isn't that weird? The Holy Sword Excalibers are sealed at the bottom of a mid-air dungeon swarming with Tyrants. So why is an NPC revealing it as quest rewards?" Klein said_

 _"That's ture. If the NPC just took them to the dungeon, I'd understand..." Silica said_

 _"Well, we'll know when we get there." Sinon said_

 _"Okay! all weapons are fully restored!" Lizbeth said_

 _All of them all got there weapons from Lizbeth. From swords to a bow._

 _"We look badass." Sonic said_

 _"Our party is still a bunch of muscle-head, though." Klein said_

 _"Them raise your magic skills. Just like Sonic." Lizbeth said_

 _"No way. A samurai never selects any magic skills. It isn't allowed. Besides, Sonic is a sword user." Klein said_

 _"Listen... In RPGs, the samurai has been a "warrior plus black magic" class for a long time." Lizbeth said_

 _"I'd rather snap my katana and quit being a samurai than use magic." Klein said_

 _"But earlier, you were using a flame Sword Skill, weren't you? I think that was half-magic." Silica said_

 _"Seriously?" Klein suprise_

 _"Yea, Silica is correct. In the May update, Sword Skills were introduced into ALO, and high-level skills are also divided by magic classes of earth, water, fire, wind, dark, and holy, in additiom to physical..." Yui said_

 _"Is that right?" Klein said_

 _"So, weren't you going to snap your sword, rather than use magic?" Lizbeth said_

 _Klein get's scared. He walk's up to Kirito and Sonic._

 _"Kirito... Sonic..." Kleim wineing_

 _"To perform a Sword Skill, you don't say any incantations. Let's say it doesn't count." Kirito said_

 _"What Kirito said." Sonic said_

 _"Oh, fine." Lizbeth said_

 _"Thansk for coming so quickly, everyone. Somehow, I'll find a way to express my gratitude. Let's do this, then!" Kirito said_

 _All of them fist the air._

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"Wait, before we go. I found three glowling emeralds at the grass while we were shopping." Leafa said taking out three emeralds_

 _"Wait a minute! Those are the choas emeralds." Sonic said_

 _Leafa give's Sonic the emeralds. Green, Blue and Read color emeralds._

 _"What are those?" Klein said_

 _"These could be super dangerous if you don't take good care of them. There are seven of them and when I when I have all of them, I transform to a super form." Sonic said_

 _"So you are the one that could only have the power of the emeralds?" Sinon said_

 _"Yea. Right now I have three. So I need four more of them to transform." Sonic putting the emeralds in his inventory_

 _"Alright than, Now, then let's do this!" Kirito said_

* * *

 _*Somewhere else*_

 _The eight of them were running down a lot of stairs. All of them expect Sonic were getting tired of running down._

 _"How many steps are there here?" Lizbeth all tired_

 _"I think it's maybe about the size of an entire dungeon floor in New Aincrad..." Leafa said_

 _"Listen, it takes two hours to reach Jötunheimr by the normal route, and this takes five minutes. Don't complain. Give thanks with every stop descend, everyone." Kirito said_

 _"You're bragging like you were the one who made it." Sinon said_

 _"Thanks for pointing that out-" Kirito said grabbing Sinon's tail_

 _Sinon yell's and blushes._

 _"Hey!" Sinon getting mad_

 _Kirito run's aside Klein._

 _"Next time you try that, I'll shove a fire arrow up your nostril." Sinon getting mad_

 _"You aren't afraid of anything, man." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*At The Bottom*_

 _All of them made it to the bottom of the dungeon which was freezing._

 _"It's so cold!" Klein shivering_

 _"Whoa." Silica surpise_

 _"Wow." Sinon amaze_

 _All of them were all surpise to see the amazing view._

 _"Kirito!" Klein said_

 _Asuna turn's around._

 _"Ous. Sharl. Raise. Wind. Hard. Halca. Storms." Asuna doing her magic spell_

 _Asuna gave all of them cold-resistance._

 _"Okay. I applied some cold-resistance magic to you." Asuna said_

 _Leafa whistle to call someone. They then heard a noise coming from the bottom. They look down to see it was Tonkii._

 _"Tonkii!" Silica yelled_

 _"Tonkii?" Sonic said_

 _"Just see." Kirito said_

 _Tonkii fly's close to them. Klein hide's behind Kirito and Sonic._

 _"It's fine. He may not look it, but he's am herbivore." Kirito said_

 _"Wow." Sonic said_

 _"But when we brought him some fish from the surface, he gulped them in a single bite." Leafa said_

 _Tonkii put's his noise of both Klein and Sonic's head._

 _"*Gulp* Oh no. He will think I'm dinner." Sonic said_

 _"No, He's saying to get on." Kirito said_

 _"But... My grandpa's dying words were to never ride American cars or flying elephants." Klein said_

 _"At the Dicey Café, you just gave me dried prisimmons you said your grandpa made. They were good, so give me some more." Kirito said_

 _All of them start getting on top of him._

 _"Okay, there!" Lizbeth said_

 _Sonic jump's up very and land's slowly on Tonkii. Klein was climbing on top of his._

 _"Thanks, Tonkii." Kirito said_

 _Kirito run's up to his back. They all made it._

 _"All right! Tonkii, take us to the dungeon entrance!" Leafa said_

 _Tonkii listen's to Leafa as Tonkii take's them to the dungeon._

* * *

 _*During The Ride*_

 _"Hey, what happens if you fall?" Lizbeth said_

 _"I'm sure the guy over there, who once tried to climb to Aincrad's next level via the outer pillars and fell, will find out for us someday." Asuna said_

 _"I think a feline would be better at falling from high places." Kirito said_

 _Sinon and Silica nodded with a no. Then, Tonkii roar's. They all look. Then, Tonkii start's flying down very fast. Silica, Sinon, Leafa, Asuna, Lizbeth, Klein, Kirito and Sonic were all grabbing on her very tightly. All of them were screaming. Expect Leafa._

 _"Yahoo!" Leafa all happy_

 _Tonkii then stop's flying dow. and continue's flying like normal. All of them were all relief but Leafa was all happy. But where was Sonic. Leafa look's to see that Sonic wasn't at there._

 _"Hey, has anyone seem Sonic?" Leafa said_

 _They all look to see that Sonic wasn't with them. They soon hear screaming from the sky. They all look up to see Sonic flyimg down at them. He soon land's and hit's his head first._

 _"Ow!" Sinon said_

 _"Are you ok Sonic?" Asuna said_

 _Sonic put's a thumbs up. Sonic get's back up._

 _"I may have let go of him when we were flying down." Sonic said_

 _They giggle._

 _"Brother! Look at that!" Leafa said pointing down_

 _They see people down there fighting with the Tyrant and Tonkii's kind._

 _"What's going on down there? Did someone tame that humanoid Tyrant?" Asuna said_

 _"That's impossible! The success rate for taming a Tyrant is zero percent, even for a Cait Sith with a full boost and special equipment!" Silica said_

 _"So they're... What? Taking advantage of it? When the four-armed thing is fighting the elephant-jellyfish, they're hitting it, too." Klein said_

 _"But is controlling a monster's aggro that easy?" Sinon said_

 _The Tyrant kill's the elephant-jellyfish as it disapper's in mid-air. The Tyrant started following the players._

 _"What the?" Sonic said_

 _"Why aren't they starting combat with humanoid Tyrant?" Kirito said_

 _"Hey look over there." Asuna said_

 _They see explosive everywhere._

 _"What? What's going in down there?" Klein said_

 _"Is this the new Jötunheimr slaughter quest that Asuna was talking about? Like, you work with humanoid Tyrants to eliminate the bestial ones?" Lizbeth said_

 _Then all of sudden. Someone appear's in back from them. They all turn around. The person appear's and it was a woman that wall taller than them._

 _"She's huge..." Kirito said_

 _"No way..." Sonic said_

 _All of them were all surprise._

 _"I am Urd, Queen of the Lake. You fairies who have formed a bond with my servants... My two younger sisters and I have a request for you. Please save this land from the frost giants." Urd said_

 _"Daddy, Brother, that's an NPC. But something's strange. She isn't using the set response routines, like normal NPCs. She's connected to a language-engine module that's near the core program." Yui said_

 _"In other words, she's been turned into an AI?" Kirito said_

 _"Is that right Yui?" Sonic said_

 _"That's right, Daddy and Brother." Yui said_

 _"Once, Jötunheimr was like ALfheim. It enjoyed the blessings of the World Tree, Yggdrasil, and was covered in beautiful water and greenery. We, the hill giants, and our servants, the animals, lived in peace. Below Jötunheimr is the land of frost, Niflheim. The King of the Frost Giants who rules that land, Thrym, snuck into this realm and cast the two Excalibers, the "swords which cuts all trees and iron," into the Urd's lake, at the center of the world. The swords cut the deepest root of the World Tree, and when it did, Jötunheimr was cut off from Yggdrasil's bounties." Urd said_

 _"That's two Excalibers?" Kirito said_

 _"Everything has changed a lot." Sonic said_

 _"Thrym's frost giants attacked Jötunheimr, from Nifiheim, en masse, building many fortresses and castles, and capturing and imprisoning us, the hill giants. They built a castle, Thrymheim, on the massive block of ice that uses to be the lake of Urd, and they now rule this land. My two sisters and I escaped to the bottom of a frozen lake, but we lack the power we once had. The frost giants are not satidfied, however, and they are trying to kill all our servants, the animals, that live in this land. If they succeed, our power will vanish, and they will be able to elevate Thrymheim to ALfheim's surface." Urd said_

 _"What? If they do that, it will destroy the town of Arun!" Klein said_

 _"King Thrym desires to cover ALgpfheim in snow, and rise to the top of the World Tree, Yggdrasil. He desires the golden apple said to grow there. Thrym and his generals have grown upset at their inability to slay my servants, and have begun to ask for the help of you fairies. He offers two Excalibers as a prize, and his goal is to have my servants annihilated. But King Thrym has no intention of giving those swords to anyone. When the two Excalibers vanishes from Thrymheim, Yggdrail's bounties will return to this land, and that castle will melt and fall." Urd said_

 _"Then it's a lie that the two Excalibers are the quest rewards? Can you have a quest like that?" Lizbeth said_

 _"Thrym probably plans to bestow the false sword, Caliburn, which looks identical to the Excalibers " Urd said_

 _"That's cheating! Is a king allowed to do that?" Leafa said_

 _"That cheating is Thrym's most potent weapon. But he has made one mistake. He sent most of his giants down from Thrymheim, to assist the fairy warriors. That castle's defenses are weaker than they've ever been." Urd said_

 _"I see." Kirito said_

 _"There's so much information I haven't heard." Sonic said_

 _Urd summon's a stone._

 _"When this stome turns completely dark, it signals that my servants all lie slain and my power gone. Fairies, infiltrate Thrymheim, and draw the two Excalibers from the keystone dais." Urd said_

 _Urd make's a quest for them._

 _*Holy Swords of the Frozen Palace*_

 _"I am counting on you, fairies." Urd said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _All of them wer almost close to there location._

 _"This had turned into a really big deal." Leafa said_

 _"This is a normal quest, right? But the scale seems a little too big for that. Didn't she say something about how if all bestial Tyrants are wiped out, frost giants will invade the surface?" Sinon said_

 _"She did. But I don't know if the GMs would do something like that with no update or warning. Normally, you'd have at least a week's notice." Kirito said_

 _"But we must do it for Tonkii's sake. Right, Brother?" Leafa said_

 _"That's right. The reason we came here today was to enter that castle and get the two Excalibers. If it isn't as heavily defended, that's exactly what we want." Kirito said_

 _Kirito open's up his menu. Go to his inventory and summon's his sword. His sword appeared on his back. Sonic open's up his menu as well. Go to his inventory and summon's his sword. His sword appeared on his back as well._

 _"Okay! It's our last big quest of the year. Let's do this, and earm ourselves a spot on the front page of tomorrow's MMO Tomorrow!" Klein said_

 _They all raised there swords together._

 _"Yeah!"_

 _They were entering the location._

 _"Just wait, Tonkii. We'll take back your country." Leafa said_

 _Kirito and Sonic both look at each other. They both fist bump._

 _"Let's see if your level actually paid off." Kirito said_

 _"I looking foward it too." Sonic said_

 _"Now then, Let's go!" Kirito said_

 _"Let's win this together!" Sonic said_

 _"Yeah!" They all said_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: The King Of The Giants." Kirito and Sonic as narrators_


	16. The King Of The Giants

**Sword Art Online: Back To ALO**

 **The King Of The Giants**

* * *

 _*Let's continue where we left off*_

 _All of them walked towards the door of the entarnce of the dungeon. It was a big door._

 _"We made it." Sonic said_

 _Kirito look's at Yui all down._

 _"Yui, what's wrong?" Kirito said_

 _"Well, this is just a hypothesis... But in one respect, ALfheim Online differs greatly from the other The Seed Project VRMMOs. The Cardinal System operating the game is not a stripped-down version. It's a copy of the full-spec version used in the former Sword Art Online." Yui said_

 _"Full-spec version?" Kirito said_

 _"What does that mean?" Sonic said_

 _"The original Cardinal System had an auto-generation system for quest. Via its networks, it gathered traditions and legend from all over the world, and used or rearranged terms and story patterns from them to generate infinite quests." Yui said_

 _"Then, is this quest an auto-generated one that Cardinal made?" Kirito said_

 _"From the way that NPC was acting, it's likely. Which means that, depending on how the story plays out, it could go all the way to the myth's end. According to the data in my archives, this quest and ALO itself are based on Norse mythology, which culminates in a so-called "final war." Not only will the frost giants invade from Nifiheim or Jötunheimr, but flame giants from an even lower level, Muspelheim, will appear, and burn down the entire World Tree..." Yui said_

 _"Ragnarok, the twilight of the gods. No way. There's no way a game system would destroy its entire map." Leafa said_

 _"An original Cardinal System. has the access level necessary to destory an entire map. Because the original Cardinal System's last task was to destory the floating castle, Aincard." Yui said_

 _"No..." Leafa said_

 _"My shop..." Lizbeth said_

 _"I haven't met the person I'm fated for yet." Klein said_

 _"Even if this Ragnarok occurs, wouldn't it be possible t_ _o restore the system to an earlier state via backup?" Sinon said_

 _"No, If they use the Cardinal System's auto-backups, the'll only be able to roll back player data, not field data." Yui said_

 _They all sigh._

 _"I know!" Klein said_

 _They all look at him. He open's his menu to call someone but he couldn't_

 _"No good..." Klein said_

 _"What are you trying to do?" Lizbeth said_

 _"I was going to call a GM, and see if they knew this was going on. But it's outside their support hours." Klein said_

 _"Well, it's a Sunday morning, and nearly New Year's." Kirito said_

 _"Brother... There isn't much time." Leafa showing the stone to Kirito_

 _"Okay. Let's just hurry to the last level." Kirito said_

 _"Yeah!"_

* * *

 _*Inside The Dungeon*_

 _All of them were fighting a Golden Minotaurus. The Minotaurus tried to attack but they blocked it. Sonic homing attack's the Minotaurus in head which drop him at the ground. He bounces off the head and land's on the ground._

 _"Nice attack Sonic. Now let's do this!" Kirito said_

 _"Got it!" Sonic said_

 _Then, Kirito, Sonic and Leafa were all charging at him. Sonic slashes the Minotaurus in the front. Leafa slashes him in the back while Sonic slashes him in the head. They moved away from him. Kirito look's to see the attacks bearly made any damage._

 _"Damn it." Kirito said_

 _"Not enough damage." Sonic said_

 _Sinon point's her arrow to the Black Minotaurus. She fired her bow at him. The arrow was going toward's the Black Minotaurus until the golden one block it and hit's it's hadn instead. She snap's it and roars._

 _"This is bad, Brother! The yellow one's physical rsistance it too high!" Leafa said_

 _"Yeah." Kirito said_

 _"Damn it. If only we had a mage in our party who could use attacks spells..." Klein said_

 _"You, of all people, are saying that? Anyway, that would just mean the black one with high-magic resistance would go to the front. This is really tough to deal with." Lizbeth said_

 _"Shock-wave attack in two seconds! One! Zero!" Yui said_

 _The golden Minotaurus raises his axe and slam's it at the ground causeing a shockwave. Kirito, Leafa, Silica, Klein, Lizbeth and Klein all got blown away from the shockwave. Sonic was behind the golden Minotaurus._

 _"You guys!" Sonic yelled_

 _The Golden Minotaurus look's behind him to see Sonic. The Minotaurus roar's right at him._

 _"Su Filah Heiragul AustI Blot Suparl Bani." Asuna doing a spell_

 _The golden Minotaurus turn's around. Asuna was healing them all. The Minotaurus was running toward's them._

 _"Kirito!" Asuna yelled_

 _"Hold up!" Sonic said running toward's Kirito_

 _The Minotaurus try's to attack Kirito but he block's it. Sonic helped him as well._

 _"At this pace, I'll run out of MP in 150 seconds." Asuna said_

 _"Right." Kirito said_

 _"Brother, Sonic, the medallion's over seventy-percent black. If we die, we won't have time to come back." Leafa said_

 _"R-Right... Everyone, there's only thing we can do now! You'll ne vulnerable attack, but if you do a magic-type Sword Skill, it might be able to damage the yellow one!" Kirito said_

 _They both knocked him back._

 _"We'll have to take the chance, and concentrate all our Sword Skills on the yellow one, to defeat it." Kirito said_

 _"Okay! I've been waiting for you to say that, Kirito." Klein said_

 _All of them got there weapons ready._

 _"Silica, time your bubbles to the countdown." Kirito said_

 _"Okay!" Silica said_

 _The Minotaururs roars._

 _"Two... One... Now!" Kirito said_

 _"Pina, Bubble Breath!" Silica commaned_

 _Pina started ahooting bubbles at the Minotaurus. The bubbles all popped as the Minotaurus started getting dizzy._

 _"Go!" Kirito said_

 _All of them started running towards the Minotaurus. They all charged up there weapons. Klein jump's and slashes the Minotaurus in his head. Leafa slashes him in the side. Lizbeth stab's him in the knee. Silica stab's him in the head as well. Sinon fire's her arrow as it hit the Minotaurus face. Kirito and Sonic were both running at him with battle crys.. They both slash him threw his stomach. They then slash him straight up his body and back down. The Minotaurus HP changed to yellow-ish._

 _"Kirito! Sonic! I'm frozen." Klein said getting frozen_

 _"Here." Kirito said_

 _"Give it all you got." Sonic said_

 _They both charge there second swords. They both ran up to him and blth slash the Minotaurus threw his stomach. They then push there swords inside him. Then, they slash him up. They both charge there other swords. The others were running towards them. Kirito and Sonic both slash him four times each. Klein run's pass them and slices threw the Minotaurus. The Minotaurus exploded. Leafa slashes threw his stomach. Silica run's toward's the Minotaurus and slashes him around his face. Lizbeth come's down from the air and slam's her hammer like weapon on the Minotarurus head. Sinon run's toward's him. She jump's around him and land's on his head. She point's the arrow at his head and shoot's it. The arrow cause icebergs to appear around him. Kirito and Sonic both run up to him and stab him threw his stomach. He swords cause an explosive to him. The Minotaurus HP changed from yellow-ish to red. But the attacks didn't kill him because he a tiny amount of it. The Minotarurus raised his axe ready to attack Kirito and Sonic. Then, Asuna jump's toward's him and quick attacks him. She spin's around and stab's the Minotarturus threw his stomach. The Minotaurus went all the way down. The Black Minotaurus get's up and grab's his axe. He rasied it up. The golden Minotaurus disapper's in thin-air. The Black Minotarturus look's at them._

 _"What's wrong? Get ready for your beat down." Klein said_

 _All of them all slash him with just a few attacks. The Black Minotaurus roar's as it disapper's in mid-air._

 _*CONGRATULATIONS*_

 _"We did it!" All of them yelled_

 _They put there weapons away. Kirito and Sonic both high-fived eachother._

 _"Nice spin attaxk you did." Kirito said_

 _"It was nothing." Sonic said_

 _"Anyway, what was that?" Klein said_

 _"Do we have to say?" Kirito said_

 _"Of course! I've never seen that before." Klein said_

 _"It's a non-system skill, a Skill Connect." Kirito said_

 _"Skill Connect?" Klein said_

 _"You remember how the last update brought Sword Skills into ALO? But that didn't include unique skills, such as dual-wielding or Holy Sword." Kirito said_

 _"But you two used both hands." Klein said_

 _"That wasn't dual-wielding." Kirito said_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"We used one-handed Sword Skills, in succession, with each hand. You can only do them without delay three or four times, if you're lucky, though." Kirito said_

 _"Which we did." Sonic said_

 _"Now I have an incredible sense of dèjà vu." Asuna said_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"Anyway, what was that?" Klein said_**

 ** _"Do we have to say?" Kirito said_**

 ** _"Of course! I've never seen that before." Klein said_**

 ** _"*sigh* An extra skill. Dual-wielding." Kirito said_**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _"You're imagining it. Anyway, we don't have time to waste. Leafa, how much time do we have left?" Kirito said_

 _"At this rate it's going, about an hour." Leafa said_

 _"I see. Yui, this dungeon has a total of four floors, right?" Kirito said_

 _"Yes. The third floor is only seventy percent the size of the second. The fourth is basically just a boss room." Yui said_

 _"Assuming it takes thirty miniutes to beat the last boss, we need to reach the boss room in thirty minutes." Kirito said_

 _"I guess... Or our only choice is to find the King of the Giants, and kick his butt!" Lizbeth said_

 _Lizbeth hit's Kirito so hard that he fell back. He get's back up._

 _"Okay, once everyone's HP and MP are back to full, we'll clean out the third floor!" Kirito said_

 _"Yeah!"_

* * *

 _*At The Next Floor*_

 _The nine of them were fighting off a ant human like monster. They monster slam's the ground with it's sword making a shockwave. All of them jumped away from the monster. Sonic run's up to it and homing attack's toward's the monster's head. The monster look's at Sonic and attack's him but Sonic dodges it and attack's the monster's head. The monster lost some damage and it has a hair amount of HP. Sonic jump's next to the others._

 _"I think that should do enough damage." Sonic said_

 _Silica's wistle's at the monster. The monster look's to Silica flying down at it. Silica than slashes the monster. Silica cut's threw the monster, The monster roar's._

 _"Now Kirito and Sonic!" Silica said_

 _The two of them jumped and cuts threw the monster. The monster roar's as it disapper's in mid-air._

 _"Right, all that's left is the last boss!" Kirito said_

 _So all of them start running inside the door for the next floor. While running they spotted something. They ran up to it to see a girl all trap inside a trap ice cage._

 _"Who is that?" Sonic said_

 _"I don't know." Kirito said_

 _Klein start's blushing. The girl inside the cage look's at them._

 _"Please... Let me out." The girl said_

 _Klein was walking toward's her. Kirito and Sonic both grabbed him without looking at him._

 _"It's a trap." Kirito said_

 _"It's a trap." Sonic said_

 _"That's a trap." Lizbeth said_

 _"Definitely a trap." Sinon said_

 _"Y-Yeah, it's a trap, isn't it? Maybe..." Klein said_

 _"Well, Yui?" Kirito said_

 _"Give us info." Sonic said_

 _"It's an NPC. It's connected to the language-engine module, just like Urd. But there's one difference. She has an HP gauge." Yui said_

 _"If she has HP, that means we might have to fight her." Kirito said_

 _"It's a trap." Asuna said_

 _"It's a trap, right?" Silica said_

 _"I think it's a trap." Leafa said_

 _"Of course, it might not be, but we don't have time to waste. We need to get to Thrym as soon as possible." Kirito said_

 _"Y-Yeah... You're right, yeah." Klein said_

 _They then run pass her._

 _"Please... Someone... Please!" The girl said_

 _Before they could run more further. Klein stop's running. The others stopped as well and looked at him._

 _"It's a trap, yeah. I know. But even if it's a trap... Even if I know it's a trap... Even if it's a trap, I can't leave her here! Even... Even if the quest fails because of that, and Arun is destroyed, saving her here is sometimg I have to do! It's my bushido!" Klein said_

 _Klein start's running back._

 _"I'm coming for you!" Klein yelled_

 _Klein took out his sword and slashes the ice cage. The ice bars broke and disapper's in mid-air. Klein knee's down._

 _"Than you, fairy swordsman." The girl said_

 _"Can you stand? Are you hurt?" Klein said_

 _Kirito, Asuna, Sonic, Lizbeth, Silica and Sinon all had straight faces expression._

 _"Yes, I'm fine." The girl said_

 _The girl try's to get up but she couldn't as the chain's stopped her from getting up._

 _"It's a bit of a ways to the exit. Can you get there yourself?" Klein said_

 _"I cannot simply flee the castle. Not until I retrieve mu family's treasure, which Thrym, the King of the Giants, stole. Please take me to Thrym's room." The girl said_

 _"This is kind of suspicious, isn't it?" Asuna whisper's_

 _"Yeah." Kirito whisper's_

 _"Totally agree as well." Sonic whisper's_

 _"Hey, Kirito and Sonic..." Klein said_

 _"Jeez... Fine, fine. We just have to follow the route to the end. And we don't know with one-hundred-percent certainty that it's a trap." Kirito said_

 _Klein get's all happy. They just kept staring at him._

 _"Okay! We'll do it! Fate brought us together, so we're in this together. Let's go beat up that jerk Thrym!" Klein said_

 _"I'm almost don't want Klein to come with us." Sonic whisper's_

 _"Yea me too, but we can't just leave him." Kirito whisper's_

 _"Thank you, swordsman!" The girl hugging Klein_

 _The girl breast were touching him. Klein blushes a little._

 _"Don't give Yui any weird ideas." Kirito said_

 _A menu appear's in front of Kirito._

 _*An NPC wishes to join your party. Will you accept?*_

 _Kirito accpect's it. The NPC joined their party._

 _"Freyja... Her MP is really high. A mage type?" Kirito whisper's_

 _"My name is Klein." Klein greeting himself to Freyja_

 _Kirito look's at the stonr to see it was truning black._

 _"From the way the dungeon is laid out, once we go down those stairs, we'll be at the last boss's room. He'll probably be tougher than the other bosses, but we'll just have to skip the fancy stuff, and hit him as hard as we can. For the first part, Sonic and I want to defend until we know his attack pattern. I'll tell you when to counterattack. When the boss's HP bar turns yellow, and when it turns red, the attack patterns will change, so be careful. This is the last battle, Let's give it all we've got!" Kirito said_

 _"Yeah!"_

* * *

 _*At The Bottom*_

 _The ten of them all made it down the stairs. They then walk up to the door which opened by itself. Smoke can out from the room._

 _"Sea Phila Skina Hagl. Hoggu Margel llt!" Asuna doing her magic spell_

 _"Ord Naza Fyol Legin Tinaga Vilindol Yottsun." Freyja doing her magic spell as well_

 _Freyja gave more HP to all of them. Asuna gave them more defense._

 _"I've never seen a spell that increases your max HP!" Silica said_

 _They all walk inside the room. It was all foggy. When the fog was gone it was dark and lots lf gold everywhere._

 _"How many Yuld do you think this is worth?" Lizbeth said_

 _Klein check's out how much Yule was there._

 _"A fly is buzzing about." Someone said_

 _They all look._

 _"I can hear its irritating buzzing. Let me see."_

 _The thing was coming out of the dark._

 _"I'll crush it befoe it causes any trouble."_

 _A giant human appear's in front of them. They all look up all shock expect Sonic._

 _"I seen bigger and more dangerous. So this isn't new to me." Sonic thought_

 _"So Urd had sent the little flies of ALfheim all the way down here? I'll make you an offer, tiny ones. Tell me where she is, and you can have as much gold from this room as you can take." The giant said_

 _"A samurai doesn't eat. He just laughs! I won't take up you up on a cheap offer like that." Klein said_

 _All of them took out their weapons. The giant look's at them and see's Freyja._

 _"Oh, if it isn't Freyja? If you've left your cage, does that mean you've decided to become my wife? *giggle*" The giant said_

 _"Wife?!" Klein said_

 _"That's correct. She came here to marry me. But the night before the feast, she was sneaking around my treasure vaults. To punish her, I locked her in a cage of ice. *giggle*" The giant said_

 _"Hey, Brother... I think I read about this in a book. Thrym and Freyja, a stolen treasure... It was, um... I think..." Leafa whisper's_

 _"I refuse to become your wife! These swordsmem and I shall defeat you, and that back what was stolen!" Freyja said_

 _"Such brave word. One can see why the legends of Freyja's beauty and bravery are known to the ends of the world. But the more noble the flower, the more fun it is to pluck. After I've crushed these flies, I'll give you lots of attention." The giant laughing_

 _"You bastard! I won't let you! I won't let you lay a finger on Freyja!" Klein said_

 _"I hear the sound of buzzing wings. To celebrate all of Jötunheimr becoming mine, I will start by crushing you." The Giant said_

 _The whole room was now bright. The HP gauge appered next to the giant and the name of the boss appeared._

 _*Thrym*_

 _"He's coming! Listen carefully to what Yui says, and begin the fight by dodging!" Kirito said_

 _"I'll start by crushing blue first." Thrym said looking a Sonic_

 _"Bring it. Show me what you got." Sonic said looking up not even scared_

 _Thrym make's a fist ready to attack Sonic. Thrym start's bringing his fist down toward's Sonic._

 _"SONIC!" Everyone yelled_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Excalibers." Kirito and Sonic as narrators_


	17. The Excaliburs

**Sword Art Online: Back To ALO**

 **The Excaliburs**

* * *

 _*Back Where we left off*_

 _Thrym was bringing down his fist at Sonic that was just standing there watching the fist coming down._

 _"SONIC!" Everyone yelled_

 _Thrym punches the ground as Sonic jumped up from the attack. He grab's his swords and slash him in the wrist._

 _"Whoa, I never seen Sonic do that before." Klein said_

 _Sonic land's at ground with the rest. Minutes later his HP dropped. He punches the ground causing a strong gust of wind._

 _"He's going to punch twice again!" Yui said_

 _Thrym punches the ground again. All of them moved away from the punch. Kirito and Sonic both jumped out of the smoke and see Thrym. throwing his fist at them. They both blocked it with there swords. Leafa move's away from the second punch. Sinon shot arrows at Thrym while Klein slashes Thrym in the back causing an explosive. Leafa run's toward's Thrym and slahes everywhere around his legs. Kirito and Sonic were running towards him._

 _"His ice breath is coming." Yui said_

 _Thrym jump's up to the air._

 _"Three seconds... Two... One... Zero!" Yui said_

 _Thrym take's a huge breath and breath's out his ice breath at them. They all moved away from his ice breath. Sonic start's spin dashing toward's Thrym while he was breathing ice. Freyja raises her hand as she was doing her spell power. She point's it at Thrym as he started getting shock everywhere around his body. Sonic then spin dashes at his face like someone punched him very hard. Thrym then fall's down toward's the ground. He lost more HP. Kirito, Klein and Leafa charged right at Thrym._

 _"Okay, let's go!" Kirito said_

 _Leafa jump's up very high charging up her sword. She then come's down and slashes threw Thrym's face. Kirito and Klein both slash him in the head. His first HP gauge ran out. Thrym roars very loud._

 _"He's changing attack patterns! Be careful!" Kirito said_

 _"This is bad, Brother... There are only three lights left! Can you and Sonic use that skill whatsit thing?" Leafa said_

 _"He still has two HP bars. My Skill Connect can't take him out." Kirito said_

 _Thrym breath's in air as wind started blowing them._

 _"Everyone, defensive positions!" Kirito command_

 _"He's getting ready for his next attack! Get ready!" Sonic said_

 _Thrym breath's in all the air. Sonic start's running toward's him._

 _"Sonic!" Kirito yelled_

 _Thrym then breath's out making a huge ice beam. Sonic get's out of the ice beam and slide's under Thrym. He then jump's up and start's attacking from his back._

 _"He'll be more distracted by them. So that give's me time to attack as much as I can." Sonic said slashing him everywhere around his back_

 _As for the rest of them. They all used there shield move from the ice beam. The shields then broke. They bodies started freezing._

 _"No... The buffs! Bro-" Leafa freezed up_

 _They all soon freezed up from the ice beam. Thrym then stop's breathing out. He quickly turn's around and try's to surprise attack Sonic. Sonic then jump's over the attack and slashes him once more. He lost good amount of HP. Sonic jump's over Thrym and run's toward's Asuna. Thrym them slam's the ground as he made a shock wave. All of them got unfroze and pushed back from the shock wave. Asuna does her magic spell. All of there HP went up from red to green. Thrym was getting ready for his next move._

 _"Everyone, run!" Asuna yelled_

 _"Hurry!" Sonic yelled as well_

 _Thrym rasies his feet up ready to slam the ground. But before he could do that. Fire balls went up to him and attacked his face causing smoke to to everywhere around his face. He couldn't see from the smoke. Sinon was the one that shot the fire balls at him. The smoke cleared out from his face. He then started charging at them._

 _"Sinon! Buy us thirty seconds!" Kirito yelled_

 _All of them started drinking postions. Thrym run's up to Sonic and Sinon. He slam's the ground with his fist but both them jumped at the same time. They both kick Thrym's noise at the same time and jumped back from him._

 _"Swordsman, you cannot defeat Thrym this way. You have but one hope. My family's treasure, which is hidden somewhere in this room." Freyja said_

 _"Got it. What kind of treasure is it?" Kirito said_

 _"It's a golden hammer, about this large." Freyja said_

 _"A h-hammer?" Kirito said_

 _Thrym slam's he feet at the ground. Sinon and Sonic both moved away from it. Thrym then slam's his other feet at the ground but they both moved away from it as well._

 _Kirito and Leafa were looking everywhere to find a golden hammer._

 _"Brother, use a lighting skill." Leafa said_

 _"L-Lighting?" Kirito said_

 _Kirito jump's up to the air and back flip's he land's and stab's his swords at the ground with sword charged up. When he stabbed his swords at the ground. The lighting started moving around the gold looking for the hammer. A light appered in the location. Kirito run's at it and start's moving the gold away from it. He then see's the golden hammer._

 _"This is it?" Kirito grabbing the Golden Hammer_

 _Kirito try's bringing the hammer up but he couldn't as it was heavy. He then stand's up as he started bringing the sword up slowly._

 _"Freyja, take it!" Kirito said throwing the golden hammer up at the air_

 _Freyja soon grab's from the air. She look's at it as it started doing something to her body._

 _"It's flowing... It's overflowing." Freyja said_

 _"Freyja!" Klein yelled_

 _Klein move's away from Thrym's attack._

 _"It's overflowing It's overflowing..." Freyja said_

 _Freyja soon scream in the top of her lungs as she was transforming._

 _"Freyja?" Kirito said_

 _Freyja then transform to a similar version of Thrym. All of them were shock._

 _"It's a g-guy!" Klein, Kirito and Sonic all said at the same time_

 _Her name changed._

 _"Thor? The god of thunder?" Kirito said_

 _"Thor" soon roar's at Thrym._

 _"Cowardly giant, did you steal my treasure, Mjölnir? You will suffer for that now!" "Thor" yelled_

 _Thrym breath's at his hand as a axe appeared. They both slam there weapons together. "Thor" punches Thrym while Thrym punches "Thor" back._

 _"Filthy god... You'll pay for tricking me. I'll rip off that bearded face of yours, and send you back to Asgard!" Thrym said_

 _"While Thor has aggrl, let's attack." Sinon said_

 _"Yeah!" Asuna said_

 _They all started running towards them._

 _"Everyone, attack as hard as you can! Use all your Sword Skills!" Kirito said_

 _"Freyja!" Klein yelled_

 _Klein jump's up and charges his sword. He attack's Thrym's back. Asuna summon's her sword and started running up to Thrym. She quick attack's him in the feet. Lizbeth charged up her weapon and slam's it at Thrym's toes. His HP was going down more. Silica jump's up toward's a wall then jump's at him. She charges up her weapon and slashes threw his body. She jump's away from him. Thrym soon knee's down._

 _"Now!" Kirito yelled_

 _All of them started charging at him. Sinon grab's a arrow and pull's it back. She charges it up and shoot's it. They all started charging up there weapons. They all soon all attack him with a bunch of moves that they had. Thrym roars as he was loosing more HP. He then fall's down at the ground._

 _"Return to the depths of the earth, King of the Giants!" "Thor" slamming the hammer on his head_

 _His head hit the ground very hard. His crown disappered in mid-air. He started freezing up._

 _"Be proud if your victory for now, flies. But if your lower your guard around the gods of Asgard-" Thrym said before exploding_

 _All of them watch him explode. He was gone for now._

 _"I thank you, fairy swordsmen. Now I have avenged the theft of my treasure. I must reward you." "Thor" said_

 _"Thor" gave them a reward. A golden hammer and two chaos emeralds. A light-blue and a purple one. Klein get's the Golden Hammer while Sonic got the emeralds._

 _"The lighting hammer, Mjölnir! Use it in righteous battles. And two emeralds. Use them wisley. Then, farewell." "Thor" said_

 _"Thor" rasies the golden hammer ul as it started glowing. Everything all turn white as "Thor" left the place._

 ** _Result:_**

 ** _BSP: 15486_**

 ** _Yrd: 52500_**

 ** _Items: 20_**

 _"Wow." Kirito said_

 _"Pretty good." Sonic said_

 _"Congratulations on your legendary weapons." Kirito said_

 _"I don't have a single point in hammer skills..." Klein wineing_

 _Then all of a sudden. The place started shaking._

 _"I-it's moving. No... It's floating?" Lizbeth said_

 _"B-Brother, it looks like the quest is continuing." Leafa said_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"Fairies, infiltrate Thrymheim, and draw the Exaclibers from the keystone dais." Urd said_**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _"Look, the last lighg is still flashing." Leafa said_

 _"Daddy! Brother! A staircase down appeared behind the throne!" Yui said_

 _"What?" Kirito said_

 _All of them ran inside to see stairs going down._

 _"Let's go." Kirito said_

 _They all started running down the stairs._

* * *

 _*At The Bottom*_

 _All of them made it at the bottom. They soon found two swords stuck inside the ice. Kirito and Sonic were just looking at it._

 _"System command! Generate object ID Excaliber!" Kirito having a flashback_

 _"Sorry to keep you two waiting." Kirito said_

 _Kirito and Sonic both grab the swords and tried to pick it up but it was stuck._

 _"Man this thing put good." Sonic said_

 _They grabbed it with two there hands and tried bring it up. The swords were moving around._

 _"You can do it, Kirito and Sonic!" Asuna said_

 _"You're both almost there!" Lizbeth said_

 _"Show us your guts!" Sinon said_

 _"You ca. do it, Daddy and Brother." Yui said_

 _"Kirito and Sonic, you can do it!" Silica said_

 _"Pull hard." Klein said_

 _They both scream as they started bringing it up with everything they got. The ice started breaking. They kept trying to bring it up with all they got and screaming. The swords then started glowing as the finally took it out from the ice. They both fall back as tree roots appeared from the ground. They started covering the whole place and it was collasping._

 _"it's falling apart!" Klein said_

 _Every side of the place was broken expect for one that were standing on._

 _"Thrymheim is falling apart! Daddy, Brother, let's escape!" Yui said_

 _"B-But how?" Kirito said_

 _The roots started peeling off eachother._

 _"O-Okay... Time for me to show you my Olympic-class high jump!" Klein said_

 _Klein start's jumping up the before he could go up higher. The roots then snap from eachother. Klein fell back down. The place was breaking apart. It then fell down._

 _"Klein, you dummy!"_

 _They all started falling down with ground. They started panicing. They grab the roots from falling off it._

 _"This is bad... Leafa, how much time is left?" Kirito said_

 _"We made it! Brother! I'm so glad!" Leafa hugging Kirito_

 _"So am I." Hugging her too_

 _"Until I complete the quest, I guess I can't take ownership of it." Kirito thought_

 _Kirito hug's Leafa more. Then, Leafa's ear's twitch._

 _"Do you hear something? There it is again." Leafa said_

 _Leafa run's at the edge amd look's around. She then she's Tonkii._

 _"Tonkii! We're saved!" Leafa said_

 _"Okay, let's switch over to Tonkii." Klein said_

 _Tonkii fly's toward's them. Silica, Sinon, Lizbeth and all jumped on his back._

 _"You first." Kirito said_

 _"I know! We're sure high up..." Klein scared_

 _"Hurry." Kirito said_

 _"Were not waiting this long." Sonic said_

 _They both pushed Klein. Klein misses land and continue's falling. The girls all looked down. But Tonkii grab's him with his long noise._

 _"Tonkii, you saved me..." Klein said_

 _The two were shaking because of the Excailbers._

 _"It's still too heavy for us." Kirito thought_

 _"Daddy? Brother?" Yui said_

 _"Jeez, Cardinals are such a pain. Ready Sonic?" Kirito said_

 _"You know I am." Sonic said_

 _They both swing the sword and tosses them at the sky. They both jump off and land on Tonkii's back. They both look down as the swords were falling down with the ground as well. They all look as they saw the swords glowing at the bottom._

 _"All that work for nothing..." Sonic said looking down_

 _Sinon walk's toward's them. She take's out two arrows._

 _"About two hundred meters?" Sinon said_

 _Sinon put's the two arrows. at her bow and pull's them back. She point's the arrows at the bottom where the swords were falling. She charges up her bow and does her magic spell._

 _"Eck. Skete. Aftor. El." Sinon doing her magic spell_

 _The bows started glowing more. Sinon fires both of the arrows. She holds on to the rope of the arrows._

 _"That's going a little too far." Kirito said_

 _The arrows both snatch on the sword. She bring's up the ropes as the sword were coming towards them. The swords were both on top of them. Sinon catches them both as the swords were heavy._

 _"There heavy." Sinon holding the swords_

 _"Si-Si-Si... Sinon, that was so cool!" Leafa, Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica and Klein all said_

 _Kirito and Sonic were both surprise._

 _"You two can have it. You don't have to make that face." Sinon said_

 _"Th-Thank you." Kirito thanking her_

 _"Thank you so much." Sonic thanking her_

 _The two were about to grab the swords until Sinon move's them away._

 _"But before that, promise me something. Each time you draw this sword, remember me in your hearts." Sinon said_

 _Sinon give's them there swords to both of them. They slowly looked at the others. They all had straight faces._

 _"It's tough to be popular-" Klein said_

 _Kirito and Sonic both kick him in his face._

 _"*Clear's Thoart* All right. We'll remember you, and well thank you. Thanks." Kirito said_

 _"You're welcome." Sinon said_

 _Tonkii start's taking them back._

 _"That dungeon's going to disappear, just because we completed it once." Lizbeth said_

 _"It's kind of a waste." Silica said_

 _When the parts of the dungeon fell down at the ground. A huge burst of water came out of the surface._

 _"Whoa." Everyone surpise_

 _The water started coming up filling the whole huge hole at the ground. Then, roots came out of the out the sky. The roots then came dowm and land on the water. The roots covered the water._

 _"Look, tress are growing from the roots!" Asuna said_

 _Asuna was right trees were growing from the roots. The trees were growing. The sun started shining from the sky._

 _"It's so warm." Silica said_

 _The ground was not covered by ice anymore. It was all green with lots of trees and a water fall. Tonkii roar's._

 _"He's happy." Sinon said_

 _They hear more roaring. They look down to see Tonkii's kind. Other players from the ground looked up to see Tonkii flying._

 _"They can now live in peace." Sonic said_

 _Leafa knee's down._

 _"I'm so glad. Aren't you, Tonkii? You've got lots of friends. Over there... And over there. So many of them." Leafa said_

 _Something was glowing in front of them. They look to see Urd again._

 _"You've done a wonderul job. The swords that cuts through all trees and iron, The Excalibers, have been removed its dais, and Jötunheimr has returned to its proper form. This is all thanks to you. My sisters wish to thank you, as well." Urd said_

 _Urd's sisters appeared._

 _"My name is Verdandi. Thank you, fairy swordsmen. I never thought I'd see a green Jötunheimr again. It's like a dream." Verdandi thanking them_

 _A twister appear's in the right side of Urd. The twister disapper's and Urd's other sister appear's._

 _"My name is Skuld. I thnk you, warriors." Skuld thanking them as well_

 _Verdandi and Skuld blowed magic at them. Menus appeared in front of them._

 _"I offer you two with those blades." Urd said_

 _Urd put's her hand foward. Kirito and Sonic's Excalibers glow away. Another menu appears in front of them._

 _*Quest Bonus: Excaliber*_

 _"All right!" Kirito said_

 _"High five man!" Sonic said_

 _Both of them high fived eachother._

 _"Thank you, fairies. Let us meet again." Urd, Verdandi and Skuld thanking them_

 _*Quest Clear*_

 _"And we're done." Kirito all relief_

 _The sisters started flying up towards the sky._

 _"S-Skuld! Could I have your contact info?" Klein yelling_

 _They were all shock. Skuld stop's flying and look's back. She wave's bye at him. Magic was going toward's him as well. He grab's some and put's it close to his heart. Skuld continue's flying up with her sisters. All of them saw the three disapper in the sky._

 _"Klein, I really respect you right now, from the bottom of my heart." Lizbeth said_

* * *

 _*The Next Day: Dicey Café*_

 _Sugu, Asada, Kazuto and Sonic were all at the cafe facetiming with Yui._

 _"Well, Yui?" Kazuto said_

 _"Does it work?" Sonic said_

 _"I can see you. I can see and hear you, Daddy and Brother!" Yui said_

 _"What is this?" Asada said_

 _"Me and Sonic are turning real-time footage of the Dicey Cafè into pseudo-3D. Okay. Try moving around slowly." Kazuto said_

 _"Okay!" Yui said_

 _The camera started moving around._

 _"Yui should feel like she's flying around the room." Kazuto said_

 _"I get it... In other words, that camera and microphone are acting as terminal sensory devices for her." Asada said_

 _"Brother's studying mecha... mechatro..." Sugu said_

 _"Mechatronics." Kazuto said_

 _"He's taking courses in that. And he's making this as a class project, but it's totally for Yui, isn't it?" Sugu said_

 _"I'm going to keep making requests." Yui said_

 _They giggled._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _All of them were having a celeabration._

 _"We're celebating obtaining Holy Swod Excaliber and Lighting Hammer Mjölnir. Cheers to 2025! And also Sonic's year at his home!" Kazuto said_

 _"Cheers!"_

 _They start eating._

 _"But anyway, why "Excaliber"?" Asada said_

 _"Why what?" Kazuto said while having his food in his mouth_

 _"Does it sound weird?" Sonic said_

 _"When you see it in novels, isn't it usally "-calibur"?"_ _"Excaliber." Asada said_

 _"Oh, so that's it." Kazuto said_

 _"You reas books like that, Sinon?" Sugu said_

 _"When I was in middle school, I spent all my time in the library. I read a bunch of books on the legends of King Arthur. I think it was always "-calibur." Asada said_

 _"That's right. In the original legend, the are lots of names for it, aren't there?" Asuna said_

 _"I think the spelling is different. But the word for the diameter of a gun's barrel is "caliber." And from that, it came to mean the size of a person's quality." Asada said_

 _"I'll remember that." Sugu said_

 _"You probably won'y see it on a test." Asada said_

 _"Which means those Excaliber owners need to be a man of ability..." Rika said_

 _"R-Really? Is that it?" Keiko said_

 _"Sure, it is. So, I heard that two people here just made a ton of money off a short-term job..." Rika looking at Kazuto and Sonic_

 _The all look at both of them._

 _"O-Of course we were planning on paying for everything today." Kazuto saod_

 _"D-Don't worry." Sonic said_

 _They all get happy._

 _"Than you, Kirito and Sonic! Thank you!" All of them said_

 _"That's so nice."_

 _"That's great."_

 _The continue to celebrate._

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Forest House." Kirito and Sonic said as narrators_

* * *

 **To prevent confusion. The Excailbers are both the SAO version. Not the Sonic and the black knight one.**


	18. Forest House

**Sword Art Online 2: Back To ALO**

 **Forest House**

* * *

 _*January 6, 2026 -New Aincard, Floor 22-*_

 _Asuna was doing on her computer. Leafa was reading someting. Lizbeth was reading a book and Silica was doing problems on her computer. They were all inside the a log house._

 _"His fast-acting mind is..." Leafa said_

 _While Asuna was doing her thing on the computer. Silica lean's on her shoulder sleeping._

 _"Hey, if you nap, you won't be able to sleep tonight. There are only three days of winter break left. You need to finish your homework. Before she went home, Shinonon said she finished all hers." Asuna said_

 _She yawn's._

 _"I'm tired." Silica said_

 _"Maybe the room's too warm. Should I lower the temperature?" Asuna said_

 _"No. I think it's because of that." Leafa looking at it_

 _"That?" Asuna said_

 _She look's at it._

 _"Oh, I see." Asuna said_

 _They see Yui sleeping with her Daddy Kirito._

 _"Ever since he came back from GGO with Sonic, it seems he's been working really hard." Asuna said_

 _"You know? That thing we saw in Agil's shop that he's been working on for Yui?" Lizbeth said_

 _"Something-onics!" Leafa said_

 _"Mechatronics." Asuna and Lizbeth said_

 _"But she really looks comfortable. It makes me sleepy, too." Leafa said_

 _Lizbeth yawn's. Asuna and Leafa giggle._

 _"Hey, has anyone seen Sonic?" Leafa said_

 _"He logged out because he was tired of the things we did today. I think he is sleeping already." Asuna said_

 _"Oh, I see." Leafa said_

 _"Hey, what will Sonic do when we all go back to school?" Lizbeth said_

 _"He said he might stay for one more day or go back to his home planet." Leafa said_

 _"I will miss him." Asuna said_

 _"He was a good Hedgehog. More then a Hedgehog. A best Hedgehog firend!" Silica said_

 _They giggle._

 _"Hey, does anyone know how Sonic came here to our world?" Lizbeth said_

 _"We don't know. He know's why." Asuna said_

 _"Maybe we should tell him when we have a chance." Leafa said_

 _"Sounds good. Anyway, let's finish our homework." Asuna said_

 _So they all continued doing their homework._

* * *

* _December 20, 2025 Dicey Café*_

 _"Here you go. You know, you don't have to come to a dingy place like this for a date every time. You could go somewhere more fashionable, right?" Agil giving Kazuto and Asuna cafe_

 _"Compared to your place in Algade, this place is fashionable." Kazuto said_

 _"I liked that place." Asuna said_

 _"Why? It wa a rip-off." Kazuto said_

 _"You were living there for free, Kirito!" Asuna said_

 _"But it doesn't change anything." Kazuto said_

 _Agil was grinning._

 _"What are you grinning at?" Kazuto said_

 _"Nothing... I was just thinking when you're this way, you really don't look like the lead group's two best players." Agil said_

 _"I could say the same to you." Kazuto said_

 _"Have you been an MMORPG player for a long time, Agil?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah. I met my wife in a game. He lived in America then, but a year later, she and I started a café. You never know what will happen in life." Agil said_

 _"If he heard that, who knows what Klein would say?" Kazuto said_

 _"And so, we were going to buy two NerveGears. But we could only reserve one. The two of us played a game to see who'd go first. I'm still glad I won, and she didn't." Agil said_

 _"Yeah." Kazuto said_

 _"I joined the lead group because I had this place. I can't let my wife run it forever." Agil said_

 _"Yeah, my desire to return to my family saved me." Kazuto said_

 _"I'm sure all the leas group felt that way... No, maybe all the players in Aincrad. You had some kind of motivation like that, right, Asuna?" Agil said_

 _"I... I didn't really like my family. So, in Aincrad, there were times when I nealry forgot why I was fighting. I felt like there wasn't a place for me in the real world or the virtual one. But Kirito and Sonic gave me a home. A place that felt more like home than the house I lived in. I knew that if we cleared SAO, our home on floor 22 would disappear. So believing the day would come when Kirito, Sonic, Yui, and I could live there again gave me power. That's what I think." Asuna said_

 _Kazuto hold's on Asuna's hand. They were smiling at eachother. Agil cough's and they both moved there hands away._

 _"About that... The contents of the next update were just revealed. There are new weapons and Sword Skills. And floor 21 to 30 of New Aincrad have been unlocked" Agil showing the tablet to them about the new update_

 _"Does that mean..." Kazuto said_

 _"If we can beat floor 22's boss, can we buy that log cabin again?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah. But New Aincrad's details have beem altered a lot, so we don't know for sure if the same player homes exist." Kazuto said_

 _"Yeah. But I have faith. That house is waiting for us." Asuna said_

 _They both eachothers hands again._

 _"But the update's Christmas Eve..." Agil said_

* * *

 _*December 24, 2025 -Alfheim, Gnome Airspace-*_

 _A lot of players were fighting off a giant rock monster. The monster attacks them by suprising them with rock that came from the ground._

 _"Seir Shal Vind Ashuna. Bat Eilie Ougsu Sverg!" Asuna doing her magic spell_

 _One of the players slam's his weapon on top of the monster. Kirito and Sonic were both charging at the monster as they were chraging up their weapons. They then slash everywhere around the monster's stomach. All of the players were charging right at the monster. Chrysheight was freezing the monster's feet with his spell. Klein charges up his weapon. Silica started charging up her weapon as water dances around her. Lizbeth charges up her sword as well. Leafa charges up her weapon and slashes. The four of them all slash the monster in the stomach. Fire users used fire balls at the monster as it exploded at him. The monster took some damage from the fire. The monster send's players up at the sky. Asuna get's mad and summon's her sword._

 _"Take care of the rest!" Asuna said_

 _Asuna run's and jump off the cliff. She land's in front of the monster. She jump's and stab's the monster on it's stomach. She fall's down and attack's it's leg. She then slashes striaght up it's body. After that, She attack's it more around it's stomach. Then, the monster's eyes started glowing red more. But all of a sudden, someone shot his face before it could attack Asuna._

 _"Asuna! Just a little more! You can do it!" Sinon said_

 _"Asuna and Sonic, let's go!" Kirito said_

 _Kirito start's running. Sonic follow's him as well._

 _"Daddy! Brother! Its punch attack is incoming!" Yui said_

 _They start running faster. The monster was about to do it's attack until Kirito and Sonic both slash him._

 _"Switch! Sonic do your spin attack!" Kirito falling back down_

 _"Got it!" Sonic said_

 _Sonic turn's into a ball and homing attack's at the monster's face. Asuna was charging up her weapon ready to attack. Asuna attack's the monster on his stomach and Sonic homing attack's the monster's face. Sparks were coming out of it as they were attacking it more. They both pushed even harder with battle crys. Then, they both go threw him. From his stomach and his head._

* * *

 _*Outside*_

 _All of them were outside the cave. They all looked to see floor 22._

 _"I'm first!" Silica getting out of the cav_

 _"Okay! We made it to floor 22!" Klein said_

 _Lizbeth streches her body. She then see's Asuna running closer to the water and looking at the view. Lizbeth make's a smile._

 _"Asuna! We'll activate the teleportation gate, so get going." Lizbeth said_

 _They all agreed._

 _"Thanks, everyone!" Asuna said_

 _Asuna, Kirito, Sonic and Yui summoned their wings and started flying. They were flying over the forest. They pass the pond Kirito and Sonic tried to catch fish and they enter the forest. They were looking straight foward. Asuna saw something that shocked her. It was their old house in the distance. Asuna get's all excited._

 _"Kirito! Sonic!" Asuna all excited_

 _Asuna fly's faster's toward's the house. She quickly land's on the ground and run's toward's the house. It had a force field around it and had a for sale sign. Kirito and Sonic land right next to her as well. They looked at eachother and nodded. Asuna tap's the for sale sign and a menu appear's._

 _*Buy: 500,000yrd*_

 _She click's on yes and a hand scan menu appeared. Kirito and Sonic both grabbed her hand and Yui land's on top their hands._

 _"Kirito... Yui... Sonic." Asuna said_

 _They all put their hands in the scan as it accpected it. The force field disapper's and the key land's on Asuna's hand. Yui fly's away from them and start's glowing. She then come's back and hugged them now with her normal grown self. Asuna put's the key on the key hole and twist it. She open's the door. They entered the place as everything was empty. Asuna started tearing up. Sonic, Yui and Kirito all looked at her with a smile._

 _"I'm home." Asuna said_

* * *

 _*The Present*_

 _Asuna and Silica were both sleeping together. Lizbeth was sleeping too with the book covering her face._

 _"Hey, Asuna! You fell asleep yourself! You, too, Liz?" Leafa said_

 _They all woked up because of Leafa. Lizbeth look's at Kirito still sleeping._

 _"I wonder why looking at that makes me so sleepy." Lizbeth said_

 _"Shall I make some tea to wake us up?" Asuna said_

* * *

 _*Outside*_

 _The snow finally stopped as trees and grass were covered by snow._

 _"The snow stopped!" Silica said_

 _"Come to think of it, have you heard about Zekken?" Lizbeth said_

 _"Zekken? Zekken? A rare item or something?" Asuna said_

 _"No, no... It's someone's name. More like a nickname, I guess... They're so strong, someone started calling them "Zekken," the absolute blade. An invincible blade. A blade that's better than any other. That's what I think it means, anyway" Lizbeth said_

 _"Strong... So? What are they like?" Asuna said_

 _"Around New Year's, I started hearing the rumors... A week ago, maybe? I see. So that's why you don't know. You've been back home in Kyoto since then." Lizbeth said_

 _"Don't make me remember that when I'm here." Asuna said_

 _"It's tough being a rich girl" Lizbeth said_

 _"It really was. I had to wear a kimono and kneel the whole day, greeting people. At night, I wanted to dive when no one was around, but the separate house I was staying in didn't even have wireless LAN. I brought my Amusphere, and it was a waste. And..."_

 _Asuna started getting flashback of whole thing that what happen to her._

 _"Asuna? Hey, Asuna? Are you listening?" Lizbeth said_

 _"S-Sorry, I was remembering something that wasn't too great." Asuna said_

 _"What? Did they make you do an arranged marriage meeting in Kyoto?" Lizbeth said_

 _"No, no, it's nothing like that!" Asuna said_

 _"*giggling* That was a joke." Lizbeth said_

 _"Then if they're strong, does that make them a player-killer?" Asuna said_

 _"No, they just duel." Lizbeth said_

 _"Were they in a tournament?" Asuna said_

 _"No, they're completey new. But their skill points are high, the same as Sonic. So they might be a convert from another game. You know that little island north of floor 24's main town, with the big tree? Every day, at 3:00, they stand there, and fight anyone who challenges them, one at a time. At first, there was a post on MMO Tomorrow's message board, that they were seeking challengers. People wanted to teach this bratty newcomer to ALO a lesson, so the first day, about thirty or so showed up, but... They beat them all? Every single one. Their HP didn't fall below seventy percent in any of the duels." Lizbeth said_

 _"It's kind of unbelievable. The way they flew, despite being a newcomer. It took me six months before I was able to really fight in the air." Silica said_

 _ ***FlashBack***_

 _ **Silica was trying her best to stay in the air with her wings.**_

 _ **"P-Pina!" Silica said**_

 _ **Silica's wing gave up and disappered. She start's screaming as she start's falling down.**_

 _ ***End Of FlashBack***_

 _"Did you fight them, Silica?" Asuna said_

 _"No way. Just by watching, I could tell I had no way to win. Well, Liz and Leafa challenged them yesterday, though. They're really brave." Silica said_

 _"Shut up." Lizbeth said_

 _"Everything is a learning experience" Leafa said_

 _Asuna giggle's. Snow then started falling down._

 _"Snow? It's snowing again." Asuna said_

* * *

 _*Inside The House*_

 _They were eating dessert while having a conversation._

 _"About that Zekken... If they kept showing off their strength, doesn't that mean no one will want to fight them anymore?" Asuna said_

 _"Not so much. What they're betting is amazing." Silica said_

 _"Is it some really rare item?" Asuna said_

 _"It isn't an item. They're betting am Original Sword Skill. And a super strong special-move class! Sonic may get that special-move soon after all the time upgrading, buying new skills and leveling up!" Silica said_

 _"An Original Sword Skill? For what weapon? How many hits?" Asuna said_

 _"Um... It looked like a general skill for a one-handed sword. And it's an eleven-hit combo!" Silica said_

 _"Eleven?" Asuna shock_

 _"Right now, how many hits does the strongest Original Sword Skill do?" Lizbeth said_

 _"It's General Eugene's "Volcanic Blazer." It's eight hits, I think. But it seems the general isn't teaching it to anyone else. Not even Sonic." Leafa said_

 _"That explains why so many people want to fight. Did you actially see them use it?" Asuna said_

 _"No. I guess they demonstrated it the first day... But since then, they haven't used it in a fight. No one's gotten them down enough to where they've needed to use it." Lizbeth said_

 _"Does that mean even you weren't able to do it, Leafa?" Asuna said_

 _"I was doing well until both our HP bars went under sixty percent. But... In the end, I was overpowered with only the default skills." Leafa said_

 _"I forgot to ask the most important thing. What's the race and weapon?" Asuna said_

 _"An imp. The weapon is a one-handed straight sword. But it's about as slim as your rapier. They're really fast like Sonic. My eyes couldn't even follow the movements. I've never seen anything like it. It was a real shock." Leafa said_

 _"A speed type, huh? If you can't see them move, I don't know if I have a chance. Speaking of movement speed, someone with incredible speed is right over there. And the other one is logged off. What about Kirito and Sonic? They'll be interested in that..." Asuna said_

 _Lizbeth and Silica smile._

 _"Wh-What's wrong?" Asuna said_

 _Leafa giggle's._

 _"My brother already fought but not Sonic yet. And when he losted, he looked very cool. During that time, Sonic was somewhere else grinding for more EXP to level up more and upgrade and buy more skills." Leafa said_

 _"Was he serious? And why hasen't Sonic done it?" Asuna said_

 _"It sounds silly to say it, but in a fight like that, I don't think I'm capable of saying whether he was serious or not. Well, he wasn't using two swords. In that sense, he wasn't going at it for real, but... And you know, I don't think Kirito's ever going to fight for real in a normal game again. The only time he'll be serious is if the game isn't a game anymore. When the virtual world becomes the real world. So it's better that he doesn't have to fight for real anymore. He already gets involved in plenty of trouble with Sonic." Lizbeth said_

 _"Yeah, you're right." Asuna said_

 _"But as near as I could tell, he wasn't messing around. I don't think he was slacking off. But something bothered me a little... Just before the fight ended, the two locked swords, and they didn'y move. And it seemed like my brother was saying something to Zekken. After that, the two of them broke apart, and Brother couldn't completely dodge Zekken's charge." Leafa said_

 _"What were they talking about?" Asuna said_

 _"Well, he won't tell me. It felt like there must be something." Leafa said_

 _"I see... Then I'll have to ask Zekken myself. Will bring Sonic as well so he could give it a try." Asuna said_

 _"Then you'll fight them?" Lizbeth said_

 _"I don't think I cam win. But they kind of interest me. It feels like they came to ALO for some reason other than fighting duels." Asuna sais_

 _"Yeah, I felt the same way. But if you want to know what it is, you'll have to fight as well as Kirito did." Lizbeth said_

 _"I know. Will you all watch me?" Asuna said_

 _"Of course. I couldn't miss a fight like that?" Silica said_

 _"Which character will you use? You have that sylph account, right?" Lizbeth said_

 _"I'll go with this one. I'm used to it. If they're a speed type, I'd rather be able to keep up than focus on DPS. Then that's it. Um, the small island on floor 24, at 3:00, right?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah." Leafa said_

 _"So we can meet here at 2:30, right?" Asuna said_

 _The time was already 6:00._

 _"Oh, no it's alreay 6:00? I'll be late for dinner!" Asuna said_

 _"Then let's call it a day." Leafa said_

 _"It's tough being a rich girl." Lizbeth said_

 _Asuna started cleaning up the table._

 _"He still isn't awake? He isn't awake after all we've done to him? Brother's amazing." Leafa said_

 _"Hey, Liz..." Asuna said_

 _"What?" Lizbeth said_

 _"You said Zekken was a convertes player, right? But if they're that strong, do you think they might be a former SAO player?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah, that was the first thing I thought. So when Kirito fought Zekken, I asked him what he thought, but..." Lizbeth said_

 _"Come on, Brother! Get up! We're leaving! Sonic already logged out!" Leafa in the back moving the chair back and forth_

 _Kirito wake's up very quickly._

 _"What did he say?" Asuna said_

 _"There's no way Zekken was an SAO player. Because... Because if they were in that world, the two-sword skill would've gone to them, not me." Lizbeth said_

 _Asuna's get shock._

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Zekken." Kirito and Sonic as narrators_


	19. Zekken

**Sword Art Online 2: Back To ALO**

 **Zekken**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*_

 _Asuna was using her map to find the location? The location was at floor 24._

 _"Zekken appears on the small island on floor 24, at 3:00, right?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah." Lizbeth said_

 _"So we can meet here at 2:30, right?" Asuna said_

 _"Okay!"_

 _"Roger!"_

 _"Got it. I can't wait!" Silica said_

 _"Yeah!" Leafa said_

 _"Maybe everyone will start talking about the Berserk Healer again!" Lizbeth said_

 _Asuna look's at Kirito talking with Yui._

 _"Daddy, you've got something on your face." Yui said_

 _"Ah, seriously?" Kirito said_

 _"Your fave is full of soot!" Yui said_

 _"What?" Kirito said_

 _"Okay, see you tomorrow." Asuna said_

 _"See you tomorrow!" They all said_

 _Asuna click's the log out button. She presses yes and log's off_

* * *

 _*At The Real World, Asuna's House*_

 _Asuna slowly woked up and get's up. She turn's on the light's as the current window's closed by them self. Asuna was cold because it was cold in her room. She get's up and slowly walk's up to her closet. The cloest door open's up by itself. She take's a breath. She take's out one of her clothes and start's changing._

* * *

 _*Outside Her Room*_

 _Asuna walked down the stairs with her new clothes on. She look's to see someone walking out of the door._

 _"Goodnight, Sada." Asuna said_

 _Sada look's to see Asuna._

 _"Thanks for coming every day. Sorry to keep you here so late." Asuna said_

 _"Not at all, miss. This is my job." Sada said_

 _"Are my mother and brother already back?" Asuna said_

 _"Kouichirou will be out late. Your mother is in the dining room." Sada said_

 _"I see. Thanks. Sorry to keep you." Asuna said_

 _Sada walk's out of the house as she left back home. Asuna start's walking to the dining room._

* * *

 _*At The Dining Room*_

 _Asuna walk's up toward's the dining room door. She slowly open's it and walk's inside. She closes the door behind her._

 _"You're late. Make sure you're at the table five minutes early." Her mother said_

 _"I'm sorry." Asuna said_

 _Asuna sit's on a table on the other side of the table. Her mother start's put her napking on her clothes._

 _"Thanks for the food..." Asuna said_

 _The two of them start eating dinner. It started raining outside._

 _"Were you using that machine again?" Her mother said_

 _"Yes, I'd promised to do mu homework with everyone." Asuna said_

 _"You nees to move your own hands when you do it, or you won't learn anything." Her mother said_

 _"Everyone lives far away. I can meet them easily there." Asuna said_

 _"If you're using that machine, you're not really meeting them. And you should do your homework alone. If you do it with others, you'll just end up playing around." Her mother said_

 _Her mother take's a sip of her drink._

 _"Listen... You don'y have time to play. You're two years behind the other children. To make up for it, you have to study two years harder." Her mother said_

 _"I am studying! I printed out my second-quarter report card, and put it on your desk." Asuna said_

 _"I saw it. But a report card from a school like that means nothing." Her mother said_

 _"A school like that..." Asuna said_

 _"Listen, Asuna. For third quarter, I'm hiring you a tutor, in addition to your schooling. Not an internet teacher, as is popular these days. I'll have them come to the house." Her mother serious_

 _"W-Wait, this is so sudden..." Asuna said_

 _"Look at this." Her mother giving the tablet to her_

 _Asuna look's at it._

 _*Entry Exam Introduction*_

 _"What is this Entry Exam Introduction for?" Asuna said_

 _"For your third year, I managed to convince a friend of mine to let you take the entrance exam for the high school he runs. A real school, not that makeshift one they put together. It uses a credit system, so you'll be able to graduate in the first half of the year. Then you can start college in September." Her mother said_

 _"W-Wait! You can't just decide that... I like my school! There are lots of good teachers. And I can study there! I don't need to go to another school!" Asuna said_

 _"*Sigh* I did my research. The school you're attending is barely worthy of the name. The curriculum is sloppy. The classes are easy. The teachers are a bunch of nobodies, with no real experience." Her mother said_

 _"Y-You don't have to put it lile that..." Asuna said_

 _"They claim it takes care of the students whose education was delayed because of the accident, but they really want all the children who spent two years killing each other in one place, so they can monitor them. It's practically a prison." Her mother said_

 _"I'm one of those "children who spent two years killing each other," Mom." Asuna said_

 _"All of your friends are taking entrance exams this year. Doesn't that bother you a little?" Her mother said_

 _"It doesn't matter if it takes me another year or two to get into college. And I don't necessarily have to attend college." Asuna said_

 _"You do! You have talent. You do know all your father and I have done to nurture it, right?" Her mother said_

 _"It's up to an individual to decide how they'll live, isn't it? Right now, I don't have the answer, but I think I'm about to find what I really want to do! I want to keep going to this school for another year, so I can find it!" Asuna said_

 _"No matter how many years you're there, it won't give you any more options. Listen, Asuna. Your mother doesn't want you to lead a miserable life. I want you to have a career you can be proud of, no matter to whom you're speaking."_

 _"My career? Then who was that man you made me meet over New Year's in Kyoto? He was talking like I was already engaged to him. You're the one who's limiting my options!" Asuna said_

 _"Marriage is part of your career. If you marry someone poor, you'll regret it. You won't be able to do whatever it is that's so important to you. But with Yuuya, you won't have to worry. A countryside back, run by a single family, is much more stable than a mega-bank with many factions" Her mother said_

 _"You didn't feel bad for any of it, did you? The man who causes so much misery for so many, who caused that whole incident, and who almost bankrupted RCT was Sugou Nobuyuki, the man you chose." Asuna said_

 _"Stop it! I don't want to hear about him. It was your father who like him and wantes you to marry him. He's never had a good eye for people. It's okay... Yuuya is a little introverted, but that means you don't have to worry." Her mother said_

 _"Anyway, I have no intention of marrying him! I'll pick my own partner!" Asuna said_

 _"That's fine. Anyone, as long as they're worthy of you. Just so we're clear, that does not include a child like that, from that facility!" Her mother said_

 _"What?! You didn't... You investigated him?" Asuna said_

 _"Please understand. Your father and I want you to be happy. You're capable of starting any number of promising careers." Her mother said_

 _Asuna get's up from the chair and walk's away._

 _"Let me think about the transfer for a while." Asuna walking away_

 _"You have until the middle of next week. Fill it out, print three copies, and put them on the desk in my study." Her mother said_

 _"Mom..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You're ashamed of my dead grandma and grandpa, aren't you? You're angry you weren't born into a rich, important family, aren't you?" Asuna said_

 _Her mother get's shock._

 _"Asuna, come here!"_

 _Asuna walk's out of the dining room and closes the door._

 _"Asuna!"_

* * *

 _*Asuna's Room*_

 _Asuna took off her shoe's and lay's on bed. She turn's on her phone. She bring's up a picture of the three of them._

 _"Kirito... Sonic..." Asuna whisper's_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"What are planning to do with your future?" Asuna said_**

 ** _"I think I'm going to go from a player to a creator." Kazuto said_**

 ** _"A creator? What kind of game will you make?" Asuna said_**

 ** _"Not a game... A man-machine interface to replace out current full-dive technology. I've been frequenting a lot of tech forums, to study. But they're all in English, so it's pretty rough." Kazuto said_**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _"I want to stay by Kirito and Sonic's side, and chase after the same dream. But..." Asuna thought_

 ** _*Another FlashBack*_**

 ** _"You're strong, Asuna. Much stonger than I am." Kirito said_**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _"I'm not strong! I was only able to be a warrior in that world. Lighting Flash Asuna of the Knights of the Blood Oath is gone... The real me is powerless..." Asuna thought_

* * *

 _*The Next Day, Inside ALO*_

 _Kirito and Sonic were both taking a quick nap on the grass and the water flowing. Asuna land's right next to them._

 _"Hey." Kirito said_

 _"Hey again." Sonic said_

 _"It's rare for you two to be here first, Kirito and Sonic." Asuna said_

 _"It happens sometimes." Kirito said_

 _Asuna sit's down next to Kirito and leans on him. Yui was sleeping on Kirtio's chest pocket. Asuna was about to say something but she couldn't._

 _"You been upgrading and leveling up. Weren't you Sonic?" Kirito said_

 _"You know it." Sonic said_

 _They hear noise coming from a bush. The three looked to see a black rabbit._

 _"Hey, do you remember the first time you came to my room in Selmburg?" Asuna said_

 _"I don't mean to brag, but my memory is terrible. But I do remember that." Kirito said_

 _"Really?" Asuna said_

 _"Of course. Me and Sonic got that rare ingredient item, and you made us a stew. That meat was so good... Sometimes, I still remember it." Kirito said_

 _"I can already feel my taste bud's wanting that meat." Sonic said_

 _"You two only remember food, don't you?" Asuna said_

 _The two them laugh. Asuna laugh's with them. They then looked up to see other players going to the location._

 _"It's almost time... We have to go." Asuna said_

 _"Asuna, if you're going to fight..." Kirito said_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"U-Um... No... Zekken's strong." Kirito said_

 _"Liz and ther others told me all about how strong they are. Buy I still can't believe you lost... By the way, Leafa said you were saying something to them during the duel. What were you talking about?" Asuna said_

 _"Um, something was bothering me." Kirito said_

 _"What?" Asuna said_

 _"I asked... "You're totally living in this world, aren't you?" Zekken answered with a wordless smile and a charge skill at incredible speed. That speed was beyond the limits like Sonic." Kirito said_

 _"Totally living in this world"? Do you mean they're a really heavy user?" Asuna said_

 _"No... I wasn't referring to a single VRMMO. I felt like Zekken was a product of the full-dive enviornment itself." Kirito said_

 _"What does that mean?" Asuna said_

 _"I don't want to give you any preconceived notions. I want you to feel the rest for yourself." Kirito said_

 _"This is what will happen if you take your eyes off them for a second." Lizbeth said_

 _Lizbeth, Silica and Leafa were walking toward's them. They turn around._

 _"Sorry to bother you when you're busy, but it's nearly time!" Lizbeth said_

 _"It's about time!" Leafa and Silica said_

 _Kirito giggle's._

 _"What are you all talking about?" Sonic said_

 _"I-I know!" Asuna said_

* * *

 _*At The Small Island*_

 _Kirito, Sonic, Asuna, Lizbeth, Silica and Leafa all made it to the island. Other players were there too cheering. They then see a player fall down and hit the ground._

 _"Wow." Sonic said_

 _The player get's back and put's his arm's up._

 _"I give up! I surrender! Resign!" The player said_

 _*RESIGN*_

 _"Wow! That's sixty-seven wins!"_

 _"Can't anyone stop her?"_

 _"What is happening?" Sonic said_

 _"Just watch." Sonic said_

 _Then, A player was flying toward's the ground. She front flip's and land's the ground. Asuna was shock. The player bow's as other players cheer for her. She does a peace sign._

 _"V!"_

 _"Hey, Liz..." Asuna said_

 _"What?" Lizbeth said_

 _"Zekken's a girl!" Asuna shock_

 _"Huh? Didn't I tell you?" Lizbeth said_

 _"You didn't!" Asuna said_

 _Asuna look's at Kirito._

 _"Wait..." Asuna said_

 _"What!?" Kirito getting scared_

 _"Is the reason you lost... Stare." Asuna said_

 _"N-No... I didn't go easy on her because she's a girl. I'm serious. Really. At least halfway." Kirito said_

 _"I don't know!" Asuna said_

 _"Anyone want to go next?" The girl yelling at them_

 _"Not really, I just came here because I didn't know what was going on so I came here to check it out!" Sonic yelling at her_

 _"Get going." Lizbeth said_

 _"I need to go psyche myself up again." Asuna said_

 _"After the first hit, you'll be all psyched up. Now, get going." Lizbeth pushing Asuna toward's the middle_

 _Asuna get's close to the girl._

 _"You gotta stop doing that Lizbeth." Sonic said_

 _"Miss, wanna fight?" The girl said_

 _"U-Um... Okay, let's." Asuna said_

 _"Okay!" The girl said_

 _Asuna take's a breath and slowly walk's up to her._

 _"Um, can we use the standard rules?" Asuna said_

 _"Sure. Use all the magic and items you want. I'll just use this, though." The girl grabbing her sword_

 _"Something tell's me that this won't end well." Sonic thought_

 _Asuna grab's her sword as well._

 _"Oh, right. What do you prefer? Ground or aerial fights?" The girl said_

 _"Is either okay?" Asuna said_

 _She nod's._

 _"Ground fights, then." Asuna said_

 _"Okay. Jumping is okay, but no using your wings." The girl said_

 _The girl open's up her menu and click's on the duel request. A menu apper's in front of Asuna._

 _*Do you accept the duel? Oppenent Thpe, Yuuki*_

 _"Yuuki"?_

 _She accpect's it. HP To Zero Mode. The countdown started. They both took out there swords. Asuna take's a breath as the countdown hit's zero and say's START! Asuna charges right at her. Asuna quick attack's her but block's them. Asuna wanted to stab her under her chest but she blocked it. She attack's Asuna sword's. They both attack hitting eachother's swords. Yuuki charge's right at her, Asuna step's back. Yuuki slice's Asuna's chest. Asuna back flip's back. Her friends were shocked expect Sonic._

 _"She has some crazy skills..." Sonic whisper's_

 _Asuna was sweating and breathing heavliy. Yuuki smile's. Asuna's smile's as well and wipe's off the sweat._

 _"She's strong. But if I give up after one hit, I'm a failure as a warrior." Asuna thought_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"I was only able to be a warrior in that world."_**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _Asuna look's at Kirito an Sonic. Asuna's take a huge breath and get's in a fighting position. She was now serious. Yuuki get's in a fighting position as well. After moments of staring at eachother, they charged at eachother. They both hit their swords at the same time. Asuna slices up Yuuki's sword pushing it up the air, the slash made a shock wave. Lizbeth covered herself while Kirito and Sonic kept on watching her without doing anything. Yuuki get's push back but run's up to her and attack's. They both started hitting eachothers swords. Every attack they was blocked by the swords. Yuuki charges up her sword and attack's Asuna but she manged to block it. The attack caused a explosive behind Asuna. Asuna spin's and charge's her sword. She attack's Yuuki making another explosive behind Yuuki. Asuna jump's out of the smoke and attack's Yuuko but Yuuki block's it. Asuna jump's back, Yuuki charges up her sword and run's toward's her. Yuuki attack's but Asuna block's it. They kept hitting eachothers swords until Asuna finally attack's Yuuki. Yuuki lost some HP. Yuuki attack's Asuna as well and she lost HP as well. Yuuki tried to attack but Asuna kept dodging them. They locked on swords together. Asuna then punches Yuuki in the stomach very hard knocking her back. Asuna chargesuo her sword._

 _"I can do this!" Asuna thought_

 _Asuna was about to end it until Yuuki blocked the attack's very fast._

 _"What?" Kirito said_

 _"No way!" Sonic said_

 _"She can see Quadruple Pain?"_

 _Yuuki charges up sword and attack's Asuna lot. Asuna didn't gave up yet and charges her sword. She charges right at her._

 _"I... won't let it end like this!"_

 _They both charged at each other. Asuna stab's Yuuki while Yuuki stab's Asuna. Asuna see's her charging up her sword once again._

 _"This is Zekken's eleven-hit combo? Her Original Sword Skill... Losing to a skill like this wouldn't bother me at all!"_

 _Yuuki stab's Asuna in the stomach casuing a shock wave. Or did she? After the smoke cleared away, Asuna look's down to see the sword pointing at her stomach. Yuuki move's the sword away from her stomach and look's at her. Yuuki grab's her shoulder._

 _"That was great. I pick you, miss?" Yuuki said_

 _"U-Um, what about the duel?" Asuna said_

 _"Fighting this much is enough for me. Do you want to go all the way?" Yuuki said_

 _Asuna nod's with a no._

 _"I was looking for someone who seemed just right. And I finally found them!" Yuuki said_

 _Yuuki put's her sword away and put's her arm foward ready to shake Asuna's hand. Asuna put's her sword away as well and shake's Yuuki's hand as well. Yuuki summon's her wing's as she started taking Asuna somewhere. Asuna wing's summon's as well and look's down to see The five of them just watching her._

 _"Mommy?" Yui said_

 _"Hey, Asuna!" Lizbeth yelled_

 _"Asuna!" Leafa and Silica yelled_

 _Yuuki and Asuna were both flying on top of the clouds. They both left the new Aincard._

 _"Um..."_

 _Yuuki stop's and look's at Asuna._

 _"Please... Help us!" Yuuki said_

 _"Help you?" Asuna said_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: The Sleeping Knights." Kirito and Sonic as narrators_


	20. Sleeping Knights

**Sword Art Online 2: Back To ALO**

 **Sleeping Knights**

* * *

 _*Night Time, Town, ALO*_

 _"Asuna! I'll introduce you. This is my guild, the Sleeping Knights!" Yuuki introducing her guild to Asuna_

 _"I'm Jun! Nice to meet you, Asuna!" Jun introducing himself_

 _"I-I'm, uh... My name is Talken. N-Nice to meet- Ow." Talken getting hit in the back_

 _"Stop being so nervous all the time, Tal. Whenever you talk to a girl, this happens. I'm Nori. Glad to meet you, Asuna." Nori introducing herself_

 _"Nice to meet you. I'm Siune. Thanks for coming." Siune introducing herself as well_

 _"My name's Tecchi. Nice to meet you." Tecchi introducing himself_

 _"And I'm Yuuki, the guild leader! Asuna, listen... We want to defeat this floor's boss monster. With just these members!" Yuuki said_

 _"What?!" Asuna shock_

 _Yuuki smile's._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _"A boss fight is normally done with forty-nine people: seven parties of seven, right? No matter how good you are, I don't know if it's possible with only seven people..." Asuna said_

 _"Actually, it is. In fact, we challenged the bosses on the twenty-fifth and twent-sixth floor." Yuuki said_

 _"Th-The six of you?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah. We thought we were doing pretty well, but as we tried to optimize our attack, one of the big guilds beat them before us." Yuuki said_

 _"Why do something something so crazy?" Asuna said_

 _"We met in a certain game's net community, and we all became fast friends. But unfortunately, we'll probably only be able to adventure together until spring. Everyone will be busy with their own lives. So, before that happens, we all decided to make a memory we'd never be able to forget." Siune said_

 _"And it's a boss fight?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah. If we defeat a boss, your name appears on the Swordsman's Memorial on the first floor, in the Black Iron Palace in the Town of Beginnings, right? I know it's silly, but we really want to have our names on that memorial. But there's one problem... If only a single party defeats a boss, everyone's name appears on it. But if there are multiple parties, only the party leaders' names appear. In other worda, to get all the Sleeping Knights' names on the memorial, we have to defeat the boss with a single party. And so, we all agreed. A party is a maximum of seven people. So we thought we'd find someone as strong as our strongest member, Yuuki... Or even stronger! And ask them to join our party..." Siune said_

 _"That's why you were fighting those duels?" Asuna said_

 _"Well? Will you help us? You may not be able to do much to thank you, but..." Siune said_

 _Siune invite's Asuna to the guild. A menu apper's in front of her._

 _"No, no. Fighting a boss takes a ton of money, so you should save your cash. If I can get something from the boss, that'll be enough." Asuna said_

 _All of them were happy she joined the guild._

 _"Then you'll do it?" Siune all happy_

 _Asuna look's at all of them happy. She take's breath and look's at the glass cup to her SAO self._

 _"This isn't the old Aincrad. But i'm still thinking about odds of victory and safety margins. A safe fight. A certain victory. There's more fum to a game than that. I'm sure Yuuki and the others know that. Much more than I do." Asuna thought_

 _"I'll give it a try. We can forget about the odds-" Asuna said_

 _"Thank you, Asuna!" Yuuki all happy_

 _"Y-You can call me "Asuna." Asuna said_

 _"You can call me "Yuuki"!" Yuuki said_

 _"Come to think of it, Yuuki... During your duels, you were looking for someone strong, right?" Asuna said_

 _"Yep, that's right." Yuuki said_

 _"But I think there must have been many strong people before me... Especially that Spriggan with black clothes and the one-handed long sword. Do you remember him?" Asuna said_

 _"Oh... Yeah, I remember. He was really strong." Yuuki said_

 _"Then why didn't you ask him for help?" Asuna said_

 _"I don't think he'd work. Especially that blue hedgehog that same clothes and sword as him." Yuuki said_

 _"Why?" Asuna said_

 _"He figured out my secret." Yuuki said_

* * *

 _*A Little Bit Later*_

 _"Okay, can we meet here, tomorrow at 1:00?" Asuna said_

 _"Okay!"_

 _"Roger!"_

 _"Let's do our best!" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah!"_

* * *

 _*Somewhere Else*_

 _Asuna was texting Lizbeth as she was going back. "I'll tell you when I get back." Asuna texted. She send's the mesaage. Asuna continue's walking until a DISCONNECTION POWERDOWN showed. It was getting white as she logged out._

* * *

 _*At The Real World, Asuna'a House*_

 _Asuna quickly wake's up and look's to see her mother with the cable._

 _"Wh-What are you doing, Mom?" Asuna said_

 _"When you were late for dinner last month, do you remember what I said? If you were late for dinner again, using it, I would cut the power." Her mother said_

 _"I'm sorry! I lost track of time... But you didn't have to yank the cord! You can shake me or shout in my ear, and i'll see a message-" Asuna said_

 _"The last time I tried that, it took you five minutes to wake up." Her mother said_

 _"Well... I have to move around and say goodbye..." Asuna said_

 _"What do you mean, "say goodbye"? What takes place in that weird game is more important to you than your real commitments?" Her mother said_

 _Asuna's down._

 _"I'm sorry. I'll be careful next time." Asuna apologize's_

 _"This had better not happen again. If you break a rule again due to this, I'll take your machine away. I just don't understand... You lost two years of your life to it. I'd think you wouldn't want to even see it anymore." Her mother said_

 _"This isn't like the NerveGear." Asuna said_

 _A moment of silence._

 _"It's time for dinner. Change and come down." Her mother said_

 _"I don't want any today." Asuna said_

 _"Do what you like." Her mother said leaving her room_

 _Asuna put's the glasses on the desk and walk's up to the closet. The closet open's and she get's mad._

* * *

 _*Away From The House*_

 _Asuna was walking wround the town while it was dark. It was freezing cold outside. She sit's down and look's at her phone. She scroll's down the contacts._

 _*Mom, Shinozaki Rika, Kirigaya Kazuto, Mom*_

 _Snow started falling down slowly. A tear roll's down her face._

* * *

 _*The Next Day, Inside ALO*_

 _"Will that work, Asuna?" Yuuki said_

 _No respond._

 _"Asuna?"_

 _"Um... Yuuki, Jun, and Tecchi will be the fowards. Talken and Nori are mid-range. And Siune is the backup, right? Which means I should stay back, too, right?" Asuna said_

 _"Sorry, I know you're really good with a sword..." Yuuki said_

 _"It's no problem. I can't tank. In exchange, I'm going to watch Jum and Tecchi get beaten silly." Asuna said_

 _"U-Uh, Leave it to us." Jun said_

 _They giggle._

 _"Okay, let's go take a peek at the boss room." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah!"_

* * *

 _*At The Dungeon*_

 _Yuuki was fighting off a Lizardman Lord. Yuuki stab's her sword inside the Lizardman. It disapper's in thin-air. They all celebrated._

 _"Did they really need me?" Asuna said_

 _Asuna continue's walking with them._

 _"I can't believe you're getting through the labyrinth so easily. You're all really strong." Asuna said_

 _Yuuki giggle's. She then see's the boss room. Yuuki start's running toward's it._

 _"That's the boss room!" Yuuki running at the boss door_

 _"Yuuki, wait!" Asuna said_

 _They all started following her. After walking for a couple minutes, they finally made it. Yuuki was about to walk until Asuna stop's her._

 _"Ecc Karra Fim Fiscul. Buryota Ryuga Galdol!" Asuna doing her magic spell_

 _After her magic spell. Fishes appeared on her hand. Asuna blows them as they were flying towards the door. But, they soon and disappered. Then, three 'players' appeared._

 _"S-Stop! Stop! We aren't here to fight!" The player said_

 _"Then put down your weapons! If they look like they're about to draw their swords again, cast Aqia Bind right away." Asuna said_

 _"On it. I've never done PvP in ALO... It's exciting!" Siune said_

 _"If you aren't PKers, why were you hiding?" Asuna said_

 _"We're waiting for someone. We didn't want to be fighting mobs while watching for our friends, so we were hiding." The person said_

 _"Fine. We'e here to fight the boss. If you're waiting, you won't mind if we go ahead of you, right?" Asuna said_

 _"N-No, of course not." The person said_

 _They started walking pass the other players._

 _"We'll wait for our friends here, Good Luck. Bye. Oth Shal Opis Glon Ropt." The player doing the magic spell_

 _"Let's ignore them and get going." Jun said_

 _"We'll follow out original plan, and have a look inside." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah." Yuuki said_

 _"Let's not merely peek. Let's try and beat it!" Jun said_

 _"Well, that would be ideal... But you don't need to use your expensive healing items. We'll just get as far as we can with Siune's and my healing, okay?" Asuna said_

 _"Right, Queen!" Jun said_

 _"Hey!" Asuna flicking Jun's face_

 _"Even if you die, don't go back to town immediately. Watch the boss's attack patterns carefully, and if we all get wiped out, we return to Lonbal save point." Asuna said_

 _"Roger!"_

 _Jun and Tecchi started pushing the door. The door started opening slowly. They started walking inside the boss room. The torches fired up. The door behind them closes. All of them got their weapons ready. Then, the boss started appearing from the fire. The monster then appear's and it haded two heads and two hammers. It roar at them._

 _"Let's go!" Asuna yelled_

 _"Right!"_

* * *

 _*Somewhere else*_

 _All of them appeared from a portal back to town._

 _"We totally lost! What was that attack? It's not fair!" Nori said_

 _"Its defense was really good, too... Was that guard move he does random?" Tecchi said_

 _"We worked really hard, too." Yuuki said_

 _Asuna garb's Yuuki and run's somewhere so they can talk alone._

 _"Asuna! Everyone, get over here quickly? There's no time to waste." Asuna said_

 _They all walk up to her._

 _"You remember the three guys in front of the boss room, don't you?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah, sure."_

 _"Those were scouts for a guild that only fights bosses. They're watching to see if other players, outside their guild, fight the boss. They propbably saw you all enter the boss rooms on the last floor and the one before it." Asuna said_

 _"I didn't notice at all." Siune said_

 _"I'd guess their goal isn't to interfere with us. It's to gather information. They use small guilds, like the Sleeping Knights, to gather information on the boss's attack patterns and weaknesses." Asuna said_

 _"B-Bit right after we entered the boss room, the door closed. Th_ _ey couldn't watch the fight itself and learn anything." Talken said_

 _"That was my mistake. Near the end of the fight, I saw a small, gray lizard on the floor by Jun. That's the darkness spell "peeping." You make a familiar follow another player, and you cam see what it sees." Asuna said_

 _"Does that mean that, after we got wiped out on the twenty-fifth and twenty-sixth floors, it wasn't a coincidence that the bosses were beaten so quickly?" Yuuki said_

 _"I'm sure of it. You guys worked so hard, you were able to reveal all the boss's tricks, and that's why they were willing tomtake the chance of fighting." Asuna said_

 _"Which meams that we've fallem for the same trick again, this time?" Siune said_

 _"Oh, man... Damn it!" Yuuki getting mad_

 _"No... Not necessarily!" Asuna said_

 _"What do you mean, Asuna?" Yuuki said_

 _"In real time, it's 2:30 in the afternoon. Even a large guild will have difficulty getting a big group together with this notice. I think it'd take an hour, minimum. We'll use that time. We'll finish our meeting in five minutes, and be back at the boss room in thirty. Okay?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah!"_

* * *

 _*Later, Back At The Dungeon*_

 _All of them were back at the dungeon and running towards the boss door._

 _"Okay! We're almost there!" Jun running faster_

 _"Hey, wait!" Yuuki catching up to him_

 _"No way!"_

 _They soon notice a lot of players at the boss door as well._

 _"Wh-What is this?" Yuuki said_

 _"It's okay. They only have twenty or so here. We'll have time to try." Asuna said_

 _"Really?" Yuuki said_

 _Asuna walk's up to the other players._

 _"Excuse me." Asuna said_

 _They look to see Asuna._

 _"We want to challenge the boss. Can you let us through?" Asuna said_

 _"Sorry. This place is off-limits right now." The player said_

 _"What do you mean by "off-limits"? Asuna said_

 _"Our guild is about to fight the boss. We're getting ready. Just wait there a while." The player said_

 _"A while? How long?" Asuna said_

 _"Well... An hour or so?" The player said_

 _"We don't have time for that. If you're going in now, that's one thing... But if you can't, then let us go first!" Asuna said_

 _"There's nothing I can so about it. It's am order from the top. If you have a problem with it, go to guild HQ and talk to them." The player said_

 _"To get there, it would take an hour!" Asuna getting mad_

 _Yuuki walk's up to her._

 _"Hey, you... In other words, you won't move no matter what we say, right?" Yuuki said_

 _"Well, basically, yeah." The player said_

 _"All right. Fine, then. Let's fight." Yuuki said_

 _The player get's shock including Asuna._

 _"Y-Yuuki, that's..." Asuna said_

 _"Asuna, there are things you can only share with someone by fighting. For instance, how serious you are." Yuuki said_

 _"Yeah, that's about right!" Jun said_

 _The others walk closer as well._

 _"Everyone..." Asuna said_

 _"I'm sure they agree with me. These guys are willing to protect this place, down to the last man. Isn't that right?" Yuuki said_

 _"We're..."_

 _Yuuki take's out her sword._

 _"Now, draw your sword." Yuuki said_

 _The player take's out his sword but Yuuki slashes his armor. She knock's him back and run's up to him. The player was about to attack but Yuuki attack's him again. The player run's up to Yuuki and attack's but she block's it. She pushes him back. Yuuki charges up her weapon and slashes him three times. The player hit's down very hard._

 _"Th-That isn't fair... Thay was a surprise attack!" The player getting back up_

 _The rest of the players took their weapons out. Asuna had a flashback._

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"There are things you can only share with someone by fighting." Yuuki said_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _"Oh... She'a right." Asuna thought_

 _Asuna put's her magic staff away and summon's her sword. She walk's next to Yuuki. They both looked at eachother and smile. All of them were ready to fight. Two players giggle. Nori look's behind._

 _"Oh, no!" Nori said_

 _They turn around to see even more players running towards them._

 _"If I hadn't hesitated..." Asuna thought_

 _"Soory for getting you caught up in this because of my short fuse, Asuna. But I don't regret it. That's the brightest smile I've seen on you since we met!" Yuuki said_

 _"Likewise. I'm sorry I couldn't help. We might not get this boss, but let's defeat the next boss together!" Asuna said_

 _All of them were ready to fight._

 _"You don't know when to give up."_

 _Behind the players. Their was Kirito and Sonic. They both jumped on the run and started running on it. They both jump off and landed on ground while sliding back. They both got up. The players stopped running._

 _"Sorry." Kirito said_

 _"Did we bother you?" Sonic said_

 _Asuna turn's around to see Kirito and Sonic._

 _"This place is off-limits." Kirito and Sonic both said as the same time_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Swordsmen's Memorial." Kirito and Sonic as narrators_


	21. Swordsman's Memorial

**Sword Art Online 2: Back To ALO**

 **Swordsman's Memorial**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue Where We Left Off*_

 _"Oh, no!" Nori looking back to see more players running towards them_

 _"We might not get this boss, but let's defeat next boss together!" Asuna said_

 _Then, two players both landed and slide in front of them._

 _"Sorry. This place is off-limits." Kirito and Sonic both said_

 _"Kirito! Sonic!" Asuna all happy to see them_

 _"Hey, Blackys... Even you can't possibly fight this many people at once, can you?" The player said_

 _"We don't know. We never tried." Kirito said_

 _"Oh? Then let's try. Mages, torch them." The player snappinghis finger_

 _"Eck Skit Srir. Eck Balpa Ein Spyot." The mages doing the spell_

 _"Kirito!" Sonic!" Asuna yelled_

 _Asuna look's behind to see the other guild ready to fight the Sleeping Knights. Asuna look's Kirito and Sonic just looking at her._

 _"Smyuga Stil..."_

 _Kirito and Sonic both smirk._

 _"El!"_

 _Six purple balls, six small arrows and two big arrows. They were charging at Kirito and Sonic. Kirito and Sonic both look to see it coming towards them. The two charge up there swords. First, The two big arrows were about to hit them but they both hit. Then, six small arrows were charging at them. They then all blocked them all very fast. They both back-flip as the six purple balls were going towards them. They both blocked all the purple balls casuing explosens. After that, they land on the ground with a smile on there face._

 _"No way." Yuuki suprise_

 _"They cut the magic apart?" Talken shock_

 _"It wasn't chance? They can cut something that fast? That's why..." Techii shock_

 _"What the hell?" The player said_

 _"Even the fastest magic is slower than an anti-materiel rifle's bullet." Kirito said_

 _"G-Get into formation." The player command_

 _All of them got in formation._

 _"Eck Skit Srir. Eck Balpa Ein Spyot." The mages doing the spell_

 _"Will buy you three minutes! Get into the boss room!" Kirito yelled_

 _"Hurry!" Sonic yelled_

 _"Right." Asuna said_

 _Kirito and Sonic both summoned another sword. The Excauilbars. They both took it out ready to fight. The guild were worried._

 _"Damn it. Don't get scared. It's just one guy and one animal!" The player said_

 _"I'm here, too! Not that you can see me." Klein said while attacking the players behind_

 _"You're late! What were you doing?" Kirito said_

 _"Where were you?!" Sonic said_

 _"I got lost." Klein fighting the players_

 _"Klein..." Asuna said_

 _Asuna look's to see Yui giving a tumb's up to her. She smile's._

 _"Thank you, Yui. Thank you, Klein. Thank you, Sonic. I love you, Kirito." Asuna thought_

 _"We can leave him alone. Our job is to take out the twenty behind us, and get into the boss room." Asuna said_

 _"Got it!" Yuuki said_

 _They look at the player blocking the boss room ready to fight. A explosen happened behind her._

 _"Here we go!" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah!" Yuuki ready to fight_

 _All of them were ready. Then, they started charging at them. Jun and Techii both attack a player knocking him back. Talken stab's two players at the same time. Nori front flip's over Talkem and slam's a player toward's the ground in the back. While running, A player tried to attack Yuuki but she slide's under it. She jump's on him and attack's him. She jump's off him and land's on a player's shield. Yuuko jump's off and slashes him. She then slashes two more players. Another player try's to attack her but ahe dodges the attacks and attack's him back. More were charging at her. Yuuki attack's the first one from the stomach. Another was running from behind until Yuuki kick's him twice. Another once charges at her but she manges to block the attack. She then attack's him back. Another one ran toward's her but she slashes threw him. Then, another one charged at her and attack's but she block's it. She attack's the player three more times. Yuuki run's toward's one and attack's but the player dodges it. She slashes him threw his stomach. She slashes another one that was charging at her. She run's toward's another one and slashes him. Yuuki roll's on top of another player and attack's. A player was charging at her but she attack's. Another one charges at her and attack's but she block's it. She then attack's him. Another player charges at her but she frone over him and stab's him in the back. Nori attack's the player that was charging toward's Yuuki. Talken stab's one of them in the back. Another player charges at him but he block's him and stab's him. Yuuki look's to see the player regaining health._

 _"No fair!" Yuuki said_

 _They see the mages from behind doing the spells._

 _"Can you do the healing yourself?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah. I think I can keep up." Siune said_

 _"Then I'll wipe out the enemy healers." Asuna said_

 _Asuna back flips twice and lands. She then start's running very fast and charging up her weapon. Yuuki was fighting with another player._

 _"Yuuko, dodge!" Asuna said_

 _Yukki stab's the player and look's at Asuna. Asuna start's gliding very fast. Yuuki step's aside from Asuna as she passes her very fast. Dust behind Asuna started blowing everyone away. She killed everyone. Asuna front flip's and slide's on the ground to stop herself. She stop's next to the mages._

 _"The Berserk healer?"_

 _Asuna get's up and charges her weapon. She attacks them all._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _The Sleeping Knights killed all the players that were blocking the way._

 _"Okay, here's where it gets real. Let's go beat the boss." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _Jun and Techii both put their hands on the door and started pushing it. The door started opening. They started walking inside it. Siune put's her hand on a scan. Asuna look's outside to see Kirito and Sonic still there with fire in front of them. Kirito and Sonic both looked at her and gave her a 'V' gesture. The fire covers them._

 _"Yeah, I'm off to go win." Asuna said_

 _The door finally closed. The torches started fireing up._

 _"Everyone, use postions to max your HP and MP." Asuna said_

 _They all started drinking the postions._

 _"We'll handle the boss just like we planned. The early attack pattern is simple, so take your time and dodge it." Asuna said_

 _They didn't do nothing._

 _"Asuna? Asuna, those people back there... They were here to help us get through?" Yuuki said_

 _"Yeah. Let's repay them by telling them how we beat the boss." Asuna said_

 _"But... You and your friends have done nothing but help us, and..." Yuuki said_

 _Asuna grab's hold on Yuuki's shoulders._

 _"You taught me something important, too. That there are things that can be shared only by fighting." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah."_

 _The boss started appearing._

 _"Okay, this is our last chance. While we're fighting, that guild will get ready again. Let's do our best, so that when the door opens, we can greet them a victory sign." Asuna said_

 _"Hey, Yuuki... Once this battle is over, tell me about yourself. What worlds you've seen, and what adventures you've had." Asuna said_

 _Asuna unsummon's her sword an summon's her staff. The boss was finally appearing. The monster roar's at them. Yuuki slap's herself._

 _"Okay, time to give it another go!" Yuuki said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _The monster roar's at them. Yuuki and Nori started running toward's the monster. The monster rasies his hammer and slam's it on the ground. Techii block's the shock wave wih his shield. Yuuki and Nori both appeared out of the smoke and started attacking his arm. Asuna does her spell as a small was charging toward's the boss. The beam hit's the monster's face. The monster roar's as he spin's his chains at them. The chain attacked them as dust was covering them. They lost a lot of HP._

 _"Sar Phita." Siune and Asuna doing there spell_

 _They started reganing HP again. Once there HP was up, Yuuki charges at the monster. The monster keep's attacking but Jun and Techii both blocked the attack's with their sword and shield. Yuuki jump's up and charges up her weapon. She then slashes threw the monster's stomach._

 _"I've got three left." Asuna thought_

 _"Everyone, we're almost there! Let's just keep it little while longer!" Asuna yelled_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _They all started charging at the monster. The monster try's to attack Yuuki with the chains but she dodged them. But the attack hit's Talken instead. Talken jump's back and look's up to see the monster ready to finish him off._

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"Its defense was really good, too... Was that guard move he does random?"_**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _"Sinue, I just realized something! Can you take care of the healing for just thirty seconds?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah, I'll be all right. I'm still in good shape." Siune said_

 _"Eck Skete Pho Lil Iskaldol Eil!" Asuna doing her spell_

 _Asuna summon's three big crystals. She aim's them at the monster's crystal. The three crystals were charging at the monster. The crystals hit the monster's crystal. The monster roar's._

 _"I was right. I thought that guard move was random, but it's not. The jewel on its meck is its weak point." Asuna said_

 _"So if we attack that, can we defeat it?" Siune said_

 _"If nothing else, it'll make it faster... I think._ _But you can't fly in a dungeon, so it's a little too high up." Asuna said_

 _"Then we'll have to use Sword Skills, and just prepare to be countered." Sinue said_

 _"I'll go up and tell them the plan. Keep healing for a bit more." Asuna said_

 _"Leave it to me!" Siune said_

 _Asuna give's Siune postions. Asuna start's running toward's them._

 _"Yuuki!" Asuna yelled_

 _Yuuki look's at Asuna running toward's her._

 _"Asuna, what is it?" Yuuki said_

 _"Listen. It has a weak spot. If we aim for the jewel between its two necks, we can do massive damage." Asuna said_

 _"A weak spot?" Yuuki said_

 _The monster attack's Yuuki and Asuna but they both dodged it. Jun charges at the monster and slashes it's wrist._

 _"It's high up. I can't jump that high." Yuuki said_

 _"You've got a perfect stepping stone." Asuna said_

 _Yuuki smile's. Nori charges at the monster._

 _"Techii, the next time he attacks with that hammer, duck!" Siune yelled_

 _"Okay." Techii said_

 _Nori and Talken were both blocking the chain attacks._

 _"This is our last chance. Go, Yuuki." Asuna running back_

 _"Leave it to me, Sis!" Yuuki said_

 _"Sis?" Asuna said_

 _The monster slam's the hammer on the ground making a huge explosen. Yuuki continue's running. She then jump's off Techii's back and fly's straight up. She charges up her sword and slashes the monster back and forth. She charges her sword once again an slashes the monster again everywhere. The monster roar's. Yuuki charges her sword and stab's the monster's jewel. When she stabbed the jewel, it caused a huge explosen and blowing wind. The others were covering there face from dust going in there eyes. Once the dust cleared out, they looked to see the jewel all damage. It then disapper's from the neck. The monster's half of the body peel's off. The monster then disapper's in thin-air._

* * *

 _*Minutes Later*_

 _The room was dark now and everything was quiet. Asuna was shock to witness such a thing. A menu appear's in front of her._

 _"We did it..." Asuna on the ground tired_

 _"Asuna!" Yuuki running's Asuna_

 _Yuuki jump's and hug's Asuna. She land's on top of her._

 _"We did it! We won! We won, Asuna!" Yuuki excited_

 _"Yeah, we did it. I'm so tired." Asuna said_

 _"We did it." Jun tired_

 _"I'm exhausted..." Techii tired as well_

 _Then, the door started opeining. The guild Kirito and Sonic fought came inside but they stop as they saw the Sleeping Knights._

 _"That's impossible..." The player shock_

 _Asuna and Yuuki give a 'V' gesture at them. The Sleeping Knights did it as well._

 _"D-D-Damn it!" The player mad_

* * *

 _*At The Town*_

 _The Sleeping Knights transported back to the town. They all high-fived there victory._

 _"Good work, everyone!" Asuna said_

 _"It's finally over..." Asuna said_

 _"No, Asuna. It isn't over." Siune said_

 _"What do you mean?" Asuna said_

 _"Let's have a party." Siune said_

 _"Uh... Oh... Yeah, let's. Let's have a big party!" Asuna said_

 _"We have a big budget, after all. Where should we go? Maybe rent a big restaurant all for ourslevs?" Jun said_

 _"Um, why not come to my player home? It's small, but..." Asuna said_

 _Yuuki was about to say something but she stop._

 _"Y-Yuuki? What's wrong?" Asuna said_

 _"Um... I'm sorry, Asuna. I hope this doesn't upset you, but we-" Siune getting cut off_

 _Yuuki grab's on Siune's wrist all feeling down. Siune smile's and rub's her head._

 _"Asuna, thank you. We'll take you up on your kind offer." Siune said_

 _"All right! Okay, let's buy some snacks and stuff at Lonbal market and have our party." Nori said_

 _"Yeah!"_

* * *

 _*At Asuna's Home*_

 _Asuna open's the door of her home as the Sleeping Knights were coming inside the house with the stuff for the party._

 _"So this is your house, Asuna?" Yuuki said_

 _She soon notice something._

 _"Huh? There's already food here." Yuuki looking at the food_

 _"Wow!" Jum suprise_

 _"That looks declicious!" Techii said_

 _"This is amazing..."_

 _"Isn't it?"_

 _Asuna soon's see a letter. It was a note from Kirito, Sonic, and Yui. She hug's it._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _The Sleeping Knights were having the party. From eating chicken, drinking and just relaxing._

 _"You can't drink what I give you?" Nori pouring the drink for Talken_

 _"No, I can drink it." Talken said_

 _"So the worst MMO I ever played was an American one called Insect Site." Yuuki said_

 _"Oh, that..." Siune said_

 _"What was it like?" Asuna said_

 _"Bugs! Bugs everywhere! It's one thing for the monsters to be bugs, but the players are bugs, too! I was an ant that walled on two legs, but Siune was..." Yuuki said_

 _"No! Don't say it!" Siune begging her not to say it_

 _"She was a huge caterpillar! She shot thread out from her mouth." Yuuki laughing_

 _Asuna was laughing as well._

 _"That's so nice... You've all traveled through a lot of worlds together, haven't you?" Asuna said_

 _"What about you, Asuna? You seem liked you've played a lot of VRMMOS." Yuuki said_

 _"I, well... This is the only one. It took a long time to get the money to but this house." Asuna said_

 _"I see..." Yuuki said_

 _"Anyway, this house is really comfortable. It reminds me of the past." Asuna said_

 _"That's right. It's really relaxing here." Siune said_

 _Siune suddenly get's shock._

 _"Wh-What's wrong, Siune?" Asuna said_

 _"I'm sorry! I forgot! Speaking of money, we promised we'd give you something the boss dropped, when you agreed to help us, didn't we?" Siune said_

 _Everyone stopped on what they were doing._

 _"That's right..."_

 _"I forgot, too." Yuuki said_

 _"It's fine. It's fine. In exchange, I have a request." Asuna said_

 _"A request?" Yuuki said_

 _"Um... This is the end of our contract. But I want to talk with you more, Yuuki. There are more things I want to ask." Asuna said_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _"Asuna, there are things you can only share with someone by fighting."_**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _Asuna take's a deep breath._

 _"Would you let me join the Sleeping Knights?" Asuna said_

 _Everyone gets shock._

 _"Um... Um, Asuna... We Sleeping Knights are going to disband soon, probably before spring. After that, we won't be spending a lot of time in the game." Yuuki said_

 _"Yeah, I know. Just until then. I want to be friends with you, Yuuki, and everyone else. We've got that much time, right?" Asuna said_

 _"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Asuna. I'm really sorry..." Yuuki shaking_

 _"I see! No... I'm sorry for asking something so hard, Yuuki." Asuna said_

 _No response._

 _"Um, Asuna... I... We..." Siune said_

 _"I'm sorry for causing trouble by saying something weird. Want to go see that thing and cheer ourselves up?" Asuna walking toward's Siune and Yuuki_

 _"That thing?" Siune confuse_

 _"You forgot something important. I'm sure it's already been updated. The Swordsman's Memorial in the Black Iron Palace." Asuna said_

 _"That's right! Let's go! Let's go! Let's take a picture!" Jun said_

 _"That's a great idea." Talken said_

 _"Yeah, let's go." Techii said_

 _"Okay? Let's go." Asuna said_

 _Yuuki slowly look's at Asuna. She slowly make's a smile._

* * *

 _*At The Black Iron Palace*_

 _The Sleeping Knights were walking towards the memorials. They soon found at the end of the Palace._

 _"Is that it?" Jun said_

 _"Yeah!" Nori said_

 _Nori and Jun started running towards it._

 _"All right!"_

 _"Wait!"_

 _The rest started running with them. Moments later, They reach the memorials. They were looking for there names. Asuna and Yuuki were holding eachothers hands._

 _"There they are." Yuuki said_

 _Asuna look's to see there names on the memorials._

 _"There they are, Our names..." Yuuki said_

 _"Hey! Let's take a picture!" Jun said_

 _"Okay, Yuuki. Smile." Asuna said_

 _The two of them turned around to face the pyramid that Jun was holding. Yuuki look's at Asuna and smiles. Jun tap's the top of the pyramid as it started counting down. Jun run's toward's them and faces the pyramid with the rest. All of them gave 'V' gestures. The count down went down very fast as it finally took the photo. Asuna and Yuuki both looked at the memorials again._

 _"We did it, didn't we, Yuuki?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah. I finally did it, Sis." Yuuki said_

 _"You're saying it again, Yuuki." Asuna said_

 _"What?" Yuuko said_

 _"Calling me "Sis." You did it in the boss room." Asuna said_

 _Yuuki cover's her mouth._

 _"No, it makes me happy." Asuna said_

 _Asuna see's Yuuki crying._

 _"Y-Yuuki?" Asuna said_

 _Yuuki took two step's back._

 _"Asuna... I-I..." Yuuki said_

 _Yuuki open's up her menu. Open's setting's and click's on the log off button. She quickly log's off._

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Journey's End." Kirito and Sonic as narrators_


	22. Journey's End

**Sword Art Online 2: Back To ALO**

 **Journey's End**

* * *

 _*At Asuna's House*_

 _Asuna was the only one inside her house. The fire place was the only thing that lit up the house. She was sitting by herself on the table. She open's her menu, goes to message and click's on Yuuki. She start's typing. 'Please answer me, Yuuki.' She send's it but a error appeared._

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _Asuna has a flashback when Yuuki quickly signed off the game very fast._**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _"Asuna..." Siune said_

 _Asuna look's behind to see Siune._

 _"Siune! What's Yuuki doing? She hasn't logged in for three days!" Asuna worry_

 _Siune sit's next to her._

 _"Since then, we've been unable to reach her, either. Asuna, I believe Yuuki doesn't want to see you again. For your sake, and no one else's." Siune said_

 _"Wh-Why?" Asuna said_

 _No respond from Siune._

 _"No, I understood, actually. You were all trying to keep your distance from me. If I'm a bother to you, I'll leave you alone. But if you say it's for my sake, I can't accept it!" Asuna said_

 _"A bother? We're really happy to have met you. It's thanks to you that we were able to have that last wonderful memory in this world. I'm sure Yuuki feels the same way. But... Please... Just forget about us." Siune tearing up_

 _"Is this really goodbye? Even if the guild disbanded, I thought we could stay friends forever. But was I the only one who thought that?" Asuna said_

 _"I'm sorry." Siune said_

 _Siune open's her menu. She click's on 'settings' and click's the log out button._

 _"Wait!" Asuna running toward's Siune_

 _Siune log's off the game. Asuna was now alone again._

* * *

 _*The Next Day, Asuna's House*_

 _Asuna was walking down the stairs with some clothes on ready to go to school. She walk's toward's the dinning room. She look's inside to see her mother and father. She leave's the as she start's going to school._

* * *

 _*At The School*_

 _Asuna was walking toward's the school all sad about Yuuki._

 _"Asuna!"_

 _Asuna stop's and turn's around. She saw Rika and Keiko running towards her._

 _"Good morning..." Keiko said_

 _"Morning." Rika said_

 _The both of them were tried from running._

 _"We finally caught you! Tell us about that message you sent!" Rika said_

 _"I heard from Liz that you entered a guild?" Keiko said_

 _"Hey, hey, what's it like?" Rika said_

 _"Well..." Asuna said_

 _Her phone start's ringing._

 _"Ah, sorry..." Asuna said_

 _She take's out her phone and check's out who is it. It was Kirigaya Kazuto._

* * *

 _*At The Top Of The School Building*_

 _"Yui, how's it look? Can you see me and Sonic?" Kazuto looking at the camera_

 _"Do you?" Sonic said_

 _"Mu vision's a little blurry, Daddy and Brother." Yui said_

 _"Maybe the autofocus isn't working right. Wait a second." Kirito doing something on his computer_

 _Then, the door open's at the top of building. It was Asuna. Kazuto closes his computer and put's it on the side. Asuna was walking toward's them. Sonic and Kazuto both get up._

 _"Hey." Kazuto said_

 _"It's been a little." Sonic said_

 _Asuna didn't repond to both of them. Instead she lean's on Kazuto's shoulder. Kazuto rub's her back._

 _"Do you really want to see Zekken, no matter what?" Kazuto said_

 _"I know you really want to." Sonic said_

 _Asuna eyes widen. She move's away from Kazuto._

 _"Yeah." Asuna nodded_

 _"They said it was better that you don't, right? Even so?" Kazuto said_

 _"Yeah. Even so, I want to see Yuuki and talk to her again, no matter what. I have to!" Asuna said_

 _"Okay." Kazuto said_

 _Kazuto take's out a paper and give's it to Asuna. She grab's it._

 _"If you go here, you may be able to see her. It's just a possibility." Kazuto said_

 _"How do you two know this?" Asuna said_

 _"It's the only place in Japan that's doing clinical trials for the Medicuboid." Kazuto said_

 _*-hama Port, Northern General Hospital*_

 _"The Medicuboid?" Asuna said_

* * *

 _*At The Northern General Hospital*_

 _Asuna finally make's it to the Hospital. She enter's the hospital. She walk's toward's to a woman that work's at the counter._

 _"Um..." Asuna said_

 _"You're here to see someone?" The woman said_

 _"Yes. But I don't know her name." Asuna said_

 _"I'm sorry?" The woman said_

 _"I think it's a girl around fifteen. Her name might be "Yuuki." Asuna said_

 _"That isn't enough..." The woman said_

 _"Um, I think they're using the Medicuboid you're testing here!" Asuna said_

 _"I'm sorry, buy what's your name?" Another woman at the counter said_

 _"Ah, I'm Yuuki Asuna." Asuna telling her to the woman_

 _"Um... Sit on that bench, and wait for a minute." The woman walking away to somewhere else_

 _"O-Okay." Asuna said_

* * *

 _*A Little Later*_

 _Asuna was sitting on the chair doing nothing but just waiting. She soon hear's footsteps. She look's to see a docter walking toward's her._

 _"Hello, I'm sorry to keep you waiting." The docter said_

 _"N-Not at all." Asuna said_

 _"So you're Yuuki Asuna, yes?" The docter said_

 _"Yes." Asuna said_

 _"My name is Kurahashi. I'm Konno Yuuki's docter." The Docter introducing himself_

 _"Konno?" Asuna said_

* * *

 _*In A Different Room*_

 _Kurahashi and Asuna were at a different room talking to each other._

 _"I'm amazed you found this place. Yuuki said that someone named Asuna might come to see her." Kurahashi said_

 _"Yuuki did?" Asuna said_

 _"But she said she didn't tell you about the hospital. So I told her there was no way you'd find this place, but... When the front desk called me, I was surprised." Kurahashi said_

 _"Um... Did Yuuki tell you about me?" Asuna said_

 _"Sure. All she does is talk about you. But whenever she was done talking about you, she would cry." Kurahashi said_

 _"What?" Asuna said_

 _"She never complains about her own situation. She said she wanted to see you, but she couldn't." Kurahashi said_

 _"After we said goodbye in the virtual world, Yuuki and her friends told me the same thing. Why? Why can't I see her?" Asuna said_

 _Kurahashi slowly put's his drink on the table._

 _"I suppose I should begin by telling you about the Medicuboid." Kurahashi said_

 _"Okay." Asuna said_

 _"The Mediciboid is something that's currently being developed by the national government. It's the code name for the world's first medical full-dive system." Kurahashi explaining the Medicuboid_

 _"Medical full-dive system?" Asuna said_

 _"That's right. For people with vision or hearing problems, that machine is truly a blessing. Because the Amusphere transmits sound and images directly to the brian. It isn't only signal transmission, either. The Amusphere also has sensation-cancelers. By sending an electromagnetic pulse here, it can temporarily paralyze the nerves. In other words, it functions just like general anesthesia." Kurahashi explaining it_

 _"But isn't that impossible? The sensory levels you cam interact with via Amusphere are limited to very low levels." Asuna said_

 _"That's right! That's exactly right. The Amusphere... No, even the NerveGear can't cancel the pain from surgery or serious illnesses. So the Medicubois enhances the electromagnetic pulse's output, and by fitting it on a specialized bed, we can cover everything from the brain to the entire spinal columm. If this is put into use, it will change medicine forever. And with the Mediciboid's specs, you could combine it with a camera to allow AR-image processing in real time." Kurahashi said_

 _"That sounds like a ture dream machine." Asuna said_

 _"Yes. It truly is a dream machine. But it doesn't treat the underlying illness. The place where it's hoped it will have the most impact is terminal care." Kirahashi said_

 _"Terminal care?" Asuna confuse_

 _"Treatment for terminal illnesses." Kurahashi said_

 _"Terminal..." Asuna said_

 _"Yuuki tild me that if you wanted it, I was to tell you everything about her. But you may wish later that I hadn't." Kurahashi said_

 _Asuna has flashbacks of Yuuki in ALO._

 _"No. Continue. Please. That's why I came here!" Asuna said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _The two of them were walking threw a hall. Kurahashi was taking Asuna to Yuuki's room._

 _"Yuuki was born in May 2011. It was a difficult birth, and her mother was given a C-section. At the time, she was given blood. But unfortunately, that blood was infected with a virus." Kurahashi said_

 _Asuna gasp._

 _"The virus was detected in September, during a post-transfusion test her mother took. But at that point, her entire family had already..." Kurahashi said_

 _After of minutes of walking, they finally make it to the room._

 _*Special Mesureament Devices Lab 1*_

 _Kurahashi put's his I.D. on the scan. It accpeted it and the door open's up. They both entered it and the door closes behind them. They both looked at the glass._

 _"This is it. The room beyond this glass is an air-controlled clean room, so you can't go in. Please understand." Kurahashi said_

 _Kurahashi type's something on the keyboards. The glass was now viewable. Asuna see's Yuuki laying on the bed. Her skin was pale and her bones were viewable. Asuna get's shock. She drop's her bag and get's closer to the glass. Her eyes were covered by the machine._

 _"Yuuki... Docter, what is she ill with?" Asuna said_

 _"Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome. AIDS." Kurahashi said_

 _"What?!" Asuna shock_

 _"AIDS isn't as terrifying as illness as people think. With early detection, you can delay the onset of symptoms for a long time. But the virus she was infected with a drug-resistant variant. Yuuki's mother despaired for her children's future, and was prepared to kill herself at one point. But she decided to continue to fight the illness instead." Kurahashi explaining the story behind this illness_

 _"To keep fighting..." Asuna whisper's_

 _"Yea. Soon after birth, Yuuki was given multi-drug therapy. It's hard for a young child to take lots of drugs at regular intervals. There are side effects, as well. And she also suffered due to prejudice, I'm told. But Yuuki and her family believed she'd get better, and she did her best. But in fourth grade, her immune system suddenly collapsed. In other words, the AIDS symptoms began, and she was hospitalized here. Still, she was always smiling." Kurahashi explaining what happen during her life_

 _"Docter, why did she decide to use the Mediciboid?" Asuna said_

 _"Just as the public was panicking about the NerveGear incident, the first Medicuboid prototype was completed. But even if we'd wanted to do trials, no one knew what the long-term effects of electromagnetic pulses, several times stronger than those of the NerveGear, would be. They couldn't find a patient who was willing to take the risk. When I heard about it, I made Yuuki and her parents a proposal. If she agreed to try the device, I could have her put in a clean room that would greatly reduce her risk of infection. Sometimes, I still don't know if it was for the best. Both Yuuki and her parents spent a lot of time worrying about it. But her longing for the unknown of a virtual world was probably the deciding factor. She agreed to be a test subject, and entered this room. Ever since then, she's lived in the Medicuboid." Kurahashi explaining how she was there in the first place_

 _"You mean..." Asuna said_

 _"I mean exactly that. She almost nevet returns to the real world. Right now, she's using the Medicuboid's sensation-canceler to alleviate the pain." Kurahashi said_

 _"In other words, she's diving twenty-four hours a day? And she's been doing that..." Asuna said_

 _"For three years." Kurahashi said_

 _"A year longe than we did?" Asuna thought_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"A product of the full-dive environment. That's what it felt like." Kirito said_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _Asuna removed her hands off the glass and looked at the ground sad. Inside the camera, A girl was sad that she suffered all this. Asuna look's at her hand._

 _"Thank you." Asuna said_

 _The little girl inside the camera look's at Asuna._

 _"For letting me see Yuuki. Yuuki'a safe in here, right?" Asuna said_

 _The little girl start's shaking._

 _"Even in a class room, we can't remove the bacteria and viruses from her body." Kurahashi said_

 _"Then..." Asuna said_

 _"Yuuki's condition is terminal. You can probably understand why she tried to disappear." Kurahashi said_

 _"No... That can't..." Asuna crying_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"Asuna, I..."_**

 ** _"Leave it to me, Sis!"_**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _"Um, docter... Does Yuuki have a sister?" Asuna said_

 _"Yes, that's right. She was a twin. Her sister's name was Aiko. Yuuki was a bright and cheerful child, and she would aleays smile and watch her. Come to think of it, she might have been a bit like you, somehow." Kurahashi said_

 _"Might have been?" Asuna said_

 _"Two years ago, her parents passed away. And her sister one year ago." Kurahashi said_

 _Asuna put's hand on the glass again. Tear's started coming out of her eyes._

 _"Yuuki... Yuuki..." Asuna crying_

 _The little girl inside the camera look's at Asuna crying._

 _"Don't cry, Asuna!" Yuuki said_

 _The two of them get shock. Asuna look's to see that Yuuki was talking with her._

 _"Yuuki! Yuuki! Are you there?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah. It's through a lens, but I can see you, Asuna. Wow. You really do look just the same as on the other side. Thanks for coming." Yuuki said_

 _"Yuuki, I... I..." Asuna said_

 _"Docter, please let her use the room next door." Yuuki said_

 _"That's fine. The Amusphere I always use to talk to her is in the next room." Kurahashi said_

 _"Right!" Asuna said_

 _Asuna walk's to the door of the next room. Asuna enter's the room. The door closes._

 _"ALO is om the apps start up list. When you log in, go to the first place we met." Yuuki said_

* * *

 _*Inside ALO*_

 _Asuna appear's and start's running. She summon's her wings and start's flying to the location where She and Yuuki first met._

 _"One more time... I want to see you, just one more time!"_

 _Asuna continue's flying to the location quickly as she can._

 _"I want to see you, and talk to you for real this time!"_

 _She passes some clouds. She then spot's the location as fly's faster._

* * *

 _*At The Location*_

 _Asuna finally make's it to the location. She quickly land's on the ground and look's around to try to find Yuuki._

 _"Yuuki!" Asuna yelled_

 _Asuna was running to find Yuuki. She then almost trip's but continue's running. She get's on top of a tree root and yell's out her name._

 _"Yuuki!" Asuna yelling her name again_

 _She continue's running to look for Yuuki. She stop's and to look around. Then all of a suddem, something started glowing behind her. Asuna turn's around to see Yuuki looking at another direction._

 _"Yuuki..." Asuna sais_

 _Asuna run's toward's Yuuki._

 _"I don't know why... But I had a feeling you'd find me in the real world. But since I hadn't told you anything, I knew it was impossible. But you came. It's pretty rare for my feelings to come ture. I was happy... Really." Yuuki said_

 _Asuna slowly walk's up to Yuuki. She was about to grab her shoulder but she stopped. She does it again and touches her shoulder. Asuna the hug's Yuuki._

 _"You smell just like my sister when she held me. You smell like the sun." Yuuki said_

 _"Akio? Your sister played VRMMOs, too?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah. She was the first leader of the Sleeping Knights. She was way stronger than me. She met Siune and the others in a virtual hospice called Selene Garden. At first, there were nine of us. But my sister, Clovis, and Merida... Three of them are gone now." Yuuki said_

 _Asuna gasp and stop's hugging Yuuki._

 _"So we decided that when it was the next person's time, we'd disband the guild. Asuna, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth. The reason the Sleeping Knights are disbanding in the spring isn't because we'll be too busy to play the game. It's because two of our members have been told they have, at most, three months to live." Yuuki said_

 _Asuna get's shock. She get's a flashback of Siune, Jun, Talken, Techii, and Nori._

 _"So we wanted to have one last memory from this wonderful world. We wanted to leave proof that we were here on that huge monument. We wanted to have an incredible adventure to brag about to my sister and the rest. But it wasn't going well. We decided to find one person who could help us. But we caused you trouble, and I'm sure this is unpleasant for you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Asuna. There's still time for you to forget us." Yuuki said_

 _"I can't do that." Asuna tearing up and hugging Yuuki again_

 _"I'm really happy I met you all, and I was able to help you. I still wish I could be part of the Sleeping Knights." Asuna crying a little_

 _"Yeah. I'm really happy I was able to come to this world and meet you... What you just said is enough. It's enough for me. I'm satisfied with everything." Yuuki crying and hugging Asuna as well_

 _"There are still... There are still a lot of things you haven't done, right? I'm sure there are all kinds of places in ALfheim you haven't visited yet. And if you include the other virtual worls, it's infinite. So don't tell me you're satisfied." Asuna said_

 _They both stop hugging. Yuuki look's at the tree._

 _"Over the past three years, we had a lot of different adventures, in a lot of different worlds. I want the last page to be the adventure I had with you." Yuuki said_

 _"But there are things you want to do, places you want to see, right?" Asuna said_

 _"That's right. I want to go to school." Yuuki said_

 _"S-School?" Asuna said_

 _"I'm sorry, I know it's impossible! I'm really glad you feel that way. But I really am satisfied." Yuuki sais_

 _They both looked at the sun rising._

 _"You might be able to go..." Asuna said_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"You mighy be able to go to school!" Asuna said_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Beginning Of A Dream." Kirito and Sonic as narrators_

* * *

 **Two More Left.**


	23. The Beginning Of A Dream

**Sword Art Online 2: Back To ALO**

 **Beginning Of A Dream**

* * *

 _*At The School, Lunch Time*_

 _Asuna, Kirito, and Kirito two other friends were all doing something with the camera Kirito and Sonic built. Sonic was at Kazuto's Home alone playing ALO._

 _"Like I said, the gyro is too sensitive this way. If you want to prioritize visual tracking, you need to loosen this parameter a bit." Kirito's friend said_

 _"But then, won't it lag during sudden motion?" Kazuto said_

 _"You just have to hope your learning program in the optimizer can keep up with it, Kazu." Kirito's friend said_

 _"Are we done yet? Lunch break is almost over." Asuna said_

 _"These will do for default settings, I think. Okay, Yuuki, can you hear me?" Kazuto said_

 _"Yep, I can hear you just fine." Yuuki said_

 _"All right, I'm about to initialize the lens. When your vision clears, says something." Kazuto said_

 _"Roger that." Yuuki said_

 _Kazuto start's initializing the lens. When it was good enough, Yuuki said something._

 _"There!" Yuuki said_

 _"Okay, we're done. Asuna, I installed stabilizers, but try not to make sudden movements." Kazuto said_

 _"Right!" Asuna said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Asuna was taking Yuuki somewhere._

 _"What a huge courtyard!" Yuuki said_

 _"I'm sorry, Yuuki... I wanted to show you the school first, but lunch is nearly over." Asuna said_

 _"It's okay. I can't wait to watch the class, too." Yuuki said_

 _"Okay, let's go say hi to our next teacher!" Asuna said_

* * *

 _*At The Location*_

 _Asuna and Yuuki made it to their location. Yuuki gasp._

 _*Faculty Office*_

 _"What's wrong?" Asuna said_

 _"I never liked the Faculty Office." Yuuki said_

 _"It's all right. None of the teachers in thos school seem like teachers." Asuna said_

 _Asuna open's the door of the Faculty office._

 _"Excuse me!" Asuna said_

 _"Excuse me!" Yuuki said_

* * *

 _*Minutes Later*_

 _"About what I told you yesterday..." Asuna said_

 _"It's fine. So, what's this student's name?" The Teacher said_

 _"It's Yuuki. Konno Yuuki." Yuuki introducing herself_

 _"Konno, come for classes whenever you like. Starting today, we're reading Akutagawa's "The Truck." It's boring unless you go all the way to the end." The Teacher said_

 _"O-Okay... Thank you!" Yuuki said_

 _"Sure."_

* * *

 _*Moments Later*_

 _Asuna walk's out of the Faculty Office._

 _"Thanks." Asuna said_

 _She closes the door. She take's a deep sigh. Yuuki looked at her, Asuna just giggle's._

* * *

 _*At The Classroom, 3-1*_

 _Asuna slowly walk's inside her classroom. Her classmates were inside as well talking to eachother._

 _"Whoa." Yuuki said_

 _They soon notice three girls talking to eachother. Asuna start's walking toward's them. The three of them looked at Asuna._

 _"Yuuki, is that..." The girl said_

 _"How do you know my name?" Yuuki said_

 _The three girls gasp._

 _"No... It's my last name." Asuna said_

 _"Oh, right! Sorry, sorry!" Yuuki apologize_

 _"This is Konno Yuuki. Right now, she can't leave the hospital, so she decided to attend class like this, with us." Asuna said_

 _"I'm Yuuki. I'll be staying with you for a while." Yuuki said_

 _The three girls were really suprise. Her other classmates were coming towards Asuna to see the camera on her shoulder._

 _"Wow!"_

 _"Nice to meet you!"_

 _"I'm Kouta. Nice to meet you."_

 _"Yeah, nice to meet you. Nice to meet you, too." Yuuki said_

 _The bell ring's as school started. The teacher enter's the classroom and closes the door. The students started going back to there seat but they didn't sat down yet._

 _"Stand. Bow. Sit."_

 _They did all the steps and sat down on there seats._

 _"So starting today, we'll be using page 97 of the textbook. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke's "The Truck." Let's start reading it." The teacher teaching the class_

 _The Teacher send's something to the board using his tablet._

 _*Akutagawa Ryuunosuke "The Truck"*_

 _Asuna take's out her tablet that had the story. As so as the other students._

 _"Konno Yuuko, can you do it?" The Teacher said_

 _Asuna just stared at the teacher._

 _"Huh?!" Asuna and Yuuki gasp_

 _"U-Um..." Asuna said_

 _"You can't?" The Teacher said_

 _"I c-can read it." Yuuki said_

 _Asuna get's up from her seat and put's the tablet close to Yuuki._

 _"Yuuki, can you read it?" Asuna whisper's_

 _"Of course. I've done a lot of studying on my own." Yuuki said_

 _Yuuki take's a breath and start's reading._

 _"The construction of a rail line between Odawara and Atami began when Ryouhei was eight. Every day, Ryouhei would leave the village to go and watch the construction. More specifically, the trucks carrying the dirt. That was what he wanted to see. Two workmen rode on the truck, behind the pile of dirt. Since the truck was descending a mountain, it didn't need anyone's help to move. The chassis would shake from the speed, the cuffs of the laborers' jackets would flap, and the tiny road would bend and twist. Ryouhei would watch it go, and sometimes he'd think he'd like to be a laborer. At least, he would sometimes think he wanted to ride the truck with the laborers." Yuuki reading the story_

 _Asuna closes her eyes as she was tearing up._

* * *

 _*After Class*_

 _The bell rung as class finish. Asuna's classmates all went up to her again to talk with Yuuki._

 _"You're so good at reading, Yuuki!"_

 _"Hey, have you already gone around the school?"_

 _"We'll show you around."_

 _"W-Wait a second..." Asuna trying to tell everyone to calm down_

 _"Hey, are you into soccer?"_

 _Asuna felt akward around everyone. Yuuki giggle's._

 _"Thanks, everyone." Yuuki said_

* * *

 _*Later After School*_

 _Asuna was sitting on a wooden bench talking with Yuuki._

 _"That was fun." Yuuki said_

 _"I'm glad." Asuna said_

 _"Asuna, thanks so much for today. It was so much fun. I'll never forget this." Yuuki said_

 _"What are you saying? The teacher said you can come every day. Tomorrow's Modern Japanese class goes until third period. Don't be late." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah." Yuuki said_

 _"Anyway, is there anything else you want to see?" Asuna said_

 _"Um... Actually, there is one place." Yuuki said_

 _"Where?" Asuna said_

* * *

 _*At The Hoshikawa Station*_

 _Asuna look's around the town where Yuuki told her to go._

 _"This town is so pretty, Yuuki... The sky is so clear." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah. I'm sorry, Asuna. It was really selfish of me to ask this. Is it okay for you not to go home?" Yuuki said_

 _"It's fine. I sent them a text message. So where do you want to go, Yuuki?" Asuna said_

 _"Well..."_

 _Asuna start's walking to the location where Yuuko told her. Asuna walked pass gorcey stores, houses as she was walking to the location. After hours of walking, it started getting dark. The street lights started turning._

 _"Is Tsukimidai around here?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah. When you turn up ahead, stop beside the white house." Yuuki telling her directions_

 _Asuna soon stop's in front of a house. She look's at house._

 _"This is your house, right?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah. I never thought I'd see it again. Thank you, Asuna, for bringing me here." Yuuki said_

 _"Want to go inside?" Asuna said_

 _"No, this is plenty. Okay, we need to go home, or you'll be late." Yuuki said_

 _"I still have a little time." Asuna said_

 _Yuuki smile's._

 _"I only lived here for less than a year. But I remember each day so well. I'd always run around that garden with my sister. We'd have barbecues, and one time, I made a bookcase with my dad! It was so much fun." Yuuki said_

 _"That's really nice..." Asuna said_

 _"But they're tearing down this house." Yuuki said_

 _"Why?" Asuna said_

 _"My grandma says she wants to either sell it or turn it into a convenience store." Yuuki said_

 _"But..."_

 _"So I wanted to see it one final time." Yuuki said_

 _"Then let's do this. You're fifteen now, right? When you're sixteen, marry someone you like. And then they'll protect this house forever." Asuna said_

 _"*Laughing* Asuna, that's crazy! But too bad... I don't think I have anyone I could marry." Yuuki said_

 _"N-No? You were getting along well with Jun." Asuna said_

 _"No way, he's such a kid! Hmm... I know... Asuna, want to marry me? But you'll have to be the wife. Otherwise, my name will be "Yuuki Yuuki." *Giggling.* Yuuki said_

 _"B-But I don't know two girls..." Asuna said_

 _"Sorry, sorry. It was a joke. You already have someone you care about, don't you?" Yuuki said_

 _"Well... Yeah..." Asuna said_

 _"You should be careful. I get the feeling that they live outside reality in a different way than I do." Yuuki said_

 _Asuna giggle's._

 _"Thank you so much, Asuna. I'm really satisfied that I got to see this house again. When I lived in that house, my mother would always say this to me after prayers, "God does not give us more suffering that we can bear." But I was a little dissatisfied with that. I always wanted to hear her words, not the Bible's. But seeing this house again, I understand. It wasn't the words themselves. Mom was surrounding me with her feelings. She was always praying, so that I could keep moving foward until the end. I finally understand that." Yuuki said_

 _"I... I haven't been able to heat my mother's voice for a long time, either. Even when I face her and talk to her, I can't hear her voice. And she doesn't hear what I'm saying. Before, you said that there are things you can only share by fighting. How can I be strong like you?" Asuna said_

 _"I'm not strong... Not at all." Yuuki said_

 _"That isn't ture. You don't get scared by, or flinch at, what other people feel like I do. You don't ever do that. You seem so natural." Asuna said_

 _"But you know, when I was in the real world, I was always pretending to be someone I wasn't. I always thought I had to act cheerful, so Mom and Dad wouldn't be sad." Yuuki said_

 _"Yuuki..." Asuna whisper's_

 _"But I think it's fine to act. If that means you spend more time smiling, it's just fine. I don't have much time left, you know. It feels like I don't have time to waste on stuff. I always say exactly what I'm feeling, and if they don't like me, that's fine! It doesn't change the fact that Imwas close to their hearts." Yuuki said_

 _"You're right. That was the reason we got so close in only a few days." Asuna said_

 _"No, that wasn't me. It was because, even when I ran, you tried your hardest to catch me. So why not talk to your mom like you did to me? If you try to share how you feel, I think you'll be able to." Yuuki said_

 _No respond from Asuna._

 _"It's okay. You're a lot stronger than I am! It's ture!" Yuuki said_

 _"Yuuki..." Asuna hugging the camera_

 _Yuuki reaches out her hand toward's the screen._

 _"You hit me with everything you had, so I decided I could trust you with everything I had!" Yuuki said_

 _"Thank you. Thank you, Yuuki..."'Asuna said_

 _Yuuki nod's with a yes. Asuna slowly look's up at the night sky._

* * *

 _*At Asuna's House*_

 _Asuna had her Amusphere on her hand's. She was about to knock the door until moved it away._

 _ **"If you try to share how you feel, I think you'll be able to." Yuuki said**_

 _Asuna grab's her shoulder if the camera was still there._

 ** _"It's okay. You can do it, Asuna!" Yuuki said_**

 _Asuna take's a breath and knock's on the door._

 _"Come in."_

 _Asuna open's the door and walk's inside to see her mother doing something on the computer. Asuna closes the door behind her and look's at her mother. Her mother finished her thing on the computer and take's off her glasses. She turn's to see Asuna._

 _"You're late." Her mother said_

 _"I'm sorry." Asuna said_

 _"If you want something to eat, take something from the fridge. Tomorrow's the last day for that transfer test I told you about. Have the paperwork ready by morning." Her mother said_

 _"About that... I need to talk to you, Mom." Asuna said_

 _"Out with it." Her mother said_

 _"It's hard to explain here." Asuna said_

 _"Then where can you say it?" Her mother said_

 _Asuna walk's up to her mother and show's her the Amusphere._

 _"The virtual world. It doesn't have to be for long, but I want you to come somewhere with me." Asuna said_

 _"No! I don't want to hear something you can't say face-to-face." Her mother looking away from her_

 _"Please, Mother! There's something I really want to show you! Just five minutes!" Asuna begged_

 _Her mother look's at her._

 _"Please. Right here, I can't tell you what I'm thinking and what I feel. It doesn't have to be more than once. I want to see my world!" Asuna said_

 _Her mother just kept looking at her. Asuna was begging her. Her mother sigh's._

 _"Just five minutes." Her mother said_

 _Asuna get's all happy._

 _"But no matter what you say, I have no intention of letting you attend that school next year. And when we're done, you're filling out that paperwork." Her mother said_

 _"All right." Asuna said_

 _"What do I do with this?" Her mother looking at the Amusphere_

 _Asuna put's the Amusphere on her mother._

 _"Get into a position where you can relax. Once I turn on the power, it will automatically connect to my sub-account." Asuna said_

 _Her mother lean's back of her wheel chair._

 _"Once you're inside, wait for me. I'll turn on the power." Asuna said_

 _Asuna turn's on the power of the Amusphere. Asuna walk's out of the room and closes the door. Asuna run's toward's her room. Once she make's it inside her room. She grab's the Amusphere and put's it on. She lay's down on her bed._

 _"Link start!" Asuna said_

 _Asuna started going inside the virtual world._

* * *

 _*Inside The Virtual World*_

 _Asuna log's inside ALO. She spawn's inside her home. She look's around the house to find her mother. She soon see's her mother looking at herself on a mirror. Asuna walk's toward's her mother._

 _"This is pretty strange. Having a face that isn't yours move when you do. And I feel strangely light." Her mother said_

 _"Of course you do... That avatar's weight is set at forty kilograms or so. It should be very different than your real weight." Asuna said_

 _"That's rude. I'm not that heavy. Come to think of it, you look the same as you do on the other side." Her mother said_

 _"Yeah, I guess." Asuna said_

 _"But the real thing seems a little pudgier." Her mother said_

 _"Now you're being rude, Mom! It's the exact same as reality!" Asuna said_

 _"You're running out of time. What did you want to show me?" Her mother said_

 _"Come here." Asuna said_

 _Asuna start's walking somewhere. Her mother follow's her. Asuna open's a door that was dark and only had one window. Asuna walk's toward the window. Her mother was behind her. Asuna open's the window. Her mother walk's closer to the window. She look's out of the window to see snow falling._

 _"Well? Don't you think it looks really similar?" Asuna said_

 _"Really similar to what? They're just some stupid cedar trees-" Her mother said before she stop_

 _Her mother notice something._

 _"Doesn't it remind you of Grandma and Grandpa's house? I loved my grandma and grandpa's house in Miyagi." Asuna said_

 _ ***FlashBack***_

 _ **Asuna had flashbacks of her grandparents when she was little. She remember's that it was also snowing.**_

 _ ***End Of FlashBack***_

 _"Do you remember what happened over Obon, when I was in seventh grade? You and the rest of the family went to Kyoto, but I went to Miyagi on my own." Asuna said_

 _"I do." Her mother said_

 _"I apologized to Grandma and Grandpa then. "I'm sorry that Mom can't come to visit the graves." Asuna said_

 _"There was a service I absolutely had to attend with the main family." Her mother said_

 _"No, I'm not blaming you. Grandpa said that you were their treasure." Asuna said_

 _Her mother eyes widen._

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _Asuna started having more flashbacks of her grandparents when she was small._**

 ** _*End Of FlashBack*_**

 _"You left the village, went to school, became am academic, contributed to lots of magazines, and kept getting bigger and bigger. That made them really happy. After thatm Grandpa added, "But someday, your mom might get tired and want to stop." And said that they woul protect the mountain and the house forever, so if you ever wanted a place to go, you had one. Lately, I finally think I understand what he was saying. Life isn't just about doing things for yourself. It's possible to live in such a way that other people's happiness makes you happy, too. I want to live in a way that makes all the people around me happy. I wany to live in a way that lets me support those around me when they get tired. And for that, I want to keep doing my best with my studies and other things at the school I love!" Asuna said_

 _Asuna look's at her mother. She didn't look back at her. The two of them both saw rabbits playing around with eachother. The rabbits then saw the two of them and start running off. Asuna look's at her mother again, only to see tears rolling down her face._

 _"Mom?" Asuna said_

 _"Hey, what is this? I'm not crying..." Her mother wiping off the tears_

 _"Mom... In this world, you can't hide your tears. When you want to cry, you can't setifle it." Asuna tearing up_

 _"What an inconvenient world." Her mother said_

 _Her mother stop's holding back the tears and start's crying. Asuna walk's up to her mother and put's her hand on her shoulder to confort her._

* * *

 _*The Next Morning, The Real World, Asuna's House*_

 _Asuna was walking down the stairs and to the dinning room. When she made it to the dinning room. She see's her mother on the table reading something on her tablet. Asuna walk's toward a chair and sit' on it._

 _"Good morning, Mom." Asuna said_

 _"Good morning." Her mother replied_

 _"You're prepared to support someone for the rest of your life, aren't you?" Her mother said_

 _Asuna nod's._

 _"But to do that, you have to be strong yourself. You need to go to university. And for that, you need to raise your grades for third trimester and next year." Her mother said_

 _"Mom... Then I don't have to transfer?" Asuna said_

 _"I told you... That depends on your grades." Her mother said_

 _Her mother get's up from the table and walk's awau with her tablet and drink._

 _"Work hard." Her mother said_

 _"Thank you, Mom... Thank you, Yuuki." Asuna grabbing her shoulder_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Asuna leave's the house as she was going to school by herself._

 _"I'll be back." Asuna said_

 _Asuna start's running to her school._

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Mother's Rosario." Asuna as the narrator_

* * *

 **One More Left.**


	24. Mother's Rosario And Goodbye

**Sword Art Online 2: Back To ALO**

 **Mother's Rosario And Goodbye**

* * *

 _*The Final Chapter Begin's*_

* * *

 _*Inside ALO*_

 _The Sleeping Knights were having a barbecue in front of Asuna's house. Including Kirito, Sonic, Klein, Leafa, Silica, Agil, Sinon, Eugene, Sakuya, Alicia, Recon and Chrysheight._

 _"Okay, let's toast to celebrate everyone's first time meetimg each other. Cheers!" Asuna rasing her drink up_

 _"Cheers!" Everyone raiseing their drinks well._

 _Minutes later. All of them started talking to eachother. Yuuki was talking with Eugene about something until Sakuya and Alicia both stopped them. They both push her to Asuna to her as the The three of them were arguing. Asuna and Yuuki giggled. Kirito, Sonic and Klein were talking to Jun, Nori and Siune introducing them sleves. Leafa was talk having a converstaion with Techii. Behind them was Recon spying on the both of them. Chrysheight and Agil brought more food. Talken ate a lot of plates of chicken and drinking a lot as well. It was going good. Later, Asuna, Kirito and Sonic were talking to eachother sitting down._

 _"These members are all amazing." Silica said_

 _"If you want, we can go and defeat the next floor boss, too!" Jun said_

 _Klein come's toward's them and hug's Jun in the back drunk._

 _"That's a great idea!" Klein said_

 _"Okay, let's go! Let's go!" Jun said_

 _The two of them were laughing._

* * *

 _*Later, At A Dungeon*_

 _Yuuki and Jun were fighting off Lizardman Lords. Yuuki slashes one them threw the stomach as it disapper's in thin air. Yuuki slashes another one threw the neck and a different monster as they both disappered in thin air._

 _"I won't lose!" Everyone said_

 _Later inside the boss room. All of them attacked the monster at once. After they all did that, the boss disapper's in thin air._

 _*Congratulations!*_

 _"Yay!"_

 _"All right!"_

 _Everyone started celebrating. Asuna and Yuuki both fist bump. Sonic looked at menu to see that he got two more choas emeralds. Grey and Yellow._

 _"It's over! I finally collected the choas emeralds!" Sonic said_

 _They all walked to Sonic congratulating him for getting all the emeralds. (These Emeralds Will Be In Use In Upcoming Stories.)_

* * *

 _*Everything On What's Going On*_

 _-Asuna kept going to school with the camera with her shoulder. After school's Kazuto will alway's do something to the camera._

 _-Leafa, Nori, Yuuki, Silica and Sinon were having a race on who's the fastest at gliding. Leafa passes the line as she finishes first. Silica got tired of flying. Sinon was helping her._

 _-Asuna was at her house eating dinner with her family together._

 _-The Memorial still had the Sleeping Knights names under the Floor 29._

* * *

 _*ALO Duel Tournament*_

 _In the Turnament. It was Kirito and Sonic VS Yuuki! Kirito and Sonic both jumped back but Yuuki was running toward's them were very fast. She attack's both of them but they both blocked it. Kirito and Sonic both ran up to her and started to attack her but they she kept blocking all their attacks. She charges up her sword and attack's both of their swords. Kirito and Sonic both charged up their swords. They both swang their swords at her. Yuuki blocked almost blocked every attack until Sonic cut's her threw the stomach. Yuuki charges up her sword and started attacking Kirito only. Sonic jumped over Yuuki and land's behind her. Yuuki was attacking Kirito everywhere around his stomach. Then, a huge explosen caused Kirito to fly up. Sonic was running toward's Yuuki as he was charging up his sword. Yuuki turn's around to see Sonic running toward's her. Sonic attack's Yuuki but she manged block it in time. They were both locking on eachothers swords._

 _"Your really strong Sonic. You never got attack once." Yuuki said_

 _"Hey, what can I say? I worked really hard." Sonic said_

 _Kirito summoned his wings and looked at Yuuki. Sonic jump's next to Kirito as he summon's his wings as well. They started charging at her. The two of them were about to slash Yuuki's face until a Time up screen appeared. Kirito HP was red, Sonic's HP was still in max HP but it wouldn't count. Yuuki's HP was still green._

 _*WINNER: Yuuki*_

 _The crowad started cheering for Yuuki. Her friends were running towards Yuuki for her victory. Nori hug's Yuuki and stretches her cheek. Kirito and Sonic both put their swords away._

 _"You never got attack once Sonic. Maybe all that grinding and upgrading actually payed off." Kirito said_

 _"Yea, it was. I'm still continuing to upgrade and level up." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*Everything That Is Happening*_

 _-Asuna show's her grades to her mother. Her mother takes a look of her grades._

 _-Asuna, Sugu, Keiko, Rika and Yuuko were all having a trip around Japan. They visit a beautiful house, walk threw a forest, eat in their house the four were living. Asuna even see's the sunset with Yuuki._

* * *

 _*Asuna's House*_

 _Asuna walk's inside her room and closes the door behind her. Her phone started ringing. She walk's up to her phone and look's at it. When she saw the message, her eyes widen._

 _*From: Kurahashi, Subject: Urgent Yuuki, Konno's condition has deteriorated. Can you come immediately?*_

* * *

 _*Outside Her House*_

 _Asuna closes the gate behind her and start's running very quickly to the hospital. She kept running and breathing heavily but she didn't stop and continue's to run to the hospital._

* * *

 _*At The Hospital*_

 _Asuna come's out of the eleavtor very quickly and run's to Yuuki's room. After minutes of running, she finally make's it to the room of Yuuki's room which was open. She slowly walk's toward's the door to see two nurses and Kurahashi. Kurahashi tell's her to come inside. She walk's inside the room. She walk's up to the pale Yuuki._

 _"I'm glad you made it in time. Forty minutes ago, her heart stopped once. We restored her pulse with a defibrillator and drugs, but the next time it happens..." Kurahashi said_

 _"Why? Why?! Yuuki's still..." Asuna said_

 _Kurahashi nod's with a no._

 _"To tell you the truth, since your visit in January, this could have happened at any time. But for the past three months, she's worked so hard, it's astonished us. She's kept winning an impossible battle, day after day. For Yuuki, her fifteen years of life have been one long battle. It wasn't only the HIV. For a long time, she's been fighting a harsh reality. The Medicuboid's clinical trials must have caused her an incredible amount of pain. But she fought hard anyway. So, now let her rest." Kurahashi said_

 _"Yuuki... Yuuki won't lose, right? Because you're Zekken! The strongest swordsman!" Asuan thought_

 _Soon after, Asuna see's Yuuki's eye twitch. Asuna gasp. Yuuki started opening her eyes slowly. Her hands were moving as well._

 _"Asuna, please hold her hand." Kurahashi said_

 _Asuna put's her hands on Yuuki's hand. Yuuki tried to say something._

 _"Docter, can you use the Medicuboid right now?" Asuna said_

 _"But she said she wanted to spend her last moments outside it." Kurahashi said_

 _"No, she wants to go back to that world once more. Please! Let her use the Medicuboid!" Asuna said_

 _Kurahashi look's at her and nod's with a yes. Kurahashi put's the Medicuboid back on Yuuki. He start's setting it up._

 _"It will take a minute to boot up. What will you do?" Kurahashi getting the Medicuboid ready_

 _"I'll use the Amusphere in the next room!" Asuna said_

 _Sje let's go of her hand._

 _"Wait! I'm coming!"_

 _Asuna run's to the next room to log into ALO._

* * *

 _*Inside ALO*_

 _Asuna was flying toward's the location where she met Yuuki the first time. She land's in front of flowers and her wings disapper. Asuna look's to see Yuuki looking at the tree. She slowly turn's around to see Asuna. She had a smile on her face. Asuna walk's toward's Yuuki._

 _"Thank you, Asuna. I forgot something important. I need to give you something." Yuuki said_

 _"What did you want to give me?" Asuna said_

 _"Hold on... I'll make it now. Hold on a second." Yuuki said_

 _Yuuki open's her menu. She goes to her profile and summon's her sword. Yuuki turn's back to see the tree and take's out her sword. The wind started blowing. Yuuki charges up her sword and start's stabbing the tree. After stabbing a lot of times, she then attack's it one more time causing an huge explosen. Asuna was covering herself from the dust flying around. Once the dust cleared out, Asuna look's to see Yuuki pointing at the tree still. Then, A symbol appear's and paper apper's over it. The paper started rolling by itself. Yuuki grab's it._

 _"Yuuki?!" Asuna yelling her name_

 _She start's running toward's Yuuki. Yuuki drop's her sword as she fell down on the flowers. Asuna was holding her in her stomach and her head. Yuuki look's at Asuna._

 _"It's strange... It doesn't hurt, and it's not painful. But for some reason, I feel so weak." Yuuki said_

 _"It's okay. You're just a little tired. If you rest, it'll get better." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah. Asuna, take this... It's my Original Sword Skill." Yuuki said_

 _"You're giving it to me?" Asuna said_

 _"I want you to have it. Now open the window." Yuuki said_

 _Asuna nod's. Asuna open's her menu, goes to skill's and click's on the get button. Yuuki put's the scroll inside it. *ACCPETED*_

 _"The skill is called "Mother's Rosario." I'm sure it will protect you." Yuuki said_

 _A tear hit's Yuuki's stomach._

 _"Thank you, Yuuki. I promise... Even if I leave this world someday, I'll pass the skill on to someone else. Your blade will never disapper." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah. Thanks." Yuuki tearing up_

 _Asuna hear's noises. She look's to see the Sleeping Knights landing on the gound and running towards them. They all took a knee down when they made it._

 _"What? You all promised not to say goodbye..." Yuuki said_

 _"We aren't saying goobye. We're here to cheer you up." Jun said_

 _Jun grab's Yuuki's hand._

 _"Don't waste too much time. We'll be following you soon." Jun said_

 _"What are you talking about? If you come to soon, I'll be mad." Yuuki said_

 _Nori walk's closer to them._

 _"No, no. You can't do anything without us. You need to... to wait..." Nori crying_

 _"No, Nori. You promised not to cry." Siune said_

 _Siune started tearing up as well. Talken and Techii put their hands on Yuuki's hand as they were crying as well._

 _"Fine... I'll be waiting. So take as lonh as you possibly can." Yuuki said_

 _Nori and Sinue both put their hands on Yuuki's hand as well. They were all crying. Then, more people were coming. Kirito, Sonic, Leafa, Silica, Sinon and Klein were flying down to the location. Once they had landed, they all ran to Yuuki. They all said something to her. Leafa was walking back. Kirito and Sonic was next. They both took a knee down and Yui appear's. Asuna look's at them and nod's. The wind started blowing again. All of them were all shock to see a lot of people flying towards them. From the Sylphs to the Salamanders. All of them were closer to them._

 _"Wow... Look at all thise fairies." Yuuki looking at them_

 _"I thought you might get upset." Asuna said_

 _"I'm not upset at all. Bu_ _t why? Why are there so many? Am I dreaming?" Yuuki said_

 _Everyone that landed on the ground all took a knee down._

 _"Because... Because... Yuuki, you're the strongest swordsman in this world. There will never be someone as good as you. Expect Sonic, you two are stong. But still, I can't let this be lonely goodbye... Everyone is praying that your next journey is to somewhere as wonderful as this." Asuna crying_

 _A tear was rolling down Sonic's eyes but he didn't show any emotion. Kirito was holding on to her shoulder to confort him._

 _"I'm happy... I'm so happy." Yuuki said_

 _Yuuki get's closer to Asuna and take's a breath._

 _"I always... I always wondered... I was born to die, so what was my reason for existing in the world? Without creating anything, or giving anything to anyone. Wasting so much machinery and medicine, causing the people around me trouble... Suffering, worrying... And if I were just going to disappear in the end, it would be better to die right now. I thought that so many times. "Why an I alive?" I wondered for so long... But... But... I finally feel like I've found the answer. Even if there's no reason, it's okay for me to be alive. Because my last moments are of such fulfillment. I can end my journey surrounded by so many people, in the arms of the person I love." Yuuki said_

 _A tear land's on both of there hands. Asuna started crying more._

 _"I... I'll see you again. In some other place, in some other world. We'll see each other again. When I see you, tell me what you found." Asuna said_

 _A tear fall's on Yuuki's eye. She has a vision of her sister that passed away. Tear started rolling down Yuuki's face. She made a little smile._

 _"I... I did my beat to live. I lived here." Yuuki thought_

 _Yuuki finally closes her eyes very slowly._

* * *

 _*At Konno Yuuki Memorial Service*_

 _A lot of people came to the memorial to say there last goodbye to Yuuki. Asuna was just sitting on a bench doing nothing. A small flower land's on her shoulder. Asuna look's at it and grab's it. She look's at it. Then, the wind started blowing the flower away._

 ** _"Without creating anything, or giving anything to anyone."_**

 _"But what you carved into my heart is still here." Asuna thought_

 _Asuna look's to see someone walking toward's her. Asuna wipe's off the tear's from her eyes._

 _"Hello, Asuna." The woman said_

 _Asuna take's a closer look at her. She looked very similar._

 _"Are you Siune?" Asuna said_

 _"Yes, that's right. My real name is An Shiun. It's been a long time." Siune introducing herself_

 _"O-Oh, nice to meet you, too! I'm Yuuki Asuna! It's been about a week." Asuna said_

 _Shiun sit's down next to Asuna on the bench._

 _"I'm all right. Just this moth, April, they're finally letting me leave." Shiun said_

 _"Then you're doing better?" Asuna said_

 _"Yes. My disease is called acute lymphocytic leukemia. Is started three years ago. The side effects of the medicine are horrible, and so many times, I was ready to give up. But each time I met Yuuki, she always cheered me up by saying I was much older than she, so why was I crying? But around February, the amount of medicine I was getting began to decrease, and I thought it was time. But one month ago, the day after I said goodbye to Yuuki, the docter said the disease was in complete remission. And then, I actually left the hospital, without really knowing what was happening. It still doesn't feel like i'm better. And... Yuuki's waiting, so I don't know if it's okay for me tombe the only one still here. Yuuki, Ran, Clovis, and Merida... We promised to always be together. I... I..." Shiun shaking_

 _Asuna grab's her hand._

 _"Shiun, lately, I've been thinking that life is something in which to carryand share your heart. For a long time, I was scared. Scared of sharing my feelings, and of knowing how others felt. But Yuuki told me that isn't right. If I don't try to touch them, nothing will happen. I want to share the strength I learned from Yuuki with a lot of people. I want to carry Yuuki's heart a long way, as long as I can keep walking. And someday, when I see her again, I want to give many hearts back to her. That's what I think." Asuna said_

 _Shiun hold's on Asuna's hand._

 _"Thank you, Asuna." Shiun said_

 _Shiun hug's Asuna. Asuna hug's her back._

 _"We're very grateful to you. I was worried about Yuuki. She was carrying so many things on her little shoulders. But then, you appeared. When she was with you, she looked like she was having so much fun. She was like a little bird who'd remembered how to fly. She's flown beyond our reach now, though." Shiun said_

 _They both stop hugging._

 _"Jun says the medicine he's been taking recently has been working very well. It's like Yuuki is saying it's too early for him to join her. It'll be a long time before the Sleeping Knights are together." Shiun said_

 _"Next time, I'm planning on having you make me a full member." Asuna said_

 _They both giggle. Then, Kazuto, Sonic and Kurahashi appeared._

 _"Hey. There you are. Are we interrupting?" Kazuto said_

 _"No... Huh, you three know each other?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah, we'be been exchanging e-mails on that communication probe I told you about." Kazuto said_

 _"He actually is a nice guy." Sonic said_

 _"That's right. We're talkimg about whether it can be used for medical full-dive technology." The Kurahashi said_

 _"I see. Come to think of it, what will happen with the Medicuboid tests?" Asuna said_

 _"Oh, we've already gotten far more test data than we need. Patients all over Japan will soon... Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot the first thing I should have said. An, congratulations on leaving the hospital. I can't imagine how happy Yuuki must be." Kurahashi said_

 _Kurahashi put's his hand foward. Shiun shake's his hand._

 _"Thank you. It makes me happy when I think how the data Yuuki left behind is helping so many who are fighting their diseases." Shiun said_

 _"Really. I think her name will live forever as the first one to test the device. She should get some kind of amazing award, like with the external helper who gave us the initial device designs." Kurahashi said_

 _"I don't think that would make her happy. She'd say she couldn't eat it." Shiun said_

 _They giggle._

 _"Um, docter... Did you mentiom an external helper who gave you initial designs? Wasn't ot designed by a medical device manufacturer?" Asuna said_

 _"Well, you see... The initial designs were offered for free by an outside helper. I think her name was Professor Koujirou Rinko..." Kurahashi said_

 _Asuna and Shiun bogh looked at eachother. Kazuto and Sonic were shock to hear the name._

 _"Wh-What's wrong, Kirito and Sonic?" Asuna said_

 _"We know that name... We met her. She was the person who took care of Heathcliff's body while he was diving. She was working on full-device texhnology at the same lab. In other words, the real person who invented the basic design for the Medicuboid was..." Kazuto said_

 _"The guild leader, Kayaba Akihiko." Asuna said_

* * *

 _*Someday Later*_

 _Sugu, Agil, Rika, Tsuboi, Keiko, and Asada were having a picnic._

 _"I'll put the lunches here." Agil putting the food down_

 _"Okay, thanks." Sugu said_

 _"Huh? Isn't she cute?" Klein showing the picture to Keiko and Rika_

 _"This is for you, Sinon." Sugu giving the gift to her_

 _"Thanks!" Sinon said_

 _"Huh? I think she's cute!" Tsuboi said_

 _Kazuto and Asuna were sitting together watching the picnic. But where was Sonic?_

 _"You know, when you come with everyone, it's fun."_

 _"The sakura blossoms are very pretty."_

 _"They're mostly gone now, though." Kazuto said_

 _"You don't need to say that! But we really were able to come here with Yui." Asuna said_

 _"I didn't think we'd be able to do it so fast." Kazuto said_

 _"Thank you, Daddy" Yui said_

 _"Thank you, Kirito." Asuna said_

 _"No, it's thanks to Yuuki helping me." Kazuto said_

 _The wind started blowing._

 _"I thought that the closer the real and virtual world got, the better the future would be. But the more boundary between them blurs, the more it starts to trick people." Kazuto said_

 _"But it also saves many people." Asuna said_

 _"I don't know what that man who disappeared into the cyber-world thought, but as the survivors of that world, we have a duty to see what happens." Kazuto said_

 _"Aren't you overthinking it?" Asuna said_

 _"Maybe. But I want to see for myself. After everything that's happened, that feeling has become stronger. I don't like the feeling that I'm being manipulated, though. So... I don't know what the future will hold. However, Asuna. I want you to be with me forever. And I want to be with you forever." Kazuto said_

 _"Yeah. I'll follow you to the other side of the world!" Asuna said_

 _"That's a bit more extreme than I was thinking..." Kazuto said_

 _Asuna giggle's._

 _"I'll follow you, also!" Yui said_

 _"Hey! You two! We're all going to take a picture!" Rika yelling at them_

 _"Get over here! Hurry! Hurry!"_

 _Kazuto get's up and put's his hand out to Asuna._

 _"Okay, let's go." Kazuto said_

 _Asuna grab'shis hand._

 _"Okay, Daddy." Yui said_

 _The two of them started running towards them._

 _"Hey, where's Sonic?" Sugu said_

 _"I thought he was coming?" Rika said_

 _Kazuto and Asuna finally make it._

 _"Hey Kazuto, have you seen Sonic?" Asada said_

 _"I'm behind you." Sonic said_

 _They all turn around to see Sonic holding his NerveGear._

 _"Sonic you made it! And why are you holding your NerveGear?" Asuna said_

 _"Well, I think it's time for me to go back to my own world." Sonic said_

 _"WHAT!" Everyone shock_

 _"Wh-What do you mean you have to go?" Tsuboi said_

 _"Because... I been here for months now. I had a great time back at GGO and ALO. I think it's time to go back." Sonic said_

 _"Will you ever come back?" Agil said_

 _"It depend's how much free time I have. So I don't when I'll meet you all again." Sonic said_

 _Sonic was about to press the button in the back of the NerveGear until Kazuto stopped him._

 _"Hey Sonic, I have a question." Kazuto said_

 _"What is it?" Sonic said_

 _"How did you even come to our world in the first place?" Kazuto said_

 _"I have a good explanation to that question... Two years ago, I received this NerveGear from an unknown person. When I opened it, I saw the NerveGear with my exact address on the box. When, I put it on the first time, it didn't fit me because of my spikey hair. Then, it had a upgrade. The NerveGear tranform to a NerveGeart that had spikey things behind it. I put it back on and which it fit. After that, I started connecting everything that came inside the box. When I finally finish putting everything, I put the NerveGear back on and turned it on. When I logged in, strangly, I already a save data in the game with different clothes. Then... I saw him... I saw him running somewhere. I followed him threw a town then a ally. Ever since that day. We quickly became friends. Oh yea, I also met Klein in the time when I first logged in. After two years escaping the game and logging off. I wasn't pale from my skin. I thought all those two years would of affected me. But anyway, after I logged out from the game. I put the NerveGear back inside the box along woth everything it came with. I put the box away and forgot about for two months. All I can think is about Kirito. A brst friend I ever met. Anyway After those two months, I got a knock on the door. I went to check it out but when I opened the door. There was no one. But then, I saw a note on the ground in front of me. I picked it up and started reading it. It said something like "Hey, I know you put on the NerveGear and you were stuck inside the game for two years . But now there's something speical for you. Go get NerveGear and look at the back of it." And so I did, I went back to go get my NerveGear again. I took it out of the box which was still clean. I looked in the back and I saw a button behind it, clicked it in all of a sudden. A portal open up. It sucked in the NerveGear and me. After that happened, I teleported to this world inside Kazuto's world. We introduce each other including Sugu. This happened before the ALO. After defeating him and saving Asuna. The new Aincard appeared which all of you went expect me. I said goobye to Kazuto and Yui. After I logged out of the game. I teleported back home after a long week of saving Asuna. 2 weeks later, I started playing the new Aincard by myself to level up and upgrade my character and become strong as right now." Sonic explaining everything what happened_

 _"Wow Sonic. That was a great back story on what happen. But, who even send you the NerveGear?" Kazuto said_

 _"Do you know anyone that send you it?" Asuna said_

 _"I do... It appeared that Dr. Eggman, my rival. Actually manged to get a copy of the NerveGear and a copy of SAO. He even manged to send Akihiko Kayaba to his place to do some work on the NerveGear." Sonic said_

 _Asuna and Kazuto both get shock._

 _"They started by removing everything apart from the NerveGear. Then, Dr. Eggman was building the button for the portal. He used the power of the phantom ruby onto the NerveGear. He also transfer the choas emeralds inside the game. He also put a camera that allows it to move around when I move my body or eyes around. After that, Kayaba and Eggman started putting everything back together. After the NerveGear was finally put together. They sent it to me with everything else with it. And that's how I got here and the person that sent me it." Sonic explaining who sent him the NerveGear_

 _"N-Not him again. Kayaba." Kazuto said_

 _"I know but let's not talk about that right now." Sonic said_

 _"Yea, not right now." Asuna said_

 _"Is this really goodbye?" Rika said_

 _"I think so." Sonic said_

 _"For our last moment together. Let's all take a picture." Keiko said_

 _"Sounds good." Sonic said_

 _All of them got together. Rika took out the camera._

 _"Say cheese!"_

 _"Cheese!"_

 _Rika take's the photo all of them._

 _"It came out great." Asada said_

 _"Well then, I'll see you next time." Sonic said_

 _Sonic presses the button from the back of the NerveGear as a portal appeared._

 _"See you everyone!" Sonic waving goodbye_

 _They all waved at him as he started entering the portal. Once he fully enetered the portal, the portal closed as he finally back to his home._

 _"He was a great friend." Rika said_

 _"We will always remember him." Asuna said_

 _"See you next time Sonic." Kazuto said_

* * *

 _*At Sonic's Home*_

 _Sonic was finally back to his home with his NerveGear. Everything was still where it was when he left._

 _"I'm finally back." Sonic said_

 _Sonic put's the helmet at the desk. Sonic lay's down on his bed and just look's at the ceiling._

 _"I'm going to miss them all." Sonic said_

 _Sonic closes his eyes as he as took a nap._

* * *

 _*Inside ALO, The Location Asuna and Yuuki first met. 3 Months Later*_

 _Kirito was walking around by himself doing nothing but just looking at the tree. He was only thinking about Sonic._

 _"If only Sonic was here." Kirito said_

 _"You can say that again." Sonic said_

 _Kirito eyes widen and turn's around. He's Sonic in front of him with the sane clothes Kirito still has._

 _"I-Is that really you Sonic?" Kirito said_

 _"Well, this is me." Sonic said_

 _They both fist bump._

 _"How's it going?" Kirito said_

 _"It's going great. I manged to level up and upgrade a lot." Sonic said_

 _"Any new people you met?" Kirito said_

 _"No, I was playing myself during those three months." Sonic said_

 _"I see. Well, you want to one duel." Kirito said_

 _"I love to." Sonic said_

 _Kirito open's up his menu. Goes to duel, 1v1 and click's on Sonic. A menu appered in front of Sonic. He accpted it as the countdown started. They both jumped back as the two of them both took out there swords._

 _"It's great seeing you again." Kirito said_

 _"Same to you." Sonic said_

 _The countdown finally zero as the two of them started charging at eachother._

* * *

 _The End... For Now..._

* * *

 **Hey everyone, MySonicFan here and it's over. Sword Art Online 2 is finally done. This one was a little easier for me. It only took me a month to finish the story. I thank everyone who came here for every chapter i uploaded. I couldn't done ot without you all. So thank you. Anyway, I'm not finish with the SAO stories yet. I have the video games and the movie. Ordinal Scale will be the next one to be uploaded next. The video games will start after the Ordinal Scale one. So look foward to that and the video games. So let's talk about SAO alter version and SAO 3. The SAO BOB story will be in progress when it come's out later this year. Yes, The BoB will be one of the of the stories. And SAO 3, I will also do it when it's finally out later this year as well. These are the stories that will I will do.**

 **-Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale (Currently In Progress)**

 **-Sword Art Online: Lost Song**

 **-Sword Art Online VS Accel World**

 **-Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet**

 **-Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization**

 **-Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment**

 **-Sword Art Online: Alicization (Whenit's out)**

 **-Sword Art Online: GGO spinoff (When it's Out)**

 **I have a long way to go and these stories are just waiting to be out. I hope everyone is excited as I am. But anyway, I hope you all have a great day. Look foward to these stories in the future. And as always, I'll talk to all later.**

* * *

 **Sword Art Online 2: Back To The Virtual World And Back To ALO**

* * *

 **November 28, 2017- February 4th, 2018**


End file.
